A Dance With Danger
by VAdarkwind
Summary: Things have never been harder for the Mako crew. As Zac discovers more about his ancestry, Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena are suddenly bombarded by two new mermaids, Mimmi and Ondina. Love problems will arise, bonds will be tested to the limits, and deeper and deeper they will go. Will their friendship survive the trauma? Post Season 1. *COMPLETE
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1-New Beginnings  
**

* * *

 **"You and I walk a fragile line.** **I have known it all this time.** **But I never thought I'd live to see it break." ~Excerpt from _Haunted,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I know that the cover reveals a lot of what might happen. I made the cover thinking I could create a story of Zac/Lyla, but I wanted to include other characters and add more drama and suspense, so this is what it came to. Be sure to expect some rough romance between Mimmi/Chris, Ondina/Erik, David/Sirena, Cam/Nixie, and, of course, Poseidon and some random she-cat. I'm just kidding! ;) I meant the Lyla/Zac/Evie situation. But seriously, no one focuses on our little kitty, so I think I'll make Poseidon have a love interest! I will _try_ to at least focus on at least _one_ chapter for each pairing. If it doesn't come now, it will eventually come later. Anything that's exactly like season 2 is an accident as I seriously didn't watch it.**

 **Anyway, my job is to show you _how_ it will happen. My take on how season 2 _should_ be. Even though I didn't watch it. But what if Lucy Fry (Lyla) and Ivy Latimer (Nixie) didn't leave? Would things have turned out differently? (Though Lucy Fry was _awesome_ as Lissa Dragomir in Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters, I wish that she could've still done Mako Mermaids; RIP; though I can see how it was impossible. I think that the producers of Mako Mermaids didn't want just one mermaid to travel away, so... yeah. But if you haven't checked VA out, it's on YT. Just type in: Vampire Academy Full Movie Free.) Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Zac still had his tail.

It didn't seem possible, that through everything, he still had his tail. Sure, he loved it. Sure, it was sleek and smooth, cutting through the waters with a unique precision. And sure, he loved swimming and loved being able to hold his breath underwater for a long time. But still, if things had gone as planned, his tail would be gone. And Lyla's pod would be back...

The thought of Lyla brought a smile to his face. She was such a good friend. And thinking about her made Zac think of Evie. His smile widened. His girlfriend was perfectly fine with him being a fish. The two most important people in his life had his back: Lyla and Evie. His parents... well, that would be another day. He _wanted_ to tell them that he was a fish, but... it never seemed to be the right time.

But somehow, in the back of Zac's mind, he knew that he would never want to leave his ocean life.

He loved having his tail, and he loved that had Lyla, Rita, Sirena, and Nixie to help him. Okay, he had second thoughts about Nixie, but... she had best interests at heart in trusting Cam, right? Besides, _everyone_ made mistakes. _No one_ was perfect—though Zac liked to think that he was so close that it was crazy. His life before had been seemingly perfect. His tail complemented his life even more. There was nothing— _nothing_ —like swimming through the churning waters. It was an incredible feeling.

And it was even better when Lyla told him that he wasn't separate to the ocean.

"Hey, stranger."

Speak of the devil. Zac turned to smile at the mermaid. "Hey."

She took a seat by him on the dock. "How're you?"

Somehow, the mermaid had an uncanny ability to calm Zac's restless mind. "I'm doing okay," he said, his smile widening. "What about you?"

She smiled wryly. "Did my smile not tell you enough?"

He laughed. "I suppose I could be more observant."

"Yes, yes you could," she agreed, but Zac detected a double meaning in her words. She had on a flirtatious attitude, and Zac supposed that he bore one, too. He thought about telling Evie but promptly dismissed it. They were just having some fun between them. Fun between good friends. Lyla was a good friend—someone that Zac trusted irrevocably—but Zac didn't harbor any romantic feelings for her... right?

No matter.

She was a good friend, and Zac was lucky to have her. But, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Lyla actually had feelings for him. He flushed at the thought. There was no way the mermaid had feelings for him. Besides, even if she did, Zac was with Evie. And Evie made him happy. Zac shoved his troubled feelings aside—figuratively, of course.

"Are you meditating?" Zac felt Lyla's arm brush against his.

Zac's eyes flew open though it had little to do with what she said. He glanced at their arms. It felt electrical. Almost like lust. The expression on her face told Zac that it was like Christmas had come early—not that she knew what Christmas was. He felt a smile playing on his face. "No, I'm just sleeping. I'm sleep talking right now."

She laughed at that. "With your eyes open?"

"Yeah," Zac said, smiling. His dark gaze landed on Lyla. The wind billowed through her long, golden-blonde hair, and the dying light of the sunset cast gold streaks across her hair. Her ocean-colored eyes seemed to glow with infinite depths of blue: azure, aquamarine, cerulean, cyan. She was a lovely sight, one that Zac didn't ever think he'd tire from. He had the sensation that she was pulling him closer to her, but in truth, all she was doing was smiling. "You know, I'm sorry about putting you in this mess."

She exchanged a glance with him briefly. "Don't worry about it."

"But I _do,"_ he murmured softly. "I worry about it all the time."

"Then you're no good to anyone being upset," she teased.

"Who said anything about me being upset?" Zac murmured.

"Your expression," she answered haughtily. Then, without warning, she shoved him directly into a water. There was a mighty splash as Zac tumbled into the ocean. When he surfaced, he saw that Lyla had stepped back to avoid the splash. Her face was alight with triumph. Zac spluttered indignantly, but Lyla laughed—not in the mean way, of course. Just amusement and the slightest of smugness.

"Hey!" Zac exclaimed indignantly, threading water.

"I had to get you to wake up properly," Lyla crowed.

Zac used his powers to drench Lyla in water. She groaned and dove gracefully into the waters, finally joining him. She immediately used her powers to soak him in water, not that he wasn't already drenched. Exclaiming indignantly, Zac splashed her. From then on, it turned out to be a crazy splashing contest. Lyla won by drenching him with a mighty splash of her powerful tail.

"I win," she crowed.

"That's not fair," Zac exclaimed.

"How come? I mean, you could've done the same," she pointed out.

"True," he conceded reluctantly. The adrenaline was leaking out of him system, and Zac quickly propelled himself up. Through his peripheral vision, he saw Lyla follow in pursuit. He appraised her carefully, feeling awkward, as he waited for his tail to dry. He watched Lyla, awestruck, as she began to dry her tail with her powers. "How did you do that?"

"Secrets of the trade," she murmured.

Zac smiled, but his smile faded soon as he saw the faint silhouette of a figure. Lyla followed his line of vision and squeezed his hand reassuringly. But Zac could detect the waves of tension that radiated off of him. "Don't worry about Cam, Zac. He's not a threat to you anymore."

"He knows about you, Rita, Nixie, and Sirena, though. And me," Zac said doubtfully. "Who knows what he's going to do?"

"I don't trust him anymore than you do, which is to say that I don't trust him at all, but if you're right that he's up to something, we'll keep a very close eye on him." Lyla's ocean-colored gaze narrowed as she watched Cam. "A _very_ close eye. Cam's not the type to back down." Lyla shot a knowing look at Zac. "Just like you."

Their tails dried at this point, and they got up. Lyla glanced at the waters for a moment longer, and Zac could see the longing in her gaze. He looked into her deep, azure eyes. She tried to conceal her sadness, but Zac saw right through the meager attempt at stoicism. "You miss the ocean and your pod." He didn't say it like an inquiry. It was a fact.

"Yeah." She didn't bother denying it. She knew it was a waste of time to.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," she murmured sadly.

* * *

The figure straying to the shadows watched the two merfolk whisper quiet murmurs to each other—no doubt words of comfort by the looks of it. Feeling disgusted, Cam turned his gray-blue eyes to the waters. No doubt they were suspecting him, accusing him of crimes. He didn't care for their verdicts, but they were right about _something_ for once: Cam wasn't down for the count.

Sure, using Nixie to get the trident was pathetically low of Cam. Sure, he didn't mean to care for her, but he did. Okay, a lot of things were wild and crazy in his life, but Cam was certain that he would return to the fray soon. He wasn't the type to give up, and he sure was ambitious. Cam's gray-blue eyes cut through the endless waves of blue, which looked more murky and mysterious in the moonlight. Not that there was much moonlight. Clouds drifted over the moon, concealing its light.

Of course, there was enough light to illuminate Cam's features. Cam welcomed the moonlight as it bathed his face. Dark, twinkling jewels danced around the moon, and it was a beautiful night. Cold, yes, but quite ethereal. Entrancing and wondrous. Perhaps moonlight was powerful in its own way. The moon was full of mysteries. And, though magic probably didn't connect well with physics, Cam had to accept all sorts of things after learning that his ex-best friend was a merman.

 _Merman._

The word echoed through Cam's head, relentless and disturbing. That had been the very goal Cam had yearned and desired ever since _Zac_ got his tail. _Zac._ The thought of Zac brought a bad taste in Cam's mouth. Zac didn't value power—and apparently Cam's friendship—enough to do anything for the trident. Instead, he had helped the mermaids. He had saved Lyla's life.

 _Lyla._

The thought of the pretty mermaid made disgust and hatred coil up in Cam's stomach. He hated the ground that Lyla stood on—though she was a mermaid and wasn't supposed to have legs, that was hardly relevant at the moment—and she hated the thought of him. In all fairness, Cam blamed Lyla for his loss of friendship with Zac. The mermaid had influenced Zac, but Cam could still plot and spark rough turns between the whole situation between Lyla and Zac.

Cam's hands curled into fists. Like that would do anything. Still, he must act before the fish girls went back to sea. It wasn't too late to plan some revenge. It wasn't too late to show them what it was like to mess with him. Still, a pang of regret raced through Cam, faster than lightning. It was regret for what he might've had with Nixie. The thought of the pretty brunette brought a smile to Cam's face. She was the mermaid that Cam liked. She was smart and sarcastic—hardly the choice of a perfect girlfriend for some—but somehow, Cam was attracted to her.

The fact that she was a fish wasn't relevant.

Because, despite Cam's evil, sadistic, power-hungry nature, he truly cared about the mermaid.

But it still might not be too late.

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think QotD stands for?**

 **2nd QotD: What did you think Cam is up to?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Anyway, that was the very first chapter of _A Dance With Danger._ I hope you enjoyed that. The rest of my stories will be on hiatus (pause) until I finish this story because I don't want any distractions (besides regular stories that I'm working on that haven't been posted on FF yet). This has been quite enjoyable to write, and I hope to update this faster than I update other things.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	2. To Conceal

**Chapter 2-To Conceal  
**

* * *

 **"And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,** **'cause most of us are bitter over someone." ~Excerpt from _Youth,_ Daughter  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Because I felt like doing another chapter, I wrote one. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Though it is reasonable—and quite frankly smarter—to despise someone who had betrayed you—someone who had toyed with your emotions and your heart—it seemed impossible. For Nixie, at least. Cam Mitchell. She was drawn to the land boy, much like how Lyla was drawn to Zac—the thought brought disgust to coil in Nixie's stomach. But Cam had betrayed her... But still, somehow, deep in her heart, she couldn't hate him.

She still cared about him.

It didn't take Nixie that long to admit it—to herself, of course; she could hardly tell that to anyone else—but that didn't make Nixie feel any better. She didn't like that he had toyed with her emotions. She had thought that she was this strong force to be reckoned with. She didn't think she'd find her match—Lyla didn't count because though Nixie bantered and quarreled with the mermaid sometimes, they were still good friends—in a land boy.

Nixie was currently in the grotto of Rita's house—honestly, how did a principal of a school own huge box (that Nixie had now learned was called a house) complete with its own personal grotto and an easy exit and entrance to the sea? It didn't seem very possible, but... considering all of the treasures Rita had in the grotto... yeah. It might not be _that_ much impossible.

Nixie's attention was distraction as her gaze landed on a long-haired Chinchilla with incredibly milky yellow-green eyes. The cat glanced once in Nixie's direction before letting out something that sounded something like a sigh. The cat curled up next to Nixie very stiffly, as if the gesture was meant to comfort the mermaid. Nixie smiled. "Can we talk, Poseidon?"

No response.

"You have it easy," Nixie murmured, stroking the cat absentmindedly. "You're a cat"—Poseidon's ear perked at this, seemingly in annoyance—"and you're life is a lot simpler than mine will ever be. I mean, you don't have another cat friend to fall in love with, right?" Poseidon huffed a little in disdain—well, that's what it seemed like. Nixie had no real way of knowing. _"And_ you can eat all the prawns you want."

The cat cocked its head, as if agreeing. _Great, I've gone so crazy that I'm talking to a cat. One that doesn't respond, especially,_ Nixie thought, feeling flushed at the thought. Nixie let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "I mean, I think about Cam all the time, but... he betrayed me. So why can't I hate him? Tell me, Poseidon."

"Are you talking to a cat?"

Nixie froze and whirled around to see none other than Lyla, whose expression was faintly amused. Nixie swallowed hard. How much had the mermaid heard? "I... umm... _what?_ No, of course not. I was"—Nixie scoffed—"no..." Feeling embarrassed, Nixie gave up trying to fabricate an excuse. To say that she was talking to herself... well, that didn't make the situation better. Maybe some cockiness and sarcasm would hide up Nixie's unease?

Lyla smiled dryly. "Sure seemed like it."

"What do you think I am: crazy?" Nixie scoffed.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Lyla asked her, hiding a smile.

Nixie laughed. "It's good to see that old rivalries haven't completely faded." Nixie stroked Poseidon and wrinkled her nose. "Why does the cat _always_ smell like—what's that scent?—vanilla?" Nope, somehow, Nixie didn't think so. But she couldn't yet identify the particular scent. "Whatever it is, it smells sweet. Not too sweet though. Sharp and tangy simultaneously." Nixie smirked. "Not that I would expect you to know what simultaneously means."

"I know what it means!" Lyla snapped. "Stop constantly underestimating me. I know it means at the same time. And you're right: Poseidon _does_ smell like that. With a hint of spice. What's that fruit? Cherries? No... it looks like cherries, kind of." She frowned, expression thoughtful. "I think it's... currant?"

Nixie nodded. "Yeah." Then, she smiled, smug once more. "Wait—did you just _agree_ with me?"

"This isn't the first time," Lyla said, smiling a little.

"Seems like it," Nixie said.

Lyla smiled. "Hey, do you want to go to Ocean Cafe? Sirena's singing today."

Nixie forced a smile. She absolutely did _not_ want to go—for fear of bumping into Cam—but to avoid suspicion, Nixie nonchalantly said, "Sure."

Tides.

Nixie didn't think her day could get worse.

She was wrong.

When they arrived at Ocean Cafe, all of the seats were full—except for three seats by Cam. _Are you kidding me?_ Nixie thought, annoyed but slightly thrilled—much to her chagrin—at the prospect. She _so_ did not need this complication in her life. She exchanged a glance with Lyla, and the two went over by Cam and sat, rather stiffly, next to him. They remained silent, but Nixie could feel Cam's gaze burning on her back. She couldn't pretend that she didn't secretly enjoy it.

About halfway through Sirena's song, Zac decided to show up. He sat next to Lyla—which seemed to cheer the blonde mermaid up—and nodded once at Nixie before talking quietly to Lyla. Nixie didn't catch their whispered conversation—and she didn't need to. Nixie focused on Sirena's song, trying to let the voice of the mermaid drown out her worries about Cam.

Not to her surprise, it didn't work.

And she blamed Cam.

It was a few minutes after Zac had showed up that Cam had decided to crack. He shifted his chair closer to Nixie, and his gray-blue eyes appraised her softly. Nixie's heart began to race, and she blatantly ignored it, praying that someone would crack a rib and distract her from Cam. "Hey," he murmured, his voice deep and husky. His smile seemed genuine, but... Nixie couldn't find it in her heart to say so. Aloud.

Apparently, Nixie wasn't the only one distracted by the sound of Cam's voice. Lyla turned and exchanged a glance with Nixie that said something like, _be careful,_ before shifting her attention to Zac. Nixie only had a chance to nod before Zac whispered something to Lyla. Again, Lyla gave him her undivided attention. Nixie rolled her eyes and dared a glance at Cam. It was a mistake.

Cam's dirty-blonde hair was stylishly messy, and his gray-blue eyes complemented the fact. "What do you want now?" Nixie snapped, feeling a mix of emotions in her chest swirl dangerously. Being so close to him... it was unnerving. She was beginning to think that she might crack under his powerful gaze. But no. Nixie stood her ground. She knew that she could. At least, for a little bit longer.

His gaze swept over her, and Nixie flushed. Cam chuckled. He seemed so different from the monstrous creature who tried to gain a tail. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"It's a little too late for that," Nixie retorted sharply.

"I know that I messed up."

"An understatement."

"And I _do_ care about you."

"I don't believe that." But Nixie did. She saw his expression and the _way_ he said it. It was a breathtaking sight. Not to see the pain and anguish in his gaze, but to see the fondness and the affection. The fact that he truly cared about her... it moved Nixie... even more so because it was _him._ The one guy that Nixie wanted she couldn't have. How utterly pathetic.

His gaze glowed with sadness. "I love having you in my life," he murmured.

"Just stay out of my life," Nixie snapped.

She got up, but not before Sirena caught her gaze. Worry shown in Sirena's eyes, but Nixie couldn't stay any longer. Especially with _him._ Cam, the person responsible for Nixie's unwanted feelings. Or maybe they weren't unwanted. Whatever it was, it was hard to ignore. But Nixie couldn't ignore the fact. The very fact that would never change.

Somehow, in this mess called life, Nixie had irrevocably fallen in love with Cam.

* * *

Even in her dreams, she had never thought that she would go on land. She never thought that she would be sent onto the land with her best friend. This was perhaps the craziest thing ever—except, being a mermaid, something from myths, she had to accept a lot of things. She turned towards her blonde mermaid friend, who's blue eyes sparkled like a million stars. "How long, Ondina?" she asked her.

The blonde mermaid, Ondina, replied, "Not far. How are you faring, Mimmi?"

The brunette, Mimmi, nodded as she thought about Mako Island. It had been a while since she'd been there. Was it long enough that she didn't remember where the moon pool was? No, not in a million years would Mimmi forget the sacred pool of water that was perfectly obscured. Mermaid's honor. "So we just get on land, find the others, and help them remove the boy's powers."

"It's not going to be that simple if the others have tried for this long and failed," Ondina mused.

"No, it won't be easy," Mimmi agreed. "But we've been tasked with this feat, and I for one will not give up without a fair, thought-out fight. And if the boy's powers and tail cannot be removed, we'll discover the reason to that. Though I pray it was just a mistake and not something else that he's stuck with a tail."

"Agreed," Ondina murmured.

Mimmi glanced at the sky. "We have a long ways to go, Ondina."

"Yeah," Ondina murmured.

Mimmi took a deep breath and smiled at her friend. She pointed to a small, distant cove out in the distance. Both mermaids relished a good challenge, and both were exceptionally fast. Mimmi's grin widened as Ondina noticed it. A smirk curled onto Mimmi's lips as she spoke her next words: "Race you to that cove!"

And they both took off.

* * *

The beach was vast and wide, but not as far as the ocean. A boy—well, not exactly a boy, but on his stages to manhood—with blonde hair and vivid blue eyes propelled himself himself onto the beach. Well, now that his powerful, blue tail was revealed, it was also revealed that he wasn't a boy. Not quite. This wasn't the first time that he'd been on land, but the news of the trident had drawn the boy to Mako Island. His tail disappeared once his tail had dried.

He stood up, making his way through the many paths. Perhaps it was magic, or perhaps it was fate, but somehow, he arrived at the land entrance of the moon pool. His hands swept over the surface of the rock, and he took a deep breath. Not yet. Perhaps the ancient chamber would open once there was moonlight. Perhaps there were others who might help him.

After all, who _wouldn't_ help someone as handsome as he was?

Erik thought highly of himself, but he was just as sharp and quick-witted as the boy next door. He was also ambitious. Very, very ambitious. Maybe, maybe he could find some people... Someone as ambitious as him. Yes, that would be okay. Well, perhaps not _as_ ambitious as him. Erik didn't need a companion that might go rogue any moment.

But this was a very huge opportunity Erik had staring him in the face.

And he had no intention of losing it.

* * *

 **QotD: What did you think of Cam's and Nixie's 'chat'?  
**

 **2nd QotD: When do you think Mimmi and Ondina will arrive at Mako?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, I finished chapter 2! Yay! ;) These chapters are getting to be really easy to write, and I have a lot of motivation and determination for this story, which will more or less become a book. Well, the others are introduced here (except for Chris, whom I _will_ be getting into later in the book), and that means trouble! It is never really safe or peaceful with the Mako gang, if you know what I mean!**

 **I hope you've had a wonderful day and are looking forward to the next chapter! I'll try to update as soon as I can; I mean, how hard can 2000+ words per chapter be? _Very hard apparently because you couldn't write another chapter of The Short Second Life of Spottedleaf_ _before putting it on hiatus._ Shut up, self-conscience! No one asked for your verdict! -smiles sheepishly- Anyway, yeah... I _do_ enjoy writing about our Mako characters!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	3. Jealousy

**Chapter 3-Jealousy  
**

* * *

 **"It's my right to be hellish. I still get jealous." ~Excerpt from _Jealous,_ Nick Jonas  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the third chapter of _A Dance With Danger._ This chapter is mostly going to be a chapter that'll lead up to a bigger part of the story, so please don't hate me. I'll try to get through these chapters as best as I can, but with school starting soon, it's going to be tough. But I'm fairly certain that I will pull through. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Evie wasn't one to be jealous—okay, that wasn't fully true. Once, this girl had on these fabulous leather boots that Evie adored—but that was different. But this time, Evie had a right—to a degree—to be jealous. Of a girl. Who wasn't even a girl, which made Evie even _more_ jealous. Because that girl had a connection with Evie's boyfriend, Zac Blakely. That girl was none other than Lyla.

Lyla was a mermaid, and Zac was a merman. They had ocean connections, but Evie knew it in her gut that Lyla had a real, genuine connection with Zac. And sure, even if Evie was _trying_ to display less hostility and antagonism towards Lyla, it was so _hard._ Like now. Because Lyla was sitting very, _very_ close to Zac, murmuring comforting words to Evie's boyfriend. _My boyfriend,_ Evie thought through gritted teeth.

And Zac didn't even notice that Evie was gazing at him.

It made the situation that much worse. Zac was giving Lyla his undivided attention while he was blatantly ignoring Evie. It didn't seem fair that Zac was regarding Lyla as his go-to-confidant—which Lyla _was,_ but that didn't matter right now—while he was treating Evie as scum (well, he wasn't exactly treating her like scum because he wasn't really talking to her at all). He hadn't spoken to her in the last few days except for a polite greeting or two, and he was spending _all_ of his free time with Lyla. That was _not_ how a boyfriend was supposed to act.

Evie forced herself to breath. _Calm down, Evie. You're overreacting. Zac is just good friends with Lyla, nothing more. It doesn't matter that Zac was told you that he trusted Lyla irrevocably. Just breathe. If Zac wanted to break up with you, he would've._ Evie began to panic. What if Zac was building up the courage to break up with her? What if he harbored romantic feelings for Lyla? What if Zac distancing himself from Evie was preparation for that? Oh. My. God.

Time froze.

Evie took a deep breath. She definitely needed to talk to Zac about this. But she wasn't prepared... or was she? Had she been prepared for a while now? All that time seeing Zac with Lyla..? Evie swallowed hard and jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around and let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Hey, Carly. You startled me."

Carly smiled at her. "Come _on._ You've been staring at Zac for _ages._ It's time for you to take a break from boy trouble. Besides, don't worry about it. He's not going on with something with Lyla out of all people"—that struck a chord particularly since Lyla _wasn't_ a person—"behind your back. He's the sweetest guy ever. Except for maybe David." A dreamy look struck Carly's face, but Evie bit her lip. Carly's words rang too true to Evie's own thoughts. Treacherous thoughts rang through Evie's head, and she was powerless to stop them.

"I..." Evie took a deep breath. "I need to talk to Zac."

"Wait, you're serious?" Carly said, taking a look at Evie's face.

Evie stiffly said, "I just want to take to him. Nothing personally." It was a lie, but Evie knew that Carly would push. Carly nodded, and Evie headed to her boyfriend. Maybe not her boyfriend for much longer. She reached Lyla and Zac's table. They fell silent as she approach, and Evie ignored the anger twisting within her. "Zac, can I talk to you?"

Zac looked genuinely surprised, but he nodded. "Sure." He glanced at Lyla. "I... umm..."

"Go," Lyla murmured, shooting a warm look at him.

Zac seemed reassured by this, which caused jealousy to coil in Evie's stomach. "Let's go outside," Evie muttered stiffly. Zac followed her, kind of awkwardly, she noted. She took a deep breath, and as soon as they reached the outside, she blurted out, "What's happening with us?"

"Us?" Zac echoed.

"Yeah," Evie said, glaring at him. "You spend more time with her than you do with me."

"Are you..." Zac stared at her in disbelief. She could feel the incredulity radiating off of him. "Are you jealous?" His handsome face broke into a smile. "Evie, you don't need to be jealous. Lyla's just a friend. A good friend. She's helping me through all of these changes—you know that better than I do!"

"I _do,_ but you just... you spend so much time with her." Evie looked down, no longer angry. Just frustrated and sorrowful. "We've been drifting apart, and you know it, too. Zac, don't look like you don't know what I'm talking about, okay? I mean, we haven't done anything a couple is supposed to do in a while."

"Evie, I don't know _how_ you got this stuck in your head, but there's nothing going on with me and Lyla." Zac looked so pitiful, and those dark eyes she loved softened Evie's anger a little. Zac let out his breath, visibly frustrated. "Look"—his gaze turned gentle, almost adoring as it landed on her—"how about we go for a hike later? We haven't done that in a while."

"We haven't done _anything_ together in a while," Evie pointed out bitterly. Zac bit his lip, and Evie found it, as always, impossible to stay angry at him. She sighed and smiled, just a little, but her heart wasn't into it. "But I guess a hike would be nice," she admitted wryly. Zac smiled and kissed her cheek. Evie felt her heart racing all at once.

"Thanks," Zac said, smiling.

Evie watched him go with a smile on her face. But that smile dropped as soon as Zac disappeared inside Ocean Cafe. Maybe, maybe she _was_ over exaggerating. Maybe there really _was_ nothing going on between Zac and Lyla. She watched Zac talk with Lyla. Simple conversation could turn into something more. But Zac wouldn't betray her.

If only Evie could tell her heart that...

* * *

A lithe figure stood by the Rita's mer-cave, not quite touching the water. She was blonde and tanned, flanked by two other girls—or in their cases, mermaids. Sirena smiled at her companions. "Do you think it's time for a visit to the moon pool?" she inquired, her voice as soft and angelic as her face. She turned to appraise Lyla and Nixie.

"Totally!" Nixie said, excitement shining out of her blue eyes, the very pale blue of glacier ice.

Lyla held back on her excitement, but Sirena could sense that the mermaid was just as excited. "Yeah," Lyla said softly, gaze brimming with emotion. "It would be nice. Besides, you never know, we might meet some other merfolk." Lyla's tone was teasing, but Sirena couldn't help but wonder if the pod would return. The pod returning meant Aquata, Sirena's sister, returning. And it had been a while since Sirena had seen her mermaid sister.

The three simultaneously dived into the pool of water. Sirena felt her spirits rise instantly as soon as her tail replaced her legs—legs weren't bad, but they were _nothing_ like her tail. She swam, swift and happy, to the moon pool with Lyla and Nixie. They entered the moon pool. Sirena glanced around and grimaced as she saw the trident stone. "Everything looks the same," Sirena observed.

"But it would be weird if anything was different," Nixie said. "I mean, we're the only ones here."

Lyla smiled wryly. "You should know by know: with us, 'weird' doesn't begin to cover it." **(1)**

Sirena smiled, but her smile faded as her thoughts traveled to deeper and darker places. "I miss the pod." That was Sirena's way of saying, _I miss Aquata._ But it was true. Sirena couldn't bring herself to say her sister's name. It would hurt far too much to. Sadness flowed through Sirena, as strong and steady as the waves and the currents.

The other two mermaids offered small, sympathetic smiles. Sirena smiled at that. Once those two got past their differences, they would probably find out that they were a lot alike. Different but alike. Of course, no two people could be the same. Sirena found her gaze drifting back to the trident stone. She remembered how powerful the trident was. It had messed with Rita and herself, and it had almost fatally injured Lyla. Sirena shivered. Sirena had grown accustomed to the mermaid. Lyla and Nixie were like sisters to Sirena—with no blood connection, of course. She couldn't even _imagine_ losing them.

"It's nice to be back in the moon pool," Nixie said softly, her blue eyes darting around the vast walls.

"Yeah, it is," Lyla agreed.

"Come on, let's go to Ocean Cafe," Nixie said. She flicked her tail impatiently. "I mean, it's not like the moon pool is going to go anywhere. And what can a powerless blue stone do?" Her tone was sarcastic, but it struck a chord within Sirena. Then, she paused before adding, "Besides, I'm in the mood for some prawns."

Lyla rolled her eyes. "You're _always_ in the mood for some prawns."

Nixie shrugged and dove under the calm waters. Lyla followed in pursuit, never one to back down from a challenge. Sirena gazed at the lingering bubbles of water forming on the surface of the water. Then, after one last quick glance at the trident stone, Sirena dove under the waters after her friends.

* * *

In the darkest of hours, two mermaids sped into the ancient pool for mermaids: the moon pool. The blonde mermaid surfaced first, followed almost immediately by the brunette. Both sported a silver band around one finger, which had a vivid blue stone settled in the middle of the silver: a moon ring. The blonde, Ondina, glanced around in the moon pool before turning to her companion. "We're here," she remarked, stating the obvious. "That was faster than I thought, Mimmi."

"Yeah," Mimmi agreed.

Ondina saw her friend frown. "What's wrong?"

"Look at that, Ondina," Mimmi murmured, pointing at a large stone roughly a size smaller than Ondina's own palm. Ondina could see the shiny surface of the stone where the moonlight had played on it. "What do you think it is?" Mimmi's azure gaze was wide with awe and a bit of weariness. Ondina could feel what Mimmi wanted to do.

"Stop," Ondina said. "It might be dangerous."

"The stone is the same as the one on our moon rings," Mimmi observed.

Ondina frowned. "Then it's definitely dangerous." Mimmi still reached out for it, curiosity written all over her pretty face. "Mimmi!" Ondina exclaimed, knocking her friend's hand out of the way. Ondina stared wide-eyed at Mimmi's reckless behavior. Honestly, Ondina didn't know _how_ Mimmi earned her moon ring. The mermaid could be so _stubborn_ sometimes.

"What? I'll be careful," Mimmi insisted.

Ondina rolled her eyes and gazed up. "Come on. Let's get out of here. This place doesn't feel safe anymore."

"But—"

"Come on!"

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone's been here recently?" Lyla asked her companions. They were currently in the moon pool, which they had _just_ entered, and it was dark out. A faint sliver of the moon's light was the only thing illuminating the dark and vast cavern. Lyla could hear her voice echoing ever so softly. It was almost inaudible.

"You mean us?" Nixie asked her dryly.

"No," Lyla said with an exaggerated eye roll. She resisted the urge to zap Nixie with her moon ring. "I just _feel_ that someone's been here."

"Lyla, your instincts aren't going to get us in trouble again, are they?" Nixie asked her, groaning.

Lyla frowned. "There's nothing wrong with being careful."

"Well, you're too careful, then," the mermaid retorted.

"Will you guys just be quiet?" Sirena exclaimed, her voice unusually loud.

"Sorry," Lyla and Nixie mumbled simultaneously. Lyla resisted the urge to throw something at Nixie. She frowned and glanced at Sirena, whose blue eyes were filled with worry. "I'm sure it's nothing," Lyla said finally. "Just get some rest..." But somehow, Lyla couldn't throw the feeling that something was wrong out of her tail. She knew it in her gut...

But if there were others, who could it be?

* * *

 **QotD: How do you think Mimmi and Ondina are going to meet Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Do you think Zac and Evie are going to need Cam's 'help' to break up?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'm sorry for making Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena _just_ miss Mimmi and Ondina, but they'll meet sooner or later. And I don't own the quote that Lyla said: "You should know by now: with us, 'weird' doesn't begin to cover it." The quote was actually from Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters. Rose Hathaway (portrayed by Zoey Deutch) said that to Lissa Dragomir (portrayed by Lucy Fry; did you know that Lucy portrayed an alien (Zoey in Lightning Point), a mermaid (Lyla in Mako Mermaids), and a vampire (Lissa Dragomir in VA: Blood Sisters?).**

 **Now, I promise that they'll meet soon, and I _will_ bring Erik into the fray. Soon. And do Mimmi and Ondina have moon rings in season 2? If they don't... well, that's my fault. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can and as fast as I can. With school just around the corner, that might be a little difficult, though. Chris will also enter the fray soon. It just might take a little longer.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	4. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 4-Unexpected Visitors  
**

* * *

 **"If I could face them.** **If I could make amends.** **With all my shadows.** **I'd bow my head and welcome them." ~Excerpt from _I of the Storm,_ Of Monsters and Men  
**

* * *

 **A/N: The excitement _will_ begin soon, and I'm really falling in love with this story. I'll probably update at least once each week when school starts, but I don't know for sure. I would _like_ to promise that I would update, but with Chinese class every Sunday, school on weekdays, and guitar class on Wednesdays, I can really only update on Friday or Saturday. Maybe Sunday. Now, on with the story! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

A lone figure sat on a large, flat rock. He shifted his position as the pre-dawn light hit his peripheral vision. Hard. He winced and mentally chastised himself. _Get it together, Erik, get it together._ The boy, Erik, inhaled the blissful scent of familiar sea water. His blue eyes, always vivid, cut through the infinite blues of the ocean. The gray-blue sky was now tinged with violet, and Erik enjoyed the sight.

He often liked looking up at the sky. Whether it was the pale gray-blue of the pre-dawn, the bright, vivid azure of afternoon, the ethereal, fiery oranges mingling with violets and reds of the sunset, or the dark night sky framed out by the moon and stars—stars that seemed to dance around the moon—Erik enjoyed it. The beauty was enough to distract him from any sort of worries, and Erik often found himself staring upwards for hours.

Again, memories flowed through Erik's restless mind, easier than currents, faster than streams, quiet as creeks. Mako, trident, land entrance, full moon, merfolk... Again and again, the thoughts flowed restlessly, not helping Erik's growing headache. Erik froze as he heard footsteps—albeit quiet footsteps—head his way. Erik turned slightly, and through his peripheral vision, Erik saw a boy about his age with messy, dirty-blonde hair and eyes the color of the pre-dawn, which was making its way towards dawn. "Who are you?" Erik called out.

"No one's usually here on Mako Island this early in the day," the boy responded.

"Then why are _you_ here?" Erik demanded, standing up now.

"Fair point," the boy answered breezily. His gray-blue eyes twinkled. "My name is Cam. Cam Mitchell. And who might _you_ be?"

Erik paused for a moment but immediately dismissed any lingering thoughts. It didn't matter if he didn't trust this Cam person. A name wouldn't really mean anything. Then, Erik's interest was piqued. If Cam was here on Mako early this morning... could he possibly know something? "My name is Erik," Erik answered glibly. Then, he glanced upward. "Do you know anything about Mako?"

Cam seemed pleased that Erik had asked that question. "Sure. Loads."

Erik waited for Cam to elaborate, but when he didn't, Erik said, "Any legends?"

Cam laughed. "Oh, there are plenty of legends. Some speak of mermen and tridents..." Cam murmured, smiling devilishly. "Some speak of land entrances..." Then, Cam's gaze, now shadowed so that it looked dark and gray, flicked to Erik. "Why?" The question was innocent enough, but Erik knew that Cam knew something. For one, Cam didn't dismiss the thought about there being 'mermen' out there. Erik needed to take advantage of that.

"Just curious," Erik said smoothly. "Do you believe the legends?"

"Sure," Cam said, gaze revealing nothing and everything. "I mean, what's not to believe in?"

"What about mermen?" Erik pressed. Then, he realized that he sounded too desperate. "I mean, out of curiosity, of course."

"Of course," Cam murmured, voice dangerously low. Then, Cam smiled. "You're one of them, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Erik said, shooting Cam a quizzical look.

"A merman. That's why you wanted to know about Mako. You reacted when I talked about land entrances and tridents." Erik had to give Cam credit: he was observant. Erik had only reacted slightly, but Cam seemed to have caught it. "I'm on your side, mate," Cam said smoothly. "I mean, there's another merman here. Kind of my enemy. A traitor nonetheless. And four mermaids, too."

"Really?" Erik's eyes flashed at the new information.

"Yeah," Cam said, smiling devilishly. "I can tell you all you need to know. All I ask for in return is your help."

* * *

"Cam's up to something," Zac said.

"Oh great. What are you—master of obvious?" Nixie answered back sarcastically.

Zac turned to Lyla. He trusted her the most—and Nixie retorting snarkily to everything he said lowered Nixie's points on his mental trust list. Lyla frowned a little, her azure eyes flashing. Then, she finally said, "If he's up to something, we have to find out what. I mean, if he wanted to expose us, he would've done it already." She shrugged. "But there's really nothing we can do. He won't speak to us."

"True," Zac agreed. His gaze landed on Nixie. Nixie's blue gaze narrowed to azure slits, but this time, she had no snarky response. Zac felt triumph, but it was short-lived. He glanced up as someone entered Ocean Cafe. The guy was quite handsome actually with blonde hair styled to perfection and blue eyes the color of the oceans. No doubt someone who was a player. Or a heart breaker. And he had attracted the mermaids' attention, too.

"You jealous, Zac?" Lyla teased him, watching him eying Erik.

Zac scoffed. "No, I..." He scoffed again. "No."

"Because he's handsome and blue-eyed—qualities you blatantly _don't_ have?" Lyla teased.

Zac frowned at that. "You think he's handsome?" Somehow, that bothered Zac to levels he didn't know. It did a little more than just irk him. He glanced wearily at the guy before turning back to Lyla. Her blue eyes sparkled with amusement, and a flush crept over her cheeks, which made her look prettier—not that she needed any help in that department.

"Sure," Lyla said, watching his reaction carefully. Zac noted that. Zac grimaced. He didn't mean to, but he could help it. Lyla smiled and squeezed his hand, something Zac did _not_ expect. But it was comforting, and Zac suddenly became conscious of Sirena's and Nixie's gazes on them. Lyla smiled coolly at Zac. "Don't worry, land boy," she murmured, tone teasing. There was a faintly sensual note to her voice.

"I never worry," Zac declared, her tone radiated the same sensuality.

Nixie and Sirena exchanged glances—like they could tell what was going on. Zac was just teasing Lyla, he was flirting with her. Zac suddenly felt guilty as he remembered his last discussion with Evie. Shifting uneasily, Zac cockily tilted his head to the side. Then, he frowned. "Who do you think he is?"

"Some random land dweller?" Lyla offered.

A smile lit up Sirena's face. "I have to practice with David!"

Zac chuckled at Sirena's girlish enthusiasm. It was contagious. He watched her go. Then, he frowned and leaned closer to Lyla and Nixie. "Look, that new guy's talking to David." He was once again unnerved by his closeness with Lyla. Not so much Nixie. "What does he want?"

"A job?" Nixie mused.

"That's actually not bad thinking on your part," Zac mused.

Nixie gaped at him. "Excuse _you?"_

Lyla laughed. "He's right, you know?"

Nixie scoffed, scowling. "Thanks a lot."

Zac took a deep breath. He didn't like this mysterious guy. Sure, Zac had some personal reasons as well as political. But there was something about him that Zac couldn't trust. Zac frowned as he watched Sirena head back to them. Her face was careful, and her naturally bright blue eyes were solemn. "His name is Erik. He was applying for a job at Ocean Cafe."

"Strange," Lyla mused.

 _Strange indeed._

* * *

Lyla dove into the calm waters outside of Ocean Cafe. Nixie, Sirena, and Zac followed her simultaneously. Lyla felt a strange sort of tranquility flow through her as she sped into the moon pool. She surfaced, and her friends surfaced after her. Lyla saw Zac's gaze landed on the trident stone. She felt a wave of sympathy for her friend as Zac's gaze darkened. Zac saw her watching him, and he smiled sort of sheepishly. His unease added more to his cute boyishness.

"Tell me again why we're checking this place again," Nixie said with a roll of her eyes.

Lyla hid a smile. "Patience."

Nixie stared at her incredulously. "Where have you been for the past few months? You should know that patience isn't my strong suit." Nixie cocked her head almost comically. Then, she sighed. "Can we get back to Ocean Cafe now? The prawns were calling my name."

Lyla gasped as a splash sounded through the moon pool. Her incredulity and surprise grew considerably as she saw two mermaids surface through the water. She recognized these two... Lyla gaped at them. What were they _doing_ here? "Mimmi?! Ondina?! What're you guys doing here?!"

Mimmi and Ondina exchanged a glance. Finally, Mimmi said, "Well, I guess you could say that we were summoned here."

Lyla exchanged a glance with Zac, who was floating protectively in front of her. Lyla squeezed his hand. "Zac, don't worry. They were our old pod mates." When Zac didn't falter, Lyla sighed exasperatedly. She was touched by his concern but didn't need him to start an unnecessary battle. "Please. They won't hurt us."

Her plaintive cry finally broke him. He moved back to his spot next to her, but she could see that his guard was still up. Lyla turned back to Ondina and Mimmi. "I think you two have your fair share of explaining to do. Come on. Let's go to Rita's."

"Rita's?" Mimmi echoed.

"Yeah," Sirena said. "Rita's a friend."

* * *

Mimmi didn't like animals—ocean creatures excluded. She thought that land animals were kind of crazy and all. And all of the fur they had—well, _some_ of them had fur, others were exceptions. It was just kind of weird and freaky. So you can imagine Mimmi's surprise when she met Poseidon. Mimmi screamed and ran out of the room. It took the others two hours to find her and coax her out. Poseidon, on the other hand, seemed thrilled at Mimmi's displeasure.

"It had its fur bunched up so it looked like some hairy monster with glowing yellow eyes!" Mimmi exclaimed.

"Poseidon's not a monster," Sirena said.

"And his eyes are yellow-green," Ondina added, absentmindedly stroking Poseidon.

Mimmi shot a look of betrayal at her friend for stroking the evil puffball of death. How could Ondina _not_ be afraid of that evil ball of white fluff?! Okay, sure Poseidon was fluffy. And sure, he was cute. But still, underneath that fluffy personality was a pure evil and darkness. Mimmi shivered, turning away from Poseidon.

Rita smiled and turned to Mimmi. "This reminds me of when Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena first met Poseidon. They were scared, too, as they had never seen a cat before, but they had grown fond of him." Rita's gaze turned affectionate as it landed on the long-haired Chinchilla. "Poseidon won't bite."

"But he _can,"_ Mimmi pointed out, stepping back nervously.

"Of course he can," Nixie scoffed. "He's a cat."

"But he'll treat you the same way that you treat him," Lyla said. Then, she frowned. "Actually, that's not quite right. In your case, he seems to adore you pain." She laughed a little. "He's a sadistic little fellow." But Lyla smiled at Poseidon affectionately. The cat purred a little and sat down on his haunches, looking very pleased with himself.

Rita frowned. "Ondina, Mimmi, what're you two doing here?"

Mimmi exchanged a glance with Ondina and sighed. "It's not easy to explain."

"Actually, it is," Ondina said. "Sort of." She shifted uneasily. "I mean, we were sent here to help remove the land boy's powers." Ondina made a face, grimacing. "And he knows where the moon pool is. Fantastic. Just great." The sarcasm in Ondina's tone shielded some of her uneasiness, but Mimmi could sense it. Ondina had an uncanny ability to shield her emotion, thus why she hadn't seemed all that surprised or scared when she had met Poseidon.

"We've tried," Sirena said softly. "Nothing really works."

Mimmi scoffed. "Then you aren't trying hard enough!"

"We're doing the best we can, but it's not an easy job to do," Lyla retorted sharply, azure gaze narrowed to ocean-colored slits. The girl had a fierce personality, no doubt. "If you were here, you'd know. Besides, if you can't get rid of his powers, you shouldn't be complaining."

Zac sighed. "You can't blame them," Zac defended. "After all, what with Cam plotting revenge, it's not that easy to fabricate new ways to get rid of my powers."

"Who's Cam?" Ondina inquired, interest piqued.

"He's a traitor," Lyla said. "That's all you need to know."

Mimmi noted that Nixie shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Cam. "Wait... does he know? Does he know that you guys are merfolk?" Mimmi inquired, feeling a terrible sense of foreboding. From bad to worse. She hadn't expected others to know. This job was going to be a little harder than she had previously anticipated.

"Yeah," Nixie said, rolling her eyes.

"Does anyone else know?" Ondina demanded.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, and Mimmi groaned. "How many others?"

"Just Evie, but she won't tell anyone," Zac said. He must've seen the question in Mimmi's and Ondina's eyes because he added, "Evie's my girlfriend. She's a land girl, and... she's not bad. She'll help us protect the secret. She wouldn't betray us like Cam did."

Mimmi scowled. "That's all, right?"

"So what are you guys planning on doing to get rid of my powers?" Zac said dryly.

Mimmi took a deep breath. "We'll craft up a plan before the next full moon. Don't worry."

If only Mimmi felt as confident as she sounded.

* * *

 **QotD: What do you think the plan to get rid of Zac's powers will be?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What do you think Erik and Cam's plans are?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'm going to _try_ to stick to the original Mako Mermaids plot line, so a few things here and there are going to be the same. I honestly don't know how Mimmi and Ondina reacted to Poseidon in season 2, so... that's kind of how I did it. I originally planned on finishing this chapter yesterday, but time got away with me. So I'll try to post another chapter today, which will (hopefully) be easy.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	5. Confessions

**Chapter 5-Confessions**

* * *

 **"Snowflakes fall in the winter, b** **ut you're the one to catch my eye.** **You light up the sky when you shimmer,** **outshine the snowy white." ~Excerpt from _Snowflake,_ Jason Chen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: This might be one of my favorite chapters to write, but, uh, that's just because I've just scratched the surface of the story and haven't written much at all. But this had to happen one way or another, and this is basically how it had to go. But just in case you didn't get it: I absolutely _loved_ writing this chapter. But... things are about to get messy for the aftermath of this chapter. Yikes... I'd better enjoy writing this before that. Don't worry, you'll find out why. I _did_ use the Fifty Moons Potion in this because I felt that I should stick to the plot line. Besides, it was actually really cool. But I didn't actually know _how_ they crafted it. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

There was a time and place to regret things—to wish that things had gone a different way—but sometimes, you didn't. On this occasion, Lyla much regretted agreeing to watch or 'babysit' Mimmi and Ondina while they crafted up new ways to get rid of Zac's powers. Much to Lyla chagrin, she was secretly glad that they were failing. She loved that Zac was a merman and wished things could just stay the same—well, not entirely the same. There could be a few alterations made.

"Like this, or like that?" Ondina was saying.

"Like that," Mimmi said, frowning as she dumped the selected vial's contents into a bubbling cauldron, which reminded Lyla of a witch with her cauldron. But it was quite amusing to watch Mimmi and Ondina try to craft up some sort of potion. Lyla hid a smile as she watched Mimmi shudder and glance away from a certain long-haired Chinchilla, who was baring his fangs at her.

Lyla frowned as she watched Mimmi and Ondina continue to sort through several more jars of powders and liquids. She recognized one as Ambergris, a powerful substance used to attract mermaids. Lyla watched Mimmi pick up a vial of Ambergris. Lyla froze, incredulous. "You're going to use Ambergris for the potion?"

Mimmi glanced at her and defensively said, "What's wrong with it?"

Lyla frowned but said nothing. Lyla's incredulity only grew when she saw Mimmi point at some sea urchin spines. Ondina helped Mimmi take some out and pour it into the cauldron. It bubbled and boiled, swelling into a deep, vivid-green color. It was like a bright, emerald shade, and it was rather pretty. Mimmi smiled and pulled out an empty vial. Mimmi filled the vial with the luminous, green contents. "Perfect!" Mimmi exclaimed triumphantly.

"Is that going to work?" Lyla asked.

Mimmi shrugged. "We heard that Zac can easily resist the power of the full moon." She held the vial protectively in front of her. "This is the Fifty Moons Potion. Let's see how Zac deals with the power of fifty moons. I mean, I know he's supposedly powerful and all, but _no one,_ powerful or not, can resist _that_ much power."

Lyla bit her lip, alarmed at the prospect. "It's too dangerous," Lyla protested.

"I thought you wanted the pod to come back," Ondina said, glancing at the potion.

"I do, but..." Lyla paused, to phrase her words correctly. "But someone's going to notice if we killed him. If he never came back... well, he has parents, you know? Don't do something that'll hurt him." Lyla played with the moon ring on her finger. What if the potion hurt Zac fatally? Lyla dreaded the thought of Zac getting hurt.

"That's your excuse?" Mimmi said reproachfully.

"She's right, you know?" Ondina said. "We can't kill him. But I don't think the potion will kill him. Mimmi's great a potions."

Mimmi, on the other hand, was still going on strong. "I know that you've grown close to him, but he'll be fine."

Lyla remained quiet. Then, Ondina spoke, saving Lyla from dreaming up an excuse, "Don't you remember, Mimmi? Sirena said that Zac almost fatally wounded Lyla. She's knows the feeling of being injured and is probably uncomfortable about _anyone_ getting injured." Ondina shuddered. "It's not a pleasant prospect."

Mimmi frowned and smiled what seemed like a futile attempt at a reassuring smile. "Zac will be fine," Mimmi soothed. She almost dropped the potion and only managed to snag it before it fell. Mimmi breathed a sigh of relief, but as Poseidon advanced on Mimmi, Mimmi shrieked, dropping the potion. Luckily—well, not for Lyla—Ondina managed to catch it. Mimmi's eyes were wide, and she moved away from the cat, glaring at it. "Ugh! He _hates_ me! Thanks, by the way."

"Even if you dropped it, there's more in the cauldron," Ondina pointed out.

"True," Mimmi agreed.

Lyla breathed a silent prayer of relief. If Poseidon hadn't done that, Mimmi wouldn't have dropped the potion. She would still be pursuing the other topic—the topic that Lyla thought about a lot but never spoke aloud of. Lyla then realized that her fingers were shaking, and though the movement was small, it was quite visible. Lyla folded her hands to still the movement, heart pounding. "It's a full moon in a few days," Lyla said. "We'll see whether your potion works."

* * *

"I think we should break up."

Zac's eyes were wide as he gazed at his girlfriend—well, maybe not his girlfriend anymore. He didn't even _begin_ to process her words, let alone _comprehend_ them. _I think we should break up._ The words rang in his head, and Zac gazed at Evie in disbelief. So, he stupidly said the first thing that came to mind: _"What?"_

Evie's gaze was terribly grief-stricken. "I really _do,_ Zac. I mean, you _forgot_ about that hike yesterday. I mean, I know that having Ondina and Mimmi come is shocking, but... come on, you feel it too, don't you? We've been drifting apart, and you know it! I should've broken up with you long ago." Tears were down streaking down Evie's face. "But you should be with the girl you love."

"Evie, I—"

"It doesn't matter now," Evie choked out the words. "Maybe your heart was with me. Maybe once, but now. You know it, too. You were so gone for _her_ that you couldn't spare two seconds for me." More tears rained down Evie's face. "And I _know_ that you still care about me. But I _know_ that you don't love me anymore."

"Evie, it's not like—"

"Stop!" she interrupted him. "Don't—don't lie to me! I've _seen_ the way you look at _her."_ Evie said 'her' scornfully, with disgust. "But I can't say that I blame her for falling for you, too. I mean, just _look_ at you. The picture of perfection, right?" It seemed that Evie was getting hysterical now, but Evie wasn't done. "Look, listen to me. _I'm_ breaking up with _you._ But that doesn't mean that we can't... that we can't still depend on each other."

Zac gazed at her, feeling horror pool through him. "Evie—"

"Please," she whispered.

And she left him there, entering Ocean Cafe with tears streaking down her face. Zac hurt all over. He _did_ care about Evie, but now that the shock had passed... he could finally let her words sink in. But he had truly _loved_ her. Or maybe it wasn't love. Evie was... _right._ Zac hadn't treated her how he was supposed to. He had been treating her like a little more than a stranger these days, and he could understand her reasoning.

But... Zac still hurt.

He could've loved her. _Truly_ loved her. And Zac shouldn't have even been checking Lyla out. Lyla was a mermaid, and she would return to the sea one day. Zac could never truly join her. He had family here. But now that Zac was free from the burden of Evie—not that Evie was a burden, but she was the reason that Zac refused to acknowledge his feelings for Lyla—he could finally... finally let the world know who he loved. _Truly_ loved.

Love wasn't a game. Love wasn't chocolates, pretty gifts, or extravagant dinners with families. Love was something truly unique. Something indescribable. But it was real, and it was wonderful. It was the feeling of that golden joy that Zac felt when he looked at Lyla. He had remembered feeling that with Evie once, but even if he did, it wasn't as powerful. Love was something really special—a flame that would never extinguish. Hope in the most dreadful of ordeals. Something that burned in your heart and in your soul.

And you didn't waste love.

* * *

Lyla glanced at Zac. "Don't you like the way the sun's light plays on the waves?" Indeed, it was an ethereal, breathtaking, _mind-blowing_ sight. The sky's vivid oranges were tangled by wonderful reds and violets, perfecting the vision of tranquil. It was a sight worth remembering, one that Lyla would never tire of. She certainly wouldn't want to tire of it.

"I love it," Zac answered, voice impossibly soft with emotions.

Lyla wondered what was on his mind. He looked troubled but serene simultaneously, and his bottomless, long-lashed eyes revealed nothing and everything all at once—if that was even possible. "Okay, what's up? You have that thoughtful expression on your face again."

Zac's warm gaze bore into hers, deliciously intoxicating. "Evie broke up with me," he explained.

"Oh." Lyla didn't want to, but she did. She relished the thought but told herself—rather sternly—that it didn't mean anything. Zac was obviously devastated and heartbroken yet... he didn't seem that way. He seemed... pleased. Or thoughtful. Whatever it was, it wasn't pain, sorrow, or regret, much to Lyla's surprise. "For whatever reason? I mean, if it's not too much to ask."

"She felt that we were drifting apart," Zac explained. His expression turned thoughtful once more. "But... I've thought about it for a while, and... she's right: she and I _have_ been drifting apart. I haven't been treating her like a girlfriend. I couldn't, not when my heart was somewhere else. I just didn't realize it. Or maybe I did, but I just ignored it."

Lyla fell silent at his words. Words could no longer describe her wild, racing emotions.

"You know, I've never met anyone like you, Lyla," Zac murmured. His bottomless brown eyes were rested thrillingly on her, a gesture that both sent Lyla's heart pounding and adrenaline racing. "You make me want to be a better person. I-I've never felt so strongly about anyone else before. It's different with you."

Every nerve in Lyla's body froze. "I—what?"

His gaze locked directly on Lyla's. "I love you."

* * *

 **QotD: How many of you suspected that this was coming? #Title &Quote  
**

 **2nd QotD: Did you expect _Evie_ to break up with _Zac_ , or did you expect _Zac_ to break up with _Evie?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Expect _loads_ of drama between the Zac/Lyla situation. Just because Zac confessed that he loved her, it doesn't mean they're in the clear yet. _Every_ relationship has its ups and downs. Anyway, Erik's and Cam's plans will _start_ to reveal itself in the next chapter, but it'll take quite a few more chapters to get the whole problem out in the open and sorted out.**

 **As for Chris, he'll _eventually_ show himself. It just might take a while. Anyway, I'll try to write more about the Nixie/Cam situation, and parts of Ondina/Erik might start to reveal itself in the coming chapter. I'll try to add at least one part where I have some David/Sirena fluff because... well, they're Sirena and David, two of the nicest characters in Mako.**

 **I _might_ post another chapter today, but I _also_ might get too busy. And... umm... school starts tomorrow, on the 31st. I actually don't mind school very much, but this is going to put a damper on my plans with writing. I just have to endure a few days with no writing. But I might write on paper what will happen so I will just need to transfer it to post it. Of course, I'll have to make sure that it's 2000+ words, but I'm sure I'll be fine.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	6. I Hate You

**Chapter 6-I Hate You  
**

* * *

 **"Now I'm losing it all, and you're drifting away." ~Excerpt from _Never for Nothing,_ Jason Chen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Before I begin this chapter, I would like to thank _Izi Wilson_ for suggesting that I should add in her OC, Raiden, from her infamous book, Legacy. I am very pleased to say that I _will_ be adding Raiden into the story. Now, since that brings you up to date, I'm going to be putting Raiden in this chapter. Again, Raiden is _not_ my OC. All credits about Raiden go to Izi, and I hope you'll check her out. She's such an amazing person and writer!**

 **This chapter was planned out to be mostly negative, but... well, there _had_ to be a bad apple in the book, right? Enjoy. Because I most certainly did _not_ enjoy writing this chapter. Well, that's not true. I enjoyed writing the beginning, but... as a full blown Zyla shipper... it was kind of hard for me to write the scene after the cute little quarrels with Erik and Ondina. I added a small Raiden POV (if that makes sense, a POV from third person), and I would've made it longer, but I didn't want this chapter to surpass my limit. I want chapters to be 2000-3000 words for a story that isn't a one, two, or three-shot. Be sure to expect more about Raiden!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

It was fair to say that Erik was one of the most respectable waiters in the world. He was polite and calculating, and he managed to charm everyone he met. That is, except for Ondina. And his brother, Raiden, but that was different. Raiden was naturally stubborn and aloof, a sort of bad boy that managed to get away with anything and everything. It was fair to say that Raiden was obviously jealous of Erik's awesomeness—who wouldn't be?—and Erik showed his blatant dislike of his brother in a way that made it seem alright.

It wasn't. Erik hated his little brother—okay, maybe hate was a strong word—but the little bastard was always getting in ridiculous situations. Raiden was actually in Ocean Cafe now, watching Erik struggle to please Ondina. Raiden's smirks of pleasure grew as though he could read Erik's frustration. Erik glanced briefly at Raiden before turning back to Ondina. "Please, you're making me a monster not wanting anything," Erik pleaded, flashing a winning smile at Ondina.

Ondina rolled her ocean-colored eyes. "Oh please. You didn't need my help becoming a monster. You got there all by yourself."

Erik stiffened at the comment. It was blatant that Ondina showed no real interest in Erik. Erik was used to having women swoon at the sight of him—this was something unnatural. And it made Erik even more frustrated. He needed to please her—to prove that he was as scorching as an afternoon on Mako Island. "Really? But I suppose you would know about monsters, seeing as you are one." But Erik didn't voice that aloud. He merely thought it. Though it would be highly amusing to see what she would say to that. Erik glanced back at Raiden, and this time, Ondina followed his gaze.

"Who's that?" Ondina's question was one born out of genuine curiosity.

"That's my brother, Raiden," Erik said through tight lips.

"Huh, now _he's_ a considerable amount hotter than you are," Ondina said, smirking.

It took every ounce of will-power that Erik owned not to lift Ondina out of her seat and chuck her out the door. He heard Raiden laugh aloud, and it seemed to Erik that Ondina noticed how close he was to raging. Erik pressed his lips together tightly, hoping the insults wouldn't slip. "We'll have to agree to disagree," Erik said through gritted teeth.

"You know, you'd be _much_ more good looking if you weren't always seeking approval." Then, Ondina paused, expression thoughtful. Then, she added, " _And_ if you stopped thinking so highly of yourself. I mean, a too cocky guy is no guy at all. Besides, you're not as hot as you think."

"Then I take it that I'm still on fire?"

"You're also not as funny as you think you are," Ondina added wryly.

Ondina stood up just as Erik moved forward, and they crashed into each other. Both went tumbling to the ground. Erik fell first, and Ondina came flying at him. He caught her steadily in his arms and glanced at her. Her ocean-blue eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. Erik glanced at her and grimaced as blinding pain slammed into his arm. "My head _doesn't_ feel broken, thanks for asking," he muttered.

She glared at him, her hatred overcoming her shock. "Oh please. Your head is as thick as they come!"

Erik got up and extended a hand towards her. She shot him a sharp look before allowing him to help her up. Then, almost hesitantly, Erik added, "You know, a thank you wouldn't be too much to ask for."

"You didn't ask for one, but..." She shot him a strange look, and it took Erik a moment to realize that she was trying to look thankful. It touched him that someone who hated him so much would go through that effort. "Thank you." Before Erik began to walk away, she called, "Your winning smile isn't as winning as you think it is!"

Erik smiled at her. "Sweetheart, my winning smile could earn millions of dollars to be photographed."

Erik headed back to the counter when Raiden strode up towards him. Raiden's violet-colored eyes—eyes that Erik was envious of—flashed. Raiden was obviously pleased by the cocky expression. "What do you want?" Erik snarled, glaring at his brother. "If you want to mock me, do it some other time. I'm busy."

"If looks could kill, you would be dead ten times and counting," Raiden retorted. "Besides, she's rather pretty. But still, I'm kind of surprised your so called 'charm' didn't work on her. I mean, it's not like you keep one woman for long. You attract them in your web and let them swim away after you've had your flings."

"Keep my personal life out of this!"

Raiden raised his hands in defeat. "Look, I'm just stating it as it is."

"Get out."

"I mean, it's not like I care or anything, but—"

 _"Get out!"_

* * *

Raiden made good of his brother's command. _Some brother,_ Raiden thought bitterly. _You used to be so kind to me. I wonder what changed._ It was fair to say that Raiden still cared about Erik. But Erik shunned him, and Raiden wasn't one to back down. After a particularly bitter fight, their closeness had fractured more and more until it become hatred. _How did it come to this?_ Raiden thought sadly.

"Hey, you. You're Erik's brother Raiden, right?"

Raiden turned to see Ondina. He scowled. "I don't like being defined by Erik."

Ondina smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I don't like him any more than you do."

Raiden softened and took a seat by Ondina. He took a deep breath. "He used to be someone I looked up to. But he got too obsessed with his extremely good looks and whatnot. But no matter what, he's still my brother." Raiden shook his head sadly. "I care about him, deeply, but he hates me."

"Umm... not to pry, but why did you say 'you attract them in your web and let them swim away after you've had your flings'?" Ondina inquired, frowning a little. "Not the flings part, though that is bad, but I was wondering why you said 'swim.'" There was a sharpness—a knowingness—in Ondina's blue gaze. Raiden had a special ability—one Erik _didn't_ have. Raiden could tell if people were merfolk by looking into their eyes. If he saw a lot of ocean, they were.

And Raiden saw a _lot_ of ocean in Ondina's eyes.

Raiden gaped at her. "You're a mermaid!"

* * *

After someone confessed their undying love for you, the most appropriate reaction would be shock and pleasure—gratitude, right? Well, Lyla felt all these things and more. She loved Zac, too. Very dearly. But didn't he understand that what they had was _already_ against every mermaid law there was? Lyla's eyes were wide as she gazed at him. She didn't speak. How _could_ she?

"And I know you feel the same way about me," he murmured softly, his gaze full of affection and warmth. "Evie breaking up with me only showed me how much _you_ mean to me, Lyla." He squeezed her hand and frowned when she moved her hand out of his reach. "You mean the world to me, Lyla." His words were soft and romantic, but dread pulse through Lyla's heart, mixed with longing and hopelessness.

"Zac, you _know_ this is wrong," Lyla said, her heart hammering with mixed emotions.

"I love you," he said, gaze pleading.

"I don't belong in your world, Zac," Lyla said, shifting farther away from him. She felt her insides crumbling as she spoke her next words. " _We_ don't belong together. We _can't_ be together. The pod will come back one day, and I'll have to leave. I was never going to stay here forever. Zac, you _know_ that!"

His gaze trembled with fury. "So I'm just supposed to ignore what my heart is telling me?!"

"This isn't about you!" Lyla yelled at him. "This is about _me._ You can't be a part of my life like that! Our relationship has to remain platonic! You know that better than I do! And one of us was just going to get hurt one way or another! You can't blame me for doing this, Zac!"

"I thought you felt the same way!"

"I do!"

"Then why are you doing this?!"

"You know perfectly well why!" Lyla got up, bristling with fury. "How dare you judge me like this! You don't know what it's like to lose your family! The pod is like a family to me, even if there aren't any blood connections! You've got your mother, your father! I can't believe you're drowning in your own self-pity!"

His outrage grew. "How dare you?! Who says I don't know about pain?! Or have you forgotten that Cam betrayed me?!"

Lyla shoved him in the chest. Hard. "Don't you _dare_ bring this back on me! We both know that this is _not_ my fault! I can't believe you're blaming me for something I have no control over! And I didn't say that you didn't know about pain! _You_ said that, so don't you dare blame your problems on me!"

"I didn't _ask_ to be a merman! I didn't ask for _any_ of this!"

"I didn't _ask_ you to fall in the moon pool! You ruined my life when you did!"

His eyes widened with shock and fury. "You're the one who _let_ me onto the island! If you didn't do that, none of this would've happened! I would've _never_ fallen in love with you! I would've had my perfect life with my perfect girlfriend, great grades, and the best mate anyone could ever ask for!"

Lyla trembled with fury. _"That wasn't me, you idiot! That was Nixie!"_

 _"Same difference!"_

 _"No, you're just too blind to see reason!"_

 _"Am I? Am I_ really?" Zac's gaze was dark and foreboding, those bottomless eyes dark and angry.

 _"Yes! And you're fooling anyone if you think your life was perfect! It was just a stupid illusion of safety, you idiot! You_ thought _your life was perfect! I bet you'd trade me along with everyone else to get your old life back. You care for no one but yourself, and you don't care who you hurt. As long as you're on top and alright, you don't care. You_ never _have!"_ Lyla yelled at him.

 _"I'm not surprised that no one trusts you! You're so stubborn and impossible to work with!"_ He _knew_ that that retort would burn. He had often told her that he trusted her, but that last comment had sent a wall of blinding rage to burn through Lyla. He _knew_ that _that_ was something that would hurt more than anything in the world. But he had played with her. This whole time.

 _"I hate you!"_ And for the first time, Lyla meant it.

* * *

 **QotD: Do you see why I hated writing this chapter?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What did you think of Raiden?**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. That argument was one of the hardest thing I've ever had to write. As I die-hard Zyla shipper, I really _hated_ driving them to those kind of things. But it had to be done. On top of Ondina's and Erik's hatred topped with Erik's and Raiden's shaky relationship, this was probably the biggest. I mean, I kind of enjoyed writing the scene where Erik and Ondina shared insults. ;) But once Ondina sees that Raiden isn't that bad, maybe she'll learn to trust Erik. Who knows?**

 **Anyway, this chapter was difficult in a lot of ways because I wanted to write more about the Erik/Raiden development. Perhaps I'll write about it in the next chapter, but I also want to write about the Cam/Nixie situation, too. I guess you'll just see in time what I write about next. School starts tomorrow, so I won't be updating (I think) until Friday? Saturday? I'll try to get in as many chapters as possible with the weight of something called _life._**

 **Oh, and the quote from the song _Never for Nothing_ that I used, that song wasn't exactly relevant to their argument, but that line from the song was. The song itself doesn't justify the rage and tension between Zac and Lyla, but I wanted to get this chapter out, so I didn't bother searching for a different song. But I was thinking it over and over for the title before I finally decided with 'I Hate You.'**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	7. Corrupting Guilt

**Chapter 7-Corrupting Guilt  
**

* * *

 **"But why can't I believe you,** **even though I want to..." ~Excerpt from _I Hate Sorry,_ Jason Chen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I simply felt the need to write this. Thank you for the lovely reviews! They make me smile! ;) Especially _Izi Wilson_ and _Catm222_. You two are both brilliant writers in you own right! Check out both of their accounts! They have mind blowing stories! ;) Now, on with the story! Enjoy. ;) Though this was a chapter I half-resented writing, enjoy. There is more of Raiden's POV in here, so all credits about Raiden go to the beautiful, amazing writer Izi Wilson. You can check more about her in my profile, where I have a little section marked specifically for her, which includes the link to her profile. Enjoy (even though I said that like three times now). ;)**

* * *

When Mimmi heard yelling coming from the grotto, she knew something was wrong. Mimmi exchanged a rueful, exasperated glance with Ondina, Nixie, and Sirena before propelling herself upward onto the the floor of the mer-cave. She rushed into the grotto and looked up to see—

Lyla and Zac yelling at each other.

Not a lot of things caught Mimmi by surprise, but this? She didn't think they could do more than tease each other. They were too... well, they cared about each other a lot. So why were they fighting? Even if they _did_ fight—and Mimmi still strongly suspected that they couldn't—they _certainly_ wouldn't bring Lyla to tears. Okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"—and you _never_ said that I couldn't check on Mako before!" Lyla was saying—er, yelling. "What do you peg me as—some sort of fool?!"

"That's _not_ what I said—stop twisting my words!" Zac yelled. "If _you_ hadn't brought Mako up, we wouldn't be _having_ this conversation!"

"It's not my fault I actually care about something other than myself!" Lyla fumed.

If the situation wasn't so gruesome, their quarrels might've been the slightest bit amusing. As it was, it seemed as if Lyla wanted to hurt Zac as much as he wanted to hurt her. Mimmi grimaced as Zac said something to Lyla that would've earned him a detention if he was in school. "Zac! Lyla! What in the name of the seven oceans do you think you're _doing?!"_

Zac shot her a dark look. "What does it _look_ like?"

Lyla shoved Zac in the chest. "Shut up, Zac. For once in your life, _listen."_

Zac opened his mouth, no doubt to release a stinging retort, but Ondina beat him to it by saying, "Arguing isn't going to help _any_ of us, Zac. And I can't believe _you two_ of all people are bickering. That isn't going to solve _anything._ But you idiots are too stupid to listen!"

They fell silent at that. Zac looked defiant whereas Lyla looked somewhere between ashamed and morose. Mimmi swallowed hard as tension filled the silent room. "You guys _never_ argue." The issue must've been personal. Mimmi crossed her arms, expectant for answers. "Okay, what's up?"

Lyla got up, shot a glare at Zac, and turned to Mimmi a little helplessly. "I'm sorry. It's personal." Lyla then left, and Mimmi saw Zac staring after her almost regretfully. Zac saw Mimmi looking and scowled, and Mimmi narrowed her blue eyes. So it _was_ personal. Mimmi sighed.

"As if things couldn't get any worse," Mimmi murmured sadly.

"Actually..."

 _"Ondina!"_ Mimmi groaned.

 _"What?"_ Ondina said with a small, helpless shrug. "Besides, you know that waiter—what's his name; Earl?—whatever, but his brother Raiden, this good-looking guy with these vivid violet eyes, knew that I was a mermaid. He told me that it was an ability he had—an ability that his brother _didn't_ have." Ondina smiled. "Raiden actually isn't that bad. I mean, he has this sort of 'bad boy' feel to him, but I think we can trust him."

Nixie crossed her arms. "And why would we trust a stranger, again?"

Ondina rolled her eyes. "Because Raiden's a merman."

Time froze.

"That means... that means Erik is a merman, too," Mimmi said, eyes wide. She shook her head grimly. "This changes everything, doesn't it?"

Ondina nodded solemnly. "Yes, yes it does."

* * *

There weren't a lot of things that could astound Raiden, but a group of mermaids inviting him over to their mermaid friend's grotto was one of them. He had been told that the mermaid friend's name was Rita Santos, which was quite bewildering and intriguing in its own way. Raiden knew that his excitement shone in his face—or more likely, his eyes. No, he wasn't kidding. His eyes glowed when he was excited—although sometimes he could control it.

"You must be Raiden."

Raiden looked up at the mermaid who had spoken. This was Rita. He recognized her dark hair and dark eyes. Raiden hesitated before turning to Ondina for help. Ondina nodded discreetly, and Raiden breathed out a silent prayer of relief. "Nice to meet you, Principal Santos," Raiden said, feeling a flush creep onto his cheeks. Heat spread through Raiden's fingers, and Raiden sternly chastised himself to not lose control over his powers.

One of the mermaids—Raiden had forgotten her name—glanced at him curiously. Then, her blue-eyes widened in surprise. She frowned, waiting a little, but she finally said, "You have different powers?" She frowned, gaze darkening. "Does that mean that your brother has powers, too?"

"How'd you know..?" Raiden inquired, frowning a little.

"Your eyes kind of, um, lit up," she responded.

"Oh," Raiden said, grinning a little. "Sorry, but that just happens whenever I'm feeling particularly strong about something. And, um, since I was already introduced, I would like to know all of you. Well, besides Ondina. Because she's the only one I know right now." Raiden shifted slightly. "Except for Rita."

The mermaid who had spoken before said, "My name is Lyla." She pointed to a the brunette that sat by her. "That's Nixie, and next to Nixie is Sirena." Lyla turned to where Ondina sat with a brunette. "You obviously know Ondina already, and Mimmi is right next to Ondina. And"—Lyla's smile fell away, replaced by a scowl—"that's _Zac."_ Disgust dripped off of the word 'Zac.' There was some blatant tension between the two.

"I'm fairly good at reading people," Raiden said, smiling a little. He locked eyes with Lyla first. Through the infinite blue, he could see—inasmuch as he could—into her heart and soul. "You're stubborn, and you like to be in control. You're very careful, but you have a passionate side." He paused. "And, um, you don't really hate anyone so much as _think_ you hate them." Raiden turned to Zac now, curious about the merman. Raiden went rigid in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Ondina asked, and Raiden was touched by her concern.

Raiden shifted uncomfortably. "I can tell, um, when people are in love." Zac immediately blanched at this, and Raiden's sharp eyes sought out Lyla's gaze, which was quite uncomfortable. "I can also tell if you're souls are alike. I mean, since you all are merfolk, you all obviously have a familiarity to the ocean." Raiden took a deep breath. "Zac, I... This is hard to explain, but your soul is perfectly lined up with Lyla's." Everyone turned to Lyla and Zac. Both of them immediately turned to the ground. "I mean," Raiden continued hastily, "not perfectly, but something close."

Lyla shifted uncomfortably. "That's not true."

"Yeah, that's not true," Zac muttered.

Raiden laughed. "I mean, I could easily make a mistake, but I don't think I did." _Those liars,_ Raiden mused. "Zac, you're the sort of determined person. You do well in school and are intelligent, but you can also enter the fray in sports and all that sort of thing. You like pleasing others, and you are ambitious. But you have a soft side, too."

"Soft?" Zac remarked. "That doesn't sound like me."

"Oh really," Lyla murmured. "It's not like you to lie except, well, you _do_ lie."

Zac stood up. "How dare you judge me! You have no idea what I just went through! I mean, you think this is easy to adjust—"

"Oh please!" Lyla rolled her eyes. "You've had plenty of time to adjust! You're just fuming because you hate being wrong."

"You two, cut it out!" Rita exclaimed sternly, looking rather exasperated, which was a look that Raiden had seen many times on Erik before. It was half-frustrating, half-comforting, as crazy as that sounds. "You've been at it for days, and frankly, I bet I'm not the only one that's sick of your constant bickering. You guys used to _never_ fight, and if something's up, you need to get it sorted."

Zac scoffed. "I would, but I don't think Lyla would agree."

Lyla glared at him. "Shut up—you don't anything about me."

"Oh really," Zac said dryly.

"What did I tell you guys?" Rita demanded.

Lyla glanced at Rita. "Sorry," she mumbled.

Rita's gaze softened. "It's alright, Lyla." Something in Rita's gaze—even though it wasn't directed at Raiden, he still had a pretty clear view of the picture of things—told Raiden that Lyla wasn't totally out of the frying pan yet. Something told Raiden that Rita was going to seriously grill Lyla on the 'problem' later. And if that didn't work, Rita would probably try Raiden himself.

Mimmi turned to him eagerly. "Try me next!"

Raiden smiled and began to search Mimmi's eyes.

* * *

Erik nodded in agreement at Cam. "And we'll do this at the full moon," he added.

"Agreed," Cam consented. Cam was such an obedient... dog. A dog that Erik began to enjoy the company of. Cam was easy to manipulate, but he also had good ideas. And it seemed to Erik that Cam knew a great deal about Mako, which he had told Erik, obviously. And poor, poor Cam, oblivious to it all. But Erik didn't want to get rid of Cam just yet. Cam could still be useful.

"You're quite intelligent, Cam," Erik said, delivering his praise in a way that would make Cam even more loyal to him. Sure enough, Cam flushed at the praise, obviously pleased. Erik could see the pleasure and determination in his gaze, and Erik smiled. "We made a good team." To Erik's surprise, he meant those words. Cam was a good, strong ally to have. And in time, perhaps it would prove how much Erik valued Cam—if there was a later.

"Thanks," Cam said, tone perfectly content and conveying that he knew nothing of Erik's _true_ plans. "Look, I have to go. But I'll you later, alright?"

Erik nodded and murmured a soft good-bye. He began to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What were you doing with Cam?" a familiar voice demanded. Erik turned around, coldly meeting violet eyes crackling with electricity. Erik's lip curled in disgust as he gazed at Raiden.

"What do you want?" Erik snarled.

"Answer my question!" Raiden demanded, as fierce as ever.

"My personal life is certainly none of your business," Erik growled, voice dangerously low.

"It is if you're planning something dangerous," Raiden piped up.

"Get out." Erik didn't yell it—he _hissed_ it, which had a whole lot more affect than yelling would ever have probably. That, matched with Erik's death glare, made Raiden falter a little. Those violet eyes flashed with anger and something else but only for a moment, so Erik wasn't sure if he had imagined it. "Get out," Erik repeated in his most threatening voice. "I don't want you here."

Raiden shot him a burning look before slinking into the shadows.

Erik frowned. He now recognized the unknown emotion in his brother's eyes—sorrow mixed with regret. For a moment, Erik was taken back to a small house in Gaeta, Italy. He could envision Raiden as a young boy of five, and Erik had his arms wrapped around his brother, who was crying. From the loss of their parents. For one moment, Erik felt regret for the loss of their closeness. A small voice inside his head told him that what he did was wrong. He shouldn't have yelled at Raiden. Because, even through all the quarrels, he was still Erik's brother.

But it was only a small part, and it was easy to ignore.

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Raiden will change Erik's mind about the mysterious plan?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Do you think things are going to get better or worse for Zac and Lyla?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'm really sorry for not updating this sooner, but school and life got in the way, setting me back. But this story is not done yet, and I have plenty of drama laid out with everyone. Also, a special thanks to _Izi Wilson_ for coming up with Gaeta, Italy. Raiden, again, is _her_ OC, not mine, and I'm thrilled she suggested me using Raiden for this. I have big plans for him.**

 **Alas, this chapter was quite difficult for me to write. I don't like writing the quarrels between Zac and Lyla, but they were necessary. The tension has only increased between them since the last chapter, but I'm sure you can imagine what it might turn out to be, thus because of Raiden's powers, which will be explored more as the story continues.**

 **But I really enjoy writing this, and I will continue it. It will prove to be quite difficult to update a lot, but I'm fairly certain that I will update at least every week, if not more. (You can tell that I really enjoy writing this because for my _The Short Second Life of Spottedleaf,_ I only updated about once a week, if that, and this is much easier to write about.)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	8. Mermaid's Healing Touch

**Chapter 8-Mermaid's Healing Touch  
**

* * *

 **"And this is when the feeling sinks in.** **I don't wanna miss you like this.** **Come back... be here, come back... be here." ~Excerpt from _Come Back... Be Here,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it's me again! Now that it's the weekend, I'll try to update everyday? Let's see if I can. Enjoy.**

* * *

The several next few days were full of tension that sometimes, Zac was astounded that the room didn't explode. Just tomorrow would be a full moon. Right now, Zac was in his room, moping around. Zac felt a pang of regret embedded deep within his heart. He knew why. Sometimes, he felt like it was the hardest thing in his life. Sometimes, he thought that it was just an annoying thorn in his way. But now... the full weight of his actions cast its shadow down on Zac. But in truth, it was very simple:

He missed Lyla.

He missed her face, her sweet scent, her comforting touch and words. It didn't seem very fair, but really, it kind of _was._ It was Zac's fault. _He_ had created this horrible, agonizing rift between them, and he felt completely and utterly _destroyed._ Zac didn't cry that often, but he felt tears pool in his eyes. He felt emotionally distraught, and he wanted to make things better, but, somehow, everything just became worse.

Zac yelled at her so he could feel in control, and somehow, even without her telling him it, he knew that she still felt the same way. Their last fight emerged from the back of Zac's mind. He had intentionally shoved it into the corner of his brain so he wouldn't have to deal with the grief. He hated himself for it, but somehow, he couldn't control the relentless emotions and words that streamed out of his mouth...

 _Zac walked into the grotto, wanting to talk to Mimmi and Ondina about their 'potion.' Hey, Zac had a right to feel alarmed that they were doing this to him! He took a deep breath and entered. His breath was caught as his gaze landed on the only person in the room. Long, golden-blonde hair with the slightest of a natural curliness, tanned complexion, brilliant azure eyes that seemed to ebb and flow like a river. She was radiant and beautiful, and a bundle of emotions surged within Zac's chest as he gazed at Lyla: regret, sorrow, longing._

 _She looked up now, gaze uncertain. A bitter scowl spread across her face._

 _Zac glared at her. "You don't think a greeting would be too hard to muster?"_

 _"I'll treat you like a rational person when you start acting like you deserve it," she answered tightly, not looking up._

 _He strode over to her and tilted her face up so that their eyes could meet. He saw her shock slowly fade away in her eyes, replaced by the same bundle of emotions Zac always felt when he was around her. Then, Zac realized what sort of predicament they were in. His hand was still on her cheek, and there was barely any space between. Their gazes locked for a long moment before Zac stepped back, breaking the intimate space between them and feeling a glare form on his face. "But it's not like you don't lose control at times."_

 _"Sure, I lose control at times, but at least I don't constantly lose it," she snapped. Whatever she had felt earlier_ — _when Zac was drinking in her features and_ attempting _to hide his emotions_ — _was gone now, replaced by a bitter scowl. And if Zac didn't know any better_ — _which he did_ — _he would've said that he could see the anguish in her gaze, the same anguish that Zac felt._

 _"Don't you dare bring this back on me!" Zac fumed. "You know this isn't my fault!"_

 _"Sure it is," she said, not looking up. "I mean, didn't you learn your self control in land school?" When Zac didn't speak, she continued. "I mean, that's where you found the girlfriend that you dumped and the best friend who betrayed you, right?" She shrugged almost comically. "But who am I to bring up you choice of friends, right?"_

 _Zac snapped._

 _He shoved her against the way, and inches apart, he hissed, "You know what? You're right. If we weren't friends, I wouldn't have fallen for you. None of this would've ever happened. I wish you_ never _came into my life. My life was perfect before you ruined it. You and those pacifists you call 'friends.'" Zac stepped back. "If you're doing so well without me, I'll just step back. I won't be back this time."_

 _"I hope you mean it this time," she retorted._

 _And Zac walked away, but he felt Lyla follow him. She shoved him around and looked deep into his eyes. Zac stared at her, incredulous, and then did something that he probably shouldn't have done. Something he had wanted to do for a long time but never had the courage to do it. Besides, he had wanted to give her to choice. Not anymore. Not this time. It was too late for that.  
_

 _Zac kissed her, and boy was it a kiss. It was an outpouring of everything he felt for her: love, regret, longing, desire, sorrow, anguish, and a million other things. It felt alive_ —he _felt alive, more alive than he had felt in a long time. No one_ — _not even Evie_ — _could make him feel this way. He felt her kiss him back, and then, Zac pulled away, glaring at her and shaking in fury. "You don't what love is."  
_

 _Then, Zac walked away._

 _She didn't follow._

He had been burning with hatred and anguish back then, too blinded by rage to think properly. And now... Zac glanced at his hands, not exactly surprised to see them shaking. He swallowed back his anguish. He had heard the unspoken words then, too: _I hate you. I never want to see you again. You ruined my life. Stay out of my life as I try to pull it together._ But, somehow, Zac felt that he would never be happy without her.

Was this what heartbreak felt like? If it was, Zac would rather cut his heart out than have to deal with the boiling, churning emotions within him. He didn't want to lose her, but he feared it might be too late. Then, Zac firmly told himself that he had cut her out of his life—his heart—and that he would leave her alone now. He took a deep breath, forcing his emotions down.

That shouldn't have been their first kiss. Their first kiss should've been something soft and sweet, gentle yet powerful all at once. But, it was kind of right. And somehow, Zac felt that he could've done it better. Then, he flushed. Between all of the worries in Zac's life right now, the last thing he should be worrying about was a kiss. Even if it was a kiss with the love of his life.

Did he regret it? No. Did he regret all of the precious moments he spent with Lyla, if it was going to hurt this bad? Zac ran the question through his head, wondering if each breathless moment was worth it. He remembered the smile in Lyla's eyes when she gazed at him with such affection, a moment that had just been a breath but felt like it lasted an eternity.

"Of course not," Zac answered aloud.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

Eyes wide, Zac whirled around. "Mimmi! You startled me!"

She smiled sympathetically. "You were so still I thought you were dead!"

She had made it sound like a joke, but Zac felt somber inside. But Mimmi didn't need to know that. He didn't need to ruin her day just because he had problems with his own love life. He took a deep breath, and Zac met her gaze, which was unnervingly blue. It also reminded Zac of the ocean, thus allowing him a brief moment of comfort when Lyla had taken him swimming. It was like nothing Zac had ever experienced before. But now, it made Zac feel sad all over.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Zac shot her a rueful smile. "Do you have an uncanny ability to read me or something?"

"No, but your expression says it all," she murmured. "So what's up?" Then, she paused. "No, wait let me guess: Lyla, right?" She chuckled at his bewilderment. "Come on, it was written all over your face. I mean, if you're going to have a kiss with someone, why not a mermaid?"

"How do you—"

"I was kind of... you know... there."

"What?!"

Mimmi smiled sheepishly. "You know what, it wasn't my fault. You guys were the ones screaming at the top of your lungs. You shouldn't have expected someone _not_ to hear. I mean, I was the only one, so in the grotto that moment so... you should be grateful that it wasn't _everyone,_ you know?"

He chuckled a little, but his smile faded. He shook his head. "Have you ever been in love?"

"No." Then, Mimmi paused. "Why did you say 'of course not' when I entered?"

"I was asking myself if I regretted spending all that time with Lyla if it would hurt this bad..." He shook his head. "But I don't suppose you would know if you've never been in love." He sighed again. "I don't know whether to tell you if you're lucky or not..." Then, Zac paused, thinking about it. "Actually, it's worth it. The happiest moments in my life were when I spent time with Lyla. It didn't matter if we were doing nothing. I love her company alone. It just feels _right._ Free."

"So what happened between the two of you? I really don't know."

"Well, I... I told her that I loved her, and... she told me that it would never work—that one of us was just going to end up getting devastated." Zac smiled dryly, but there wasn't any humor in the smile. "Turns out, either way, I was going to end up devastated." Zac sighed, clearly frustrated. "If I couldn't end up being her boyfriend, why can't I do things properly and be her friend?"

Mimmi watched him wearily. "Be grateful she's in your life at all and... cherish the moments you spent with her. You might not be ready to say sorry, and she might not be, either. Give her time, and use that time to heal yourself, too." Mimmi's expression turned thoughtful. "You know, she has a point, but we can't choose who we fall in love with."

"When did you get so wise?" Zac mused.

Mimmi shook her head. "I'm naming the facts. It's rather simple."

"I guess..."

"Look, if you guys love each other, you'll make up... Eventually."

"You should become a counselor."

* * *

 **QotD: When do you think Zac and Lyla will make up and how? If they ever do.  
**

 **2nd QotD: Did you like the start of Mimmi's and Zac's bonding, brotherly/sisterly relationship?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! This chapter might lack depth because I was arguing with a friend, and school practically drained me today. And I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep, so I'm very sorry about this. But I think I can upload something better tomorrow. Anyway, I hope your day has been going better than mine, and if I had the energy, I would probably add a _lot_ more bitter bickering between Zac and Lyla considering my horrible mood.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	9. The Turning of Tides

**Chapter 9-The Turning of Tides  
**

* * *

 **"True love and true hate are the children of burning passion." ~Izi Wilson  
**

* * *

 **A/N: YUSH! The weekends are here! I will update as much as I can in these precious few days. I'll also try to focus more on Raiden's snarky, sardonic attitude, because that's an important quality of his. All credits about Raiden go to _Izi Wilson_. If you haven't checked out her _Tails of a Half Blood_ series, I highly suggest that you should! And thank you Izi for letting me use her quote! That quote belongs to her, if you didn't get the memo. She's such an amazing person! ;) Alright then. Without further ado, let's begin! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Closer and closer the special day came. Hours passed as quickly as heartbeats, but somehow, in the mess of Cam's life, he felt lonely. Sure, Erik was looking out for him, but somehow, Cam really missed something. No, that wasn't quite right. Cam didn't miss some _thing._ He missed some _one._ Someone that he used to be close to. _Used to._

Cam sighed. Trying to not think about Nixie was like trying to swallow a bowl full of prawns—pretty annoying. And he didn't exactly _want_ to ignore the images of her racing through his head. But... the brunette continued to display hostility—which was not surprising considering the circumstances. Cam _wanted_ to make it up to her, but... he didn't know what he could do.

So here was his final, desperate attempt.

Become a merman.

If he was a fish, he would more connected to Nixie. Yeah, it was kind of stupid of him to be stuck up on a stupid crush. A crush that brought him to these kind of great lengths. It was kind of pathetic, but... hey, Cam was just a lovesick guy, right? Cam took a deep breath and headed to Ocean Cafe. He had almost arrived when he saw Erik and... Raiden. Yes, Cam could recognize that perpetual smirk anywhere.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Erik exclaimed.

Raiden gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes. "You're being ridiculous. You could get killed if anything went wrong." Was it just Cam, or was there an tiny bit of concern lacing Raiden's voice? Cam didn't think he imagined it. There was an almost concerned glint in Raiden's unnervingly violet eyes. But the venom that laced Raiden's voice... it contrasted oddly.

Erik scoffed. "I won't get killed."

"Try to think about someone else rather than yourself for once," Raiden snapped.

Erik rolled his eyes. "I _am_ thinking of others. I—"

"And what would I do if you died?" Raiden demanded, gaze hard and furious. "Tell me."

Yup. Erik's cockiness was all dried up now. For a moment, Cam saw the smallest hint of legitimate regret in Erik's wintry crystalline eyes. Then, Erik's cockiness was back and better than ever. "You would do whatever you want because you obviously wouldn't care. And I wouldn't expect you to." The words were harsh and depicted in a cold tone.

Raiden's violet eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you even _listening_ to yourself?"

"Of course," Erik scoffed. "Just do us both a favor and stay out of my life." Then, Erik paused, and an almost evil, sadistic glint lit up his blue eyes. "If you opened your eyes, you might find that you're not as smart as you think you are. Besides, if you're lucky, a shark might kill you when you go for your next swim. After all, I don't need an idiot as a brother."

A scowl darkened Raiden's face. "You sanctimonious bitch!"

"Little boy, the nursery is on the other side of town," Erik taunted.

"Oh, you do _not_ want to mess with me, you fool," Raiden spat out. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"We'll see," Erik murmured, making his voice sound both soft and dangerous at the same time. His words were utterly volatile, captivating, and dangerously soft. It made Cam's skin crawl, much like fingernails against a chalkboard. Utterly grotesque and horrendous. Something horrible and wrong in the world that shouldn't be there. In that very moment, Cam wondered if his friendship with Erik was wise.

"Yes, yes we will," Raiden murmured, voice equally dangerous and soft.

Cam felt a little awkward at having eavesdropped at the exchange between the brothers, but... he was just walking by, right? _No one made you keep listening._ Cam made a face. _Shut up, self-conscience!_ His self-conscience retorted, _Oh, it's not like I live in your mind or anything._ Cam's face burned. _Well, why don't you go live in someone's else mind? That would sure help the both of us._ His self-conscience didn't have an answer for that one, and Cam felt a wave of triumph.

 _Cam, one. Self-conscience, zero._

 _Confounded much, bitch?_ Cam asked smugly.

 _Suck up, idiot._

 _Why don't you?_

Cam glanced up to see Erik's gaze locking on his for a heartbeat. Cam took a breath, and Erik shoved past Raiden and headed over to him. "Erik," Cam acknowledged, nodding at his comrade. Then, Cam shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry I overheard it... I was headed to Ocean Cafe, and—"

"It's alright," Erik said, features gaunt. "Come on then. Let's go."

Cam nodded once. He turned to see Erik, whose expression was dark. Cam read it and nodded as he headed inside Ocean Cafe with Erik. But, for whatever reason, Cam couldn't get the look in Raiden's violet gaze out of his head. It was not unreasonable—Raiden had vivid, unforgettable violet eyes—but somehow, Cam felt uneasy. The gaze that burned with regret and sorrow.

The gaze that said, _help him._

* * *

There were many reasons why Ondina hated Erik. Why did she hate Erik, you may ask? There were many, _many_ reasons, but Ondina chose to stick with the most relevant ones—the ones that continuously happened. The ones that left her with a hatred so overwhelming that it would've given Erik a run for his money.

Number one, he treated his brother like dirt.

Number two, he treated _everyone_ like dirt.

Number three, he was too cocky and sadistic for Ondina's own liking.

Number four, he treated himself like he was king of the world.

The list could go on forever, but Ondina didn't feel like expressing her thoughts on it. It was a waste of time, and frankly, if you'd met Erik, you would know. Ondina despised him with a passion, and it wasn't exactly relevant that where she saw a sadistic soul, others saw a charming, handsome—yes, the word used to describe Erik felt weird on Ondina's tongue, mostly because it wasn't a bad quality to have—guy with eyes the color of frost.

Ondina took a deep breath as she opened to the door to Ocean Cafe and prayed that Erik wasn't there.

Karma's a bitch.

He noticed her the second she came in the room, and his winning smile—if possible—grew. Ondina made a face. Why did the idiot get to be blessed with godly looks? It didn't seem very fair. Ondina sat at a table and prayed that Erik wouldn't come to her table. It was bad enough that once, he had stolen the lobster she had her eye on. _Her. Lobster._

He came.

With that stupid, perpetual smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Ondina, always a pleasure."

"No, no, no!" Ondina groaned. "Why today of all days?!"

"Why not everyday?" Erik said with a small smile.

"Have you hit your head somewhere and forgotten that I hate you?"

"What's to hate?" Erik said, taking a seat by Ondina.

"What point of 'I hate you' _don't_ you get? So you're not as perfect as you think if you can't tell," Ondina retorted.

Erik gawked at her, but his perpetual winning smile replaced it almost as fast as it came. "Ah, always playing hard to get." His winning smile grew, much to Ondina's annoyance. "But don't you get it? You've already got me!" Ondina could hear the sarcasm dripping off of his voice, which was as godly as the rest of him. "Would you like to order anything?"

Ondina rolled her eyes. "Not from you, thank you very much."

Erik huffed. "Why not _me?"_

"Because I hate you."

He scoffed. "Come off of it, sweetheart. _No one_ has the power—no matter how strong they are—to hate someone like me. After all, I'm handsome, great with people, animals, and pretty much everything. I can be the greatest thing ever. Tides, I _am_ the greatest thing ever. But I'm sure you'll come around in time."

"You forget: you're not great with _me._ Besides"—Ondina crossed her arms—"what about Raiden? He hates you."

"Raiden doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"He's abnormal," Erik scoffed. "He's like one of those people on TV who think that they're awesome but they really aren't. He's so stuck-up he should be in a mental hospital, and he thinks the fact that he has powers and violet eyes increases his cockiness and handsomeness. He couldn't have been more wrong."

"Oh, gee, I wonder who that reminds me of," Ondina said sarcastically.

"I wonder, too," Erik mused.

"I was talking about _you,"_ Ondina retorted, feeling disgusted. "Besides, you're not good with me."

Erik scoffed. "You're being naturally stubborn. You're forcing yourself to hate me, but in reality, it just makes you fall in love with me more." There was a dramatic note in his voice mixed with the natural cockiness that seemed to cling onto his voice. It was utterly excruciating. It was at that point that Ondina felt that it would be generous if someone knocked her out unconscious. _Anything_ was better than hanging out with Erik.

Ondina stood up, utterly disgusted, and strode over to the door. She heard Erik rise after her. Ondina headed out the door as fast as she could, but Erik was tall and easy caught up with her. His blue eyes were unnervingly disconcerting—as always. Ondina quickened her pace, trying to get rid of Erik. No such luck. "Hey, Ondina, wait up!" he called.

"Are you stalking me?"

"Ondina..."

Ondina turned around sharply. "What's it going to take for you to leave me alone?!"

A small, almost sad, smile lit up his face. "Sorry. You're stuck with me."

Ondina hated him.

So why did his words comfort her?

* * *

 **QotD: How many of you are Endina shippers?  
**

 **2nd QotD: When does school start for you?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'm so sorry that this chapter took a whole day to get out! It's Saturday. I should've uploaded this _ages_ ago, like maybe, say, a few hours earlier. Oh well. At least I updated it, right? Anyway, special thanks to _Izi Wilson_ for letting me use her quote. If you haven't already checked her out, please do so!**

 **I hope to write more about the Ondina/Erik situation as the story progresses along with Cam/Nixie, Zac/Mimmi, and, of course, Zac/Lyla. Oh, and, how many of you want Poseidon to have a love interest? ;) I might do a Poseidon POV in the next chapter! Who knows? Maybe he'll get a cat love interest. A cream colored she-cat? I happen to think that those are cute. Haha. ;) Poseidon is such an adorable kitty! #WarriorCats Anyway, be sure to expect that if you haven't already (I haven't focused on him for a while; I feel absolutely terrible!)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	10. Do You Believe in Love?

**Chapter 10-Do You Believe in Love?  
**

* * *

 **"Do you believe in love?** **And the promise that it brings." ~Excerpt from _Do You Believe In Love,_ Craig David**

* * *

 **A/N: There's really not that much to report. When you read the title and quote, did you think that it was going to be about Zyla? Or Endina? Cixie? Savid? Nope. A word to the wise: I hope you enjoy our little kitty's POV! Yep, I _did_ say that I would give Poseidon a POV. Just enjoy, I guess. If you want, that is. I'm not forcing you to do anything. ;)**

* * *

Was it sad that land dwellers didn't appreciate cats more? Yes, but who was Poseidon to question their wayward ways? Poseidon puffed out his pure white chest proudly as he gazed at the circle of merfolk. There was that new land dweller. What was his name? Riker? No, it was Raiden. Poseidon narrowed his milky yellow-green optics in annoyance. The thought of any merfolk roaming around Rita's house was horrible. Utterly grotesque. It left a bad taste in Poseidon's mouth.

Poseidon curled up on his haunches as felt a hand stroke his back. Poseidon opened one incredibly milky eye to see two of the mermaids cooing over him. Lyla and Ondina. He shot them a toothy grin, and the grin turned into a smirk as his gaze landed on the scared one. Mimmi. She looked absolutely terrified as she watched him. Poseidon bared his teeth at her.

"Did you see that?!" Mimmi exclaimed.

"What?" Lyla mused, hiding a smile.

"That cat!" Mimmi hissed. "He shot me a death glare!"

Poseidon smiled, showing all teeth, as he cocked his head at Mimmi. He purred. He saw Lyla laugh a little. "He's so adorable," Lyla murmured, her strokes long and even. Poseidon purred contentedly and gazed at Lyla and Ondina affectionately. The small smiles that each sported told Poseidon that they understood. Poseidon rubbed his head against Lyla and Ondina. Not to pick favorites or anything, but... those two were his favorites.

"Rita, what's in that cage?" Zac inquired.

Okay, change of opinion. _Zac_ was Poseidon's favorite mer _man._ Lyla and Ondina were Poseidon's favorite mer _maids._ He glanced over at the cage in Rita's hands and scowled. A cage? For him? No, Poseidon didn't think so. There was something in that cage. Poseidon wrinkled his nose. What a horrid stench! What was Rita _thinking?!_

"Everyone, this is Moon," Rita announced. She opened the cage, and Poseidon's breath got caught. He saw soft gray-colored fur, groomed to perfection, and brilliant emeralds for eyes that seemed to glow. On Moon's forehead was a stunning, flawless crescent moon mark, in perfect white. She was a stunning she-cat. _Wait_ —was Rita _replacing_ him? The thought made Poseidon's fur stand on end.

Rita gestured Moon to Poseidon. Poseidon's eyes were wide as he gazed at Moon. Moon cocked her head, as if she were examining him, too. Then, she padded over to him. She shot him a friendly grin. "Hello!" she meowed. "My name is Moon! And who might _you_ be?" Poseidon felt utterly flabbergasted.

"I'm Poseidon," Poseidon meowed, a little astounded at her friendliness.

"That's an oceanic name, isn't it?"

Again, astonished. Poseidon twitched his whiskers wearily. "Yeah."

She smiled mischievously. "How long have you known Rita?"

"Who wants to know?" Poseidon hissed, voice silky and dangerous all at once. Then, he purred, rubbing his head against Moon's flank. "I've got attitude, and I know it," he boasted, puffing out his chest proudly. Moon laughed a little, a sound that sounded like the soft tinkling of bells. Poseidon licked a paw delicately. "Quite a while, actually. How'd _you_ get here?"

Moon's emerald gaze lit up. "Rita was visiting a friend, and my previous owner... she was getting sick and all, and me needing attention and everything else would be quite bothersome to her," Moon meowed, gaze downcast. She wrapped her tail neatly around her paws and glanced up curiously at the merfolk around them. "Who _are_ these people?"

"They're merfolk," Poseidon explained, gaze sharp. Poseidon puffed out his fur to make himself look more powerful and bigger. He narrowed his optics and bared his teeth at Mimmi, who backed away, saying something that sounded like, "That cat is _evil._ Why keep him?" Poseidon m-rowed in amusement as he watched the brunette glare at him. She was too scared to do anything, though.

"You enjoy frightening her?" Moon meowed, interest blatantly piqued.

"Of course!" Poseidon shot her a grin. "She's a little more than a kit, but I don't suppose they apprentice their young, do they?"

Moon purred. "She's not _just_ a little more than a kit. She looks like she's reaching the stages of adulthood."

Poseidon shrugged. "Makes no difference to me."

"Of course it doesn't," Moon meowed. A small smile curled on her lips, and the silver tabby cocked her head a little. The small movement was graceful, and the she-cat stretched a little. "How is it around here? Are the merfolk nice or anything?" Moon sniffed a little, tilting her head to appraise the merfolk. Her emerald gaze narrowed a little, and her visionaries turned to emerald slits. She wrinkled her nose a little and shifted slightly. Poseidon immediately began to admire the way the light played on her silver pelt, making it glow. But it was her eyes—her brilliant, emerald-colored gaze—that completed the package. It seemed wrong to have something so beautiful live in a world so dank and cold. "Looks like two of them aren't exactly fond of each other."

Poseidon followed her gaze to Lyla and Zac, who were blatantly ignoring one another. Poseidon stifled a purr. "And understatement. They used to be close, but things happened." Poseidon shrugged. "I mean, it used to be a lot worse. They used to yell at each other _all_ the time. The silence is a step up, you know? You're lucky you weren't here when they were arguing."

Moon nodded delicately. "Hey, Poseidon, do you like water?"

Poseidon shot a surprised look at her. "What does that mean?"

"I mean," she meowed, seeming flustered, "your name is an oceanic name, and lots of cats—well, the cats that _I've_ met—hate water. So... I was kind of wondering if you liked water or anything." She ducked her head, looking embarrassed and rather flustered. "I mean, just out of curiosity. I mean, I happen to think water is okay, and I'm kind of okay at swimming, and—"

There was something cute about Moon's rambling nature when she was embarrassed or flustered, like she was now. Poseidon purred in amusement, watching Moon through narrowed optics. He rubbed his head against her flank. "You know, I don't really think of it as 'like' or 'hate.' It's just something that I got used to. I don't mind water or anything, but I've never really thought about it in that way."

"Oh," Moon said. Then, she growled a little irritably. "Those merfolk are so loud. My ears are sensitive."

Poseidon chuckled. "They're discussing about the full moon tomorrow."

"Wait..." Moon looked ready to leap out of her fur. "You can _understand_ them?!"

Poseidon frowned at that. "Of course. Can't you?"

"N-no, of course not! It's ludicrous! Absolutely ludicrous!" Moon meowed.

Poseidon blinked. "Then it must be the ocean blood in my veins."

"What?"

Poseidon sighed. This was going to be a long explanation, one Poseidon surely did _not_ want to elaborate about. He took a deep breath. "I'll tell you later," he mumbled, tail tip twitching nervously. Then, he looked directly in Moon's eyes. "It's hard to explain, and quite frankly, I don't really feel like explaining it."

"You had a difficult past," Moon observed. "One that enables you to understand humans, of course."

Poseidon nodded but stayed silent.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," Moon meowed after a long heartbeat. She sat on her haunches neatly, and her emerald gaze locked onto his yellow-green one. "You know, I won't judge. But you don't _have_ to tell me. I mean, that is, if you think you can't trust me..." She gazed at him almost nervously. "Do you trust me?"

Poseidon had several good reasons to not trust the pretty she-cat—her just arriving her among them—but there was something about her that he liked. And though a part of Poseidon felt weary around the silver tabby, he felt that he trusted her. "Yes." It was true—and then some. Poseidon might not be telling a lie, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either—which didn't make things that much better.

She relaxed. "Thanks."

Poseidon felt a smile curl onto his lips. "Do you have any litter-mates?"

Moon cocked her head, considering. "Well, yeah. I had one sister. Her name is Flame, but it's been a while since I last saw her. She was taken to some other home, I think. I can't be sure because I was a little more than just a newborn kit when Flame was taken away." Moon shook her head, clearly uncomfortable. "I didn't know her that much, so I didn't develop a strong bond with her. That's probably why"—Moon looked almost ashamed now—"I don't really miss her."

"I'm guessing Flame had a flame-colored pelt," Poseidon meowed in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the tension.

"Yup," Moon said, grinning. "She had the same eyes as me."

"The vivid colors of emerald," Poseidon murmured. Then, Poseidon added, "If you were crystalline-eyed, you'd be prettier."

Moon gawked at him. "How dare you!"

Poseidon stifled a purr. "I mean, not that you need any help in that category," he added hastily.

She laughed. Then, her amused gaze turned into something softer and warmer. "You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're stunning, radiant," Poseidon murmured.

The whole room seemed to hold its breath, and Poseidon was no longer paying attention to the merfolk around him. All of his attention was on Moon. She was truly stunning. Her silver pelt seemed to glow as if she held the moon inside of her pelt. Her emerald-green eyes glowed with such warmth and softness that it made Poseidon feel warm all over.

Poseidon's breath got caught as the beautiful, silver tabby she-cat tilted her head so that the light shone in her eyes. Poseidon could see gold flecks dancing in her eyes, complementing her radiance. Poseidon's eyes widened as he watched Moon drink in his features as he was doing her. Her next words didn't even surprise him. They filled him with such a deep sense of joy.

"Do you believe in love?"

* * *

 **QotD: Is it weird that they started developing feelings for each other so quickly?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What kind of powers do you think Poseidon has?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'll confess: this chapter was light-hearted and enjoyable to write. I haven't written a lot of POVs of cats lately, so I thought, _I should do a Poseidon POV!_ So this is what it came to. I was debating whether Moon's fur should be cream-colored or silver-gray, but the latter won out. I just think that it would look better. The moon on Moon's forehead would look better if she had silver fur. Well, that's what _I_ thought.**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too strange for you, but I'm _so_ shipping PoseidonXMoon right now. It was a bit awkward, and I think their romance was a bit rushed, but I couldn't bring myself to erase the words. So... yeah. After all... there should be some easy romance, right? Everything else is mostly messed up. Well, except for David/Sirena.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	11. One Perfect Moment

**Chapter 11-One Perfect Moment  
**

* * *

 **"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.** **I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.** **I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.** **I was enchanted to meet you." ~Excerpt from _Enchanted,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Sunday! I hope you're having a brilliant day! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Lyla watched Poseidon play with Moon. Both cats seemed to enjoy each other's company. They were in a world of their own. It was adorable, and Lyla wondered if they were going to become mates. With a pang, Lyla remembered her own messed up love life. Lyla forced herself to breathe. She smiled as she watched Poseidon pounce on Moon. The two cats began to tussle, becoming a blur of gray and white.

"Hey, Lyla."

Lyla looked up and smiled. "Mimmi, hi."

"You look like you're lost in thought," Mimmi observed, taking a seat next to Lyla. She smiled as her gaze traveled to the two cats. Lyla saw a sort of distrust and suspicious in Mimmi's eyes as Mimmi gazed at Poseidon. Lyla hid a smile. Mimmi _still_ didn't like the long-haired Chinchilla. Maybe Moon could soften Poseidon a little. "They're so cute together," Mimmi murmured.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Lyla said with a small smile.

Mimmi took a deep breath. "So, what's with you and Zac?"

Lyla froze. That was _so_ not a topic that she wanted to discuss. "We're not arguing as much..." Lyla said, shooting Mimmi a sort of helpless expression. It _was_ true. She had Zac had began to give each other the silent treatment because honestly, they had both gotten sick of bickering with each other. It was much easier to ignore Zac because half the time, Lyla didn't know why she was yelling at him. She just wanted to feel _something._

"True, but that's because you guys aren't talking at all," Mimmi pointed out.

Lyla groaned. "I was afraid you'd bring that up."

Mimmi laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm not helping, but you two are amusing when you two argue. It's almost like a sitcom." Mimmi's eyes glowed, and Lyla was reminded of the ocean by Mimmi's eyes. Bottomless and blue. Ethereal... Mimmi was radiant, and Lyla knew that Mimmi wanted to help her. "But why can't you two just make up? I mean, is it really that complicated..?"

"Yeah," Lyla said. She shrugged. "Well, I don't know. Maybe? Things are just really awkward between us now."

"Do you _want_ to make up?"

Lyla bit her lip. She paused before speaking. "Well, yeah. I mean, I hate fighting with him, but... it's really complicated, and I just don't know what to say. I mean, I want to say sorry, but..." Lyla shook her head. "It's not that simple. I guess nothing about our relationship is simple." Then, Lyla frowned. "You sound like... you know something."

Mimmi shrugged. "You two are in love."

Lyla frowned. "How do you know? I didn't say it."

"No, but your expression said it all," Mimmi said. Her blue eyes flashed. "Lyla, this is as hard for you as it is for Zac. And I understand that making things right won't be easy, but... you guys _have_ to make up _some_ time. I mean, what if you let your personal feelings get in the way? It could be dangerous, you know? And people could get hurt."

"I don't know if we should even make up, though. I mean, yeah, I _want_ to, but... this rift between us—this distance—it's keeping us apart." Lyla's gaze flooded with despair. "I wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. It doesn't matter that he's part fish. That's irrelevant, but... I just... I have to fix this. I don't belong with Zac." Lyla sighed, frustrated. "If I had to fall in love with a land boy, why did _he_ have to fall in love, too?"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with, Lyla," Mimmi murmured.

"I know... and I want to fix things... I just don't know how."

Mimmi smiled reassuringly and sympathetically at Lyla. "Don't look at the big picture. It's far too overwhelming. Look at the small problems. Fix one before you fix another." Mimmi wrinkled her nose. "And I would advise fixing your love problems first. Just try not to argue with him this time. We _all_ have enough problems without that."

Lyla stiffened as she heard footsteps. She turned to the doorway and felt a scowl spread across her face. She watched the figure enter the room, and Lyla felt the usual mix of things: regret, longing, sorrow, despair. The figure's dark eyes met Lyla's for a heartbeat. Only _he_ could make her feel this way: angry and sad and crazy all at the same time. Only _one person_ could make Lyla feel like that.

Zac.

Mimmi glanced at Zac before directing her gaze back to Lyla. Lyla shot the mermaid a pleading look to not leave her alone with Zac, but Mimmi shrugged a little helplessly. "Well, I've got some things to do," Mimmi said, standing up. "Bye," she said hastily, rushing out of the grotto. _Traitor,_ Lyla thought, but she couldn't really blame the mermaid. It was just as well.

Talking to Zac was inevitable.

And it was also her problem.

Lyla directed her attention back to the cats. Poseidon purred, and Moon buried her face in his flank, a deep purr rumbling in her throat. Even without him telling her, Lyla knew that Zac was watching her. She could feel his gaze burning on her back. She blushed, feeling nervous and uncertain all at once. She was even _more_ surprised when he took a seat next to her. She eyed him wearily.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," he said almost hesitantly. The same emotions she was feeling were playing on his face. His dark gaze traveled to the cats, as if he was deliberately not looking at her. Of course, Lyla wasn't looking at him, either. Not eye contact, at least. "Wow, they are really getting along," he said. The blank mask on his face softened a little.

"Yeah," Lyla agreed, smiling. "It's like they're—"

"—in love," Zac finished.

Time froze as Lyla locked eyes with Zac. A million words passed through their gazes, and Lyla could feel herself holding her breath. _Oh tides, we even finish each other sentences,_ Lyla mused. She could see the warmth in his gaze, not bitterness. Suddenly, Lyla felt very conscious at his appraisal. She let out her breath softly, forcing herself to breath again.

"I..." Zac started. He stopped, looking frustrated, but Lyla didn't tear her gaze away from him. Even with all of their quarrels, she could still understand him perfectly. "I was wrong," Zac said, his voice ragged and shaky. Lyla noted that his hands were shaking. But his gaze remained locked on hers. Lyla could feel her heart beating fast, and warmth spread from her fingertips to her toes.

"About what?" Lyla murmured.

"Everything," Zac breathed.

Lyla didn't speak, and he didn't either. They didn't need to. They could still enjoy each other's company—without admitting so—without there being conversation. There wasn't much tension in the room, and Lyla momentarily tore her gaze away from Zac as she heard Moon yowl a playful, battle cry as she flung herself at Poseidon. The two cats tussled until Poseidon pressed Moon against the ground, a sly gleam in his yellow-green eyes.

But Moon didn't stay down for long.

The two cats were soon tussling again. Lyla felt a smile light up her face as she watched the two cats affectionately. Poseidon's eyes were alight with joy, and Lyla felt a sort of wistfulness creep through her. _You have it easy,_ Lyla thought. _You have a perfect love life. I envy you... but not in a bitter way._ Moon's emerald eyes were glowing with pride and optimism as she deftly dodged Poseidon's pounce.

Lyla turned her crystalline gaze back on Zac, mildly surprised to find that his dark gaze was still trained on her. Lyla bit her lip. She could feel what she wanted to say, but she wasn't saying it. Lyla took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling and trying to hide her emotions. She could still feel her emotions churning in her heart. Trying to ignore it was like trying to live on land forever—impossible. "Zac..."

"Lyla..?" God, she missed hearing his voice.

"I missed you." It was simple, but it was the truth. It was what she had wanted to say this whole time, but it had never seemed to be the right time. But the truth was messy and complicated, but something like that? Yeah, that was simple. But not easy to admit. It seemed that the time apart had been agonizing for the both of them, but... Lyla couldn't get rid of the desire that ran in her heart.

Zac's gaze softened. "I missed you, too."

Zac shifted closer to her, and before Lyla could start to feel alarm, he laced their fingers together. Their gazes met, and Lyla's heart raced louder and faster than ever. This was the closest that they had been to touching when they were not yelling at each other. And for that moment, they weren't two merfolk who had troubled lives and danger everywhere. In that moment, they were two people enjoying each other's company.

For one perfect moment, everything seemed on pause. All of Lyla's recent worries disappeared as their fingers intertwined. For that moment, everything was perfect. That was the only place that they touched, but his hand seemed to hold the warmth of the sun. Warmth spread from his hand to hers, and slowly, it brought Lyla back to life.

It was perfect, and it was theirs.

But perfect moments hardly ever last.

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Zac and Lyla are going to make up?**

 **2nd QotD: Who's your favorite ship shown so far in this book?**

* * *

 **A/N: I loved writing this. I was breathless through it all, and I had _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift on replay when I was writing this. It increased the magic of it all, and I felt like I could sprout wings and take off to the moon. Did you think that they were done having romantic problems? Well, if you thought that, you're wrong. I still have some drama planned out for them, and I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't about the full moon or anything. But I'm a die-hard Zyla shipper, and I needed to do this.**

 **I highly suggest listening to the songs in the quotes that I put out in the chapter, though some songs might not match up exactly with the chapter. But I felt like _Enchanted_ was the perfect song for this chapter. I was on YT listening to Taylor Swift's country songs when I saw _Enchanted._ I clicked on it, and inspiration struck. Of course, mind you, I already planned on writing this for this chapter, but I was still looking for the song.**

 **I don't want to make my A/N too long, but it's going to be harder to update as the school year progresses. Thank you for everyone who reviewed! It gives me inspiration—even though I have _plenty_ of that—and makes me want to work even _harder_ on the chapters. They also make me smile so wide that I think my face is stuck like that! ;) I hope you have had a wonderful day and enjoyed reading about the Zyla fluff, as I enjoyed writing about it.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	12. Part 1-Battle of the Full Moon

**Chapter 12-Part 1-Battle of the Full Moon  
**

* * *

 **"'X' is the shape I drew through your face.** **In permanent marker." ~Excerpt from _Permanent Marker,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is going to have two parts in it, so look out for a cliffhanger at the end! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was going to be a full moon tonight, and it was very stressful. Especially for Zac. He felt like a lab animal, being experimented on like that. He took a deep breath as he paced across the grotto. He had told his parents that he was going to camp out at Mako. It had taken a while, and if Evie hadn't entered and told them that she and a few other friends were going to be there, Zac was very much sure that his parents wouldn't let him.

Zac took a deep breath. His breath got caught as a tall, slim figure entered the room. Long golden-blonde hair with the slightest of curliness in it, ocean-colored eyes, and a small, tentative smile playing on her lips. Zac smiled back—a small but genuine smile. "Hey..." he said, feeling the slightest bit awkward. But she read him. Like she always did.

"Hey," she echoed. Her gaze met his for a heartbeat. "Zac, are you okay?"

"Sure," Zac said snarkily. "I'm letting two mermaids experiment on me, and I could be dead in a little more than eight hours. Why should I have any reason to worry?" Zac sank into a chair, burying his face in his hands. "Ever since I became a merman, absolutely _nothing_ has gotten right in my life." He didn't realize what he had said until Lyla's gaze darkened. "Lyla—"

"Just forget it," she snapped. Then, her gaze softened a little. "Look, I know that this is hard for you—this is hard for _all_ of us—but we'll be here for you, Zac." In a softer voice, she added, "I'll be here for you." She met his gaze. "You're worried." She smiled tentatively. "Good. Keep that worry. It'll help you. Eventually."

Zac stared at her. "What kind of twisted logic is _that?"_

Lyla shrugged, taking a seat by him. "Just get ready for tonight." She stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Zac asked her, sounding more desperate than he would've liked. But at this point, it didn't matter. She could already read him like a book. It wouldn't matter if he tried to hide his emotions. He took a deep breath, trying to get himself to calm down, but if anything, it made things worse. Zac turned to her helplessly.

"Do you _want_ me to stay?" She sounded uncertain now, as if she was afraid that she'd break their friendship—albeit shaky, _very_ shaky sort of truce—if she did anything that would make him angry or anything. Her crystalline gaze was nervous, and her lip quivered. Zac realized that just because they stopped arguing, it didn't mean that there wasn't tension. There _was_ tension. A lot.

Zac paused. Then, he locked eyes with Lyla. "Yeah, I do."

"Okay." She sat down awkwardly by him.

His gaze slid over to hers. "You make me feel safe."

That earned him a small yet tentative smile. She took a deep breath, looking frustrated, before turning her gaze back on him. He knew that she wanted to stay calm for his sake. He smiled at her, appreciating the effort. Finally, she said, "You know that they're going to experiment on you... but do you know exactly what they're going to do?"

Zac froze at her words. "No..."

"They're going to blast you with the power of fifty moons."

 _"What?!"_

* * *

Ocean Cafe was crowded today. Raiden noted that as he entered the place. He winked at a few girls his age, and they blushed, talking furiously among themselves. Raiden grinned. He was quite the spectacle, and he could be perfectly charming when he wanted to be. Raiden's good mood immediately pushed from 'ecstatic' to 'horrendous' as he caught sight of his brother.

Raiden strode over to his brother, stance cocky. Raiden grimaced as Erik immediately became tense—on his guard. Erik glared at Raiden, but Raiden glared back at him unflinchingly. How dare Erik try to intimidate him?! "What do you _want?"_ Erik snapped, ocean-colored gaze burning with fury. His pursed lips were the only thing—along with his raging eyes—that showed that Raiden being there was pissing him off.

"Besides for you to go to hell? Nothing," Raiden answered snarkily.

Erik shoved Raiden. Hard. "You eluding bastard."

"Calling me an eluding bastard doesn't make me an eluding bastard," Raiden countered.

Erik's gaze darkened but lit up as he gazed at something behind Raiden. Raiden frowned and turned, half-wondering if it was a trick. But no. Ondina and Mimmi had just entered, both looking extremely pleased. They took a seat at their regular table, and Raiden suddenly remembered that it was a full moon tonight. He smirked at his brother. "Looking for more women to catch in your web of lies?"

Erik smirked back. "Why not? I mean, _one_ of us is handsome enough to do so."

"Then why are _you_ going over to that table?"

Erik narrowed his gaze, trembling in fury, and muttered something that would've earned him a detention provided he was in school. Erik headed towards Ondina and Mimmi, winning smile tuned on. Raiden grinned. This he _had_ to see. As Erik strode over to them, Ondina's gaze darkened, and she whispered something to Mimmi, who nodded. Both mermaids seemed on guard. This pleased Raiden, and Raiden strode closer to them to get a better view of the exchange.

Call it stalking or eavesdropping, but Raiden _always_ knew about the latest gossip.

"Fine evening, ladies," Erik said, still wearing that ridiculously wide smile on his face. His teeth were extremely white against his tanned face, and his blue eyes were relaxed and smooth. Stupid confident bastard. "Something to drink?" he inquired politely, his winning smile growing so much with each passing second that Raiden was starting to wonder why Erik's mouth didn't snap right in half.

"Umm, no thanks," Mimmi answered glibly, being polite.

Ondina, on the other hand, didn't bother with formalities and said, "Just go away, Erik. I hate you, so why do you always have to go harass me?" Ondina shuddered. "Not that I would want you to harass others, but better them than me. At least _they_ like it. And I don't see how they even _consider_ you. You've got nothing going besides that oversized head of yours."

"I pay plenty of attention to women," Erik protested.

Ondina exchanged a glance with Mimmi, exasperated. "You pay more attention to your _ego."_ Ondina turned to Mimmi, gaze burning. "Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer if—hey, Raiden's over there." Ondina stood up. "Come on." Then, she shot a final glare at Erik. She roughly shoved her chair aside, and Raiden felt a pang of pity for the chair—it didn't deserve that sort of harsh treatment. "And if you didn't get the hint: I'm not interested. Stay away, creepy stalker." Each word was emphasized, and Ondina headed over to Erik, Mimmi following in pursuit.

"Hey, Raiden," Ondina said, a small smile curling onto her lips.

"Ondina, Mimmi," Raiden said, greeting the two mermaids. Raiden couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face as he watched Erik's face swell in rage. Raiden couldn't stop the satisfied feeling erupting within him. "So, what're you guys planning to do to get rid of Zac's tail? I mean, you guys said that the full moon's power didn't have an effect on him anymore."

"True," Ondina said, "because it was _one_ full moon."

Raiden shot her a puzzled look. "You can't double the moon. Even _you_ aren't that powerful."

"No, but this potion can," Mimmi announced, holding up a vial that held vivid, emerald-green contents. Raiden frowned at it. What the heck was a drink supposed to do? Mimmi must've seen the question in his eyes because she added, "This is the Fifty Moons Potion. It'll hit Zac with the power of fifty moons. We're not doubling the moon. Not exactly. We're amplifying the power. We have some of the potion at Rita's grotto."

"Huh, interesting, so is Zac going to let you do that to him?"

Ondina looked sheepish. "Well..."

 _"Ondina..."_ Raiden said, exasperated.

"Well, we figured that he would want his powers removed, so..." Mimmi said, trailing off awkwardly.

Raiden sighed, completely oblivious to the fact that Erik had overheard every single word in the exchange. Figures.

* * *

Zac was still in the grotto with Lyla. Night had fallen, and it would be a few minutes before the moon began to rise. Zac felt his heart racing, but Lyla shot him a reassuring smile. Zac swallowed hard. Then, finally, after several long moments full of tension, Zac said, "Ondina and Mimmi are headed to the moon pool, right? And Sirena and Nixie are going to the land entrance?"

"Yeah," Lyla said quietly. "Are you ready?"

Zac stared at her. "No. I'll never be ready. Lyla, if this works..." His gaze welled with sadness and regret as he stared at her. "I wasted so much time... figuring everything out, and now... I know what I want." He gazed at her with such sorrow and longing. "But if this works... it'll be too late. I won't have my tail. I'll..." Zac sighed, frustrated. "I wasted so much time," he repeated.

"You didn't waste any," Lyla reassured him.

He shook his head. "This is real, but... it doesn't matter if I don't have a tail. We'll _always_ share that perfect understanding with each other." Zac was mildly surprised that he had voiced the words. But it had truly troubled him. He didn't think that Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie could get rid of his tail, but he was a little more than strangers with Mimmi and Ondina. It scared him of what they might do to him...

"We'll get through this," Lyla promised him. "We always do."

"I'm not so sure about that..."

"Do you trust me?" she asked him fiercely.

He shot her a startled look. "How can you even _ask_ that?"

"Then trust me when I say that we'll be alright." She squeezed his hand, gaze bold and fierce. "I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

Two dark figures arrived at Mako Island, and the growing moonlight began to illuminate their features. Erik glanced at Cam, who had a pack filled with something heavy. Erik nodded, satisfied, and the two continued up the path. Then, once they arrived at the land entrance, which was open, Erik nodded at Cam. "Give it to me."

"Are you sure?" Cam asked, passing Erik a vial filled with vivid, glutinous contents that gleamed as the moonlight passed over it.

"Positive," Erik said, nodding as he took the vial from Cam. He examined the green liquid. Then, he frowned shaking his head. "No, give me the largest container. This needs to be paralyzing. Perfect. This won't do, Cam." He shook his head in disgust as he handed Cam back the vial. "Pass me that one," Erik said, pointing to an immensely large container in the pack.

"Here," Cam said, lifting the container with a big of a struggle.

Erik took it in his hands easily and smiled. "Good. Now, go inside the land entrance."

"Are you sure about this?"

Erik grinned, the moonlight illuminating his face. "They said that they were amplifying the power of the moon by fifty. That's a lot, but... you see, Cam, with this"—Erik gestured to the container he was holding—"this will amplify the magic by a thousand. He won't stand a chance. And if he does..." He locked eyes with Cam. "He'll still die."

* * *

 **QotD: Did you expect this? Tell the truth!  
**

 **2nd QotD: What do you think will happen to Zac in part 2?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Intense, right? Well, look for the second part tomorrow! It's night for me, so I can't upload the next part! But I have it all planned out. Tell me your thoughts on it, though. Also, Raiden is _Izi Wilson_ 's OC, not mine. So all credits about Raiden to go my special friend Izi! She's such an amazing writer! Nope, I'll never get tired of saying that. So check out some of her stories!**

 **Part 2 will definitely be uploaded tomorrow, so check out for that! Sorry for the cliffhanger. ;)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	13. Part 2-Battle of the Full Moon

**Chapter 13-Part 2-Battle of the Full Moon  
**

* * *

 **"I'm caught up in this struggle I can't win.** **And it's too late, it's too late." ~Excerpt from _Underwater,_ Nikki Flores  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you are having a brilliant. I am seriously listening to a ridiculously upbeat while writing this. It's called 'Permanent Marker' by Taylor Swift. I actually used a quote from that song in the first part of _Battle of the Full Moon._ But I won't delay you from reading any longer—unless you're one of those people who just skip the A/N because you want to read. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Dark shadows flickered through Zac's peripheral vision, and when he blinked they were gone. He frowned, muscles tense, as he saw a quick flash of Mako Island at night and the brilliant full moon. Zac went rigid as the pictures faded. It had all happen too quickly. Zac's eyes went wide as he came back to the world. His breathing was rapid, and his chest was heaving. He saw Lyla by him, gaze filled with concern.

"Zac..?" She frowned, and Zac flinched at her touch. "What—what happened?"

He met her gaze, eyes wide. But he was unable to speak.

Was he hallucinating? Or was he going crazy?

* * *

Mimmi froze before she leapt into the waters, about to journey to Mako. She could distantly hear Ondina speaking to her urgently, but Mimmi was no longer paying attention. She froze, eyes wide. A weird tickling sensation flooded her—hot then warm before hot again. Mimmi gasped as images flooded her head, overwhelming her. A quick flash of Mako Island, framed out by the full moon, fizzled into Mimmi's head, and she felt a burst of cold as the image changed, almost as fast as it had come, into the full moon. The vision was gone as soon as it came.

Mimmi stayed very still, eyes wide, and she let out the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She felt absolutely terrified. But the weird tickling sensation was gone, as was the visions. But... why did she see Mako? Mimmi shuddered. The visions were gone, but she felt a sort of emptiness in her.

"Mimmi? Mimmi!"

Mimmi turned shakily to Ondina. "W-what happened?"

"You tell me. You went rigid, and you starting shaking..."

"I..." Mimmi frowned. "There was this weird tickling sensation..."

"Weird tickling sensat—"

The rest of Ondina's words were drowned out as Mimmi gasped, going rigid and blanching simultaneously. A image flooded her head. The moon pool glittered, moonlight churning in the waters. Almost right after that Mimmi was slammed with a warm sensation, and she saw a clear view of the full moon. It was huge and white. Mimmi's eyes were wide as her eyes adjusted to the dim. She was back with Ondina now.

"Mimmi," Ondina said frantically, shaking her friend.

Mimmi turned to her, bewildered. "Come on—let's just go."

"What about—?"

"Come on!"

* * *

"Zac, wake up—er, whatever you're doing," Lyla said urgently, searching his face. He was so pale. Just seconds ago, he had had yet _another..._ whatever he had. She shook him, but he didn't respond. "Zac... come _on."_ She glared at him. How very inconsiderate of him. She did the only thing she thought would snap him out of it—whatever _it_ was. She backhanded him.

His eyes were wide as he came back to life. He turned to her now. "Did you just _slap_ me?" His voice was a mix of incredulity and bewilderment. Well, at least he woke up, right? Would it matter if his face hurt later? If there _was_ a later. Lyla chastised herself sternly for thinking such thoughts. She had to remain calm for his sake. Both of them freaking out wasn't going to improve the already grim situation.

"That doesn't matter right now," Lyla said. She shoved him on his feet. "We have to go to Mako now."

He frowned. "Is it time _already?"_

This time, she was the one feeling exasperated. "Yes, come on." He didn't move, and Lyla sighed, standing up. She extending a hand towards him, but he didn't take it. His gaze was absolutely terrified as he gazed at... nothing in particular. "Zac, come on. We're on a time crunch, and I don't think Mimmi and Ondina will be too pleased if we have to wait until next full moon." She sighed and gazed directly in his eyes. "Please."

The plaintive word finally cracked him. "Okay."

He grasped her hand, and Lyla pulled him up. They raced into Rita's mer-cave and dove gracefully into the churning waters below, journeying to Mako. The full moon might not be overhead the moon pool, but they didn't have time to waste. Lyla could only hope that nothing would go wrong. They couldn't _afford_ for anything to go wrong. Not this time.

* * *

Erik placed his container down and dove into the waters gracefully, easier than swallowing water, and threaded water. He reached over and grabbed the container. He tested the weight of the container in the waters before gracefully zooming off to the moon pool. Erik lingered by the moon pool (which he had found earlier when he had scoured the oceans) and waited to see if anyone else was going to come. He was cleverly concealed by seaweed. And the dark, churning waters made it easier to conceal himself. He saw two mermaids zoom in, judging by the colors of their tails. Was it Ondina and Mimmi?

Erik was about to enter when two more merfolk—a mermaid and a merman—zoomed in. He frowned. Lyla and Zac. It was kind of obvious. Erik dove into the moon pool. He surfaced and smirked at the bewildered faces of those around him. "ERIK, HOW DID YOU FIND THE MOON POOL?!" Ondina screamed. She literally delivered a punch to Erik's chest.

"I followed you," Erik answered simply.

"STALKER!" Ondina screamed. "SO WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE FOR YOU TO LEAVE US _ALONE?!"_

Erik flinched as if she had visibly hit him. "Ondina, I think you're taking this a bit far—"

"No, I'm asking _you,"_ she shrieked. "Do you think you're impressing anyone? Or are you just a power-hungry monster?!"

Erik watched her, stricken. "Ondina—"

"Stop!" she hissed. She turned to Mimmi. "Use the potion." Her gaze slid over to Erik. "Get out! This is _our_ place."

Erik watched, interest piqued, as Mimmi pulled out a vial filled to the brim. She poured the luminous contents into the moon pool. The moon was directly overhead them now. Erik had a few precious moments. The green fizzed around Zac, swirling and churning. Then, Erik quickly opened his container. Everyone—Lyla, Ondina, Mimmi, and Zac—froze and turned to him. Everyone watched him dump the contents right at Zac.

The green swirled around Zac, faster and faster, until it was a blur. Zac was no longer visible. Erik could hear the others screaming and trying to get to Zac, but the green contents created some sort of shield around Zac. Erik could hear Zac screaming. The shield spun around Zac, but it wasn't a shield that would protect Zac. It was a barrier that would keep others out...

Erik's work was done.

He didn't need to watch.

So Erik slipped out of the moon pool, triumphant at last.

* * *

Cam watched the moon rise directly over Mako Island. He smiled as he slipped in the land entrance, thus complying to Erik's orders. He entered deeper inside when he heard a familiar voice yell, "Stop right there, Cam Mitchell!" Cam groaned. And here he thought that it was going to be so easy. He saw Nixie and Sirena enter. He grimaced.

"Cam, don't do this!" Sirena pleaded.

Cam sneered. "And you think _you_ out of all people—or should I say _fish_ —can demand something of me? After what you did to me?"

"We didn't do _anything_ to you!" Nixie argued. "You lost your best friend all by yourself!" Cam's gaze darkened and raced deeper inside the land entrance, Nixie and Sirena tailing him. (Get it? Tailing? Merfolk? No?) Nixie glared at him. "If you do this, you'll regret it!" she yelled. "This will be the worst mistake of your life, Cameron!" she warned.

Cam shot her a burning look. "Everything else was taken away from me!" Cam screamed. "I won't let this go!"

"Cam, stop, please," Nixie pleaded.

Cam turned to her, and for a moment, he didn't see someone trying to stop his plans. He saw... well, Nixie. The girl he had fallen for. She looked absolutely terrified, and Cam didn't really want another reason to hate her. His heart was telling him to listen to her. Then, maybe he could start with her and try to make amends... But not just to her. She would just be the start. But it seemed more like a daydream than reality. Cam wasn't strong enough to do anything like that. He was weak. That's why he sought out Erik's help.

Cam had one chance—one chance—to gain a tail and make things right. The merfolk would _always_ patrol around Mako when it was a full moon if they knew that he wanted a tail. This was his only chance. Cam so desperately wanted a tail. His jealousy had forced him to betray those he had cared about. But was it too late? It seemed too late.

So many choices. Which one was right?

"Cam, please," Nixie repeated, extending out a hand towards him.

Cam hesitated. He was so close yet... he felt sick. He didn't want this anymore. It felt _wrong._ He and Erik had chosen the perfect night to do this... It was now or never. Cam looked directly into Nixie's eyes. He could see her horror and anguish. She cared about him. She _cared_ about him. Her. The one Cam had been chasing after for a long time.

"Will—will I regret it?" Cam asked almost hesitantly. "Will I regret it?" he repeated.

"No, of course not!" Nixie exclaimed. "It'll be the best decision you've ever made in your entire life."

Cam took a deep breath and nodded. "I—okay..." He reached out towards Nixie's hand, wanting to feel the warmth of her hand. He had missed her, but he had been quite reluctant to admit it. He lov—he had a crush on her. He didn't even _know_ what love was. After all, he had _one crush_ in his _entire_ life. So... yeah. How was he supposed to know?

Cam took a shaky, reluctant step forward. He took a deep breath and looked directly into her ocean-colored eyes. She was watching him, and the warmth in her gaze made Cam feel warm all over. He nodded again and forced himself to breath. He knew what he wanted to choose: Nixie. He wanted Zac as his best friend again... There was a lot Cam wanted and not much he could fix, but this... this was something he _could._

Too bad karma's a bitch.

Because the floor opened underneath Cam—

—and he fell through.

* * *

 **QotD: Don't you think the Mako characters get tired of jumping into water will all of their clothes on?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What do you think will happen to Zac and Cam?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Alas, there's going to be a third part to _Battle of the Full Moon._ Yup. I suck for putting a cliffhanger, but I'm fairly certain that I'll upload part 3 today. Maybe. We'll see. Apparently, I couldn't handle putting all of the action in 4000 words. =l Oh well. Tomorrow, I have school, so I probably won't upload until the weekends. ;(**

 **Hopefully I can get part 3 uploaded today, but if I can't... sorry. I'm not sure if I did okay on the vision scene, but... I don't know. I mean, I feel that it's an important part of the story, but... somehow, I think I failed at making it good or adequate. Do they have another vision in season 2? If they do, I'll figure out what I did wrong and make the second vision better. Give me your thoughts on the vision?**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	14. Part 3-Battle of the Full Moon

**Chapter 14-Part 3-Battle of the Full Moon**

* * *

 **"Something in your eyes i** **s tellin' me to stop and think twice.** **And I just can't decide." ~Excerpt from _Something Stupid,_ Shawn Desman**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last part of _Battle of the Full Moon._ If not... well, let's deal with that later. Now, on with the story! Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Nixie watched in horror as Cam fell through the ground. She turned to Sirena, desperate. "Please don't tell me that the moon is over the moon pool. _Please."_ When Sirena shot Nixie a weird look, Nixie immediately fell silent. She realized how desperate she sounded. Nixie swallowed hard and exchanged a glance with Sirena. "Come on. We have to go to the moon pool."

Sirena silenced her with a look. "Nixie..."

"Sirena, what could be more important than—?" Nixie fell silent. She turned to Sirena. "We have to get Raiden."

"But—"

"Fine, I'll get him," Nixie said. "You go to the moon pool and help the others."

"Nixie—"

Nixie locked eyes with Sirena. Azure met crystalline. Nixie saw Sirena flinch. This couldn't have been easy for her. All of these battles. Sirena wasn't cut out for wars and battles, but if they had to, they would. Mako belonged to them. "You know I'm right. Raiden specialized in lightning _and_ water. If _anyone_ can fix this, it's Raiden."

"But what..." Sirena looked clearly distressed. "Raiden is Erik's brother—"

"And Raiden is Raiden," Nixie cut in. "Don't confuse them." Then, after a long heartbeat, Nixie added, "Besides, there's no one else that can do this. Only Raiden can do this—you know that better than I do." Nixie sighed at Sirena's doubtful look. "Just go to the others. Check to see if Zac's alright, and... if he isn't, go to Rita, alright?"

"And you're going to Raiden?"

"Yeah," Nixie answered sharply. "I'll check Ocean Cafe, and if he isn't there, I'll go ask David or Carly or Evie or _somebody,_ okay? But the point is, if this... explodes or whatever, everyone in that moon pool could die, okay? Sirena, you've got to trust me. And trust that Raiden will pull through. A lot of this is relying on him."

Sirena bit her lip. "Alright."

Nixie and Sirena raced out of the land entrance. It was still open as they raced away, so that must mean that the full moon was still overhead the moon pool. What if Cam became a merman? And... what if Nixie didn't reach Raiden in time? And so much depended on Raiden. Even if Nixie reached him and got them both to arrive at the land entrance in time, would he be able to fix _it?_

Nixie nodded once at Sirena before diving gracefully into the dark, churning waters below. She zoomed off to Ocean Cafe and immediately propelled herself upward as she arrived. She leapt up on her feet as soon as they appeared and dashed into Ocean Cafe. "Raiden!" she hollered, causing some land dwellers to stare at her. Raiden stared at her, too, wide-eyed.

"Nixie?"

"Raiden, don't ask questions," Nixie hissed. "You have to come with me. It's urgent!"

Raiden, being who he was, didn't ask questions and simply followed Nixie outside. They practically flew through the sky and landed in the water, propelling themselves to Mako Island. Only when they started running to the land entrance did Raiden speak. His voice was low and concerned. "Nixie, what're we doing? Besides the obvious," he added snarkily.

"Raiden, there's something you need to fix. You're the only one that can do it, with your powers, I mean," Nixie said, mildly distracted. "If you can't... everyone in that moon pool is going to die. I..." Nixie frowned. "Look, there's a shadow in the land entrance. Who's in there?" They quickly raced inside to see—

"Oh my God," Raiden breathed.

"No way," Nixie breathed.

* * *

There weren't a lot of things that could surprise Lyla after tonight, but she shouldn't have expected that nothing else bad would happen. She was wrong. When Cam fell through the ceiling, Lyla had just managed to create a shield with her moon ring. The others had joined in, but they couldn't hold the shield forever. Lyla glanced anxiously at the moon, which was still—rather slowly—journeying. How very inconsiderate of it.

"AHHHHH!" Cam yelled as he landed on the shield. Then, he frowned and tapped the shield. "Umm..."

"Ugh!" Mimmi exclaimed. "We should've guessed!"

Then, Ondina frowned. "Weren't Nixie and Sirena on land entrance duty..?"

An uncomfortable silence gathered in the room. Save for Zac's moans and screams and the bubbling of the water, the room was almost quiet. Cam shook his head. "I forgot that this could happen..." Cam groaned. "I didn't want to. Nixie... she convinced me, and..." He glanced upwards in annoyance. "Why is the moon moving so slowly?"

"Well, it's just increasing the torture session for Zac," Ondina said wryly.

Lyla's eyes widened as there was a mighty splash and—Sirena surfaced. "Sirena, what're you doing here? You're supposed to be with Nixie..." Lyla frowned, gaze growing somber. "Sirena, what happened?" Lyla winced as a scream from Zac manifested. Lyla braced herself for another scream, but there was no way to remove the annoying barrier. Stupid Erik for dumping a whole bunch of the potion.

"Nixie's getting Raiden," Sirena said, distracted by the barrier around Zac. "It's hard to explain, but the land entrance... in the tunnel, well..." Sirena sighed. "If Nixie can't get to Raiden on time and get them both back to the land entrance, we're all goners. And I mean it. The moon pool is literally going to explode if Raiden can't fix it."

"What's 'it'?" Mimmi said, annoyed.

"It's hard to explain," Sirena repeated. Then, she said, "You guys had better head out of here."

"We can't—we can't leave," Lyla spluttered, and as everyone turned to her, she flushed. "Zac's still here. And Cam."

"We can't just all die," Ondina snapped.

"No one said anything about anyone dying," Lyla said. "Yet. Besides, have a little faith. Nixie and Raiden can do this. Raiden has lightning powers, and even if the land entrance closes, Nixie can open it. But..." Lyla winced. "We can't hold Cam up forever." She glanced upwards at the land boy, who looked terrified. "And Cam, if you're not going to be on Erik's side..."

"I know," Cam said. "I have a lot of explaining to do."

Lyla shuddered as Zac's screams echoed through the chamber. The moon disappeared, and the mermaids immediately released the shield. Cam splashed into the water with a mighty splash. He coughed up water, and Sirena went to help him, as she was the only one not utterly disgusted with him. "Zac!" Lyla called out. The green barrier had disappeared, and Zac lay in the water. Lyla splashed over to him and touched his face. She quickly withdrew her hand. He was as cold as ice. "He's unconscious." Lyla gazed in horror. "We have to get him to Rita's!"

Sirena turned to Ondina and Mimmi. "Ondina, come with me. We'll drag Cam over to Rita's so he can dry." Her gaze slid over to Mimmi's blue one. "Mimmi, help Lyla get Zac back to Rita's. We shouldn't stay in this moon pool any longer. It'll be dangerous enough... And then..." Sirena took a deep breath. "Ondina, after you and I deposit Cam, we'll head over to Mako Island. We need to see if Raiden and Nixie are alright."

Ondina nodded grimly. "Cam, hold your breath. We're about to go a _lot_ faster."

Cam complied, and Lyla watched as Sirena and Ondina each grasped one of Cam's wrist. Then, the three of them disappeared under the waters. Lyla exchanged a glance with Mimmi before turning back to Zac grimly. "Come on, Mimmi. Let's get Zac out of here." She glanced upwards. "Before the moon pool explodes." Lyla shuddered, and Mimmi splashed over to her.

Mimmi's gaze met hers. "I hope Zac will be alright..."

Lyla nodded solemnly. "I hope so, too."

* * *

Raiden's eyes were wide as he stared straight ahead. Glowing and pulsing with light was the trident. Well, not _the_ trident. This one was silver. And the stone wasn't the normal blue stone... It was a deep green, changing from jade to emeralds to a distinct, murky seaweed-color. Something shot through Raiden's memory. He had seen that stone somewhere... Too bad he couldn't remember. He reached out for it, almost touching it—

"Don't!" Nixie breathed. "It could be dangerous."

"Where did it come from?" Raiden asked. "I thought the trident was destroyed."

"It was," Nixie said, eyes so wide that Raiden could see the whites around her irises. "This isn't the same trident, Raiden..."

"What was it _before?"_ Raiden breathed.

"It was just a crackling orb," Nixie stammered. "It looked powerful enough to kill anything, and... if it fell through with Cam... the moon pool would be gone." Nixie shuddered as the trident just floated there. Electricity and power seemed to emit from it, and the power radiating off of it was overwhelming. "Raiden, you have to do something. _Anything."_

Raiden hesitated. "I don't know what to do."

"You have powers, don't you?" Nixie said scornfully.

Raiden shot a glare at her. "If you want me to help, stop talking." Raiden took a deep breath, concentrating hard. Then, he extended his hand towards the trident, channeling his lightning powers against the trident. Raiden easily found the trident's power wave. And _boy_ was it _strong._ Raiden gradually let his power grow as he began to push against the trident's wave. Some of the electricity crackling around the trident stopped, but a lot still remained. Raiden strained and strained, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing else would happen.

Frustrated, Raiden strode towards the trident. He heard Nixie's warning, but Raiden _needed_ to hold the trident. Even if just for a moment. Raiden grasped the trembling trident with both hands. Wind billowed through Raiden's hair, and blinding light erupted from the trident. Then, the trembling of the trident eased. Raiden's muscles felt a little sore from fighting the trident's vibrations for so long. The wind billowing through Raiden's hair stopped, thus causing the blinding light to die.

"You—you're controlling it," Nixie breathed.

* * *

Lyla glanced anxiously at Zac. He was now lying down in the grotto. A blanket had been drawn over him, but his flesh still felt ice-cold. Lyla refused to leave his side, but she knew that a lot of power had been thrown at Zac. His heart was still beating—that was a good thing, right? Lyla knew that her hands were shaking, but she didn't care.

"Lyla..."

Lyla looked up to see Rita staring at her with such kindness and sympathy in her gaze. Lyla gazed sadly at Rita, feeling despair well up in her heart. She placed her hand over Zac's heart, checking his pulse, before turning back to Rita. Lyla glanced at the older mermaid desperately. "He's going to get better, right? He _has_ to! He can't... he can't d-die," Lyla choked out.

"Lyla, we have to wait for the others to come back," Rita said, kindness and compassion shining in her face. "Right now, you have to take care of _yourself._ Zac..." A worried, almost frantic, expression crossed Rita's face, causing Lyla's panic to rise. "Well, I think he'll be fine. He's a strong merman. He'll pull through, but you watching him like that isn't going to help either of you."

"I can't exactly help it," Lyla said wryly. "But you only 'think' he'll be fine. What if he's not? What if he—?"

"Lyla, don't torture yourself with such traitorous thoughts," Rita said gently. "Go get some rest. You've been up most of the night, and without your rest, you can't help Zac." Lyla still hesitated. "Go on. Mimmi's resting. And when the others are back, I'll wake the both of you." Rita glanced upwards wearily. "Go to the room next to the bathroom. It's a spare room with two beds. Mimmi is in one."

Lyla wrinkled her nose. "I've never slept in a bed before."

"But it's too dangerous to sleep in the moon pool," Rita pointed out. "And since the others aren't back yet, I don't think you should be resting in my mer-cave." Rita smiled and gestured towards the doorway. "Go on, Lyla. It'll be good for you. Besides, I know that you're more tired than you're letting on. And don't worry about not having any experience with sleeping in a bed," Rita added. "Since you're so tired, you'll probably fall asleep the second your head hits the pillow."

"Pillow?" Lyla said, tilting her head like a confused puppy.

Lyla headed into the room Rita told her to. She saw Mimmi sleeping in one of the beds, blankets strewn around her. Lyla glanced at her bed, which was a few feet away from Mimmi's. Lyla yawned. Rita was _right._ Lyla _was_ tired. Lyla slipped under the covers of the bed and closed her azure eyes. Despite all of her worries about Zac, the mermaid fell asleep very quickly.

* * *

Ondina exchanged a glance with Sirena before the two pelted towards the land entrance. It was closed, and Ondina groaned, frustrated. She turned to Sirena pleadingly. "Could you open the land entrance? I want to make sure Raiden and Nixie are alright..." Sirena complied, and Ondina entered. She could hear faint voices echoing inside the entrance. "Raiden? Nixie?" Ondina called out.

"We're here," Nixie called out.

Ondina raced deeper inside of the tunnel and did a double take as she saw Raiden grasping a silver trident. Further examination told Ondina that the trident had an emerald green stone that was still glowing. Ondina took a few hesitant steps back. "Umm... is that the trident? I thought..." Ondina frowned. "I thought that it was destroyed or..."

"It was," Raiden said. "This"—he tapped the stone of the silver trident—"isn't the same one."

"Give me that trident."

Ondina spun around and was suddenly face-to-face with—

"Erik, what in the oceans do you think you're doing here?" Ondina yelled, annoyed with the handsome merman.

But this time, Erik's attention wasn't trained on Ondina. His blue gaze was fierce as it locked with Raiden's violet one. Ondina felt like words were passing through their eyes. Raiden scowled and said, "It's not yours, Erik. It's powerful"—definitely a mistake mentioning powerful judging by the ambitious glint in Erik's eyes—"but if you use it the wrong way, you could get seriously hurt."

"Give it to me," Erik snarled, scowl deepening. "I would _hate_ to take it from you with force."

"Don't do it, Raiden!" Nixie said, glaring at Raiden.

Raiden's violet gaze blazed. "This isn't about you, _Erik._ You _always_ think that you're the center of the universe. Well, guess what? You're not. _You_ might be the main character in _your_ story, but you can't force yourself to be mine. _I'm_ the main character in mine because it's _my_ life. Get over yourself, Erik! Our parents wouldn't have wanted you to do this!"

"Leave our parents out of this!" Erik snarled.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Raiden yelled, raising the trident.

Ondina was stunned. "Raiden, you could get seriously injured!"

Raiden shook his head. "Erik, you've gone too far! It's time for me to end this!"

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Raiden and Erik will duel? Or will Ondina and Nixie stop them?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Do you think Zac will recover?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! The next chapter will be part 4 of _Battle of the Full Moon,_ and I'm fairly certain that it'll be the last part of _Battle of the Full Moon._ In the next chapter, you'll find out if Raiden and Erik duel, if Zac is fatally injured, and much more about the trident. It's been fun writing these last few action-packed chapters, but now, I'll have to bore you with suspense, intrigue, and drama once more. ;)**

 **Now, I feel that it's important to say this even though this chapter is running out of words. I will probably not be updating until Friday or Saturday—depending on the circumstances—so I'm very sorry for any inconveniences. This story has been such a thrill to write, and it's my second favorite ever writing. The first, of course, is my _Tails of a Soul Speaker_ series, which will be posted _way_ later. I'm thinking that I'll post it on or after my birthday, which is on January 8th.**

 ** _Tails of a Soul Speaker_ is a crossover series of Vampire Academy and Mako Mermaids. It is set after season 2 of Mako and after book 3 of VA. I've already written a sequel and am sort of working on the last book of it. Yes, it's a trilogy.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	15. Part 4-Battle of the Full Moon

**Chapter 15-Part 4-Battle of the Full Moon  
**

* * *

 **"But I'm only human.** **And I bleed when I fall down.** **I'm only human.** **And I crash and I break down.** **Your words in my head, knives in my heart.** **You build me up and then I fall apart** **'because I'm only human." ~Excerpt from _Human,_ Christina Perri  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, it's me Darkwind! And I'm back after an extremely long week. It was the longest week ever. And I'm glad to be typing up another chapter. I am exhilarated to write the confrontation between Raiden and Erik, thus resulting to the title name 'Confrontation.' Well, the chapter's actually not called Confrontation because I remembered that the night wasn't over yet for the Mako gang, and I had to finish writing the chapter before the next day approaches. I am not pleased that this chapter isn't called 'Confrontation' or something like that, but yeah... Life doesn't always throw you what you want. Now that that little mini rant is out of the way, though I am beyond enervated, I'm going to force myself to write at least a bit of this. ;)**

 **Too bad I couldn't put this part in the last chapter. Oh well. But that chapter was exactly 3000 words. I'm not crossing my limit.**

 **Also, I think that the quote is perfect but just not. They aren't _humans._ And I also have to fix a bunch of mistakes in the chapter before... RIP.**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

There was a time and place to act—there was also a time and place _not_ to act. How would one decide when they should or shouldn't? It would all amount up to a whole pile of nothing, right? So, how was Raiden to choose? He didn't _want_ to fight his brother, Erik, but it seemed that Erik left him with no choice. Raiden was pulsing with adrenaline. He could feel that he was _meant_ for this. No matter what Erik or anybody else thought. Then, Raiden realized that his body had been crying out for this for so long. He just had been too slow to recognize it.

No matter now. Everything else faded away now. Raiden locked his violet eyes with Erik's azure ones. Only one would prevail—and it most certainly would _not_ be Erik. Raiden could feel the trident pulsing with light as his lightning powers merged with his aquatic ones, pumping power into the trident. Certainly, this was Raiden's time. He could do this—what he was _meant_ to do.

He wasn't like Zac, who cared about others too much to use the trident against them. Yes, Raiden still cared about Erik and Ondina and Nixie, who were all still in the room, alarmingly so. But it seemed as if this sort of blinding, overwhelming rage was pumping through Raiden's blood. There was nothing more in the world Raiden wanted to do than use the silver trident against his brother. To make Erik pay for everything. There were so _, so_ many reasons that Raiden could've dreamed up, but only a few were relevant. Erik treated everyone—including Raiden—horribly. And Raiden blamed him. For many things.

For not being there for Raiden.

Because, if Erik had actually cared about Raiden, this wouldn't have ever happened. Raiden never wanted this, but now it was too late. Erik needed to be taught a lesson—and Raiden had to be the one to deliver it. As crazy as it sounded, it was the truth. Raiden's blood boiled as he gazed at Erik. His friends' screams for him to be careful died away. Now, it was just Raiden, Erik, and a certain silver trident.

It was now or never.

And Raiden, like his brother, wouldn't let it go.

"Raiden—" Erik began.

But that was when Raiden attacked. He lifted the trident in his hands, and it pulsed brighter and swifter than ever. Raiden roared out a battle cry and spun the trident in his deft fingers. Then, he shoved the trident forward. Raiden could feel the power radiating off of the trident that slammed into Erik, who had managed to create the beginnings of a shield.

But Erik's powers were no match for Raiden's. Besides, Raiden had the trident.

Erik was kidding himself if he thought that he stood a chance.

Erik yelled something, but Raiden didn't listen. Then, Raiden realized something: despite Erik's big talk, Erik wasn't fighting back. "Fight back, you coward!" Raiden screamed, inflicting more damage and pain to his own brother. But it was at that point that Raiden realized that he wasn't seeing his brother. He was seeing something horrible, terrible, revolting. Something that he hated.

"No!" Erik screamed. "Not until you listen!"

"You think I'll listen after all that you've done?!" Raiden roared, his fingers still wrapped tightly around the trident's hilt. It made him feel stronger, more powerful, more _alive._ "You think you deserve anything?! I won't listen! You don't deserve that!" Erik's screams echoed through the air as Raiden tortured his brother with the trident. Since Erik was a merman, the trident couldn't hurt him. Not really. Not in the way that it would hurt the mermaids. But still, it could cause Erik some seriously pain.

"Listen to me!" Erik screamed. He had propelled himself towards Raiden, and his fingers were curled around the silver trident. Raiden tugged, but Erik's grip was vise-like—he refused to let go. "Raiden." That one word. That one word—Raiden's own name—had so much power over him—especially said by Erik. Erik's voice wasn't harsh and menacing. It was the first time in ages that Erik had said Raiden's name like that.

For a moment, Raiden wasn't in the land entrance, dueling with Erik. For a moment, he was back in that little white house in Gaeta, Italy. He could see Erik, much younger back then, holding him. Tears budded in Erik's eyes, but Raiden could feel tears streaming down his own face. Then, the image was gone, replaced by the bleakness of Erik's face and the land entrance.

Raiden wanted to stop hurting his brother. He just _couldn't._

"Raiden," Erik repeated, gaze almost gentle now. "Let go of it."

Whether it was Raiden's own willpower or Erik's calming words, Raiden let go of the trident. He stared at his hands, which were slightly singed. The marks that scarred his hands would grow worse, no doubt. But he could barely feel the pain. He was mildly surprised—though he didn't feel it—as he felt Erik wrap his arms around him. Raiden stared at Erik in horror. "What did I do?"

"What you had to," Erik whispered solemnly, still holding Raiden. "What you had to."

* * *

You would think, that after a whole night of excitement, you would be be too enervated to wake up, right? Well, Lyla was surprised, and to be honest, quite annoyed when she woke up by the sound of a scream. Lyla's annoyance immediately transformed into concern and worry, and she leapt out of bed (yes, Lyla was still getting used to the concept of sleeping in beds; it was utterly ridiculous), skidding to a halt by Mimmi's bed.

Lyla shook Mimmi. "Mimmi, what's wrong?"

Mimmi's ocean-colored eyes shot open. She looked absolutely terrified—and resigned. Terribly resigned. "I saw..." Mimmi paused, and Lyla helped the girl sit up. Mimmi's chest was heaving, and she closed her eyes for a long moment. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but... I saw... terrible things." Mimmi shuddered. "It was dark everywhere, and I could... I could hear myself calling for help. But... it wasn't me. I was just looking through someone's eyes..."

Lyla froze at this new information. "What—what're you saying?"

Mimmi met her gaze sorrowfully. "I think... and forgive me if I'm wrong, but..." Mimmi took a deep breath before relaying the information to Lyla. Lyla held her breath, anticipating Mimmi's answer. A mix of emotions rose in Lyla's heart—regret, longing, bleak desperation—as Mimmi spoke her next words. "I-I think I saw through Zac's eyes."

* * *

Sirena waited—almost impatiently but not quite (it wasn't in her nature to be impatient)—as she waited for the others to come out. All she could see were random bright flashes and screams. But besides that... yikes. Nothing else. Sirena called out, "Guys, come on! My moon ring is running out of power. What with the shield and all and now this? You guys _need_ to come out!"

It took a few rather painful heartbeats until everyone came out—including Erik. All of them had deadened expressions, and it seemed to Sirena that Erik was all that was holding Raiden up. Raiden himself looked... horrible. It wasn't so much in Raiden's appearance—Raiden still had those astonishingly violet eyes and super cool hair—but it was Raiden's expression that caused horror to pool through Sirena's heart.

"What happened?" Sirena breathed, turning to Nixie and Ondina, whose faces were grim. Then, Sirena's ocean-colored eyes sought out the three-pronged spear clamped in Erik's hand. But Erik wasn't using it against them. His gaze just sought out Sirena's pleadingly. Sirena turned back to Raiden. He looked frozen in horror and fear and everything else dark. "Tides..." Sirena breathed. "What happened?" she asked them quietly, echoing her earlier words.

"Erik and Raiden began to duel," Nixie began, but she faltered and went silent.

"Raiden was winning," Ondina said, continuing the story. Her gaze was grim, and Sirena knew that this story was one she wouldn't want to hear. Sirena glanced up. The moon was gone from the sky. Technically, they had been up all day and night. Sirena squinted at Ondina, shielding her eyes from the first rays of pre-dawn light that was beginning to emerge from the dark sky. "And that's when we noticed that some sort of dark rage seemed to be fueling Raiden..."

"Rage?" Sirena repeated, frowning. "That could be dangerous."

"Erik stopped Raiden from doing anything, but..." Nixie shuddered and stopped speaking. "He hasn't quite been the same..."

"What about Erik?" Sirena muttered.

"Excuse _you?"_ Erik said, speaking through pursed lips. "Are you trying to talk to me like I'm not here?" A scowl darkened Erik's face. He glanced once at Raiden. "I'll deliver him over to the principal's house and that's all. Contact me of his condition. You know where I am." Erik glanced over at Raiden before sighing, seeming for the first time, resigned.

Ondina scowled fiercely. "You won't even stay on your own accord? What kind of brother _are_ you?"

Erik shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if you've noticed, but this paper-thin truce we've got going isn't going to last. The sooner I'm out, the better." He glanced at his brother again and took a deep breath. "Tell me when he's... conscious. Or... well, responding. He seems dead to the world, but I'm sure you can work up some sort of serum for him."

If possible, Ondina's scowl deepened. _"Fine._ Whatever you say."

"Ondina, Erik's not our problem right now," Sirena said urgently. "Raiden is. We have to get him to Rita's. Then... we have to figure out how to wake both him and Zac... I think Raiden'll be easier, but..." Sirena bit her lip, clearly troubled. "If he falls into a coma of shock..." The others shifted uncomfortably. "Let's just get him to safety. Then, we'll figure out what's wrong with him."

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Raiden will be alright?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Why do you think Mimmi is receiving these 'visions' of what Zac might be seeing? ;)**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I actually think that the second QotD is pretty easy, if you know what I mean. So this is the last part of _Battle of the Full Moon_ because the night is officially over for the Mako crew! Now, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can make no promises—though I would want to. And... about the silver trident... yeah, that plot line is basically shakily developed, but I'm still working on it. Did it have a certain effect on Raiden? And why?**

 **So those are some of the questions you should be thinking right now. I hope you guys are having a fabulous day, but you can't count on me updating every day or so—much to my regret, of course. I have now memorized the routes as to where I have to be going for my classes. xD Yep. It took longer than I would've liked, but we take what we can get, right? ;)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	16. Is It Too Late?

**Chapter 16-Is It Too Late?  
**

* * *

 **"You look as good as the day I met you.** **I forget just why I left you,** **I was insane." ~Excerpt from _Closer,_ The Chainsmokers ft. Halsey  
**

* * *

 **"You know just how to make m** **y heart beat faster.** **Emotional earthquake,** **bring on disaster." ~Excerpt from _Starving,_ Hailee Steinfeld  
**

* * *

 **"But I think it feels like maybe I'm falling for you and me." ~Excerpt from _Unexpectedly,_ Jason Chen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you're having a brilliant day! Before I start this chapter, I just have a few words to say. First of all, I probably won't end the story until I have 100,000 words, but I might feel extra determined and continue it. If not, I might create a sequel by the name of _A Dance with Magic._ Now that that's cleared out of the way, I can continue with more news. Good or bad, you may determine the outcome yourself.**

 **The next piece of news is that near the end of the book (well, maybe not the end; it depends on when I finish it), I will be adding a little preview of _Just a Little Farther_ , from my _Tails of a Soul Speaker_ series! ;) Since it's my account, I can shamelessly advertise! Anyway, in case you didn't know, _Tails of a Soul Speaker_ is a trilogy that is set after season 2 of Mako Mermaids and book three of Vampire Academy! I'm biased. And that's why, Rose, the main character in VA, isn't my favorite character.**

 **But I won't drone on about this. I'm probably boring you, but... yeah... This is the full summary, but when I post this (it will be posted on "Mako Mermaids Crossover Fanfiction" or "Vampire Academy Crossover Fanfiction" or "Mako Mermaids and Vampire Academy Fanfiction"), I will post it with a shortened summary. Also, when I make a new FF account for this story (one that isn't WC based), I'll announce it here. It will also include a Preview or Trailer of the story, just to pique your interest. Now, I shouldn't be wasting words on a stupid A/N, but here's the summary:  
**

 **"Lissa Dragomir is Lyla. She has two souls or something—one as Vasilisa Dragomir and one as Lyla. She misses her life as Lyla when she was with Sirena, Zac, and Nixie. She misses Mako Island and being a mermaid. She leaves St. Vladimir's Academy to come back to Mako—to find that so much has changed. Dangers lurk everywhere, loyalty will be tested to the limits, and love will be questioned. The final confrontation will change everything. Will Lyla and her heart make it out okay?"**

 **So, keep a look out for that because I really love the story and have worked very hard on it. I'll stop shamelessly advertising myself now. ;) Now, I'll try to make the chapter longer because of all the space the A/N took, but I might not be able to. And, about the three quotes for this... well, I was going to use the quote from the song _Closer_ for when Zac and Lyla made up** **— _really_ made up, but things didn't turn out quite the way I initially planned, so the plot is going to change big time. But then... well, I loved all three quotes, and I loved each of the songs, so... yeah. ****Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

After everything that had gone in Lyla's life, she didn't think things could get much worse. That is, until they did. The news of Raiden's condition had reached her, and it seemed that Raiden, much like Zac (the thought of Zac brought heavy emotions to course within Lyla's heart), was unconscious. Sometimes, Raiden would blanch or scream in his sleep, like Zac did, and that made Lyla wonder if they were seeing the same things. Only at different times.

Maybe.

Lyla could only hope that the two mermen would get better. Especially Zac... Lyla wished that things could've turned out differently between them. She didn't want the last few times spent with him to be a shaky truce. Never mind the yelling, the silence was a lot worse. At least if he was yelling at her, he'd be talking to her. She regretted wasting so much time...

And blaming herself seemed as a good way as any to grieve.

Lyla took a deep breath and went to visit the two mermen again. As Lyla approached the beds that the two, very still merfolk lain on, she felt her heart shrivel up a little more. She looked at Raiden first, because she couldn't bear to see Zac—to see him so vulnerable. And to feel so helpless. Lyla saw Raiden's eyes closed, covering up the brilliant amethysts. Raiden looked rather peaceful, and Lyla drew in the comfort—albeit small comfort—that he wasn't in any pain.

Finally, Lyla turned towards Zac. His eyelids were stretched tight over his eyes, expression taunt and dull, as if he was trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't escape from—which he _was,_ but that was hardly relevant at the point. His eyelids covered the most precious of jewels, a dark, almost mahogany but way darker eyes.

An ache stirred in Lyla's chest as she remembered his soft, gentle side. Lyla didn't realize it, but she had placed her hand over Zac's. An old habit. Lyla swallowed hard. She had realized how much he had meant to her too late. Of course, she already knew that he meant a lot to her, but... she had been denying quite a bit.

Love.

She had been denying that particular emotion. But now, her heart was letting her feel that again. Her heart had been letting her feel that for a while now. Lyla stared at Zac, feeling a horrible sense of foreboding. His long lashes cast shadows across his face, making him feel like some sort of ghostly figure or something. Lyla was once again overwhelmed by his beauty.

Zac looked deeply troubled, and his face contorted with pain and something else... He must've been seeing something truly terrible. She squeezed his limp, unresponding fingers. _If I could turn back time, I would. And I wouldn't have let you go to Mako. And it's my fault that you're like this. My. Fault._ Tears budded in Lyla's azure eyes. She was feeling terribly emotionally distraught.

 _She_ wasted so much time.

And watching him there, so still, it made Lyla feel so helpless—to be so close yet unable to anything... It was the worst feeling in the world. Lyla got up, unable to stay in the room anymore. She felt trapped, like the walls were closing in on her, and she was utterly powerless to fight back. Lyla raced out of the room. She couldn't stay in there. Not any longer. Not to see Raiden and Zac so weak.

She needed to escape.

* * *

Ondina headed over to Ocean Cafe after the sun rose in the sky in all of its brilliance. She wasn't surprised to see Erik there, but it was his expression that said it all. He no longer had that cocky, confident air radiating off of him. His gaze was bleak—though not many could see it—and his hair was unkempt, which sort of made him look even more handsome.

He noticed her immediately, and a wry sort of smile lit up his face. Of course, the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was _that_ distraught. Ondina sighed, heading over. Erik deserved to know Raiden's condition, but that was it. Ondina, of course, being the person she was, wanted him to know what he had done to Raiden. It was all Erik's fault. If he hadn't come and demanded the trident be his, Raiden wouldn't be in the state he was in. _Erik's. Fault._

"Erik," Ondina said, keeping her greeting curt. But her dislike was blatant.

"Ondina," he murmured, nodding deeply. His tone radiated a sort of winning sort of air. Of course. And here Ondina thought that he wouldn't be all cocky this time. Stupid confident bastard. Erik's cockiness drained away in an instant. He looked sort of ashamed, but he didn't quite manage it. He just didn't have it in him. "How's Raiden?

It was at that point when Ondina wanted to hit him on the head to knock some sense in him. "How is Raiden?" she echoed. _"How is Raiden? Why don't you go to Rita's and find out how your own_ brother _is doing?!"_ Ondina glared at him and shoved him in the chest. Hard. "You idiot. You honestly don't care about him enough that you would check yourself?"

A scowl darkened Erik's face as he led her out of the door. He obviously didn't want people to see him—the flawless, charming waiter—having a quarrel with some customer. It infuriated Ondina that he cared so much of his appearance. They were outside now, and Ondina could see that the sky was a very vivid azure. Wind billowed through Ondina's long hair, and she saw cirrus clouds high up in the sky. "Look, unlike you, I have a job."

"That's your excuse?" Ondina scowled. "That's pathetic, Erik, like you."

His lips pursed. "I could hardly visit him at the moment. And I didn't want to sneak into Rita's house."

Ondina rolled her eyes. "Pathetic excuse, Erik, even from _you._ Besides, it's not like you haven't already snuck into her house. You did it to steal the Fifty Moons Potion. I saw it—the cauldron was almost empty. And if you want further proof, the rest of us saw it, too. Too bad we noticed too late to discover your plan... We all blame you, you know? And if Raiden was conscious, I'm sure he'd say the same thing."

"Look, Ondina—"

"I'm not listening to _you,_ of all people," Ondina scoffed. "If we can get the whole pod—and I think we can—against you, they'll drive you out," she warned. "And I can't wait. You are so many things, and all of them are bad. You're unbelievably annoying, disgustingly cocky, ridiculously blood-thirsty, overwhelmingly pathetic, excruciatingly—"

"—handsome," Erik cut in.

Ondina shot him a weird look. "What?"

"I'm excruciatingly handsome," Erik said, puffing out his chest.

Ondina stared at him, appalled and incredulous.

Erik obviously took her silence as agreement. "Well, now that _that's_ cleared up—"

"After what you did to Raiden, you'll wish you were never born!" Ondina yelled. "And don't tell me that I'm lying. We all know that, Erik." Ondina scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Besides, are you saying that you think that _I_ actually _like_ you?"

"Like or _like?"_

"Oh, there's a difference?"

"Yes," Erik said, gaze unreadable. " _Like_ is when you date a big, blond moron and laugh at his stupid jokes."

Then, Erik leaned forward and kissed her. It was a brief, breathtaking kiss. Ondina could feel his hands on her cheeks as their lips collided. Warmth spread from his mouth to hers, and Ondina didn't know what was stranger: the fact that he had kissed her, the fact that she was kissing him _back,_ or the fact that she had _enjoyed_ it. The kiss was brief, but it held loose emotions that Ondina had been sitting on for a long time—emotions that she had just wanted to _let_ _out._ She had _never_ felt this free in a long time. And even then it wasn't as strong. He pulled back from the kiss but kept his face next to hers.

"That's what you do with someone you _like."_

Ondina was utterly breathless. "Why... why did you do that?"

Erik shot her a crooked smile. It was a genuine one, one that Ondina didn't think he had in him. "Because I wanted to," he murmured softly, and while a part of Ondina was stunned, the other part was... happy. Happy and free. More happy than she had been in a very, _very_ long time. And it was because of Erik, the merman that Ondina had thought that she hated. Erik's smile faltered, and he looked so _lost._ "I've done a lot of bad things in my life—some worse than others—after my parents... died. And Raiden..." Erik shook his head, ashamed. "I didn't know what to do. I tried to care for him, but... I couldn't. And it's all my fault."

"Erik..."

"My parents were slaughtered," Erik choked out. Ondina turned to him, alarmed at his vulnerability. "I tried to protect Raiden, but I couldn't. I couldn't protect my parents, couldn't protect my brother. I'm doomed to lose everyone I care about." He hung his head down in shame. "I was in a broken state, and I just pushed Raiden away."

"Does..." Ondina forced Erik to look at her. "Does Raiden know that your parents were killed?"

"No," Erik breathed. "I told him that they died in an accident."

"Why would you do that?" Ondina breathed.

"I thought I could protect him from the truth," Erik whispered. "He was so young—too young to know the dangers of the world. He wasn't strong enough. I told myself that I would tell him when he was older, but..." Erik swallowed hard. "I kept dreaming up excuses, but Raiden was maturing into a great merman. He was brilliant and ambitious... But..."

"But you never told him," Ondina finished.

"I'm sorry," Erik whispered, swallowing hard. "But it's too late now."

"It's never too late," Ondina told him fiercely.

He shot her a crooked smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm a monster."

Then, Ondina did the most extraordinary and simplistic of things: Ondina held him in her arms. He buried his face in her chest, and although Ondina didn't see it, she knew that he was crying. She didn't think someone like he could cry. So Ondina just held him, murmuring soft, nonsense words to comfort him. His words rang in her head: _I'm a monster._ Ondina swallowed hard. Erik was a broken person... who had used cockiness to conceal his anguish. But she hadn't really known Erik at all.

But her heart told her differently.

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Raiden and Zac will be okay?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who do you think killed Erik's and Raiden's parents?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Hey, it's me again! So, from the part 'Like or _like?'_ to 'That's what you do with someone you _like,'_ those parts were from Vampire Academy (book 1). Of course, the parts that Ondina and Erik talking were from VA on that part, but the rest (the words) are mine. So those lines belong to Richelle Mead, author of the brilliant VA series. Lissa Dragomir (portrayed by Lucy Fry in the movie) and Christian Ozera (portrayed by Dom Sherwood in the movie) actually had those lines in the book. In the movie, the lines were slightly adjusted.**

 **But now, you can see that Erik is really a hurting person. If you already hate him... well, I hope that after you learn about more of his past in this, you'll come to maybe not like him but hate him less. I'm not going to force his and Ondina's relationship. But let's just say that that kiss changed _everything_ in their worlds. I honestly don't know how they kissed in Mako Mermaids, but I just thought that this should be the starting point.**

 **I have some drama to be played out between them, and hopefully, Chris will make his appearance sometime soon. I hope there are some Chrimmi shippers out there. And Zac and Raiden will hopefully make a recovery soon. But you'll just have to wait and see what will happen next. Hopefully, I can upload another chapter, but if not... oh well.  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	17. Turn Back Time

**Chapter 17-Turn Back Time  
**

* * *

 **"But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave.** **It's the first kiss, it's** **flawless, really** **something.** **It's fearless." ~Excerpt from _Fearless,_ Taylor Swift**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darkwind! I don't really have that much to report, and I really don't want to clog up space with an extremely long A/N, as I did last time. I'm really sorry for that, by the way. It was probably _really_ annoying, and I'll try hard not to do it again. Anyway, you didn't click on this for a stupid A/N about me complaining and brooding and stuff, so on with the story! Enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

After everything that had happened in Mimmi's life, she didn't think that things could get much worse. She always had these freakish nightmares when she dozed off, so Mimmi was now officially afraid of going to sleep. Yeah. It was quite stupid if you thought about it, but Mimmi knew that if the others saw what she saw, they wouldn't be so incredulous and annoyed. But they were also worried about her. Very, very worried.

Mimmi took a deep breath as Ondina entered the grotto. She waved at her friend, and Mimmi's hand froze in the air as she realized that Ondina was skipping, _skipping,_ towards her. What the heck?! Why was Ondina _skipping_ at a time like this? Mimmi stared at her friend, incredulous. What in the name of the seven oceans happened?! "Ondina, what do you think you're doing?"

Ondina blushed. "Umm..."

Mimmi watched Ondina take a seat by her. It was official: Mimmi was taking Ondina to see Rita with anymore of this nonsense. Mimmi took a deep breath, forcing herself to stay calm. But the question remained in her head: why was Ondina so... so _happy?_ Mimmi locked eyes with Ondina, like she had done a million times before. "Ondina..." Mimmi said slowly.

"Yeah?" Ondina's tone was lighthearted.

"What happened when you delivered the news to Erik?"

The word 'Erik' was like a splash of water for Ondina. Ondina immediately went rigid. Mimmi could _sense_ the nervousness radiating off of her friend. _Wait_ — _Erik  
_ was the one responsible for Ondina's optimism. Oh no. "Please no," Mimmi pleaded, burying her face in her hands. "Please don't tell me that this is happening. Not with... not with _him."_

"I can't," Ondina said with a sort of dreamy expression on her face, "because it is."

Mimmi glanced up. "Ondina..."

Ondina closed her ocean-colored eyes. "Mimmi, he's had a hard life. You shouldn't be making judgements—"

Mimmi screeched to a halt. "Who are you, and what did you do to Ondina?" Seriously, was Ondina—the mermaid who _despised_ Erik with a passion— _defending  
_ the merman?! What was _wrong_ with the universe?! What had it done to Mimmi's best friend?! Please no. This couldn't possibly be happening. There was _no way_ this was happening. It was impossible.

Ondina sighed, looking terribly resigned. "Mimmi, please..."

Mimmi swallowed, glancing weakly at her friend. "Ondina..."

Ondina opened her mouth to speak, but that was the moment when a certain merman decided to enter the room. Mimmi glared at Erik. How very inconsiderate of him. He seemed to realize that, and Mimmi stood up. She turned to Ondina and exchanged a rueful glance with her. "Hey, I'm going to... er, leave you two alone, okay?"

Ondina blushed, looking embarrassed. "You don't have to leave..."

"No, I'm exhausted," Mimmi assured her, flashing her a grin. Mimmi then left the room. She stayed by the entrance, though, so she could see and hear every single word. There was no way that Mimmi trusted _Erik_ of all people with her best friend. She saw Ondina turn to Erik, a little awkwardly. Erik smiled a little, and Mimmi's jaw dropped it. Seriously, it was a _genuine_ smile. Not a stupid cocky smirk.

Oh tides.

"Hey..." Ondina said sort of uncertainly, as if he was a dream, and if she spoke, he might disappear. Then, she let out all of her breath and glanced up at Erik daringly, who was looking right back her. Mimmi noted that just because Ondina lov—just because Ondina had a crush on him, it didn't mean that she knew how to say anything. But... something had definitely happened earlier. Right?

"Ondina, I wanted to talk to someone, but..." Erik paused, to meet her eyes. "I just didn't know who to talk to... No one really gets me... not like... not like you do." Erik sighed deeply. Shadows cast on his face, making his azure eyes look gray-blue, like the pre-dawn sky. "And... you're the only one who knows— _really  
_ knows—me..."

"Tell me about your parents," Ondina urged, gaze thoughtful.

Erik cocked his head slightly, and Mimmi could practically _see_ the thoughts flowing through his head. "Well," he said finally, "they were really great people. Caesar and Persephone Dell'oceano. They were... amazing together. My father was harsher, more ambitious... My mother, she was the softer, gentler one. She saw the good in everyone."

"So I have your _father_ to blame for your ambitiousness," Ondina teased.

Erik laughed a little at that. "Yeah," he murmured, tone soft. Then, his gaze turned serious once more. Ondina saw the change at once and turned to him eagerly. Erik took a deep breath. "My father would get so angry sometimes, and... my mother could calm him down. Even _without_ words. They were... amazing parents. When Raiden was just four, my parents would take us all to the beach, and I would teach him how to surf." Erik laughed, a deep, warm sound. "You should've seen him. He was only four, so he was failing, but he was so determined, and by the end of the day, he could do the most basic of surfing."

Ondina laughed. "Did _you_ know how to surf?" Then, Ondina paused. "Didn't the water touch you?"

"Nah," Erik said, grinning. "We were wearing these whole suits, and every part of us was covered. It was a hot day, mind you, and I seriously wanted to stop. But Raiden... he was so determined and stubborn. So I taught him. He had amazing balance. He was so happy back then." Erik shrugged. "I suppose _I_ was happy back then, too. Happier than I've ever been..." Mimmi could feel Erik's unspoken words.

"Wow," Ondina remarked. "And... what about the deaths..?"

Erik blanched. "Raiden was at home, doing his homework. I told him that I was going to check on the tides—you know, to see if they were good for surfing—and that's when... well, I leapt into the water, and I saw... I saw someone—a mermaid—zoom away. At first, I thought it was my mother, you know? Golden, orange tail and all. But..." Erik swallowed hard, unable to continue.

Ondina squeezed his hand. "And..?"

"I looked down and saw their mangled bodies." Erik's voice had dropped to a whisper, and Mimmi could feel bile rising in her throat. How horrible... Erik looked down. "I saw my mother and my father. Their eyes were open but blank. It was blatant that death had taken them for his own." Erik's hands shook in fury. "It was a mermaid. A mermaid killed my parents."

"Erik..." Ondina's eyes were wide with horror, and Mimmi could feel her _own_ horror coursing through her. What a horrible way to die. Slain by a mermaid... Mimmi shuddered. That was cruel. The mermaid who had done it... the mermaid must've been truly sadistic to do something like this. Now, Mimmi could see thoughts passing through her head. She understood how Erik acted now... Always so insecure, covering up his anguish and rage with his cockiness and snark.

"I need to avenge them," Erik said through tight lips. "I need to kill that mermaid who did it."

"Kill?" Ondina repeated, hands trembling.

"Yeah," Erik said. "But it's not that easy to find your parents' killer when there are a million fish out there," Erik added bitterly.

Mimmi gawked as Ondina wrapped her arms around Erik. Mimmi's eyes widened. Ondina was flirting with the enemy. Mimmi forced herself to breathe again. She was over-exaggerating. There was no possible way that Ondina had a crush on Erik. Sure, Erik was handsome. Sure, Erik could be nice—when he wanted to. And sure, practically every other girl wanted to be Erik's girlfriend. That didn't mean that—

Oh no.

Ondina had a crush on Erik.

"Thanks," Erik murmured. "You're a good friend—one I probably don't deserve. Not with _my_ track record."

Ondina smiled at that, and Mimmi resisted the urge to throw something at the two of them. "I know I'm a good friend."

Erik rolled his ocean-colored eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"No, I'm perfect," she said, grinning.

Erik titled his head, as if he was thinking about it. Then, a smile spread across his lips. It made Erik look more alive. So much more alive. "You're not perfect, sweetheart, but _I,_ on the other fin, _am."_ Erik grinned lopsidedly, and Mimmi felt disgust coil in her stomach. Erik just destroyed all of the points of niceness/not cockiness on Mimmi's mental list.

Ondina laughed at that. "Is that so? Well, I suppose you _are."_ Ondina shrugged. "I guess the universe had to balance out your awesomeness by killing off your parents and putting your brother into a coma of shock." Ondina's words came easily, and Mimmi swallowed hard. Why was Ondina still flirting with... with that evil incarnate?

Erik's gaze darkened—but just for a heartbeat. Then, he smiled flippantly. "I am awesome, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are," Ondina murmured, smiling. "But even if you _are_ some sort of son of god, you aren't all-powerful."

"Yeah right!"

"Wanna bet?"

Mimmi felt utterly disgusted. She would've preferred it if Erik had just chewed Ondina out for mentioning the 'killing off his parents and putting his brother into a coma of shock.' If she was Erik, she certainly would do that. But apparently, Erik felt that he needed Ondina as his friend and ally, just at the wrong moment. How very inconsiderate of him.

Mimmi jumped five feet as a hand landed on her shoulder. She spun around and hissed, "Lyla, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Then, Mimmi realized Lyla's uncertain expression, one that Mimmi was sure had nothing to do with Mimmi's outburst. "What's... what's wrong?" Mimmi's heart raced. Had something happened to Zac? Or Raiden? The thought brought a pang to her chest.

"Mimmi..." Then, Lyla froze, craning her head to see the inside of the grotto. A small smile rose on Lyla's lips. "Are you _spying_ on them?"

"I... umm..."

Lyla shook her head, frowning. "Wait—why is Erik here?"

Mimmi bit her lip, uncertain. "He... um, kind of came here to see Ondina. I mean, I would've stopped him, but he just barged in, and I just..." Mimmi let out the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding. "I just didn't know what to do," Mimmi confessed. "I mean, Ondina seemed happy to see him, and... Erik's expression." Mimmi groaned, frustrated. "I'm sorry."

"But why—never mind," Lyla muttered. She turned to Mimmi. "That's not of importance right now."

"Then..." Mimmi frowned, realizing that she didn't know why Lyla had come. "What—did anything happen?" _Please,_ please _don't be something bad,_ Mimmi pleaded. _We can't afford for anything to go wrong at this point. Too many things have gone wrong already._ Mimmi's gaze drifted to Ondina and Erik once more before she turned to appraise Lyla again. "Lyla..?"

Lyla locked gazes with her. "Raiden's awake."

* * *

 **QotD: -dramatic music- Do you think that Raiden will be the same as before, or will he be different?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What do you think of Ondina and Erik?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, that's all for now! I'm sorry for leaving this at a cliffhanger, but at least I updated right now, right? That's something, right? Well, I have Chinese school tomorrow, so... it's going to be a little difficult to update, but... I think I can manage at least _one_ update, right? We'll see how I fare. I'm determined!**

 **Sadly, you'll have to wait and see what's up with Raiden in the next chapter, and I'm—no, I'm not a sadistic monster. This is what we call a cliffhanger! -smiles sheepishly- Anyway, I love my cliffhangers, and if you dare do anything to put me against them (shoots a dark, loathing glare at), I'm going to hunt you down and rip you apart!  
**

 **Just kidding! As if I would do that. I'm not _that_ crazy** **—though some would beg to differ. But really, I'm a writer, not a murderer. I know basic combat, but let's be truthful: would _you_ kill someone? No, I didn't think so. Why am I even writing this stuff about killing? ;O Does that mean that someone will be killed? DUN DUN DUN!  
**

 **I'm a bit crazy, but I'm awesome! At least, I think I am. Umm... Hey, have you ever had this really awkward silence before? Like, when the teacher calls on your name to present something because he thinks that you being at the last of the list is torture for you? =l Yeah, and when you finish, you don't know what to say, and there's this _really_ awkward silence? Has that ever happened to you? Well, not for me! My English teacher actually said, "Don't say 'ummm... yeah' when you're done. Say 'thank you.'" He also said, "Don't do the 'likes.' This, like, is, like, a basketball, like, because, like, I, like, love, like, playing, like, basketball, like." He's such a funny teacher! xD**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	18. Acceptance

**Chapter 18-Acceptance  
**

* * *

 **"Everything's so small when you're on top of the world.** **It's hard to understand what's still yet to unfold.** **Pretending to be who you're not is a waste of what you've got.** **Keep dreaming, keep dreaming, keep dreaming.** **Keep on, keep believing." ~Excerpt from _We Are Stars,_ Virginia to Vegas  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's me Darkwind! I would apologize profusely for the cliffhanger from last time, but I want to get on with the show! Again, Raiden belongs to the beautiful author _Izi Wilson_. So go check her out! It would mean a lot because she's such an amazing writer. If you haven't... you're missing out. She's not only an amazing writer but such a nice, charismatic person! God, I love talking to her! ;)  
**

 **Now, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

You know the feeling you get when you stand up too quickly? The feeling you get when it's this sort of half-daze, but it just doesn't clear up? Yeah, that's exactly how Raiden felt. Actually, he felt mostly numb. As if his head was still processing the events that happened last. Raiden shifted slightly, but even the smallest of movements brought a great bought of pain. Raiden wasn't sure where the pain came from— _everywhere_ hurt.

Despite his body screaming obscenities at him, Raiden sat up, gingerly stretching. Perhaps he waited a few heartbeats, but no matter. Soon after Raiden realized what had happened the night of the full moon, the door flew open, and—

Erik entered.

Raiden's violet eyes widened so much that he could've sworn that the whites around his irises were showing. For one excruciating second, he wondered if he was hallucinating or something. But Erik was there—in the flesh. Memories stirred within Raiden, and he swallowed. Hard. What was Erik doing here? Did Rita know, or did he sneak into the grotto through the mer-cave?

"Raiden—" Erik began.

"Stop," Raiden interrupted firmly. "Stop talking."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the two merfolk, and unwanted emotions rose in Raiden's chest. He felt deeply troubled. Images of the night of the full moon emerged from the depths of Raiden's mind: the full moon, the silver trident, Erik's demand, Nixie's and Ondina's cries. Raiden didn't realize that he was shaking until he felt a hand—Erik's hand—reach out and steady him.

"Raiden, you're awake," Erik spoke finally. _What're you_ — _master of obvious?_ "How are you?"

"You tell me," Raiden said with a grimace. "What're _you_ doing here?" Raiden didn't mean to inject the bitterness in his voice, but he did. He swallowed hard. He honestly felt bewildered—this wasn't like Erik. Erik didn't comfort or help him. Erik was sadistic—a monster—someone Raiden didn't ever want to get manipulated by or associated with.

"Do you remember that night?" Erik inquired rather tenderly.

Raiden reeled back—his sore muscles protested at the sharp movement—as if Erik had backhanded him. "Of course I do, you idiot! I also remember that _you_ tried to take the trident off of me!" A scowl darkened Raiden's face, and his violet eyes crackled with electricity—the only sure sign that Erik was pissing him off. "What're you doing here, Erik?" Raiden asked finally, feeling terribly resigned.

And Erik looked so _lost._ "I wanted to see you."

Again, an awkward silence seemed to take hold of the room, excruciatingly uncomfortable. Raiden grimaced. He didn't realize that he was holding his breath until his violet optics reached Erik's azure visionaries. Everything else melted away—just for a moment. And Raiden—although clearly in turmoil—remembered the time when he thought of Erik as his escape—his go-to-confidant.

"Does it hurt?" Erik asked him, interrupting his traitorous thoughts as he strode over.

Raiden was about to nod when he realized that although he felt sore, it was quite bearable. Raiden shook his head and winced. "I'm pretty sure the silver trident took a bite out of me." Then, Raiden frowned. "Erik, where _is_ the silver trident?" When Erik remained silent, Raiden seethed his teeth. Honestly, Raiden _deserved_ to know. "Erik—"

"Look, it's hidden somewhere safe," Erik muttered. "We already had to pull enough strings to get Zac's parents not to worry." Raiden did a double take. Then, he realized the double meaning in Erik's words. Erik shook his head darkly. "Zac's not awake yet. We're doing everything we can, but..." Erik trailed off, caught in a bad situation. He shook his head. "But I'm not here to tell you about Zac. We need to have a talk. A genuine talk."

Raiden took a deep breath. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Will you tell me the truth?"

Erik paused only a heartbeat. "Of course."

"What happened the night of the full moon?" Raiden frowned. "How long was I out of it?"

"A few days," Erik said. He frowned and gazed a the ceiling, as if the ceiling was the most interesting thing in the word. It was Erik's thoughtful expression. He was thinking about how to phrase his words. "Well, after the trident... well, you collapsed, and you didn't really respond to everything. We thought you fainted, so I took you back to Rita's. They told me to take to trident to a room in Rita's house, where no one could touch it. There was no water in the room. We weren't sure what would happen with the trident."

"And then..?" Raiden prompted.

"I left," Erik said, expression dull. "Raiden, I want to tell you the truth about _everything,_ but we don't have much time before someone kicks me out." Erik ran a hand through his hair. "You need to know the truth. I hid it from you—I tried to protect you from it—but it is all but too late for that now. You deserve to know what _really_ happened to our parents."

Raiden froze. Erik couldn't possibly mean that... "You said they died in a car crash," Raiden said quietly, tone sharp and ringing throughout the room. It was an accusation. How could Erik keep something like this from him? Their parents... that must mean that Persephone and Caesar Dell'oceano didn't... didn't die like that. "Tell me," Raiden said quietly, turning to his brother.

"They didn't die in a car crash," Erik said, gaze terribly lost. Raiden could see how hard this was for Erik to explain all of this to him. Raiden touched his brother's arm, and Erik met his gaze, terribly resigned. "They were slaughtered," Erik choked out, and Raiden's eyes widened. Raiden's whole world came crashing down on him. "It's true," Erik choked out.

"No," Raiden pleaded. "Please no."

"I'm so sorry, Raiden," Erik said, gaze filled with regret.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Raiden screamed in anguish, letting out all of the emotions he had been sitting on for so long. That outburst was filled with everything: rage, anguish, regret, sorrow, longing. _"NO, THEY CAN'T DIE. THEY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN SLAUGHTERED. NO, YOU'RE LYING, ERIK! STOP THIS!"_ Raiden screamed, blinded by rage and anguish.

Erik drew Raiden's shuddering body into his arms, and Raiden buried his face into Erik's chest, taking comfort in the familiarity of his brother. Raiden lay there, sobbing, in Erik's chest. Raiden peered up at Erik. "I need a name." Erik didn't respond, and Raiden's frown deepened. "Please," he pleaded. "Considering the circumstances, it isn't that much to ask for."

Erik hesitated. "I don't know."

Raiden glared at him. "Tell the truth."

"I'm serious," Erik said, frowning. "I just know that it was a mermaid..."

"A mermaid, you say?" Raiden's violet eyes flashed. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Erik asked.

"Just a little interrogation," Raiden said through tight lips.

Erik stood up and wrapped his arms around Raiden. "You've suffered so much, Raiden. You have to know how important you are in my world—even if I don't show it. And that's why, you have to stay safe." Erik locked eyes with Raiden. "That's why you have to take it easy. I'll help question them, but I don't think they would. I only told Ondina that—"

 _"Wait_ —you told a mermaid before _me?!"_

Erik gaze was filled with despair. "You were asleep—"

 _"That doesn't matter! What matters is you knew me since the day I was born, and you chose to tell someone you just_ met," Raiden snarled, stunned at his brother's betrayal. Anguish and rage stirred something dark inside Raiden's heart. He wanted to do something—anything—to get rid of the rage that drove through his heart. "Don't you want revenge—?" Raiden stopped mid-sentence. "You did. You came here. You knew that... that there were mermaids here."

Erik shook his head. "I knew that there was a trident here. I wanted to use it to get revenge."

"You..." Raiden faltered. Everything slid into place—Erik's secrecy and distance, his ambitiousness to get the trident—it all made sense now. But Erik wasn't doing it for himself. He was doing it for Raiden, for Persephone and Caesar. Maybe even for Ondina... Raiden frowned and looked into his brother's eyes. "You should've told me," he said, shaking. "You should've."

"I know," Erik said mournfully. "I'm sorry, Raiden. I can't make you forgive me, but... I'll say it anyway."

"You want me to forgive you?" Raiden struggled to comprehend the words.

Erik nodded, meeting his eyes. "I was there for you before, even if I wasn't now. Surely that has to count for something." It _did_ count. Raiden remembered when Erik taught him how to surf. It was one of the best moments of his life. Erik took a deep breath. "I'm your brother, but the others won't accept me. I've done so much that was terrible. But just because I'm their enemy, it doesn't mean that you're mine."

Raiden remained silent.

"We're blood brothers," Erik rasped. "We've been through nearly everything together."

 _We're blood brother. We've been through nearly everything together._ Erik's words rang in Raiden's head. Raiden met Erik's eyes. No matter whatever happened, they were still brothers. Nothing could change the bond forged many years ago from the day Erik had helped clean Raiden's scraped knee to the time Erik helped Raiden discover who he was. And for that, Raiden owed him. But the bond was never really forgotten. It was just hiding.

"But you can't go trying to take over Mako," Raiden said.

Erik shook his head, gaze flashing. "Don't you want revenge, Raiden? Our parents were killed by mermaids. It's the reason Mom and Dad weren't there to pick you up from school for many hard years. Questa e la nostra occasione, Raiden. This is our chance. Sei mio fratello, ma ho bisgno di vendicare i nostri genitori. E ho bisogno di te al mio fianco."

 _You're my brother, but I need to avenge our parents. And I need you there by my side._ Raiden heard the Italian words, and he _saw_ the look in Erik's eyes as he said it. Erik believed in it very much. Raiden could see the determination and motivation in his eyes. It wasn't just avenging their parents. It was proving to them that they could do it.

Raiden smiled. "Sono con te, fratello. I'm with you, brother."

"They would be proud of you, Fulmine," Erik murmured.

 _Fulmine._ Italian for _lightning._ The mention of Raiden's old nickname brought a smile to his face. Then, Raiden noticed a piece of paper in Erik's hands. He frowned. "What's that?" The paper was yellowed with age, but there were clearly some words on it. Erik held the paper out in front of Raiden so he could read it. Raiden's eyes widened as he recognized his mother's handwriting. He shot a questioning look at Erik before reading it.

 _Grazie, Erik, per insegnare a tuo fratello come navigare. Raiden si sta trasformando in una persona così brillante. Egli è veloce come un fulmine. Prenditi cura di Fulmine , Erik. Sei un grande grande fratello così. Cesare pensa così pure. Quando è il momento, torneremo in Italia. Dillo Fulmine che lo amo._

 _Persefone_

Raiden stared at the piece of paper. _Thank you, Erik, for teaching your brother how to surf. Raiden is turning into such a brilliant person. He is as fast as lightning. Take care of Fulmine, Erik. You're such a great big brother. Caesar thinks so as well. When it is time, we'll return to Italy. Tell Fulmine I love him._ Raiden's mother had written it. Raiden turned to meet Erik's eyes. He threw his arms around Erik, embracing his brother exactly as he had done when he was young.

"Thank you, Erik!"

"Of course, Poco Fulmine," Erik murmured. "Of course, little lightning."

* * *

 **QotD: Did you like Raiden's and Erik's bonding moment?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Do you think Raiden is in the right mind?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Yes, indeed. 'Do you think Raiden is in the right mind?' I mean, if you were Raiden, would you forgive Erik? But Raiden knows his big brother more than anyone. Unless Erik has ulterior motives? What do you think? But I actually enjoyed writing about this bonding moment. I really wanted to make it more special, but... the perfect thought I had completely slipped from my mind.  
**

 **Karma's a bitch.**

 **Anyway, I tried the best I could after that. Thank you _Izi Wilson_ for suggesting the Italian between them. I really wished I did this bonding chapter better, but alas this chapter is running out of words! Oh well. But be sure to expect more bromance between the two. But it was affectionate, right? I don't know. I'm not really good at writing affectionate sibling stories as I don't get along with my sister. At all. (Sooner or later I'll remember the moment that I stupidly forgot about; I mean seriously, how do you forget something you just thought of?!) =l Well, I tried. And that's all anyone can ask of me... I think. ;)  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	19. You Know My Heart

**Chapter 19-You Know My Heart  
**

* * *

 **"It's not supposed to feel this way.** **I need you, I need you.** **More and more each day.** **It's not supposed to hurt this way.** **I need you, I need you, I need you.** **Tell me, are you and me still together?** **Tell me, do you think we could last forever?** **Tell me, why." ~Excerpt from _Why,_ Avril Lavigne**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! How are you lovely people doing? It's Darkwind, and I'm busy wasting my life away writing a pointless A/N. It's Friday, which means I'm updating! Just so you know: I update every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday on this. Well, I'm _trying._ I can't make any promises, but... oh well. c: Don't expect me to update _every_ time, but... I'm pretty sure I can. If I don't update on one of those days, it'll be Sunday, as I have Chinese school. RIP. **

**Well, look out for a little sneak peek of my new book, _Sweet Embrace,_ which will be posted at the end of this chapter. It's a Mako story, obviously, and I'm fairly certain that I'll fall in love with that story. It won't be posted yet, but soon enough, I reckon. So look out for that. I'm trying to aim it at comedy/romance... So... umm... I don't know. I'm not really good at comedy, but I'm trying to improve... Yeah... Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

Cam took a deep breath and knocked on Rita's door. Here he was, trying to make amends, yet... somehow, he hadn't. Not really. _Why haven't you fixed this?_ his self conscience demanded. Cam seethed his teeth. _I can't. But you obviously wouldn't comprehend._ Cam glanced up, startled, as the door flew open. He saw Rita, an anxious sort of look on her face. Cam had never seen his principal so distressed and flustered. She wasn't expecting him, that's for sure. Something must be wrong. Cam's heart shriveled up even more as he thought of Zac. He felt a pang of regret.

"Rita, is there something wrong?" Cam asked, eying the mermaid carefully.

Rita frowned. "Cam, what're you doing here?"

"I—er—" Cam froze there like an idiot. "I wanted to check on Zac," he finally stuttered.

"Ah," Rita said, nodding. Her weary gaze deepened. "Alright. Walk to the edge of the hall, make a right, and he's in the second door to the left," Rita said swiftly. She shifted and opened the door more. "Come in." When he didn't move, Rita smiled wearily. But there wasn't much humor in that smile. "Come on in, Cam. There's no need to stand in the threshold like you forgot what you were doing here."

Cam nodded and entered, smiling a little sheepishly. He walked straight down the corridors and made a right. Then, he frowned, curious at the first door. He pushed on the door gently and frowned when he saw Raiden sprawled up on the bed, gaze closed. Cam could see the gentle rise and fall on his chest—the only sign indicating that he was sleeping.

Then, Cam closed the door and headed to Zac's room. He froze as he realized that Zac wasn't alone. There, right beside Zac, was Lyla. Cam shifted uncomfortably and knocked on the side of the door. Lyla turned, and immediately, her guard was up. But Cam could see the anguish in her gaze—it was the same anguish in Nixie's gaze when the brunette had cornered him at the night of the full moon.

"Cam, what're you doing here?" Lyla inquired wearily.

"I came to see Zac," Cam replied stiffly, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well here he is," Lyla muttered, gaze bleak. "And here _you_ are."

Cam headed towards Zac and peered into Zac's face. Zac's gaze was quite troubled, unlike Raiden's, and a bitter scowl marred Zac's features. Cam frowned, and a distant surge of pity rose in his chest. Zac shouldn't be like this. Cam let out his breath and turned to meet Lyla's gaze. He flinched, unnerved by the intensity of the anguish in her azure optics. "He's been... unconscious since the full moon?"

Lyla nodded, lip trembling. "I don't know what to do," she confessed. "To be so close to him... and not being able to do anything." She shuddered, and Cam felt a strange trickle of pity for the mermaid. It felt weird on his end. "It's the worse feeling in the world." Lyla closed her eyes. "You know, I keep hoping that he'll open his eyes, but..." Lyla's voice dropped down to a whisper. She lowered her gaze and murmured, "I already feel like I've lost him."

"In a way, you have," Cam observed.

Lyla glared at him. "Thanks a lot. Because that was _exactly_ what I wanted to here."

Her snarky tone reminded him of Nixie. Cam shrugged helplessly. "Look, that's not what I mean, and you know it. I mean, he's kind of already lost to you." Cam shrugged. Then, a thought crossed his mind. He turned to her. "Have you been here the _entire_ time?" She didn't say anything, but her gaze said it all. Cam closed his eyes. "Look, moping around will do nothing to bring him back."

"Grief is..." Lyla looked down. "It's a useless emotion," she murmured.

"Why?"

"It can make you... reckless." Lyla paused. "It makes you feel like you've lost everything, and... you don't want to go on living." Lyla shrugged. "Maybe that's why I'm holding on. Because it'll just hurt that much more if he..." Lyla didn't finish her words. "The shock numbs me—numbs us _all_ —now. The _real_ pain is yet to come." Lyla sighed, gaze troubled.

"When did you become so wise?" Cam teased, trying to lighten the tension.

She frowned at him. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"To distract you," Cam corrected. "You said it yourself: grief makes us reckless."

Lyla shrugged. "This room feels like a place of death."

Cam nodded. "Well, I'm going to check on..."

Lyla smiled wryly. "Nixie? She's in the grotto."

Cam smiled hesitantly. He didn't really hate Lyla... Not that he was looking to being BFFs with her or anything, but... somehow, with the whole mess of the full moon, Cam had apparently decided to hate her less. He didn't loathe her—not really. Cam headed towards the grotto, his thoughts swirling dangerously in the dangerous place he liked to call his mind.

"Nixie," he called, feeling his palms heat as he gazed at the pretty brunette.

She turned, and relief flashed over her pretty features. "Cam."

He took a seat by her, immediately unnerved by the intensity of her luminous azure gaze. She was trembling. Cam turned to meet her eyes. For a fleeting heartbeat, her gaze locked on hers. Then, she immediately returned to looking at the ground. Cam closed his eyes before training his gaze back on the pretty mermaid. "You know, I..."—he paused, feeling rather sheepish—"I..." Cam gave up trying to find the right word.

Nixie closed her eyes. "You were great out there, you know? You... you didn't want a tail anymore." Her gaze shriveled to his, and Cam was immediately aware of their new intimate proximity. "I mean, you sacrificed that wish to..." She gazed at the floor, embarrassed. She didn't speak, and Cam felt amusement rise up in his chest. This was one of the very rare moments when Nixie was utterly flabbergasted.

"Say it," he murmured.

"You did it for..." She paused again, uncertain. "For me."

Cam smiled at her, and she started to return the gesture tentatively. "You know, I know I messed up big time—but if you gave me a chance, I promise you you won't regret it." Cam squeezed her hand. She looked mildly surprised. Cam took a deep breath. "I care about you, Nixie. And... I understand it if you want to shun me—if you want to scream or yell... That's what I would do if I was in your shoes—tail."

Nixie smiled, seeming faintly amused. "Cam—"

"I'm not finished," Cam said firmly. "I mean, I _know_ that I messed up, but I know that you know that I know that..." Cam frowned, confused at his wording. "I mean, you get it. You _know_ that I _do_ care about you. And you _know_ that if I could turn back time, I would." Cam's gaze seared into hers. He was surprised at her amused expression. "I—er—"

"I understand." _I understand._ That was all. She appraised him carefully. "You look surprised. What's up?"

"I expected more than just 'I understand,'" Cam responded. "I mean, I just gave you a whole speech of my undying lov—" Cam froze mid-sentence. Did he love her? Did he _really?_ Cam turned to meet her eyes. The look in her eyes told him that she noticed his slip up. "I mean, what I meant was that... I ummm... I really care about you, and—"

"Shut up, Cam," Nixie said with a small smile.

"Why don't you make me?" he answered back snarkily.

She waited for a few heartbeats before answering. "You did it yourself," she said with a small smirk.

Cam spluttered at her in false indignation. "T-that's not—I—"

Nixie laughed. "But gladly," she murmured.

He froze. "What?"

"I said: _But gladly!"_ Nixie exclaimed with extra emphasis.

Cam frowned at that, no longer flippant. "But... what do you mean by that?"

Nixie leaned forward and kissed him.

It was the most magical moment of Cam's life.

* * *

 **QotD: Did you expect this?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Will Cam make amends?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Okay. That was a pretty short chapter, but I _did_ say that I was going to put a little sneak peek of _Sweet Embrace_ in this chapter. And I didn't want to cross my limit. I really don't know how much of _Sweet Embrace_ I'm going to put but... Well, enjoy! Give me your thoughts on it! ;) Or not. Whatever you prefer... but... I really _would_ like some feedback... What should I do to improve?  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**

* * *

 ** _Now, here's an exclusive sneak peek of Sweet Embrace..._  
**

* * *

 **Zac's POV  
**

Hey, my name is Zac Blakely. If you know me, you know I'm a merman. You know one of those underwater people with tails? Yeah, those.

Anyway, everyone has a best friend, right? (People like Erik don't count; I'll get to _him_ later.)

Well, my best friend is Cameron Mitchell. You see, he's a land dweller—not a merman like me. He doesn't have a tail and yeah. Well, he had powers once, but I'll gloss over that. Cam, despite him being jealous over my awesomeness—who _wouldn't_ be?—was a great friend. I loved him like a brother about 90% of the time.

And then, there were times like these.

He had crossed over the other 10% when he told my girlfriend that I had cheated on her with her best friend.

What the hell?

You see, Cam knows that I love him too much to get rid of him, so he pretty much plays every prank in the history of pranks. The eluding bastard. I'm going to throttle him when I find him. But seriously. It's like my girlfriend, Evie McLaren, doesn't trust me. She literally chewed me out in the middle of lunch at school—when _everyone_ —and by everyone, I mean _everyone_ —was watching: teachers, students, janitors.


	20. My Story

**Chapter 20-My Story  
**

* * *

 **"We could be a beautiful m** **iracle, u** **nbelievable.** **Instead of just invisible." ~Excerpt from _Invisible,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 **A/N: I have to go to San Fransisco today, so... I'd better get working! I hope this chapter won't be too much. It's from a cat's POV, and I was thinking that maybe I should do a cat POV for every ten chapters or so as I did one on chapter ten. I think that it'll be good for me as I have an unhealthy obsession with cats. Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

You would think, that after everything the merfolk had gone through, they wouldn't be surprised that Moon was Poseidon's mate.

Stupid land dwellers.

Technically, they weren't _all_ land dwellers, but they _were_ on land.

But still, Poseidon had a right to express his verdict.

"Don't look at them like that."

Poseidon snapped his head towards the direction of a pretty, silver-gray tabby she-cat with brilliant emeralds for visionaries. He huffed a little, puffing out his chest. "I'm very sure I don't know what you're talking about," Poseidon meowed. _I lied. I know_ exactly _what you're talking about._ Poseidon shot a dazzling smile at the she-cat, knowing fully well how much she could read him.

"That pissed off, disapproving look!" Moon exclaimed.

"I do _not_ have that look!"

"Yes, you do! You have it right now!"

Poseidon flashed her a saucy grin. "Are you sure?" He brushed his muzzle against hers affectionately.

Moon wrinkled her nose. Her embarrassment added more to her natural charisma, and Poseidon watched her shift her paws awkwardly. Her paws were silver with the faintest splash of white—as if she had tipped her paws into some white paint. She cocked her head, bowing her head so low that the tips of her ears brushed against the floor. "No, not really," she admitted.

Poseidon grinned triumphantly. "I knew it, I knew it!"

Moon grinned, showing her extremely white teeth, as sharp as daggers. "Tell me about your life."

Poseidon frowned on that. He had made it _very_ clear on _several_ occasions that he absolutely did _not_ want to talk about his past life. He forced his optics away from her, clearly disturbed, and muttered, "It's not important. My life is now. The past is the past, and I won't elaborate." He looked deep into her concerned emerald eyes. "Sometimes, the past is so troubling that you just _can't_ talk about it without having a break down."

"Poseidon..." Moon looked stricken now.

"I'm sorry," Poseidon mumbled. His cocky mood was well over now. "I can't," he meowed, clearly pained.

But Moon pressed on. "Poseidon, this is important. If your past is that bad, it's probably the reason you're holding back." Poseidon ducked away, and hurt flashed across Moon's face, but only for a second. "Poseidon, you can _understand_ merfolk. That's so crazy it shouldn't be true! Poseidon, let me help you! You _know_ I can." Her concern was comforting as it was aggravating.

"Moon, you don't _get_ it!" Poseidon yowled. _"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"_

Moon looked shocked and hurt.

Poseidon turned away from her, chest heaving. He was distantly aware of footsteps thundering in the room. He widened his naturally enhanced senses and sought out Mimmi's and Ondina's scents. He heard Ondina say, "Did you hear that? It sounded like they were having a cat fight or something." Poseidon whirled around, gaze burning as he stared at the merfolk.

Mimmi shuddered, backing away. "The scary look he's giving us now blows the other scary looks he's given me," she breathed.

Ondina nodded. "No kidding."

Poseidon lashed out at Moon. Terrified, Moon turned tail and fled, becoming a blur of silver and white. Poseidon glared at the spot that Moon had fled. Some part of him—okay, _all_ parts of him—felt horrible and disgusted at what he had done. Anguish rippled through Poseidon, and he let out a low, keening wail and tried to bury himself in his own fur.

 _I'm doomed to lose everyone I care about!_

* * *

Moon tentatively peered from her hiding place. She had fled after Poseidon had screeched and attempted to sink his claws into her fur. She shuddered, remembering the ferocity in his gaze. What had happened to the sweet, shy cat that Moon had grown to know? Moon shifted her paws sadly, closing her emerald-colored eyes. But she had seen the anguish in Poseidon's milky yellow-green eyes.

 _Oh, Poseidon, what brought us to blows so quickly?_

Gingerly, Moon stood up, stretching her legs. She bounded back into the grotto, sniffing out for Poseidon's sweet, familiar scent. She frowned. His scent was stale. He hadn't been here for a while. Sadly, Moon padded over to Zac's room. His room smelled like death, no offense to the merman. Well, not exactly death, but bad things. But the land boy was still breathing.

Moon noted that the pretty mermaid—Lyla, was that her name?—was _still_ by him. The mermaid looked absolutely devastated, and Moon strode over to her, rubbing her head against the mermaid. She smelled like the ocean, which reminded Moon of Poseidon's scent. It was a rather comforting scent. Lyla turned towards Moon, and Moon watched the mermaid speak. She couldn't understand her, but she could tell by the depressed tone that Lyla would indeed feeling miserable, much like Moon.

"You're miserable, too, aren't you?" Moon meowed sadly. "Well, me too. Poseidon got all angry with me because I wanted to know about his past." She gazed bleakly at the blonde mermaid. "Can you help me? And I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me. I tried to look for him, but his scent was stale." Moon felt tears prick in her eyes. The crystalline tears dropped to the bed, mingling with the water lily print on the bed sheet.

Moon frowned at the sudden movement on the bed. Hesitantly, she peered over to see Zac's fists clenched. His face was whiter than usual—if that was even possible. Moon shifted uncomfortable. She noted that Lyla's attention was immediately directed to Zac once more. Zac's lips parted, and Moon's emerald eyes widened.

"He's closer to waking than ever, but some self-conscious part of him isn't letting him."

Moon jumped five feet in the air and skidded to a halt. Then, happiness slammed into her, hard and dizzying. "Poseidon!" She launched herself at him into a fierce embrace. He stumbled a little, but Moon was too ecstatic to care. "I thought you abandoned me," she murmured, peering urgently into his fierce, passionate gaze.

"I would _never_ abandon you," he mewed fiercely.

Moon took comfort in the strength of his strong pelt brushing against hers. It felt so right, and Moon felt the broken pieces of her come back together—just like they should've been all along. Moon closed her emerald eyes, but she could already feel her tears falling. She could feel Poseidon twine their tails. Then, Moon looked into his eyes. He was looking right back at her. "I would never want you to," she breathed.

"I love you," he murmured softly.

"I love you, too."

Somehow, words weren't really needed for them. It just seemed as if they were the only two cats in the entire world, and Moon felt that she held the magic of love and lust and light and music in her paws. Starlight danced in Poseidon's gaze, and Moon felt breathless. She felt lighter than air, and Moon would do anything that Poseidon wanted her to.

But he didn't want her to do anything.

They could stare at each other all day without a bother.

And if the others had never experienced love... it was their loss.

Because love was something incredible and indescribable—something that draws hope into your heart and just lights up the world. It was like the sun was in Moon's paws, and she could feel warmth spread from Poseidon to her, chasing away the chill. And Moon... she had been homesick. Homesick for some cat she didn't know she _needed._ He was _everything_ to her, and even though they had only met a few days ago, Moon felt like she had known him for an eternity.

What love does to you...

* * *

Poseidon's breath got caught as he gazed at Moon. Then, he saw her gaze drift to Lyla and Zac. Poseidon shifted his attention back to the two merfolk. Suddenly, he knew why Lyla was so devastated... When Poseidon thought that he had lost Moon... the whole world seemed to be crashing down. Poseidon felt like he would never be happy again.

"Zac..?" Lyla whispered tentatively, despair in her eyes.

Poseidon's heart quenched with sympathy and he murmured to Moon, "If I make you feel like you're not the most important thing in my life, you need to tell me. And you need to know that you _are_ the most important cat in my life. You make me feel alive, Moon." Inspiration stirred in Poseidon's heart, and he saw a glimpse of eternity as he gazed into Moon's deep emerald eyes.

"I know," she murmured. "You're everything to me..." Then, her expression turned serious. "What's going on there?"

Poseidon glanced up at the merfolk. "Zac... something is stopping him from healing. I'm not saying that he's saying 'I don't want to heal' on some level, but there is a block that is keeping him from healing." Poseidon shook his head darkly, frustrated. "Rita doesn't know what to do, and frankly, I'm not sure _what_ will help him."

"What about love?"

Poseidon frowned, confused. "Love?"

"Lyla's love," Moon explained.

"Love..." Poseidon echoed. "It's a powerful thing, no doubt, but... well, you might be onto something on there." Poseidon blinked. "But who knows? Maybe... maybe Lyla is the block." Moon glanced at him doubtfully, and Poseidon added hastily, "Not like that, but... I mean, love is also dangerous, right?" Poseidon shrugged. "But who knows?"

"But what'll happen?"

"I don't know, but I have a hunch that we'll find out soon."

* * *

 **QotD: Have you ever heard the song _Invisible_ by Taylor Swift?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Should I add in more cat POVs?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Hey, well, while I was writing this, I was listening to _Invisible_ by TS, which is hardly relevant because the song is sort of sad and all. But hey, this chapter was... well, I put in a bit of Moon's POV. And seriously, you should go check out the song... It's so beautiful! ;)  
**

 **Anyway, I didn't really have much time to write this chapter, but I hope it's at least passable. I don't know what your standards are, but I can only hope that I made the cut. I'll try to upload tomorrow, and I think that I will be able to manage that. After all, how hard can 2000+ words be? And yeah, I have Chinese school tomorrow, so I won't be able to upload in the morning. RIP.**

 **Well, it'd getting pretty late (for me, at least), so I should probably stop with the long A/N now. Even though I feel that I shouldn't be adding more to this A/N, I feel that it is important to say that I only update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, if I update at all. So sorry for any inconveniences, but I felt that I should've gotten that cleared up.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	21. The Block

**Chapter 21-The Block  
**

* * *

 **"So take a deep breath and let it go. You shouldn't be drowning on your own." ~Excerpt from _Cold Water,_ Major Lazer ft. Justin Bieber and M** **Ø**

* * *

 **A/N: Sunday! Yay. I'm going to take the opportunity to write some of this in Chinese school. In the last chapter, you found out about a certain "block" via a certain long-haired Chinchilla. This chapter is mostly going to be explaining about that "block." Well, some parts of it anyway. This is going to be where certain connections start to kick in. Enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

Dark shapes flooded Zac's vision, overwhelming him. If the darkness was going to consume him, he would let it. Zac felt what remaining strength he had ebb a little. A thick, heavy fog collected in the room, partially obscuring Zac's vision. His panic began to rise. _No, this isn't my time yet. I'm not meant to be killed by_ fog _of all things._

Maybe Poseidon, the mighty god of the seas, had heard his prayers and pleads because the dense fog was now eradicated—or hiding—and it was the brilliant, churning ocean that encompassed him now. But drowning—drowning wasn't a terrible way to die. Zac would not have endured much pain. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe it was time to let go.

Then, an urgent cry rang through the air. "Zac!"

Zac went rigid, trying to seek out the voice. But the voice—it was all too familiar. A single name floated into Zac's mind—the name that had been his escape for as long as he could remember. He didn't remember a life before _her_ —it was certainly a life not worth remembering. A bundle of emotions rose in his chest as he thought of _her._

Lyla.

Her name was like icy water crashing down on him, waking him up from a deep slumber—figuratively, of course. The thought of the pretty, blonde, blue-eyed mermaid made Zac's heart clench and shrivel up into something small and weak. But the name also brought strength in Zac's chest. Hope flared in his heart—maybe for the first time in ages.

Maybe it was magic—maybe it was fate—but whatever reason, Lyla's plead made Zac stay strong.

* * *

Rita entered Zac's room. He lay on the bed—a half-tranquil, half-troubled look on his face, which seemed more or less alive. His lips were slightly parted, and his long lashes cast long shadows across his face, making him feel more like a stranger. Rita could see a certain mermaid sitting, very statue-like, next to the merman.

"Lyla," Rita murmured.

Lyla looked up, mildly surprised. "Is he going to get better?" she asked quietly.

"I wish I knew," Rita answered, despondent.

Lyla closed her ocean-colored eyes, and Rita felt a trickle of pity for the younger mermaid. She had been close to Zac—she out of all of them would be grieving the most. She knew him more than anyone else... Sadness, overwhelmingly strong sadness, erupted within Rita. But Rita was also worried about Zac's parents—whose anxiety was increasing with each passing day. Reassuring words only went so far. No, they wouldn't be able to keep this a secret for much longer. But it wasn't time to tell them, not yet.

"Lyla, he's..." Rita hesitated. "He's not healing, not like I want him to."

Lyla's head jerked up. "What do you mean?"

"It's not his choice, but he isn't responding t any of the spells and treatment that we're giving him." Rita shook her head sadly. "There's something blocking him from healing. And before you ask, no, I don't know what's stopping him. There's really not much we can do for him now except wait and pray that he'll make it through okay."

"So we just aren't going to do _anything?!"_

"That's not what I said, Lyla," Rita said with a small, helpless smile. "What I'm saying is that your hope—your optimism to see the good—well... be careful. You must be prepared for the worst." Rita shifted uncomfortably under the mermaid's intense stare. "Lyla, I'm not saying anything bad is going to happen, but it's out choices that define us." Rita locked eyes with the mermaid. "We're treading on uncharted waters—and I'll do what I always do: I'll try to minimize the damage."

Lyla left the room, and a long-haired Chinchilla bounded in the room. Rita met Poseidon's human-like gaze and reached down to stroke the cat. "Hello, Poseidon," Rita greeted, smiling softly. She felt herself calm further as she continued to stroke the cat, who purred, perfectly content. Poseidon's wide, unblinking eyes seemed to wise for him.

Poseidon m-rowed, licking a paw.

"Yes, I believe you're right," Rita said with a small smile. "It is almost time."

* * *

Ondina glanced over at Erik. She was currently at Ocean Cafe. "Erik, how did you even _find out_ about Rita's grotto?"

Erik sighed. His face said something like, _I knew this was coming._ "Well, Cam told me."

Ondina's gaze darkened. "Cam..."

"Same team, Ondina," Erik said sort of helplessly. "And yeah... Cam found out by Zac. That's how I know." Then, his distant gaze grew sharp as he jerked his head towards Ondina. His scoffed, seeming more like his snarky, sarcastic self. "Besides, this isn't an interrogation, Ondina." His tone radiated with confidence as well as snark.

Ondina scoffed, shoving him in the chest. "Just because you didn't say it was, doesn't mean it wasn't."

Erik tapped his drink. "Cheers!"

Ondina laughed. "Cheers!"

"That's not right," Erik said with a frown.

Ondina frowned. "What?"

"You must look into the person's eyes when you're cheersing."

"Cheersing?" Ondina laughed now. "Erik, that's not a real word."

"Nonsense," Erik huffed. "Just because you've never heard the word doesn't mean it's fake, Ondina."

"Sure," Ondina murmured. But she locked eyes with Erik.

"Cheers!" they spoke simultaneously.

Each took a swig of their drink. Ondina grinned. Tropical fruit. Absolutely delicious!

"What're you doing tonight?" Erik inquired rather gingerly.

Ondina nearly fell over. _"What?"_

"I said: _what're you doing tonight?"_ Erik said, over-emphasizing his words.

"Are you asking me out?" Ondina demanded, tone accusing.

Erik laughed. "Sure, why not?" His tone conveyed his usual snarky tone, but his gaze held a different message. He laced his fingers with hers, and Ondina felt her heart beating. Faster and faster... And that was just the beginning... of forever. Ondina looked up, and Erik smiled a little—a genuine smile this time. "So, what do you say? If you can slip away... I'll take you out to see the stars..."

Ondina scoffed. "I've seen stars before."

"Not with me, you haven't," Erik murmured. "I know the _best_ way to go stargazing."

"I'm sure you do," Ondina murmured. Then, she pulled back, hesitant. "I'll see..."

"I'll be at Mako when you decide to come," Erik called as Ondina stood up.

She smiled softly.

 _When,_ he had said, not _if._

* * *

Raiden watched as Ondina left Ocean Cafe. He watched his brother gazing after the pretty mermaid, and Raiden felt a smile curl onto his lips. Raiden strode over, shoulders slumped in a cocky position. He took a seat by Erik and grinned. "Have you landed a date with the devil?" he teased, violet eyes trained directly on Erik's azure ones.

Erik chuckled. "Yes."

"But by my estimation, she didn't exactly say the word 'yes,'" Raiden murmured.

"Yes, but I can read her," Erik announced. "She'll come through."

"What about the rest of them?"

"What about them?" Erik sounded bored now, but Raiden could read his brother well enough to tell that although Erik _sounded_ uninterested, Erik's attention was there. It was one of the finer qualities of his brother. He would make a good spy, actually. In another lifetime, maybe... Raiden smiled, but the smile revealed nothing. _Oh, Erik, it was utterly pathetic of you to try and hide your emotions from me._

"Well, they aren't going to let Ondina hang out with _you,"_ Raiden said.

"Yeah, well, they don't have to know, do they?" Erik said, chuckling.

"Don't do anything..." Raiden started, tone in a warning sort of way.

"Preposterous?" Erik offered.

"I was going to say over the top, but yours works, too," Raiden said. Then, he shrugged, gaze dark. "You have to be careful, Erik. Ondina—"

"—won't tell anyone. It'll ruin her," Erik said, shrugging. Then, his gaze softened. "I know that she's your friend, Fulmine, but I _do_ care about her. Probably the same amount that I care about you." Raiden's gaze softened at the words and the use of his old nickname. _Fulmine._ Lightning. "Look, don't worry. She's not replacing you. _No one_ could."

Raiden smiled at that, a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"Hey, you're the best bro any guy could hope for," Erik said. Then, he drew his arms around Raiden in a tight embrace. Raiden hugged his brother back. "You're my brother, and we'll stick together and work things out the best we can," he murmured. Then, in a softer voice, he added, "We always do..." That was true. Raiden thought back to all of the times that Erik had been there for him—they definitely outnumbered the times he _hadn't._

And the thought brought warmth in Raiden's chest.

Erik pulled back from the hug to lock eyes with Raiden. "I'll always be here for you, Raiden."

"And if you aren't?"

Erik smiled softly—it was a smile that Raiden had rarely seen on Erik. It was the smile that was just almost shy. Raiden felt his heart leap with joy. Erik had smiled like that before Persephone and Caesar... passed on. Raiden swallowed back the lump in his throat, taking great reassurance in Erik's smile. "If I'm not, I'll make it up to you. Just call my name... and I'll be there."

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time," Raiden murmured, voicing his thoughts.

Erik's expression turned thoughtful. "Well, things change, right? Speaking of change, has the trident been doing anything?"

Raiden shrugged. "I really haven't seen it much. Rita keeps it in a special room with a bunch of protection it." Raiden grimaced. "She used some of my blood to complete the protection thing, so I think that the room that she keeps the trident in can only be opened with my blood." Raiden shrugged. "But I haven't been in there for a while. I'll check on it if you want."

Erik's smile widened. "That would be brilliant, Fulmine. Absolutely brilliant."

* * *

 **QotD: Do you see what Erik is up to?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What do you think is going to happen to Zac?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, hey, it's Darkwind. Anyway, it appears that though Erik genuinely cares about Raiden, he has ulterior motives... Do you see where this is going? It's pretty blatant actually. But we'll see if Erik will steer clear into the path of success this time, won't we? As for Raiden, do you think he'll find out?  
**

 **Thanks to the beautiful _Izi Wilson_ for all of the support she has given me, and of course, Raiden is her OC. Be sure to check out her profile and her stories! I assure you that you'll be satisfied! Also, what do you guys think Rita meant by 'it's almost time'? Do you believe Rita is up to something? Shocker, right? But honestly, would Rita be one to do anything sadistic? (Of course, the ones who don't seem like they can do it can usually get away with it.)** **  
**

 **I'll leave that to _you_ to figure out!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	22. Breathless Through It All

**Chapter 22-Breathless Through It All  
**

* * *

 **''Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.** **And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.** **Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.** **Need you by my side." ~Excerpt from _Every Time We Touch,_ Cascada  
**

* * *

 **A/N: If you haven't checked out my comedy/romance story 'Sweet Embrace,' please do so and leave a review on how I did with my comedy! I'm trying to make it light-hearted, but it'll have some serious moments, too. I would really appreciate it—reviews make me smile, literally! I'll add in a little bit of the second chapter of 'Sweet Embrace' at the end of this chapter. Hopefully, it'll prompt you into read my story. Of course, after I finish writing this, I'll work on the second chapter of 'Sweet Embrace.' Thank you and enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

Ondina glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pretty, azure, sleeveless dress that felt like silk. Around her neck hung a silver chain, and Ondina's moon ring hung from it—she had fashioned it to be a necklace because she didn't really feel like wearing it. Besides, the stone complemented Ondina's eyes _and_ her dress, which was exactly what she was going for.

And tonight was incredibly important. Because Ondina was going to break some rules and go to Mako.

To meet Erik, out of all mermen.

Ondina carefully tugged one of the straps to her dress in place and appraised herself in the mirror. Her fingers found her necklace and lingered there for a moment longer. Ondina felt a reckless, mischievous smile spread across her lips. She closed her ocean-colored eyes and counted to ten. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine_ —

"You're dressed up."

Ondina spun around to see Mimmi. Ondina felt a blush creeping across her face. "Hey..."

"So," Mimmi said, crossing her arms, "what're you doing?"

"Knock much?" Ondina retorted, not meeting Mimmi's eyes.

"No," Mimmi answered snarkily. Then, she appraised Ondina carefully. The blank confusion in her eyes morphed into disbelief. Then, knowingness. Right. If Ondina could count on _one person_ guessing her secret, it _had_ to be Mimmi. Mimmi crossed her arms. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but why do I get the feeling that you're up to something that you shouldn't be?"

Ondina bit her lip.

Apparently, that was all Mimmi needed.

"It's Erik, isn't it?"

Ondina groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Was it that obvious?"

"No, not really," Mimmi remarked. _Oh really. I bet_ some _people would beg to differ. Me, for example._ "I can just read you." A frown darkened on Mimmi's face. "Really? You were planning on _sneaking out_ to see the guy who almost fatally wounded Raiden?! The guy who put Zac in a coma of doom!" Mimmi shook her head in disapproval. "You know, I expected a lot better from you."

Ondina scowled. "You don't even _know_ Erik."

"Neither do you!" Mimmi scowled, scoffing. "You guys are a disaster just waiting to happen."

Hurt blossomed in Ondina's heart. "You know _nothing_ about us."

"Oh really!" Mimmi cocked her head in a mocking way. "Besides, Erik is a jerk who deserves to be hanged up behind bars." Mimmi's voice rose in volume. "You have no right seeing him! He's sadistic—a monster—you _know_ this, Ondina! Besides, you hated him once! Did he work some sort of superficial charm on you?" Mimmi's hands curled into fists.

" _You_ have no right stopping me!" Ondina yelled, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Ondina didn't stop running until she reached Rita's mer-cave. Then, Ondina jumped in, feeling tears prick in her eyes. She and Mimmi _never_ fought! _How had things escalated to this point?_ Ondina asked sadly. She knew that Mimmi was just worried that Erik would break her heart or force some information out of her, but Ondina wasn't stupid. She _knew_ the consequences of her actions—she just hadn't bothered to think about it then.

Ondina leapt onto the shore, propelling herself onto it. She dried quickly, and arms immediately wrapped around her.

"Hey, I missed your smiling face—what's wrong?"

Ondina blinked back tears, unable to speak.

Erik frowned, visibly concerned even in the dim light. He wrapped his arms around Ondina. "It's going to be okay," he whispered. He didn't even know what _it_ was. Yet he was comforting her. Ondina buried her face in Erik's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It'll be alright," Erik repeated, his words giving Ondina strength. She stopped crying abruptly and twisted her head upwards to look at him, with all that concern blazing in his eyes.

"It'll be alright," Erik murmured softly.

"You don't even know what _it_ is," Ondina responded despondently.

"I don't need to," he whispered. "That's your business. But we're do it. Together."

"Together?"

He nodded, and Ondina could see eternity in his eyes. "Together. Always."

* * *

"Who pissed you off?"

Mimmi glared at Raiden, and he shrank back a little. "Sorry," Mimmi muttered. "I'm not really in the mood."

"So you don't believe in the healing of company?" he inquired tenderly.

Mimmi smiled dryly. "No."

Raiden scoffed. "What kind of monster _are_ you?"

"Don't you usually reserve those words for your brother?" Disgust dripped off the words 'your brother.'

Raiden blinked. "So, why are you pissed?"

Mimmi scowled. "Ondina."

"Ondina?" Raiden frowned, struggling to comprehend the situation. "As in your best friend and almost like a close sister Ondina?" Raiden's eyes widened, and he took an exaggerated step backwards. "Who are you, and what did you do to Mimmi?" Sarcasm dripped off Raiden's voice, and his violet-colored eyes flashed with some sort of amusement.

"What're you—blind?"

"No. But _you_ on the other tail are being completely unreasonable," Raiden countered. "Why are you lashing out at me? I didn't do anything to you." Raiden sniffed, puffing out his chest so much that he reminded Mimmi of Erik. "You're just smarting because you didn't get your way. Now, I'm going to ask you something, and you're not going to freak out, understood?"

"Yes, oh great lord."

Raiden quirked an eyebrow at that. "Not sure about lord. I was thinking more like a senate from the Roman times—or an emperor. I mean, that would be—"

"Moving on!"

"Right," Raiden said with a small chuckle. Then, he paused. "Have you ever heard of Julius Caesar? He, Pompey, and Crassus were the first triumvirate."

Mimmi shot him a quizzical look. "Am I suppose to know what a tri-something means?"

Raiden sighed exaggeratedly. "I'll make it simple for you: it's a group of three people. Surely it wasn't so hard to pull from the _three_ people that I named. Julius Caesar had an affair with Cleopatra, resulting to his son, who was slaughtered by Octavian, or Augustus—that's where August and July come from. Augustus and Julius Caesar from the Roman times. It's very fascinating, and I think—you don't get any of this, do you?"

"Nope. Not a clue _what_ that is." Mimmi glared at his exasperated look. "I'm a mermaid, not an encyclopedia!"

"Wouldn't hurt to pick up a few things here and there," Raiden huffed.

Mimmi frowned. "Are you saying that Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena are like a... a t-triumvirate?" Mimmi struggled to say the word.

Raiden cocked his head, considering for a moment. "Well, they could be. But I'm not sure if they're aware of what a triumvirate is."

"Raiden, are you and Erik on good terms now?" Mimmi inquired dangerously.

Raiden frowned. "He's my brother."

" _Not_ the answer I wanted."

"What did you _want_ me to say?" Raiden said, blatantly exasperated. "He _is_ my brother, and he was there for me for almost all of my life. You know, I can't blame him for liking Ondina. Erik has had a troubled past, and some love will do him good." _Erik has had a troubled past, and some love will do him good._ Ondina's love. _Ondina's_ love. Oh lord, no.

"Wait—how do you know?"

Raiden shifted uncomfortably. "Erik told me."

Mimmi scowled. "Let's just go to Ocean Cafe?"

Raiden glanced at the sky. "At this hour?"

"Yes," Mimmi growled stiffly.

They went. Raiden was silent through it all—how very smart of him.

They entered Ocean Cafe. Mimmi was distantly aware that it was night, and almost no one was there. Save for David, Evie, Carly, and a tall stranger sitting alone at one of the tables. He had unruly dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was gorgeous—but it was a sort of dangerous kind of beauty. Like something that dazzled you while you froze to death.

"Who's that?" Mimmi breathed, acutely aware of her ragged breathing.

Raiden chuckled. "I don't know. Seems like a heart-breaker to me."

Mimmi ignored his knowing stare. Then, she froze as the stranger's gaze slid straight over to hers. His hazel eyes were so pale that they could've been mistaken for glass. Mimmi schooled her face into a neutral expression. She nodded at him, and he returned the gesture. A grin spread across his face, and he beckoned her forward. "Oooh, looks like heart-breaker has his eyes on you," Raiden teased. He nudged her in the ribs. "Best not keep him waiting."

"Shut up," Mimmi hissed, blushing.

But she headed over to the boy, feeling Raiden's gaze burning into her back. Yeesh, it seemed like Raiden _still_ had the frustrating ability to disconcert people. How very inconsiderate of him. Mimmi sat down opposite to the boy, admiring the way the light danced in his glacier-pale eyes. Mimmi found a sheepish smile curling onto her lips. "Hey. I'm Mimmi."

"The name's Chris," he said with a small yet genuine smile.

"Are you new around here?" Mimmi inquired casually.

"Naw," Chris answered flippantly. "I've been around, but I've never really explored much. I have a job at the Marine Park."

That piqued Mimmi's interest. "Really? Do you like the sea?"

" _Love_ it," Chris said, his smile widening, showing his extremely white teeth. "I take it that you like the sea as well."

"You betcha!"

Chris smiled and murmured, "Then I think that we'll get along exceedingly well."

* * *

 **QotD: Was my portrayal of Chris accurate?** **  
**

 **2nd QotD: How many of you are interested in Rome? #Triumvirate**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, that's a wrap. After all those chapters, Chris _finally_ decides to show up! Unfortunately, the path of love is never easy. But at least I brought him in. Oh, and how many of you guys are Chrimmi shippers? I know that Chris and Mimmi didn't get along well in the beginning, but... umm... well, I decided I didn't want to be too sadistic and make them have a full blown fight.  
**

 **And I'm sorry about keeping Zac unconscious for so long. Poor Lyla. RIP.**

 **Also, have you ever heard of the word 'triumvirate'? It's actually in the list of my favorite words** — **yes, I have a list of favorite words. As I write this, the second chapter of Sweet Embrace is currently being drafted in the dangerous place I like to call my mind. Anyway, make sure to read that exclusive sneak peek of the next chapter of Sweet Embrace here!  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**

* * *

 ** _Now, here's an exclusive sneak peek of Sweet Embrace..._**

* * *

 **Zac's POV**

So here I was, getting ready for school. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and glanced at my room once—and let me tell you this: it sure was a mess—before striding out the door. I jogged to school, keeping a good pace so that I arrived—wait for it, wait for it—just before the bell rang! I sprinted to my first class and arrived just in time. Evie glanced in my direction, and I flashed her a snarky smirk. She grinned, and I took my seat.

So here's the thing: I'm almost positive—okay, who was I kidding?—I _was_ positive that the teacher, Mr. Deja, hated me. And I despised him back. I mean, I did _nothing_ —absolutely _nothing_ —to deserve this. I was a great student, and I respected everyone! What did I ever do to deserve that glare he was blatantly shooting my way? I did nothing to him...

Except set off a rabid snake in his class.

 _And_ opened the cage to a cobra in his class.

 _And_ teased him about his fear for snakes.

But besides that, I had done nothing!


	23. A Disaster In A Miracle

**Chapter 23-A Disaster In A Miracle  
**

* * *

 **"Dig deep and don't be afraid. Dig deep and live." ~Excerpt from _Dig Deep,_ Backstage  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darkwind. It's official: I hate weekends. Even if it's the only opportunity I get to update. Whatever. Enough of that! ;D Let's just begin the story. Hopefully, mood will improve as I write this. And, don't you hate it when you forget to save, and you accidentally click a button that gets rid of all your work? Well, enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

It was a busy enough day at Ocean Cafe as customers streamed in and out. Whether they were on their way for a short breakfast before leaving to go to work or chillaxing with friends while sipping from their smoothies, the customers had a great time. Ocean Cafe was definitely the place. Lyla glanced up to meet Sirena's eyes as her friend sang a song. It was a lovely song. It was called... Everytime We Touch by Cascada, right? That was the song? Yup, that was the one.

"Without you, it's hard to survive," Sirena sang, gaze bright with emotion as she gazed at David.

Lyla turned away, feeling bitter. That one line practically described Lyla's love life.

 _Zac._

The thought of his name struck her hard. It was utter torture. If she could only turn back the time so she could spend one more breathless moment with him... but no. She would always yearn for more. It would be torture. Lyla swallowed hard, closing her eyes and pushing back her tears. She stood up, but she felt Sirena's gaze burning on her back. Lyla turned to Sirena, whose gaze was full of worry. Wistfulness welled up in Lyla's heart, but she nodded and Sirena and headed out of the room.

Lyla ran off the dock and jumped into the sea. Once she felt the water encompass her, she felt some of her anguish lift.

But even the ocean couldn't eradicate the horrible ache in Lyla's heart.

Lyla propelled herself upward onto the ledge of Rita's mer-cave as she reached it. She waited a few antagonizing moments before her tail dried and disappeared, replaced by human legs. Lyla sprinted into the grotto and raced to Zac's room, heart in hand. Her hand froze on the doorknob as she heard voices. Her heart skipped a beat.

"How're you feeling?" Rita asked, and Lyla pushed the door open a crack to hear the voices properly.

"Alright, albeit strange under the circumstances," came a familiar voice.

Lyla froze. She was hallucinating. That could be the only solution.

Because Lyla knew that voice by heart... but there was no way that Zac could be awake.

* * *

"Hey, new guy, can you get me another drink?"

Chris turned towards Mimmi. She sure was feisty. He shot her a lopsided grin. "Sure. The usual?"

"You remember?—you remembered!" she exclaimed as he handed her her drink.

He took a seat by her. Although he didn't have a job at Ocean Cafe (yet), he enjoyed helping out from time to time. He couldn't believe that he hadn't been here before. Ocean Cafe was an amazing place—it had brought Mimmi to him. He admired the way her azure gaze held all of the colors of the ocean. He watched her sip her drink. Her gaze was flippant. Then, she froze, and her gaze slid over to his, as if she had just noticed that he was observing her.

"Why are you watching me like that—it's creepy," Mimmi said, looking a little grossed out.

"You're nice to look at," he answered truthfully.

"Is that so?" she remarked.

"Yeah," he answered, shrugging. Then, he added, "Would you like to come to the Marine Park with me this afternoon?"

"Are you asking me out?" Mimmi asked, sounding amused.

"No, but now that you mention it, why not?" He smirked her at obvious discomfort. "So what's it going to be?"

"I"—Mimmi paused and smiled—"sure, why not?"

Chris smiled, relieved that she hadn't rebuffed him. Then, a strange look crossed Mimmi's face—she looked happy, extremely happy, before her expression dulled into something darker. He frowned, concerned. He cocked his head, his hazel gaze seeking out her azure one. He squeezed her hand. "Mimmi..? What's wrong?"

Mimmi blinked a couple times. "I..." She frowned. "Weird..."

"What?" Chris said, uncomprehending.

"The world just spun, and..." Mimmi frowned, visibly uncertain. "And... blackness took over... but only for a little bit."

"Blackness?" Chris's palms began to heat up.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mimmi said, still frowning. "Come on. You're too cute to look worried."

Chris smiled at her not-so-feeble attempt to lighten the tension. "I _am_ handsome, aren't I?" Chris said flippantly.

"Handsome?" Mimmi scoffed. "In your dreams. I said you were cute—I didn't say I'd let you take me away in the sunset."

Chris chuckled. "Maybe I can change your mind."

A spark lit up Mimmi's eyes that could only be describe as mischief. "Oh? I'm listening."

* * *

Lyla pushed the door open, and she saw Rita turn towards her. Rita looked shocked. Uncertainty replaced the astonishment in the older mermaid's gaze. Lyla entered and stared at Zac, who was sitting in the bed. His head shifted towards her, and Lyla's breath got caught. His hair was a little messy, but he looked exactly the same as Lyla remembered. Except for the dullest haze on his eyes.

Rita bit her lip. "Lyla."

"He's awake?" Lyla hardly dared to breathe to ruin this miracle.

"Lyla." Zac's gaze lit up, but the dull haze remained.

"Zac." Lyla strode over to Zac and took a seat next to him. She squeezed his hand. "How're you feeling?"

His gaze remained unfocused. "I don't know..."

"Lyla, this is going to be hard to explain, but..." Rita paused, not finishing her sentence.

Lyla frowned, and a chill swept through her, though it had little to do with the wind flying through the open window. Lyla looked up to Rita, and fear stabbed at her heart. "Rita..?" Lyla could _hear_ the fear in her voice. "What's going on? He's fine, right?" Rita didn't respond, and the tension in the room increased so much that it was simply staggering. "He's fine, right?" Lyla repeated.

Rita bit her lip. "I didn't want to be the one to tell you this, but..." Rita sighed. "Maybe you two should talk first." Rita headed out of the room so fast that she would've given Sonic the Hedgehog a run for his money. Lyla turned back to Zac, feeling her heart grow heavy with emotions. He was smiling softly, the same way he used to. At least some things never changed.

"How are you?" she murmured.

"I feel... strange," he said slowly. Then, he turned to her, though his gaze didn't exactly meet hers. "But it helps that you're here."

Lyla smiled softly.

He frowned. "It's..." He let out his breath, frustrated. "Complicated." His gaze searched for something, but it seemed as if he didn't find what he was looking for. Lyla noticed that he had clenched his fists in frustration, thus grasping her hand, too. She grimaced at the pain, and his fist parted. "It's really hard, you know? All of this. It's so new."

"I understand," Lyla murmured.

Zac lay back down on the bed. He shifted to one side and patted the side next to him. Lyla felt awkward, unsure what to do at first. Then, slowly and tentatively, she curled up and laid down by him. She felt his body relax against her. His hand sought out hers, and Lyla leaned against him. Though she wasn't sure what was wrong, she knew that she could comfort him.

Lyla paused, unsure. "I don't know what's wrong, but... I'll be here for you."

His stare was so intense even though it was unfocused. "I know you will. You're always there."

* * *

Rita paced across the grotto floor. She counted to ten. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, nine and a half, nine and three quarters, ten..._ She hurried back up the stairs that led to Zac's room. She opened the door and was completely unprepared to see Lyla leaning against Zac on his bed. She sighed, exasperatedly. _Teenagers in love._ "Lyla, can I talk to you?"

Lyla said, "Why can't I stay here with Zac?" at the same time as Zac said, "Does she have to leave?"

Rita chuckled, but her smile faded. "This is important."

Lyla squeezed Zac's hand. "I'll be back," she murmured.

"Come," Rita said, leading the mermaid outside of the room. Lyla followed, but Rita could sense that the younger mermaid was worried now. Rita turned to face her. There was no turning back now. "Lyla, it's about Zac..." Rita swallowed hard, unsure how to phrase the words. Rita bit her lip and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid it's... dire..."

Lyla frowned. "What about him..?" Concern traced each word.

Rita swallowed hard. This just got a million times harder.

Lyla sighed, exasperatedly now. "Yeah?"

"You know how I told you that there was a block?"

Lyla's interest was immediately piqued. "Yeah? Has... has that block healed?"

"And then some..."

Lyla's panic shot up. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you... are you saying that he _didn't_ heal?"

"He did, but not in the way you would expect..."

"I thought he fell out of his coma," Lyla said quietly.

"The block didn't heal," Rita said. "His body was preparing himself for the terrible shock..."

"Terrible shock?" Lyla said. The _why on earth didn't you tell me this sooner?_ was implied.

"Lyla..."

Lyla looked terribly resigned. "Tell me he's okay."

"He's..." Rita swallowed, unable to speak the truth.

"Rita," Lyla pleaded.

"He's the most important person in my life. I need to know."

Rita took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry."

Rita had never seen the mermaid so worried.

"Zac woke up from his coma, but he didn't heal. The block that I mentioned—that didn't heal. But something happened to Zac. He lost his sight."

Lyla froze. _"What?"_

"Zac's blind."

* * *

 **QotD: Does the title make sense now?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What is your favorite song?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'm actually pretty interested in what your song preferences are. Okay, so I'm pretty sure that no one suspected that Zac was going to become blind. Maybe, in that part in Lyla's POV when she said that his eyes had this dullest haze in them, maybe you suspected then. I mean, it's not _that_ blatant, but... some of you might've suspected.  
**

 **Oh, and how many of you have heard of 'Backstage'? It's a (Canadian, I think) show, and I think it's pretty good. Beautiful singing, talented people, gorgeous dancing. The quote from 'Dig Deep' was from Backstage, and the song was performed by Alya (Aviva Mongillo) and Miles (Josh Bogert), who are seriously the cutest thing ever. Well, except for Zyla, Dragozera, Railassa (Raiden and Thalie from the beautiful Izi Wilson's Tails of a Half Blood), and Quintessaco (Draco and Tess from Izi Wilson's The Golden Quartet). But still...  
**

 **Anyway, now that _that's_ cleared up... well, I'm thinking that there will be roughly... 20 more chapters? I don't know. Well, I'll need a bunch of chapters to explain the situation for Zac, some for some other drama, and one or two more big plot points. Then, I'll be done with this**— **unless I decide to create a sequel, _A Dance With Magic._ If I do create it... well, it'll probably be after I finish 'Sweet Embrace' and my 'Tails of a Soul Speaker' series, which will be posted on a different FF account that isn't WC-based. Well, this one is _supposed_ to be WC-based, but... yeah...  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	24. A Sliver of Hope

**Chapter 24-A Sliver of Hope  
**

* * *

 **"This kiss is something I can't resist.** **Your lips are undeniable.** **This kiss is something I can't risk.** **Your heart is unreliable." ~Excerpt from _This Kiss,_ Carly Rae Jepsen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: First of all, I think that there's something wrong with my account or something with my FF or something because when it says '43' reviews, and I try to view the reviews, it shows 39 reviews. Is it just me? Well, I don't think so. I mean, I can't be sure, but maybe there's just a glitch in the reviews. Anyway, Sunday! I'm teaching my sister how to swim so she won't drown. ;) Oh, and I'm really sorry for making Zac blind. I _so_ want to write some Zyla fluff, but that's going to have to wait. And ughhhhhhh. I don't think I'll be able to update my 'Sweet Embrace' story. I mean, I know exactly what's going to happen, but it's been a really busy day. Chinese school, swimming (which isn't bad, actually; I love swimming), studying, homework (because I got it on Friday and couldn't do it on Sunday because I had to do Chinese homework _and_ memorize, like, 12 characters; how to write them, the PinYin, and the definition; plus a bunch of phrases). So stressful.  
**

 **By the way, the quote is perfect for our favorite Mako couple! x3  
**

 **Well, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

 _Destroyed._

That was the incredibly apt description of how Lyla felt at this moment.

Zac, the love of her life, was blind.

 _Blind._

And not like normal blind. That stupid block.

Tears spilled down Lyla's eyes, and she was powerless to do anything to prevent them from falling.

"Hey, no tears."

Lyla's head jerked up in surprise. She saw Zac by her. She frowned, sniffling. "How can you tell?"

He chuckled. "I could hear you crying. It doesn't take much to know."

Lyla flashed him a watery smile before she realized that he couldn't see. So she opted for physical contact instead, per se to hold his hand. A smile appeared on his face, and Lyla felt a little better. She took a deep breath, holding her breath. "What's it like?" she asked him, not thinking about what she had just said until she had said it. "I mean—" she said, mortified.

"Nah, it's okay," he said. His flippant mood dulled into something more serious and careful. "Well, I miss being able to see. People who are blind"—Zac shrugged—"they don't know what it's like to see, so they don't miss it. But knowing that I used to be able to see and now I just _can't?_ It's very stressful. You don't realize how much you look for things until you _can't."_

"I'm so sorry," Lyla whispered.

"Not your fault," he told her fiercely. Even blind he had that fierce, protective personality. "Get that frown off your face."

She laughed. "How can you tell?"

He grinned now. "I was guessing."

"Of course you were."

His grin widened. "Are you contradicting me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

Lyla shook her head. "No, I don't think I did."

"What're you thinking of?" he asked her softly.

"How horrible this must be for you," she murmured. "How helpless I feel not being able to do anything to help you. How your parents will react." Lyla shook her head. "After everything that has happened in our lives, you'd think that we wouldn't have this much trouble anymore. It's actually kind of ironic if you think about it." She turned to Zac, appraising him carefully. "But I suppose you've had a lot of time to think under these... circumstances."

He nodded. "Yeah, I have." Then, a sly smile lit up his face. "Rita told me that you visited me daily. She said you _cried."_

Lyla blushed. "You say that like it's some big truth."

He laughed softly, causing Lyla to blush more. "I didn't think you cried."

"I'm a human being, just like the rest of you lot!"

"But you're _not_ a human," he said quietly. Lyla was about to unleash a snappy retort until he added in a softer voice, "It's what makes you so special."

Lyla stared at him, heart pounding. His gaze was so intense—so much _more_ intense. It was kind of surprising because he was blind. Lyla's eyes widened as she felt Zac's fingers brush against her cheek. His gaze was piercing directly on hers—it was almost as if he could actually see her. His lips parted slightly, and the beating of Lyla's heart increased.

His lips were inches away from hers.

"Hey, Zac, Rita said that you have to—oh! _Oh!"_

Lyla pulled away from Zac and looked up to see Nixie. Disbelief crossed over Nixie's features. Nixie's own love life might be nonexistent, but she still knew what she had walked in on. Lyla felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Though she would never admit it, sometimes, when Lyla was alone with Zac, all she wanted to do was hold her breath and see what would happen next. The sort of specialness between them was always there—even when Zac was still with Evie. It was there, but it was usually laced with guilt—as if her heart knew that she wasn't supposed to fall in love.

"Yeah?" Zac said, tilting his head towards Nixie. Lyla thought that she heard a trace of annoyance in his voice.

"You're supposed to go home to your parents," Nixie said quickly.

Confusion spread across Zac's features. "But I'm blind."

Nixie rolled her eyes. "What're you—master of obvious? You're not going to be alone."

His frown deepened. "Who's going with me?"

"That would be," Nixie said, her smirk growing, "Lyla."

Lyla felt herself going red. "Alright."

Nixie grinned. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Zac felt Lyla's hand slip into his—both for reassurance and for help guiding him—and smiled at her, grateful. Her grip remained firm on his as she led up into his house. He heard his parents—and by parents, he met his mother Lauren; his father Rob was more stoic—squeal. They had spotted him. Lyla released his hand and kind of shoved him forward. Zac felt arms surround him, and he could scent his mother's familiar, too-sweet perfume.

"Mum!" he whispered.

"Oh, let me look at you!" Lauren Blakely cried, and Zac felt his face getting covered with kisses. He reddened as he heard Lyla's snickers. Finally, Lauren stepped back, and Zac felt the too-sweet perfume directed in a different direction—Lyla's. "You're... Lyla, right?" Zac was impressed that his mother had remembered Lyla's name. He didn't really mention her for fear of revealing her—their—secret.

"Yes," Lyla said, her hand laced with Zac's once more.

It did _not_ escape Lauren's eagle-eyed vision, judging by the fact that Lyla's grip tightened.

"Oh, honey, you got a new girlfriend!" Lauren exclaimed happily.

Zac almost fell backwards with surprise. "No, Lyla's..." Zac stopped himself. He smiled weakly. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend."

Zac couldn't see Lyla, but he could imagine the shock on her face. Hopefully, Zac's parents would mistaken that for the fact that Zac never warned Lyla that they were meeting his parents—like normal teenagers do. Zac nodded and turned towards Lyla's direction. Finally, Lyla spoke. "Yeah... Zac is really amazing. He stayed so long at Rita—Principal Santos's house because things got a little busy, and Zac wanted to help, and—"

"We understand," Rob said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived. "Our Zackie is always so helpful."

"Zackie?" Lyla said, amused.

Zac reddened. "Nothing. He said nothing!"

"Right," Lyla murmured.

"I'm never going to live that down if Nixie hears," he hissed to her.

"I know," she murmured. He could feel her smiling.

"Hey, can we go to Ocean Cafe?" Zac muttered.

His parents heard. Lauren pouted, "But you just got here!"

"Teenagers," Rob said. Zac could envision his father shaking his head in disapproval as he did so many times. "Let them go, Lauren."

Zac dragged Lyla away as quickly as he could, stumbling the whole way.

"I like your parents, _Zackie,"_ Lyla said, laughing a little.

Zac reddened. "I do, too, but they could be less into my business." He glanced at the direction he thought she was at and glared. "And don't call me 'Zackie.'"

"Alright... _Zackie."_

He batted at her but lost his balance, and the two of them came tumbling down.

He landed directly on her. He felt her squirm uncomfortably under him, and Zac was distantly away of two stares—his parents'—burning into his back. He turned back to Lyla and smiled sheepishly. He felt her fingers circle around his wrist, hot and electric. "So..." she murmured, her sweet scent wafting in the air. "Are you going to get off me?"

He pretended to think about it. "No."

He felt her shove him, but he got off her. He stood up shakily and extended a hand towards her, assuming she hadn't gotten up yet. He felt her hand grip his—

—and he came crashing down.

"Hey! What was _that_ for?" he demanded.

"Revenge," she murmured playfully.

He shoved her. "Not funny."

Then, he felt her lips locked against his. All of his nerves locked up as they kissed, and his fingers got tangled in her hair. It wasn't just lust and magic—though there was plenty of that, too. There was love and release and anger and passion and all of the emotions they always kept locked inside of them. Gently, the pulled back. He stared—not that he could see her—in awe.

His breathing was heavy. "I think I'm in love."

"You think?" she said in mock-outrage.

"I _know,"_ he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Of course you do."

He grinned. Then, he turned serious. "We wasted so much time—especially since we gave in."

" _Me?_ Give in? You're dreaming," Lyla retorted.

Zac grinned. "Rita said that you kissed me when I was sleeping."

Lyla didn't speak for several long moments. "That's not true."

"Then how come you took so long to answer?"

Lyla shoved him. "So this was our third kiss, then?"

He frowned. "Third? We kissed _twice."_

"No, I kissed you when you were in a coma."

Zac laughed. "That didn't count. I was unconscious. For me, it only counts if _both_ of us are conscious."

"Lies."

Zac paused for a moment before smiling. "Then I'll make it three."

He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **QotD: Was that Zyla moment cute or what?**

 **2nd QotD: Do you think Zac is ever going to regain his sight?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Hey, it's Darkwind! It's quite late at night right now as I am writing this A/N, so it's not going to be very long (I hope). I actually was listening to Alex Goot's cover of 'This Kiss' while writing this. It was very inspirational, and I think that it's a fairly good song for Zyla. I'm not really sure why I put 'A Sliver of Hope' as the title, but this chapter was supposed to come out differently.  
**

 **But I couldn't bring myself to erase these words.**

 **Now, I must finish up with this A/N before I fall asleep. But this chapter was pretty easy to write, actually. It was light-hearted, and I missed writing about Zac/Lyla.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	25. A Heart of an Angel

**Chapter 25-A Heart of an Angel  
**

* * *

 **"How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?" ~Excerpt from _A Thousand Years,_ Christina Perri**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, what an exhausting day. I'm writing this at night. Hopefully, I can get this up before the night is over. If I don't, this and another chapter will be posted tomorrow. I have so much stuff to do, so I'll just stop the A/N right here and just get right to the story. It's going to be hard enough with me struggling to keep my eyes open. Enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

Lyla glanced at Rita. "Is _anything_ going to make him see?"

 _Him._ Lyla was afraid of speaking his name for fear of giving herself away. Slowly, she felt a blush creeping across her cheeks. Luckily, Rita wasn't looking her way. Yet. Lyla took a deep breath to cool her heated emotions. She could remember last night. It felt more like a dream than reality. Zac was currently in his house, away from his parents and faking a fever. But he secret wouldn't be a secret for mich longer. Lyla didn't know how much longer they could keep this up.

"Of course, Lyla," Rita answered, glancing at the mermaid. "It'll take time. And we have to find out what stopped him from healing."

"You mean the block?"

"Yes."

Lyla groaned. And here she thought that it was going to be so easy. Oh well. But of course, nothing was really that easy if you looked at it in a certain way. Lyla glanced at the pot of bubbling liquid in front of Rita. The liquid was a sort of silvery blue. The color seemed so unnatural. It was kind of like frost, but it was too pale in comparison to everything else in the grotto. It seemed so wrong for something so pale to be in such a vivid world. "Rita, what _is_ that?"

Rita frowned, stirring the liquid. "Mimmi keeps saying that her eyes hurt."

Lyla froze at the news. "Her eyes hurt?"

"Yup."

Lyla's gaze darkened. "But is Mimmi alright?" She frowned. "Where _is_ she, anyway?"

"At some Marine Park, I think," Rita said, stirring the vile-looking concoction. Rita wiped sweat away from her brow and stepped back from the bubbling concoction. "With a boy. Chase? Was that his name? I'm afraid I don't quite remember..." Rita pointed at a vial filled to the brim with violet liquid. "Lyla, can you pass me that?"

Lyla pressed the vial into Rita's fingers. "His name is Chris. Ondina says that Mimmi gets all doe-eyed around him."

Rita chuckled. "You'd think that there's enough love in the air."

Lyla turned away so Rita wouldn't see her blush furiously. But maybe the older mermaid had already guessed that Lyla and Zac were a thing. A thing that was sort of official. Lyla closed her ocean-colored eyes, wondering how Zac must feel not being able to see. And Lyla knew that it was selfish, but she kind of missed Zac's gaze trained intently on hers. "Maybe," was all Lyla said.

"Have you visited Zac today?"

Lyla blushed.

"After all," Rita continued, "his parents think that you and Zac are dating. They wouldn't have believed another story, you know? After he and Evie broke up, his parents have been..." Rita shrugged and gave up trying to think up the word. "Parents. They've acted exactly how parents act. And you know, I can't say that it's bad for you. The two of you have been at each other's throats for a long time. It was only until he was injured that you two put aside your quarrels and worked together."

"Yeah..."

"And," Rita added, "it's not very surprising. It isn't difficult to tell when others are in love when you've been in love yourself, you know?" That last statement made Lyla clear her throat uncomfortably. Rita smiled and continued. She didn't look like she was aware of what her words were doing to Lyla. "And I suppose that if you're going to kiss and make it, it might as well be in front of Zac's parents."

Time froze. _"What?"_

Rita chuckled. "Nixie saw you. I believe her exact words were 'Oh my Tides! That was the most disgusting thing I have ever witness. I'm scarred for life!'" Rita grinned mischievously. "But then again, Nixie's love life isn't exactly perfect. She refuses to acknowledge any feelings for Cam. And it's just as well. We don't need more problems."

"No, we don't," Lyla agreed. Then, her brain processed the other piece of information. Then, all of the secrets stares and all of the secret touches. The ways that Nixie and Cam acted around each other. Lyla's eyes widened, and Rita chuckled a little. "I'm been so oblivious," Lyla breathed. "How did I _not_ notice? It was there! It was always there!"

"To be fair, you were distracted with your own love life," Rita pointed out.

"I guess," Lyla muttered. Then, she frowned. "Why do you think Mimmi's eyes hurt?"

Rita frowned. "She says that sometimes, her vision goes back. But just for a moment. But then, it's gone, and she's just wondering if she's going crazy." Rita shook her head. "This is all so troubling, and she said that it helps that Chris is distracting her." Rita's gaze darkened. "Have you noticed how tired Ondina has been lately?"

Lyla nodded. "Mimmi said that she's been sneaking out to visit Erik, but I thought that maybe Mimmi misunderstood."

Rita nodded. "I thought that, too. But now... I guess it's true."

Lyla shrugged. "You can't choose who you fall in love with, but you _can_ choose whether you want that person to be part of your life." Then, after a long moment, Lyla added ruefully, "Even if it's excruciatingly agonizing." _Because that's exactly what I did. Too bad I was too loyal to my love instead of my pod. The things love does to you._

Rita nodded in a silent agreement.

"Rita, what's it like missing Harry?"

Rita froze. Then, sadness clouded her gaze. "I miss him every day. But recently, every hour. Every minute. Every second. It's the worst feeling in the world."

* * *

"They're suspecting me," Ondina grumbled.

Erik laughed and squeezed her hand. "Hey, what's love without problems?"

Ondina glared. Apparently, that was _not_ what she wanted to hear.

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm just saying." Then, he locked eyes with her, as he had done many times before. Her gaze softened, and Erik felt his heart racing as he gazed at her. He smiled softly at her. Then, his gaze slid over to Raiden's violet one. Raiden winked, and Erik turned back to Ondina. "Hey, any new news?"

Ondina frowned. "Zac's still blind," she informed. "And the silver trident glows whenever Raiden steps near it."

"Huh..."

Erik's eyes widened as he saw Mimmi—a very pissed off Mimmi—head towards them. Mimmi's hand landed on Ondina's shoulder. Mimmi didn't even glare at Erik this time. Her gaze was cold and calculating. "A word, Ondina?" she said coldly. Erik shivered, and the words weren't even directed at him. He glanced at Ondina, whose gaze was filled with resignation.

"Alright," Ondina said, gaze weary.

Raiden sat in Ondina's unoccupied seat. Raiden grinned. "I bet Mimmi's going to chew Ondina out."

Erik glanced worriedly at Ondina. "I know..."

"Hey, stop worrying about your girlfriend for a bit," Raiden said.

"I can't help it," Erik said with a shrug. Then, he smiled. "Thanks for the distraction, Fulmine."

"What're you talking about?" Raiden said innocently.

Erik laughed and nodded at a small ball of electricity swirling around next to Erik's glass of water. "That. By the way, that's really cool."

"Why _wouldn't_ it be cool?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Can you teach me?"

"Teach you what..?"

"How to do that," Erik said with an exaggerated eye-roll.

Raiden scoffed. "It's natural to me. I don't know how to teach you."

"Try, Fulmine, _try."_

Raiden hesitated. "You don't have lightning powers."

Erik groaned, exasperated. "Since when has that stopped me?"

"Since I used electricity to create that."

Erik sighed, shrugged. "Hey, are you ever going to do anything with the trident?"

Raiden paused. "I don't know." Raiden's violet gaze was averted. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"But you're careful," Erik pointed out. Erik's gaze darkened. "More careful than me."

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that everything else will fall into place soon."

* * *

Erik propelled himself upward on Rita's mer-cave. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Good. No one was here. Yet. He best act quickly before it was too late. Erik waited for his muscular, blue tail to dry before standing up. He raced through the grotto and headed upstairs to a certain room. Erik arrived in a long corridor. He opened the first door, but there wasn't a trident there. Frustrated, Erik frowned. Then, he noticed bursts of light flashing from underneath a door.

Could it be?

Heart in hand, Erik's fingers laid splayed out against the door. Then, his fingers sought out the door knob. He twisted. Eyes wide, Erik entered the room. There it was. The trident. Glowing in all of its glory. Erik stepped forward, but when he was a few feet awsy from the trident, some sort of invisible barrier pushed him back. No matter how hard Erik strained, he could not push through the barrier.

Erik froze as he heard a noise.

Crap. Erik quickly used his invisibility.

"If the trident is as powerful as we think it is, do you think it could heal Zac?" Erik frowned. He recognized that voice. It was that mermaid's voice. What was her name again? She was Zac's lover. Erik struggled to remember her. That was when she and Erik's own brother entered. Everything began to piece together in place in Erik's mind.

"What if I hurt him?" Raiden asked desperately. "What if I make him worse off, Lyla?"

"You won't," Lyla said fiercely.

Raiden took a deep breath, and he reached for the trident. It glowed brighter than ever Raiden's grasp, pulser brighter and brighter.

Raiden turned to Lyla. "Are you sure?"

"It's what Zac wants," Lyla said quietly.

Raiden nodded. "Then let's do this."

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think that this is going to backfire?**

 **2nd QotD: What do you think Erik is up to?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'm pretty tied. I wrote 1/3 of this chapter on my phone, so it's kind of... iffy. Anyway, cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm going to be very busy, and k originally planned on updating Sweet Embrace this week, but it might not happen. I still have to finish writing a story for English, plus create a cover for it. This week had been rather stressful.**

 **Nevertheless, to quote Cheng Li from 'Vampirates': "The only journeys worth taking in life are those that test us to the very core. The journeys that strip the clothes from our back, mess with our minds, and shake our spirits." This quote is one of my favorite quotes of all time, and I love reciting it. Also, Raiden is not my OC. He is my friend _Izi Wilson's_ OC. So be sure to check her out.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	26. Part 1-Just Believe

**Chapter 26-Part 1-Just Believe  
**

* * *

 **"We don't have to be ordinary.** **Make your best mistakes.** **'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry.** **So baby be the life of the party." ~Excerpt from _Life of the Party,_ Shawn Mendes  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darkwind! I've spent most of the morning working on cover art for a story that I have to write for English, but I'm still updating this story! I don't think I'll be able to update 'Sweet Embrace,' the first comedy/romance story that I've tried. But who knows? Maybe I'll be able to. But it's not very likely.  
**

 **This chapter is about facing your deepest fears and conquering them. It's about feeling afraid but not backing down. And I think that the song _Life of the Party_ by Shawn Mendes is the best song choice to listen to when you read this, as I am writing this as I'm listening to _Life of the Party._ It's not a really new song, but it's good. I think. The part about conquering your fears, not the song.  
**

 **The song is awesome.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Zac could probably _feel_ the electricity in the room.

No wait, there _was_ electricity in the room!

He looked up towards where he thought Raiden was—where he felt the strongest pulse of energy from the trident. "Umm..." Zac said. Then, he realized that he was holding his breath. Hastily, Zac breathed again. He turned to Raiden. "Are you ready?" Zac asked the merman softly, frustrated that he couldn't seek out the merman with his eyes. But if this went well, Zac would be able to see again.

"I... No," Raiden said. Zac heard something drop—maybe the trident—and heard footsteps dashing out of the room.

Zac frowned and stood up, wobbling.

"I'll get him," Lyla said. Zac heard her get up and dash out the door.

Zac stood up and pressed his ear against the door.

"Hey, Raiden, you okay?" Lyla murmured. Zac could picture the concern in her eyes as clearly as he would've if he could see. His heart tugged for her, and Zac closed his eyes. He knew that Raiden _could_ do it—it was if Raiden _would_ do it. Raiden had a challenging enough life—which had morphed him into a strong, stoic warrior-sort of sarcastic merman—and this only added the pressure.

"Yeah," came a muffled reply. "I just... I don't want to hurt him."

"You wont." Lyla sounded so sure—so confident—that Raiden would pull through.

"And what if I don't?" Raiden's tone was challenging, and Zac could imagine the boy burying his face in his hands. "What if Zac's worse off than he started? What if I kill him? Think about it, Lyla. What would you do if I killed your boyfriend?" That last line made Zac's blood run cold. "And what would _I_ do? I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Lyla went uncharacteristically silent. Then, after a long heartbeat, she said, "Believe, Raiden. Believe that you'll be fine. Believe that Zac will be fine. I _know_ you can do this. You were chosen for this. The trident chose you, not Erik, for a reason. That isn't something to be taken lightly, Raiden. You've got all of this power, and I know that you know where you belong. In here. In your heart."

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. Then, Zac heard Raiden exhale. "Alright."

Zac quickly shuffled back to his bed just as the door creaked open. He heard footsteps sound, and he looked up, pretending that he hadn't been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. He directed his sightless gaze to the trident, which was still on the ground. Power radiated off of it. The intensity was _staggering._

"Are you ready?" Zac inquired.

"Inasmuch as I can be," came Raiden's semi-confident reply. Zac felt the power of the trident shift upwards. Raiden must've picked up the trident. Zac closed his eyes as he felt Raiden direct the trident's power waves towards him. Zac remembered a piece of information from a while ago: _The trident has to power to hurt and heal._ Hopefully, it would only be the heal part for Zac.

"Are _you_ ready?" Lyla said, the question directed at Zac.

Zac took a deep breath. "I am."

* * *

"That was _the_ best thing ever!" Mimmi exclaimed, turning to Chris.

He seemed pleased. "I knew you would like it. But you stood so far from the water—do you have some weird phobia that I don't know about?" His tone was teasing, but it struck a nerve. Chris noticed her expression. He turned to her, clearly concerned. "What's wrong? What did I say?" Oh, if only he knew. But he sure wasn't making it easy for her with those gorgeous hazel eyes. How inconsiderate of him.

"Nothing," Mimmi said, flashing him a saucy grin.

Chris smiled, and Mimmi felt relieved—until she saw a careful, unsure glint in his eyes.

Mimmi reached down and intertwined their hands, which made him smile—it also distracted him from Mimmi's 'problem' with water. She smiled at him breezily, hoping he wouldn't see through her smile—which was actually genuine. But it was one born out of relief, not affection—but of course, she had smiled plenty of times due to affection. Mimmi's gaze wandered to Rita. She had remembered that the older mermaid had been doing some research earlier.

"Hey, do you want to go to Ocean Cafe?" Chris asked, interrupting her traitorous thoughts as his smile widened.

"Yeah, I—"

Mimmi dropped to her knees, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

"Mimmi!" Chris turned to her, alarmed.

Mimmi shook her head furiously. "I'm fine—I don't know what came over me. I—"

Mimmi writhed in agony, screaming.

* * *

"Is this _supposed_ to happen?" Lyla demanded, casting another anxious look at Zac, who was very, very pale.

"I-I don't know!" Raiden said, still forcing the trident's power currents on Zac.

Lyla's eyes widened as Zac's eyes shot open.

"Zac?" she breathed, moving closer to him.

His gaze remained blank, but the haziness was gone from it. She turned to Raiden, shooting him a quizzical look. The trident was still glowing, pulsing with light and power. Lyla shuddered at the force. Zac still wasn't responding. "Did it work?" she breathed. Raiden looked ever so uncertain—it was a look that Lyla hadn't seen on him before. And truth be told, his expression? Kind of scary.

"I-I don't know," Raiden rasped.

"Why are you still..?" Lyla trailed off, staring at the trident.

"I'm not!" Raiden exclaimed, horrified. "I don't know what's happening!"

Lyla frowned. The trident was _shuddering,_ as if it wanted to be freed from Raiden's grasp. "T-that's not possible!"

"I'm sure after what just happened, all of the rules went out the door," Raiden breathed.

Lyla turned back to Zac, who was still unresponsive. "What about Zac?" she asked desperately.

Raiden could only shake his head in horror.

* * *

Chris stared at Mimmi, who was shaking and whimpering between bouts of screams.

"Mimmi, what did I do?"

"Not you," she managed to choke out before screaming again.

"Mimmi, what can I do?" Chris said. For a pretty level-headed guy, him freaking out was just going to send more panic running high. Chris's hazel eyes were trained intently on Mimmi's azure ones. He never felt so afraid in his entire life. Why was she acting like this? Was she hurt? Was it an excuse for Chris to ditch her? No, Mimmi's wasn't that good an actress. "Mimmi's..." It felt so horrible, to be close yet unable to do anything. It was utterly torture.

"Chris," Mimmi croaked.

"Mimmi? What can I do?"

"Get," Mimmi began, but she began to scream again. "Get Rita," she managed to rasp.

"Principal Santos?" Chris said, being alarmed. "What for?"

"Just get her," Mimmi forced out, her breathing heavy and eyes wide with fear.

So Chris did one of the hardest things in his life.

He left her with his heart in his throat and a mantra ringing through his head: _Get Rita Santos._

* * *

Lyla stared at Raiden. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Raiden cried frantically.

Lyla cast an anxious look at Zac. _Her_ Zac. Why now, when they were so close?

"Lyla..?"

Lyla felt the change before she saw it. The trident's power swelled and swelled, it's power strong enough to obliterate cities, recarve a once-familiar landscape into something unrecognizable. Lyla exchanged a shaky glance with Raiden. It seemed as if he no longer has any control over the trident. It was terrifying. But kind of awesome, to be honest.

"Zac!" Lyla cried out.

Zac screamed, and it was a terrible sound. Almost like nails on a chalkboard but a million times worse. Lyla watched him write in agony, but he didn't scream again. It was a small comfort. Lyla turned to Raiden, but the boy only shrugged. He didn't know what to do either. Lyla held her breath as Zac, her Zac, turned his head her way...

Time froze.

Lyla held her breath.

Had a miracle occurred? Or had Lyla's world just come crashing down?

* * *

 **QotD** **: What is the outcome of all of this?**

 **2nd QotD: Why did Mimmi feel pain?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! So, this is going to be part 1 of part 2, okay? Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it just had to be there. All is yet to be explained: Mimmi's pain, Zac's sight, Raiden's trident. I'm sorry that I couldn't put all of that in this chapter, but the next chapter is sure to be lengthy! This chapter is just for building up the tension and intrigue and suspense for the next chapter. I'm really sorry for doing this, but it leaves a lot of questions ringing inside your head, right?  
**

 **And don't forget Rita. She has a part in it, too.**

 **Knowing you guys, I bet you can guess.**

 **But it's getting really late right now. I'm updating really late in the night because I want to keep my promise. You'll probably be asleep as I write this, and I should probably be asleep as I have Chinese school tomorrow. I've had a few restful, stressful nights so far, but I'll be okay. Again, Raiden is not my OC. He belongs to my special friend Izi Wilson. Also, special thanks to Catm222. Your reviews make me smile.**

 **And honestly, I can't believe how much views my story had. I never expected this, so thank to everyone who has read or reviewed. You're all awesome people! I'm seriously so lucky to have found this fanfiction site. I have made many friends, and I even persuaded my in real life friend to join fanfiction! ;D**

 **The next chapter will definitely explain more of the story, and I can only hope that it will be as enticing as the rest. I should end this A/N, but somehow, I feel that I have a few more things to say. Okay. First, if you haven't checked out my 'Sweet Embrace ' Mako Mermaids COMEDY and romance fanfiction, go check it out! If you want some laughs, that is. Well, I think that it is funny. You might not.**

 **And, um, there are six minutes to midnight for me. I know. I suck. But don't worry, I'll try to update earlier tomorrow. Good night!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	27. Part 2-We Just Need a Spark

**Chapter 27-Part 2-We Just Need a Spark  
**

* * *

 **"Yeah, we're holding on to who we are** **. When it's time to close your eyes, t** **hey will see us in the sky.** **We'll be the stars!" ~Excerpt from _We'll Be the Stars,_ Sabrina Carpenter  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! -cough, cough- I mean, Darkwind! It's a brilliant day! Isn't it beautiful? Okay, I'm just ecstatic because it's Sunday! There were many questions** — **inquiries** — **from last time, but all of it** — **oh, who am I kidding?** — **most of it will be explained! Huh... I didn't keep Zac blind for _that_ long, but _you'll_ see if he gains his sigh back! And why Mimmi felt the side**— **I mean, you'll find out later! -smiles hastily- Well, enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

Rita made herself a nice cup of tea, careful not to touch the hot liquid for two very important reasons. One, she was a mermaid, and if the liquid was to touch her, her tail would replace her legs. And, as much as Rita Santos loved her golden tail, they were seriously a pain on land. And as for the second reason, it was quite obvious really. The liquid was piping hot. Rita would risk a burn if she were to actually touch it. And as the mermaid drank her tea, which was completely devoid of milk or sugar; she preferred the savor the taste without, she was completely oblivious to all that was going on for the Mako crew.

Rita set the cup down as her long-haired Chinchilla pounced up onto the couch, purring contentedly. Rita felt herself relax further. Rita was not in her mysterious grotto this time. She had craved the comfort of her house this time. Then, the mermaid noticed that Poseidon's fur was spiked up—like he was afraid. "Poseidon?" Rita said, shooting the cat a quizzical look. "What is it?"

The cat hissed and slunk under the rug, curling up into a shaking ball of fur and fear. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Rita strode over to the door after casting an anxious glance at her terrified cat. She was very surprised when she opened the door and saw non other than Chris, in all his hazel-eyed perfection, standing there. The land dweller looked as confused as Rita felt. She felt her face relax into a nonchalant smile. "Hello. You must be Chris. Is Mimmi with you?" Rita craned her neck, but the feisty mermaid was nowhere in sight.

"No," Chris said, eyes wide with fear and lips parted slightly. "She sent me."

That certainly piqued Rita's interest. "Oh?"

"We—we were headed to the cafe when Mimmi dropped to her knees," Chris explained, visibly terrified. As he should be. Rita frowned, alarmed. "Mimmi began to scream. She was in pain, and..." Chris looked up, and he looked so _lost._ "She said to get you—that you would know what to do. Please. You've got to help her—Mimmi—"

"I know," Rita cut in. Then, she paused. "Where is she?"

"I'll take you to her."

The two arrived there fairly quickly, and as they approached, Rita could clearly make out Mimmi's trembling figure. Mimmi was leaning against the railing. The pain was evident in her vivid azure irises, but Mimmi was biting her tongue, doing her best to ignore it. Her gaze was watery, as if she was close to crying. Rita rushed over to the mermaid. "Mimmi," she breathed. The younger mermaid looked up.

"Rita?" the girl croaked.

Chris looked extremely distraught. "Please, please help her."

Rita frowned, suddenly realizing. "Mimmi, where is Zac?" she asked the mermaid gently.

"At his place," Mimmi rasped, shaking harder than ever. "With Raiden and Lyla. The trident—" Mimmi didn't continue. She merely buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Chris was immediately by her side, promising that everything would be okay. Mimmi's words rang through Rita's head: _At his place. With Raiden and Lyla. The trident._ Raiden. The trident. Oh tides no.

Rita froze. "Chris, get Mimmi to my house. Here's the key." She pressed a sliver of metal into Chris' fingers before standing up. "I have to check on something." And Rita left them without another word. She waited until she was out of sight so she could jump into the water. She quickly sped off to Zac's house. When she arrived, she propelled herself upward and waited impatiently for her tail to dry."

She raced to the door and forced it open. Lyla and Raiden turned to her, eyes wide. Rita stared. The trident in Raiden's hands was crackling, raging, surging with power. She stared at it in horror. It had created a storm inside Zac's room—a horrible, terrible storm. Zac himself stayed limp on the bed with his eyes closed, concealing the dark gems of his eyes.

"Stop it!" Rita cried out.

"We can't, Rita," Lyla said through gritted teeth, clearly pained to say so.

"Then take it out of here!" Rita barked.

"I will," Raiden volunteered. He raced outside, carrying the trident.

Rita turned to Lyla. "How could you two have been so stupid?" Disappointed laced Rita's voice.

Lyla look at Rita defensively. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if Zac was Harry!"

Rita stared at Lyla wordlessly. "You're right. I would've," she admitted wryly after a long heartbeat. "Lyla, Zac should've been in pain through the process." Rita shook her head, shifting uncomfortably as she noticed how Lyla's look of defense transformed into one of horror. "I don't know a lot about tridents, but he should've received the pain."

Lyla stared, her expression a mix of incredulity and bewilderment. "What?"

"But it went the other way. You didn't risk Zac's life. You risked Mimmi's life." Rita turned away, unable to meet the younger mermaid's sharp stare. "Mimmi received the side effects. That's why sometimes, her eyes hurt. It's why Mimmi and Zac had visions that night of the full moon. It's why they look so similar." Rita turned to the younger mermaid. "Have you noticed that?"

Lyla frowned. "But... how?"

Rita stared at the girl with such kindness. "It's because Mimmi is Zac's sister."

* * *

Mimmi opened her eyes groggily. "W-what happened?"

Chris turned to her, and Mimmi strained to keep her eyes open to see his beautiful, angelic features paired with equally angelic hazel diamonds for eyes. The only thing bothersome was his frown—but the concern in his frown was beautiful. It complemented him perfectly. "Are you... are you better now?" He sounded nervous.

Mimmi frowned and tried to sit up, but she experienced an overwhelming sensation of vertigo. The world spun, and Mimmi waited for it to right itself. When it didn't, she frowned, feeling like she was going to throw up. "What—what happened?" She frowned, and he helped her sit up. She took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of vanilla and jasmine.

"You fainted," Chris said, smiling. He laughed a little, and Mimmi saw a trace of his old self. "I carried you here to Rita. You fainted about after half of the journey." He smiled wryly. He watched her carefully and passed her a glass of water. "How are you, Mimmi?" he said, quickly steadying the wobbling glass in Mimmi's fingers.

"Sorry," Mimmi apologized, holding the glass so tightly that she thought it would explode. She lessened her grip a fraction and swallowed a drought of water. Half the contents spilled into her lap, and Mimmi glanced at it in horror. She raced out of the room, her head spinning. She hurried into the grotto, and the bookshelf closed behind her. _Safe_ was her first thought.

Mimmi fell over as her tail appeared.

She heard Chris calling her name, and all of her dread came back in a hundredfold.

"Mimmi, where'd you go?!" came his desperate cry.

And Mimmi could only wait in despair.

* * *

Chris banged his fists on a wall, his frustration evident. _Does she like me or not?_ He had initially thought that she had felt the same, but... she had left him—and in her condition. Her weak condition. He frowned, wanting— _needing_ —answers. Chris stopped beating the wall. He shouldn't be taking his frustration out on the wall.

"Mimmi," he called again.

"Chris," came her faint reply.

Chris whirled around, listening to where her voice had come from. He turned back and stumbled back in surprise. Mimmi was right in front of him. He stared at her, feeling a flush creep across his cheeks. He wasn't usually stumbling around girls. He ran a hand through his hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her, pulling her closer to him to look into her eyes.

"Yeah," she breathed, leaning into his chest.

His arms circled around her.

It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

Lyla paced across the main room in Zac's house. Zac's parents were out shopping or something, and Rita had ordered Lyla and Raiden out of Zac's room. Lyla turned to Raiden anxiously. Raiden just shrugged a little helplessly. Lyla groaned. "I _hate_ waiting. I don't know if he's okay, or if he's dying, or if he's healed, or if he's just—exploded!"

Raiden chuckled. "Nixie's rubbing off on you," he remarked, a very Raiden-like gleam in his eyes.

Lyla flashed him a weak smile. "I don't see how you're not freaking out. Are you usually this level-headed?"

"What do _you_ think?" Raiden said with a smirk.

"I'm thinking no, but my eyes are telling me differently."

Raiden grinned. "Of course," he murmured.

Then, the door burst open. "You can go see him."

Lyla's breath got caught. "Is he—can he..?"

"See for yourself," Rita said quietly. Her voice was so solemn that Lyla hardly dared to breathe.

Lyla raced out the door and rushed to Zac's room. She forced open the door and saw Zac sitting on the bed. His eyes were closed, and Lyla bit her lip. His eyes flew open when Lyla entered, and he smiled softly. But he said nothing. Lyla rushed to his side and held his hand, looking deep into his eyes. "Zac?" she breathed, heart racing.

"Lyla," he murmured.

Oh tides. The sound of his voice made her heart ache.

"How're you feeling?" She wanted to cut to the chase, but she needed to slow things down.

His gaze was so intense. "A bit strange. But that's not strange under the circumstances." He closed his eyes. "Sometimes, I think that if I close my eyes, my eyes will never open again." He opened his eyes, and his long lashes cast shadows across his face, making him feel more human, more alive, more _merman._ "I—this is difficult."

Lyla closed her eyes. "I'm glad you're alright."

"And there's nothing else I would want to be looking at right now," he murmured, gaze locked onto hers.

Lyla's eyes widened. "You mean you can... you can see me?"

"Yes," he breathed.

"You can see me! You can see me!"

* * *

 **QotD: Out of the frying pan and into the fire?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who's a Chrimmi fan?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Hey, well, you just discovered that Zac has gotten his sight back. But we _all_ know the complications with that! Yes, he's not out of the water yet! Or maybe I should say something like a volcano or something as he _is_ a merman. But yeah. Just so you know, this isn't the happy ending. I have _so_ much drama planned out with his sight and all. Who knows? (Well, I know, but that's not the point.) Maybe this is just temporary... Maybe he'll lose his sight _forever._ Because we _all_ know that the trident isn't all-powerful.  
**

 **Dun, dun, dun!**

 **Well, until next time!**

 **Oh, and who loves Sabrina Carpenter! -raises both hands- I was listening to her song _We'll Be the Stars_ while writing this! ;)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


	28. Me, You, Us

**Chapter 28-Me, You, Us  
**

* * *

 **"Can we... we can... keep each other company?" ~Excerpt from _Company,_ Justin Bieber  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! How are you? Anyway, I wrote this on paper so that I could just type it up. I have to go to San Francisco tomorrow because of family business, so I'm hoping to use the remainder of this day to write chapter 29. Also, I have to go meet up with a friend, and I have to bring my guitar. We work on harmonies, songs, etc, thus reducing my time to write.  
**

 **Also, we had a lock down today. Very exhilarating. For the first few minutes. But then, it just got boring. So instead of getting out of school at 2:30, I got out at 3:30 or so. One. Whole. Hour. Hmph. And don't even get me starting on getting _out_ of school when there are a million other parents wanting to pick up their kids. Had to wait _forever_ for my mom to come. And have you guys heard of the murdering clowns? Mhm. We didn't have a lock down because of that, but it was because there was an armed robber around the area or something.  
**

 **But let's get this show on the road! And I'm listening to Daya's songs while writing this. Yup. Awesome. Check Daya out. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Lyla smiled at Zac. "How are you?" She had done frequent visits to check his eyes, and there was no change. He seemed to have his sight back. But something bothered Lyla to levels she didn't comprehend. Some ominous words in the back of her head told her that Zac might retreat back to blindness—and that voice was seriously creeping her out. It was quite difficult to ignore, but still... he _seemed_ fine. But looks can be deceiving.

"Good," he said, his gaze bright. "Things are more vivid than I remembered." His gaze landed on Lyla, and a soft smile curled up onto his lips. "People are more beautiful than I recalled." Lyla blushed under his intent gaze. His smile was so genuine, and the nagging voice in the back of Lyla's mind was easier to ignore. "I've been thinking," he said.

"Oooh, thinking's always dangerous," she teased.

He grinned at that. "I'm serious."

She turned somber. "Of course. What were you thinking about?"

He laughed.

She frowned. "What's so funny?"

Zac grinned. "You. Your mood can change just like that." Zac snapped his fingers for emphasis, and his smile widened. "You can be foolishly teasing yet you can change into this fiery, passionate, always-hoping-for-the-best mermaid. It's rather thrilling." He looked ever so eager, and Lyla felt herself smiling almost immediately at his boyish enthusiasm.

Lyla smiled softly. "Is that so?"

"Yes," he murmured, fingers gently tracing her cheek. His touch was butterfly-light, but Lyla breathed heavily. It was rather ironic—she could easily snap a snarky retort at a bully yet Zac's soft, affectionate touches could invoke such love and lust within her and make her stomach do jumping jacks. He pulled her in for a soft kiss, but the soft brushing of their lips soon turned into something more. She was still getting used to his kisses—but they always took her by surprise—but in the _best_ way.

So there she was, smiling like an idiot, when they pulled back.

She looked into his eyes, his wonderfully dark eyes with so much intensity sparking in them that she felt like melting every single time he locked eyes with her. She would find herself breathless and afterwards, the feel of him would linger with her for hours. She blushed, lowering her gaze. He smiled, and his soft smile—if possible—transformed into something softer and warmer.

And sometimes, all she wanted to do was hold her breath and just see what would happen next. Even now.

"What's wrong?" Lyla turned to him, frowning at his sudden change of mood. And he said that _she_ was unpredictable.

He sighed, grimacing. "I _hate_ lying to my parents."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You'll tell them..."

"It's never the right time," he grumbled, seething his teeth in evident frustration. "Even when I want to, it never seems like the right time." He buried his face in his hands, and Lyla felt so _helpless,_ watching him like this. Watching him while he was so _vulnerable._ "It's just so, _so_ hard, and I'm so sorry." Hearing him feel guilty—guilty over something he had no control over—it destroyed her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered fiercely.

He looked at her sadly. "If it isn't, I don't know whose fault it is."

Lyla bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood—red-hot and metallic. The taste was strange but not unpleasant. It was kind of sharp. Her fingertips trailed across his cheek, traveling down to his neck and to his t-shirt, right above his heart. He placed his hand on hers above his heart. She could feel his heart racing, and she tilted her head to meet his eyes.

It was a mistake.

She saw infinite depths of brown for eyes, endless and deep. Each touch sent adrenaline spinning through her body, and she wondered if he could feel it, too. She wondered if he had any idea what his presence had on her. It was utterly exhilarating. His gaze was so intent, so full of adoration. It didn't seem very fair of what he was doing to her.

He smiled—a soft, shy smile that he rarely wore. "Hey, do you want to go for a swim? I found this lovely patch of coral yesterday. The water just encompassed me, and it was so beautiful." He glanced through the open door in anticipation. A breeze fluttered in, billowing through their hair. "It's _supremely_ ethereal in the sunlight, especially."

Lyla smiled, taking his hand. "No place I'd rather be."

* * *

Rita glanced at Mimmi. "How do you feel?"

The younger mermaid looked down. _"Zac_ is my brother. Am I _supposed_ to be okay?"

Rita squeezed the mermaid's shoulder in a comforting gesture. She suspected that Mimmi felt guilty for creating the Fifty Moons Potion now. "You're in shock. It'll get better." Rita wondered if she was musing the words so confidently for her or Mimmi. Nevertheless, the words had a calming effect to the both of them. In retrospect, Rita probably should've prepared Zac and Mimmi better.

"Will it?" Mimmi inquired sadly.

"But once you get over the shock, the worst will come."

Mimmi reeled back as if Rita had backhanded her. "What kind of twisted logic is _that?"_

Rita chuckled. "I'm sorry, but once you get over the fact that you two are blood siblings, you'll go to the realization that Zac is a merman." Rita turned thoughtfully to her cat, completely and utterly oblivious to Mimmi's horror. "But things are only going to get messier." Rita's gaze darkened. "Mimmi, you must come to terms with a whole lot."

Mimmi grimaced. "Oh, why _wouldn't_ I come to terms with this?" she hissed sarcastically.

Rita smiled coyly. "Zac doesn't know that he is your brother."

Mimmi froze. _"What?"_

Rita looked solemnly into the mermaid's azure eyes. "I'll explain the process to you later, but I want Lyla to be there. She is an important factor in Zac's life, and... she needs to know this, too." Rita sighed and squeezed Mimmi's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mimmi. It isn't _too_ sever, but..." Rita trailed off, caught in a bad position. She looked down, not continuing.

Mimmi took a deep breath. "Do you want me to get her?"

Rita sighed. "Let them spend some time together. Then, yes, I would like you to get her."

* * *

Mimmi strode into Ocean Cafe, her mood deteriorating rapidly with each passing second. She smashed through the door and sat, very stiffly, in her seat. Almost immediately, Chris entered, charming smile and everything. She didn't returned his smile, dimming his enthusiasm. She glared, not wanting his concern. "What do you want?"

He looked hurt. "I can't visit my girlfriend?"

She glared. "Go."

He stood up. Immediately, Mimmi stood up, too. Her fingers curled around his wrist, and she looked into his stony gaze. "I'm sorry. It's just been a long day—a long week actually—and it's all so stressful." Mimmi stepped back a little, utterly miserable. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she whispered. She was half-surprised when he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

His hazel eyes softened, and he drew her into an embrace. "I have to go to the Marine Park. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Alright."

But as soon as he left, her mood plummeted.

"Oh man, who pissed you off?"

Mimmi looked up to see Raiden in all his glory. His perpetual smirk was playing on his lips, and his usual 'I'm such a rebel' feel radiated off of him. Mimmi felt a smile curling onto her lips for what felt like the first time in days. "What gave me away?" she asked stiffly, glaring at him as he laughed, not bothering to hide his audible snickers.

Raiden chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe because when you entered, you looked ready to kill someone."

"I also yelled at Chris."

"I know. I saw." He took a seat by her. "So, are you going to answer?"

"Hmm?"

"Who pissed you off?"

Mimmi's lips twisted into a scowl. "Everything."

"Naw, you wouldn't be pissed at the god."

"What god?" Mimmi said testily.

"Me!" Raiden exclaimed indignantly.

Raiden crossed his arms, and Mimmi sighed. "You know that Zac is my blood brother, right?"

Raiden nodded, gaze dark. "I put two and two together. He's a real merman. We just have to find out _how."_

Mimmi nodded and smiled. "You know what I like about you?"

He pretended to think about it. "Everything?"

Mimmi smiled. "No. You think exactly like I do."

"I do, don't I?"

Mimmi grinned. Then, she paused. "I would ask Chris to be with me for when I have to get Lyla on Rita's orders, but... I can't ask. As it is, you would be my next choice. So, what's it going to be? Will you help me get Lyla? Rita has news for us, and since you're the one who restored Zac's sight, it's only fitting that you should be there. I bet Lyla's irrevocably grateful."

Raiden smiled at that—a soft, genuine smile this time. "Of course I'll come." Then, he paused, uncertain. "What about Ondina?"

Mimmi frowned. "She's... probably off gallivanting with Erik."

"Alright."

Mimmi smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

"That was the best thing ever!" Lyla exclaimed, grinning.

Zac looked decidedly smug. "Was I right, or was I _right?"_

Lyla ruffled his hair, shooting him a lopsided grin. "You were right."

"Hey, did you underestimate the—?"

It was at that point that someone—or rather two someones in this case—decided to barge into Zac's room. Lyla turned, bewildered, to see Raiden and Mimmi. Honestly, did it really kill to knock? She stared, her bewilderment transforming into incredulity and concern. Was something... wrong? "What's wrong?" she said, voicing her thoughts.

"Come on," Raiden said. "You're coming with us, Lyla."

Lyla's incredulity grew. "What?"

"Rita's orders," Mimmi said.

Zac stood protectively in front of Lyla. "Why?"

Raiden rolled his violet-colored orbs. "Relax. We're not harming her."

"Then I'm coming with," Zac said defensively.

Raiden glared. "No, you're not. Rita's orders."

Lyla turned to Zac. "Zac, stop. I'll go."

"But—" he began.

"Please," she murmured, acutely aware of Raiden's and Mimmi's gazes on them.

He hesitated. "Just come back in one piece."

"Oh, for Poseidon's sake!" Raiden said, exasperated. Mimmi seemed inclined to agree with him. "It's not like the end of the word. She's"—he stabbed a finger at Lyla—"not going into a life and death situation! You're going to see her again! All _this_ is doing is wasting time and pissing me—and Mimmi, I'm sure—off!" His chest was heaving.

Zac scowled. "Excuse me if I care."

Lyla squeezed Zac's hand. "I'll see you in a bit."

And Raiden and Mimmi dragged her through the door. They dove into the churning waters below, as graceful as dolphins, and raced to Rita's. They propelled themselves up onto the ledge, their tails slapping against the ledge, creating echoes. They raced into the grotto, and Lyla felt herself holding her breath. Rita stood there, expectant.

"I thought it would take longer," Rita said, a smile breaking out on her face.

Raiden shot her an exaggerated eye-roll. "So did we."

Lyla grimaced. "So what's going on?"

Rita closed her eyes. "Zac... well, he's in a steady condition, but"—Lyla did _not_ like the way this conversation was steering—"it won't take much for him to retreat back into blindness. Don't upset him or shock him or anything. That's why I didn't tell him that Mimmi is his sister yet." Rita lowered her gaze. "The smallest thing could cause a lot of damage."

"So he's still in the danger zone," Raiden said, matter-of-fact.

Rita nodded solemnly. "It'll only take something small for him to retreat back into blindness. Maybe forever."

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Zac will retreat back into blindness?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Do you play Transformice? #MouseGame**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Hey, it's Darky! I have so much drama planned out with Zac's sight. And don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Erik. Also, expect more Cam drama in further chapters, say, like the next one. Maybe. By the way, I wrote this all on paper. That's why I didn't update at night. Yep. I'm thinking that I should do this more.  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	29. Redemption

**Chapter 29-Redemption**

* * *

 **"Is it too late now to say sorry?" ~Excerpt from _Sorry,_ Justin Bieber  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! And yeah, I know that I should've said this in the last chapter, but time got away with me: We surpassed 50 reviews! Just because of that, I'm going to add a sneak peek of _Sweet Embrace_** — _ **and**_ **wait for it, wait for it: the preview of _Tails of a Soul Speaker: Just a Little Farther_ , the first book in my trilogy! Not a trailer**— **which I actually _will_ be posting sooner or later, but still!  
**

 **Well, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

You would think, that after you betrayed your friend, you wouldn't come crawling back to him. Well, not Cam—actually, Cam wasn't exactly crawling—but that was hardly relevant right now. Cam was currently in the grotto of his principal. Cam was going to be severely interrogated—and before you ask, no, Nixie was _not_ going to interrogate him. Well, actually, it was more of she wasn't _allowed_ to.

Cam got up, only to be immediately pushed back into his seat by Lyla. Her azure gaze was narrowed and unreadable. Cam swallowed. He took a deep breath and scoffed. "You're interrogating me first?" he muttered snarkily, glancing at the ground as if he didn't care. In his peripheral vision, he saw Lyla's gaze drift briefly to him before to Poseidon.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, and Cam could _feel_ the power radiating off her voice.

He swallowed. "No, not at all."

Lyla sighed. "Cam, I _want_ to trust you. I believe in second chances. Besides, Nixie's been miserable ever since you betrayed us."

Cam perked up. "She has?"

"It's not easy to tell, but yeah," Lyla said. Her gaze narrowed to vivid, ocean-colored slits. She sighed softly. "Alright. I want you to give me the truth and only the truth." Cam resisted the urge to roll his eyes and stiffly nodded instead. "Alright then. What were your motives of getting the trident? And don't tell me that I already know. I want to hear it from _you."_

Cam took a deep breath. "I was jealous of Zac, and my jealousy half-blinded me. The other half was me always wanting to prove myself. I'm ambitious. Probably more ambitious than I should be, but we get what we can get." Cam looked at his hands. "But I would really like to try again. I"—Cam bit his lip—"know that what I did was wrong. Erik... he can be very persuasive. I think... if you talked to him, you would know. His voice is like a song you don't know you hate but still gets twisted into your brain anyway. He speaks so confidently that... that you question everything you know."

Lyla frowned. "I'll ask Raiden about that..."

"It's true," Cam said, his words a little more steady, his gaze no longer averting to the ground. "It _is_ true."

Lyla closed her ocean-colored eyes, and her long lashes cast shadows across her face. She opened her eyes, revealing the brilliant cerulean of her eyes. Her eyes—Cam thought—were like Sirena's. Nixie's were a wintry crystalline, something cold and sharp. "I don't know what to believe," Lyla said. "And before you say 'Believe me,' I _want_ to. I told you that before..."

"And..?"

"I think... I think you should be given a second chance..." she spoke finally. "You're not Erik, and you did wrong by stealing the trident, but... I think... I think _now_ I know why..." Cam hardly dared to breathe, and he waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he frowned, a little confused. Grateful, yet confused all the same. Her gaze was fixed pointedly at the ground.

"What... what made you change your mind about me?" he asked her.

Her gaze flicked to his. "I know what it's like to... to be in love." A smile twisted on her face. "Nixie looks at you the same way Sirena looks at David—the same way _Zac_ looks at yours truly... The same way yours truly looks at him..." She turned to him, smiling at his obvious surprise. "God, Cam, I didn't think you could get surprised anymore thanks to Nixie's influence," she teased, her feelings welcoming.

"Thanks," he said, grinning.

"And hey, don't thank me," Lyla said, standing up. "Thank yourself. That you know where your heart lies. Some aren't so lucky."

And somehow, Cam knew _exactly_ who she was talking about.

* * *

Zac threw a stone into the water, watching as it skimmed on the surface before plunking down into the dark abyss. He sighed, picked up another stone, and hurtled it as far as he could. Gold streaked the sky, almost like an eternal blaze. The infernal burned in the sky, sparkling and crackling with violets and reds and pinks. Mingling among the colors were wisps of fluffy cloud, scattered along the sky like a perfect array of stars.

"Zac."

Even _before_ Zac turned he knew who it was. He had that voice memorized forever in his heart. "Lyla." He spoke her name fleetingly, and as he turned, he knew he was right. She raced at him and flung her arms around him in a fierce embrace. Zac's hands circled her waist thrillingly, and he breathed in her sweet scent. "I'm so glad you came," he murmured.

"Are you?" she asked, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Yes," he promised, smiling at the smile that lit up her face. He got used to putting that smile on her face. "Here comes forever now," he sang in an off-key tune, echoing something from a song he had heard a while ago. What was that song called? _Here comes forever by R5._ The words drifted in his head like a distant memory forcing itself upwards, spiraling into his head.

Lyla laughed. "You're such a horrible singer. Guess you're not all powerful."

Zac grinned. "Do you really care that much about how I sing? Then, I'll go take singing lessons."

Lyla shook her head, laughing. "No, you don't have to do that."

"Anything that'll please you," Zac said, smirking.

"I said no, and—Zac, put me down! Put me down this instant!"

Zac grinned as he lifted her towards the sky. She was as light as a feather, and he saw her cheeks flushed with surprise and delight. He grinned, and the grin froze on his face as Lyla's fingers rested around the nape of his neck. She pressed her lips to his, and Zac's nerves locked up. It was nice while it lasted—because Zac had definitely _not_ anticipated what happened next.

She backhanded him and landed deftly on the ground, smirking.

Zac laughed. "Fine, you win. But I'm warning you, next time, I—"

"You'll what? Somehow spiral up a stream of water at me? Bore me to death? Not that you're not doing that right now."

Zac gaped in mock-outrage. "Me? Bore you?" He scoffed. "That doesn't sound like me."

"Sure it doesn't."

* * *

"I know you're mad."

Mimmi glanced up. "No."

Ondina scowled, frustrated at her friend's refusal to elaborate. "You are." Mimmi's face was red. She was obviously still mad. "Are you mad about Erik?" No response. Ondina forced her face into a neutral expression. "Are you mad about Chris?" Even _Ondina_ had heard about the Chris fiasco. From Raiden, actually. Mimmi had come to the Marine Park with Chris, and hello, it's a _Marine Park._ Mimmi obviously gotten splashed, and she had ditched. Chris had chewed her out later. The seemingly level-headed guy had finally broke. Poor guy.

And Ondina probably should've reassured Chris about it.

Mimmi clenched her jaw. "No."

"You're a terrible liar."

Mimmi stood up, gaze sparkling with evident frustration and a bit of resentment. "Go, Ondina."

"No." Ondina crossed her arms. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

There was obviously something wrong.

Ondina threw her hands in the air in frustration. "Then just tell me what you want!"

Mimmi's gaze darkened, and her hands curled into fists. "You know what I want? Fine, I'll tell you what I want! I wanted you to fight for me—I would've fought for you vice versa. God, fighting with Chris sucked, but at least I got to be around someone who knew exactly who they felt for once in my life!" That last part hurt more than the entire conversation—if you could call it a conversation.

"You wanted me to _fight_ for you?" Ondina struggled to comprehend.

"Yes!" Mimmi's eyes were now swimming with unshed tears. "You're _supposed_ to be my best friend!"

"Best friends don't blame each other on their on problems!" Ondina yelled.

 _"Best friends don't leave each other alone when they need them the most!"_

 _"Best friends don't abandon each other for their_ boyfriend!" Ondina yelled.

Mimmi glared. _"Best friends don't date their best friend's sworn enemy!"_

 _"Then I guess we aren't best friends!"_

 _"Fine!"_

* * *

 **QotD: Do you think Mimmi and Ondina will make up?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Will Cam be accepted or shunned?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I'll make this QotD short because as promised, I said I would put parts of _two_ stories here. And sorry that I didn't update sooner. I read a book as soon as I got up, and I did Chinese homework right after. Then, at 10, I went to the park to meet my friend there (we schedule these kinds of things to do harmonies and singing and stuff). Then, I had to go to San Francisco and _just_ got home at a little after 4. So I'm _really_ sorry!  
**

 **Oh, and for _Sweet Embrace_ , I'm really sorry about the cliffhanger. **

**And listen to the song _All We Know_ by The Chainsmokers ft. Phoebe Ryan. It's my new favorite song. ** =o)

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**

* * *

 _ **Now, here's an exclusive sneak peek of Sweet Embrace... **_

* * *

**Zac's POV**

That night, I dreamed of Lyla.

She had three, long, half-healed slashes running down her wrist. There was a sort of determination in her beautiful azure eyes—but it was the dangerous sort of determination. She was also on land—on a blank, white landscape. Okay, maybe not really, but it _was_ my dream. A sword holster was attached to her belt, and blue light pulsed around her, faster and faster. The light emitted from her moon ring. Brighter and brighter. Her gaze was challenging. Her irises flashed with red, and her fingers closed around the hilt of her sword. She spun it, faster and faster—

I woke up screaming.

My heart was racing, and I opened my eyes—bleary-eyed. The moon sparkled faintly in the sky. Pre-dawn would approach soon. My troubled mind went back to my dream. It felt so _real._ Her gaze flashed back in the back of my mind. So, so convincing that... that I questioned everything I knew. I buried my face in my hands, my breathing shallow and rapid.

But I could still see azure irises—right before crimson evaded them.

The scars—not fully healed—flashed in my mind.

Then, realization hit me like a wave: Mimmi had said that her attacker had scars... three, long slashes on the wrist. My eyes widened so much that I could've sworn that if I could see myself, I would see the whites around my irises. Could it be..? Had Lyla attacked Mimmi?

* * *

 ** _Now, here's an exclusive sneak peek of Tails of a Soul Speaker: Just a Little Farther_ _..._  
**

* * *

Zac gazed out into the distance as vague memories resurfaced from the depths of his mind. He vaguely saw people leaving Ocean Café, where he was currently at. But he didn't exactly mind the fact that his mind was going off to places. Of course. It was almost his birthday. And Lyla wasn't there. Zac swallowed hard. It had been very hard on him when she left. He almost didn't believe it.

"Zac," a soft voice murmured.

Zac turned to see his girlfriend, Evie, standing by him. She wasn't there a minute ago. He must've been _really_ distracted. With thoughts on Lyla…

"Hi," Zac said, hoping his voice was neutral and not shaking. He looked down to see his hands shaking. He folded them, trying to still the movement. It didn't help.

"You're thinking about Lyla, aren't you?" Evie said softly.

"She said she would be here for my birthday," Zac said, "and my birthday is in a few days. Do you expect me _not_ to think about it?"

"Zac," Evie said, "I'm so worried about you. You've been so unhappy."

"I'm fine," Zac said, not really paying attention but wanting to reassure her, "honestly."

"No, you're not," Evie said firmly. "Zac, I know you're missing her."

"It's—" Zac cut himself off, knowing that Evie knew him too well. Protesting would just waste time, and it wouldn't convince either of them. "She just… she understands me."

Hurt flashed across Evie's face, and Zac immediately regretted voicing the words. It wasn't that Lyla had understood him more… well maybe, but it was so easy being around her. They both had connections to the ocean. It was different with Evie, who didn't have such a connection with the ocean. Well, Evie _did_ have a connection with the ocean, because she was a mermaid, but the connection wasn't the same as Zac's. Only Lyla's had been.

"Sorry," Zac mumbled. "I have to go."

Zac left the café hastily before he said the wrong thing again. He definitely did _not_ need more troubles.


	30. I'll Stick Without Water, Please

**Chapter 30-I'll Stick Without Water, Please  
**

* * *

 **"So go on, dare me to lose, dare me to move.** **Dare me to run.** **And you can dare me to prove something to you.** **Is that what you want?" ~Excerpt from _Dare,_ Daya  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, wonderful people! It's Darky! And I cannot believe that I didn't write "by R5" for the song "Here Comes Forever." Well, it's by R5, which is seriously an amazing band. I was seriously legit listening to their music earlier. Absolutely mind blowing. Well, now I have to replace it. Be right back... Alright done. Now there is no confusion about that. Anyway, I'd better get started on that story now. And by the way, I updated 'Sweet Embrace,' so feel free to check that out.  
**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what?" Poseidon meowed innocently.

Moon rolled her emerald orbs. Poseidon could be such a drama queen. _Not_ that he was a 'she.' Right? _Right?_

"Terrorizing the human girl," Moon purred, her gaze sliding over to Mimmi, who was backing away from Poseidon, clearly terrified. "Can't you see that she has enough on her mind? Even _I_ can see that, and I can't even understand these land dwellers!" Moon flushed at the use of land dwellers. It was Poseidon's term, not hers. A delicate flush appeared on Moon's face.

"Maybe," Poseidon said with a small shrug. His tail brushed against the ground.

Moon rolled her eyes again. "Poseidon..?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me how to swim?"

Poseidon shot her a weird look. "You don't know how to swim?"

Moon growled, "Not _every cat_ is half-fish." Poseidon looked mildly surprised, and his gaze darkened. Moon immediately regretted her words. "Poseidon, I—"

"Forget it," the stubborn fur-ball snapped. He turned tail and ran.

Moon seethed her teeth. "Why does this keep happening to me?! I don't understand that—" Moon screeched as she felt water slam into her fur, thick and uncomfortable. Moon slipped on the ground as she tried to run. Almost at once, Moon knew who it was. She shook the disgusting water out of her fur (she only liked it when she drank it), and yowled, "POSEIDON, YOU FOX-HEARTED FUR-BALL, COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Sheesh. Did the fur-brain _always_ act like this?

"Yes?" The fur-ball was sitting delicately on top of the table. He had knocked the container of water. Stupid fur-ball.

"Fox-heart!" she screeched, turning to him.

"Badger-breath!"

"Mouse-brain!"

"Lizard-dung!"

Moon reeled back as if he had slunk his claws into her fur. She glared. Then, she frowned as Poseidon's gaze slid over to something behind Moon. Moon turned and saw the merfolk or land dwellers or whatever you call them in the room. Zac was among them. By his side was Lyla, and there were two groups of land dwellers there, as well. Nixie was there, Cam by her side. Their hands were close but not quite touching. And Mimmi and Ondina were there, trying to get as far away as possible from each other.

"What're they saying?" Moon hissed to Poseidon.

Poseidon's whiskers twitched. "Ondina and Mimmi are arguing, and..." Then, he paused, and an odd look lit up his face. "Why don't you just _see?"_

"Poseidon, what does that even mean?"

His milky gaze was so intent as it fixed on Moon's. Moon felt a weird sensation flood her. _Great,_ she thought fuzzily. _He's got powers that he hasn't told me about. Stubborn fur-ball._

And that was the last thing Moon thought about before darkness took her as his own.

* * *

"Poseidon?" Moon called.

She was in a dark room, and she could see anything. His voice echoed: _Moon, I'm going to open my eyes. See what I see. Feel what I feel. Hear what I hear._

Before Moon could protest, she felt the weird, startling sensation of being woken up. Then, Moon peered into something bright in the room. She stiffened as she saw her own body, curled up in a sleeping position. Moon wrinkled her nose. "Poseidon, this is so weird? Where am I? I mean, I'm there, but... I'm also... here. Wherever _here_ is."

 _You're in my mind._

"Your mind?" Moon echoed.

 _Yes. Now shush and listen._

Moon looked through what she suspected were Poseidon's eyes now. Darkness closed around her but just for a heartbeat, and Moon realized that Poseidon had blinked. She saw the land dwellers in a whole different way. They were crisper, and Moon could... she could... she could _understand_ them?! Understand land dwellers?! So, Poseidon wasn't lying about that.

"Will you two just stop _arguing?"_ Nixie complained, glaring at Mimmi and Ondina.

"It's her fault!" Mimmi exclaimed. "She's the one who—"

Her voice was drowned out as Ondina interrupted her with a, "Are you kidding me? _She's_ the one who spilled the water on herself so she ditched Chris _again!"_

"I didn't ditch him—I saw you use your powers to spill the water on me!"

"Are you even _listening_ to yourself?"

Moon flattened her ears to her head, grimacing at the sounds. Everything was so crisp, and the land dwellers were quite loud. Moon huffed a little. She felt sympathy leak through her for Poseidon. Poor Poseidon. It must be rather excruciating to endure this horrid loudness of the land dwellers. Honestly, didn't they understand how sensitive a cat's ears was?

Stupid land dwellers.

Stupid Poseidon for putting her in his head.

Stupid Poseidon for having powers.

Yeesh.

* * *

Poseidon grinned at the tickling sensation in his head as he heard Moon yelling. He turned back to the land dwellers. Nixie and Lyla were literally forcing Mimmi and Ondina away from each other. It was quite amusing as he watched Ondina try to get a punch at Mimmi. Ondina ended up punching Nixie, who obviously got all mad and dragged Ondina away with the power of all the gods.

Poseidon grinned. _That'll teach them to underestimate Nixie!_ he thought.

 _Let me out,_ came Moon's furious yowl.

 _Why?_ Poseidon said, yawning.

Poseidon nearly choked out m-rowing as he watched Lyla and Nixie literally _bind_ Ondina and Mimmi to seats on opposite sides of the room. Nixie exchanged a rueful glance with Lyla, and Cam tossed Nixie a roll of duck tape. Nixie grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a piece off. She triumphantly placed it over Ondina's mouth, despite Ondina's many protests. Nixie tossed the roll of duck tape to Lyla, and Lyla used her moon ring to burn a piece of tape off.

Finally, it was quiet.

"What is going on here?" Poseidon turned to see Rita, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Did you seriously tie and gag them?" Rita demanded. The _was it really necessary?_ was implied.

"They did," Cam said, grinning gleefully.

"They were loud," Zac complained.

 _These land dwellers are loud,_ Moon complained.

 _Shut up, I want to listen to their conversation,_ Poseidon hissed.

"Oh really?" Rita said, amused.

Lyla grinned. "They were bickering." Her gaze slid over to Zac, who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh gee, I wonder who they remind me of," Nixie said sarcastically, but she was smiling.

"That wasn't our fault," Zac said, his smile small but growing.

"Oh yeah?" Cam said, scoffing. "You two were arguing day and night. And that's not even _beginning_ to count the fact that you two argued when we weren't there, too." He grinned. "Lovers quarrel all the time." His gaze landed adoringly on Nixie's, and the mermaid looked away, blushing. It was blatant that she wasn't used to this. But Nixie's quieter (not that she was quiet, but she was more quiet than Cam) personality would soothe some of Cam's egotistic pride. They made a good match.

And then there were two.

Lyla and Zac were pretty much the golden couple. From day one—okay, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration; it was more like day two—that their relationship sparked up. And as the days passed, it grew stronger. Then, the dark days of treachery and lies approached. Then, the sun broke through the clouds, shining down like it always should've been. There had been a few dark days with the couple, but they were so in love with each other. Lyla picked up some of Zac's carefulness, and Zac picked up some of her fierceness.

Of course, Poseidon could drone day and night about all the couples of Mako, but he'd rather not.

 _They_ are _a cute couple, aren't they?_

Poseidon stiffened. _Are you listening to my thoughts, Moon?_

 _Why wouldn't I?_ It sounded as if the pretty tabby she-cat was rolling her emerald orbs.

 _Why would you?_

 _You didn't exactly give me a choice,_ the silver tabby retorted.

Oh, right. "I'll let you out," Poseidon meowed. "But you have to say the magic word."

 _Your brain is smaller than a mouse's if you think I'm gonna play along."_

"Say the magic word," Poseidon said more forcefully.

 _Fine. You're a mouse-brained fur-ball._

"Say the _real_ magic word."

 _Mouse-brained fur-ball._

"Just say it!"

 _No._

Poseidon glared at Moon's sleeping ball of fur. Was the she-cat _always_ this stubborn? He must not have realized. Poseidon pounced over to Moon's motionless bundle and nudged her. He heard Moon wail inwardly in his head. He shot her a toothy grin that he knew she couldn't see. _Magic word, please,_ Poseidon mused. _Or I won't._

 _Fine. Don't. I'll just terrorize your mind and find your secrets._

God, was the she-cat _always_ this aggravating?

Then, in a quiet voice, Moon mewed, _What's 'God'?_

Poseidon purred at Moon's innocence to the world. A cat who didn't know what God was. Ridiculous.

 _In Moon's defense_ —

 _No, Moon doesn't get a defense, self-conscience!_

Poseidon's self conscience sounded a bit bored. _Rita told_ you. _Or you wouldn't know. You can't blame Moon._

 _I wish you weren't my conscience,_ Poseidon thought. _Why don't you go evade Moon's conscience?_ _  
_

 _Free her._

 _Shut up._

 _No._

Poseidon sighed and extended a paw towards Moon. It was just as well. Stupid self-conscience. Silver light danced around Poseidon's paw, pulsing brighter and brighter until the silver was a white so brilliant and colorless that it was blinding. The land dwellers were too caught up in their own world to notice—except Rita. She winked at Poseidon, who purred.

Light pulsed around Moon until it completely encompassed her. She was submerged in the pale but vivid blankness. Poseidon searched through his head. Nope. No more tickling sensation. It should've worked. He prodded Moon, who stirred slightly. He rolled his optics and shoved her again, harder this time. She looked up, purring drowsily. "Hey," she meowed, voice slurred. "I can't seem to keep my eyes open, but I'm sure that that'll wear off." She yawned.

Relief flooded Poseidon. There were _so_ many things that could've gone wrong. He rubbed his head against her flank. "I would've drenched you in water if you didn't wake."

Horror peeked through the thin slivers of Moon's narrowed visionaries. "No, please."

Poseidon grinned. "I thought you liked water."

"I said I didn't mind it... when it's not icy cold." She wrinkled her nose, and her lashes fluttered, revealing a brilliant emerald color for a heartbeat before the vibrant color was concealed again. "But warm water is just nasty. I prefer my water in a small bowl, preferable to drink." She sniffed. "Not the tap water. That's nasty."

"You're so picky. I should dump some water on you."

"I'll stick without water, please."

* * *

 **QotD: Thoughts on Poseidon's weird powers?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Cixie shippers, anyone? #More2Come  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I was actually listening to _Dare_ by Daya while writing this. Such a great song. I'm officially a fan of Daya, so go give her some love! I love all of her songs, for example: Dare, Thirsty, Legendary, Words, Sit Still Look Pretty, Hideaway, Back to Me, and** **—wait for it, wait for it** **—WE ARE. #WeAreByDaya**

 **Awesome sauce.**

 **This chapter didn't really show much. It was pretty much a filler chapter, but expect more of Poseidon's powers. It'll be a more important part later on.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	31. H20-Two Parts Heart, One Part Obsession

**Chapter 31-H20-Two Parts Heart, One Part Obsession  
**

* * *

 **"So catch me, love, before I hit the ground." ~Excerpt from _Heart Beats,_ Backstage  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! The third chapter of 'Sweet Embrace' is currently being drafted inside my head, and I think I can update a new chapter of that next week because I have a BIG Chinese test coming up, and I really need to study. But I will still be updating this. This chapter... well, there are dark times coming for the Mako crew. And... no one has died yet. Prepare yourself for future chapters.  
**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Erik smiled as he watched his brother Raiden shoot a bolt of lightning at a dummy. The dummy itself was very life-like, but Erik could tell that Raiden wasn't putting in all his power into his strikes. But Erik didn't speak. He merely scrutinized Raiden. His brother was struggling for control over his strikes, which were slightly unsteady. But Erik noticed that Raiden was indeed trying to impress Erik, and that sent a surge of pride through Erik. What a wonderful—if a bit soft—merman that Raiden was transforming into.

But no matter—Raiden made an impressive merman nevertheless.

"Hey, Raiden!" Erik called, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Raiden stilled and turned. "Erik?"

"Do you... could you wield a lightning bolt as a weapon?"

Raiden thought about it. Then, slowly, he created a small lightning bolt. It was about the size of a small throwing star. It was floating above Raiden's fingers, only a breath away from touching. Erik wasn't sure if Raiden was subconsciously doing it, but Raiden was hesitating. Finally, Raiden's fingers curled tentatively around the lightning blade—as sharp as twin katanas in flight.

Raiden threw the lighting throwing star—or whatever it was. The lethal weapon sliced through the air, wind whistling around it. It cut deep inside the dummy's torso, embedding deep within so much that only a shine of silvery gold light pointed out. Erik was impressed—not only by how effectively Raiden had wielded it or by how quickly Raiden took up the challenge but also by how easily the blade had sliced through the dummy.

"Impressive," Erik observed.

Raiden swelled with pride. "I thought it would burn me," he confessed, "but it didn't."

"No, it didn't," Erik agreed. "It's a good weapon."

Raiden stared at his hands. They were unscorched, but there was a slight issue of smoke—not painful or severe—rising from his fingers. Erik knew that this was only a taste—only a fraction—of the power that Raiden held. His violet eyes danced with electricity, and Erik's blue visionaries sought out his brother's crackling violets. Raiden said, "This will definitely be useful."

"Useful," Erik echoed, a smirk curling onto his lips.

 _Useful indeed._

* * *

Cam watched Nixie with open amusement. The mermaid looked uncharacteristically baffled as a small circle of water rose and flew from a half-full glass of water and released itself above Nixie, drenching the girl with its contents. Nixie herself could only flail and squeak in indignation before her tail—golden, vibrant, and strong—appeared, knocking her off her feet and onto the grotto floor.

"Not funny, Lyla," Nixie said, shooting a glare at the blonde mermaid, whose hands were over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Admit it: it was a little funny," Lyla said, her smile growing.

Nixie made a weird face, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Nixie grinned from ear to ear, and Lyla looked very pleased indeed. Nixie's tail flapped, and the mermaid laughed. "Okay, it was a _little_ funny," she admitted, shocking Cam a little that she had just gave in. "But I'm going to get you back for that!" Nixie exclaimed.

"No, you won't," Lyla retorted, smirking. "Maybe I should drench you with more water so you'll learn your lesson."

"No."

"Or maybe I'll drop some ice with the water."

"No."

"Or maybe—"

"I said 'NO'!" the brunette bellowed.

Cam couldn't help but smile.

"How come you guys never look like you're working? If you were going to have a party, why not invite me?" Zac said, entering the room. His gaze landed on Lyla, and he froze, cockiness all dried up. A delicate flush appeared on Lyla's face, and Cam noted that there was much awe and adoration in Zac's gaze. Lyla flung herself at Zac, and his arms encircled her. They embraced each other for a long time.

A _very_ long time.

Cam cleared his throat. "We're still in here, you know?"

They finally broke off their insanely long hug, both looking flushed.

Nixie's tail dried, and she shot a half-hearted glare at Cam. " _Now_ look what you've done! They were preoccupied a moment before! Now I can't get revenge!" Cam knew that he should be serious for her sake, but he felt a grin growing on his face. Nixie noticed that, and a scowl darkened her face. She groaned, but Cam could sense that her overall mood was quite upbeat.

"Nothing was going to stop you anyway," he pointed out.

"True," she admitted.

Cam watched Zac and Lyla sit very close to each other. In fact, they were too close for Cam's comfort. They were looking into each other's eyes like their lives depended on it. It was kind of ridiculous, but it was also very sweet all the same. Lyla and Zac were in a world of their own, completely oblivious to everything else around them.

"Now's the perfect time for revenge," Cam whispered.

Nixie grinned. "No kidding."

Nixie levitated the water swirling in the glass and moved it above Lyla's and Zac's heads. She released the contents, which splashed on the two merfolk. Lyla shot a snazzy smile smile at Nixie, grabbed, Zac's hand, and raced out the grotto. Cam turned his sharp eyes on Nixie, who looked absolutely furious. They had _expected_ that.

"Tell Lyla and Zac that when I find them, I'm going to throttle them," Nixie growled, glaring furiously at nothing in particular. Her hands were curled into fists, and her knuckles were white—her grip was that tight and vise-like. Cam choked trying not to laugh. Nixie shot a glare at him, and Cam couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute like that. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You," he said simply. "You're the most irritating person in the world, but I love you for that anyways." He noted that her eyes widened when he said the word 'love.'

"Thanks?"

"Come here."

He pulled her into a soft embrace. Her rigid body relaxed against him. He could tell that she wasn't used to hugs, but she hugged him back anyway. It was a nice, sweet moment. He knew that "sweet" and Nixie didn't go together, but he couldn't help himself. Her scent—which was sharp, not sweet—wreathed around him.

She pulled back hastily, cheeks slightly flushed. His eyes bore into hers. She smiled. "I don't—"

"—do hugs. I remember."

"Cam..?"

"Hmm?"

"This is weird for me, you have to know that."

Cam quirked an eyebrow. "I know that. I can see it in your moves. You hesitate, you recklessly drive yourself. It's rather unique." She blushed, and Cam smiled at her girlishness. Even if she wasn't all that girly. Cam sucked in another breath, and his gray-blue eyes bore into her blue ones. Cam looked down so that shaggy strands of his hair half-covered his eyes.

"I hate that you can read me like that."

Cam shrugged. "It's not like I chose to. Others... others can see this confident, brilliant, sarcastic, impossible girl, but me?" He looked into her eyes intently. "I see a vulnerable girl hiding behind the snarky remarks and sarcastic comebacks. I see this soft, gentle girl who doesn't want others to get too close—because if they get too close, they have the ability to hurt you."

Her lip trembled. "I let people in."

"They understand you, yes, but I... I _know_ you."

A faint smile flickered on her lips. "One thing at a time."

 _One thing at a time indeed._

* * *

A bright moon illuminated the sky, shining brightly against the dark, mysterious sky. There were no stars. That was just as well. She couldn't afford to be seen. The mermaid ducked under the calm waters of Mako. The water swirled around her. The mermaid had missed the feel of the oceans of Mako. But it wasn't time yet.

 _Time._

The word echoed in her head. She hated the word, for she had too little of it. She loved it, for the fate of Mako was sealed. Perhaps it would be two moons before it was time. The night of the full moon was in a few days—that was surely not enough time. The mermaid journeyed to the familiar waters that encompassed a land dweller's house. She dove into the waters, disappearing without so much as a splash.

The mermaids head broke through the eerily calm waters of the mer-cave, the rest of her lay submerged in the water. She flapped her tail impatiently against the side but dared not make a noise louder. Though it was around midnight or so, she could not afford to be seen. She flapped her tail against the side of the pool again, louder this time.

She scowled. "Come on, come on," she muttered.

She craned her neck to see past the entrance, but unless she was to sue her moon ring to fabricate some legs for herself, it seemed as if there was no way she could be seen or heard. Had all her hard work been for naught? Was this a trap? The mermaid thrashed around wildly, letting the resounding echoes fill up the hollow space.

"Rita!" she called.

Perhaps it was a sign, or perhaps her prayers had been heard and answered. The mermaid heard tapping noises clicking across the room. Her heart leapt. Footsteps! Unless... A cold, dark feeling replaced her excitement now. Was it some _other_ mermaid? She sunk lower into the water, pressing herself close to the rim She would be reading to swim away if needed.

She lifted her head tentatively. as the lone figure approached. She scrutinized the familiar features: dark, long hair, tanned complexion, dark eyes that could've been mistaken for green, grey, or brown in the dim of the lighting. The mermaid could feel the figure's gaze trained intently on her. The mermaid offered the figure a smile.

Rita Santos smiled. "Hello, Veridia."

* * *

 **QotD: Did you expect this? #TellTheTruth**

 **2nd QotD: What is Veridia doing in Mako, and what is she up to?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Yes! We've got some more action going. Lots of questions about Veridia, right? Veridia will play a key role in the story. I told you that there was another major plot point or two. Knowing you, I bet you can figure it out** — **who the plot points surround, anyway. Anyway (wait, didn't I just say anyway?), Veridia is back in Mako, alone it seems.  
**

 **I'll try to actually finish writing chapter 32 today, so I can upload it tomorrow. I'll also try to work on 'Sweet Embrace' if I can. Chapter 3 of it will definitely reveal more about the suspicious mermen. 'Sweet Embrace' is going to be mostly from Zac's POV, but there's not going to be any specific order. Anyway, the reason this took so long was because I had to go to school at 4:00** — **even though it's raining** — **to meet a friend.  
**

 **So yeah.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	32. The Desires of My Heart

**Chapter 32-The Desires of My Heart  
**

* * *

 **"But you give off something so cool, you do, you do.** **So I guess I'm bending my rules for you, for you." ~Excerpt from _Legendary,_ Daya  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky. I'm feeling really tired, so go easy on me if this chapter sucks. Enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

When you think about it, you're only as safe as you think you are.

For Zac Blakely, that wasn't very safe.

But perhaps if the others stopped keeping secrets from him, he would feel a little better. As it was, not so much. But he knew that they were keeping secrets from him because of how they acted. Everyone, even Lyla, Zac's own girlfriend, seemed secretive and distant. Of course, Nixie might be an exception—the mermaid was naturally sneaky.

But why would they keep something from him? After everything that had happened, surely he deserved this piece of information.

Whatever it was.

His thoughts drifted back to Lyla. She had been so worried about him the last time he saw her.

* * *

 _"Lyla, isn't that overkill?"_

 _Lyla turned towards Zac, biting her lip. "I'm being serious. We shouldn't go to Mako this late at night."_

 _Zac sighed. "But we'll be safe." He locked eyes with her. "Unless..."_

 _She looked decidedly nervous. "Unless..?"_

 _"Unless you're scared?" Zac laughed. "I'll protect you, Lyla," he said sincerely._

 _"I know you will, but it's not me I'm afraid for."_

 _He frowned at that. "Why? Nothing's going to happen to me."  
_

 _She shifted her gaze away, looking very close to panicking. "You don't know that."_

 _He sighed. "Fine, spoil-sport. We won't go to Mako."_

 _He watched her breathe a sigh of relief and wondered what on earth would make her so worried about him. They had been to Mako so many times before. This shouldn't have been any different. But she was acting different. Like... how she had acted when he didn't know that she was a mermaid. That sort of nervous anticipation of something he didn't know. And_ that _was why he knew that she was keeping something from him._

 _And after everything that happened, he didn't know why._

 _Just that it must be serious._

* * *

And now, looking back at the events, Zac only felt slightly ashamed of not being fully aware of her feelings of worry. She was only trying to protect him, and he shouldn't push that, right? He looked up as his door creaked open. A smile was already on his face before Lyla entered. She was sporting a small smile, too, one that grew as they locked gazes.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Her azure gaze seemed distracted. "Hey..."

Zac crossed his arms. "Alright, what's up?"

She stared at him. "Nothing. Why?"

He shot her a look.

She shook her head. "I'm just..." She bit her lip. "I'm worried about you." Zac appreciated her concern, but lately, that was like her only excuse. Her next words made Zac skid to a halt. "It's a full moon soon, and Mimmi said that she saw someone around Mako... A mermaid, Mimmi said, judging by the tail." There was an ominous way that Lyla said 'Mimmi' that made Zac catch his breath.

"You're worried that I'll lapse into another coma because of the full moon?" Zac said, struggling to comprehend.

"Something like that," she muttered.

"Lyla..."

"Hmm?"

"What're you keeping from me?"

She looked positively ashen and buried her face in her hands. "I don't know."

Zac groaned. "You can be so dense!"

Lyla took a deep breath. "Maybe it's because I don't want to know what'll happen next because all I know it is is something bad."

"I trust you more than anyone else in the entire world. What aren't you telling me?"

* * *

"It's driving her insane," Mimmi told Ondina.

Ondina glanced up. "I know. Poor Lyla. But we can't tell Zac."

"Not yet," Mimmi corrected.

"Same difference."

"Ondina, what does that even mean?"

Ondina shrugged and continued walking, a small smile playing on her face. Then, she glanced at the door to Ocean Cafe. "Well, we're here." She shoved the door open, and Mimmi entered. Ondina slipped in a heartbeat after. They took their regular seat, and Ondina glanced up to see Erik. They exchanged one special glance before Ondina turned her attention back to Mimmi, whose gaze was half-amused, half-exasperated. The two had stopped arguing. Well, kind of. But... Ondina still was sure. It was as if their mer-problems took space in their personal problems now.

"Do that on your own time," Mimmi said, half-teasing.

Ondina rolled her eyes. "It was _one_ glance. _One."_

"I noticed."

Then, Ondina noticed Mimmi's very careful expression. "Mimmi, I can tell something's up."

"It's just..." Mimmi bit her lip. "What're we going to tell the pod?"

"Ummm..."

"You know, _our_ pod? With Veridia as the leader of the mermaid council?"

"I know that," Ondina snapped. "It's just... I don't know... I've grown accustomed to..."

"Land?" Mimmi said, a rueful smile on her lips.

"We know what Zac is," Ondina said. "We know that he's an actual merman, and we know that the pod doesn't know that yet. But it's not like we can just travel to the pod and say 'Hey, Veridia and mermaid council, guess what, Zac Blakely's an actual merman'! Sure, it's not like there's a possible chance that they won't believe us. Sure, they won't think we're nuts," Ondina said sarcastically.

"I _know_ that won't cut it," Mimmi said with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. "But we have to do _something."_

" _Veridia_ is with the pod, which is a long ways away," Ondina said. "Even _with_ the pod's directions, we crashed into a _hundred_ wrong turns on the way here. Can you even _imagine_ how long it'll take to reach the pod? And yeah, I know that our sonar is off the charts—but that doesn't mean much at this point. Besides, how would you break it to the others? And Zac? He would be curious, you know?"

Mimmi groaned. "I know _that."_

"Look," Ondina said not without kindness, "we'll wait until _after_ the next full moon. Then, if we can't craft up some wayward solution, we'll do something about it, okay? But even if we do something, it might not be the right thing. But I suppose, if we have to leave Mako, Raiden'll keep Erik on his toes. And, I mean, hey, it's _us._ We make a good team."

"The best," Mimmi agreed.

"Then trust me on this one."

Mimmi blinked, incredulous. "I always trust you."

"Good. Because I don't know if I trust myself half the time."

* * *

Erik beckoned Ondina towards him. Ondina shot him a look that said something like, _you're nuts; Mimmi's going to kill me._ He smiled coyly and shot her a look that said something like, _she loves you too much._ She rolled her eyes, and Erik turned back to his customer, handing her a smoothie. He smiled and headed back to the counter, tapping his foot as he waited for Ondina.

Finally, she arrived.

"Hey," he said with a small smile.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't 'hey' me. You're going to get me in trouble."

"Oh, trust me, you didn't need my help with that," Erik retorted.

Ondina smirked. "Oh, and I just can't _stand_ you."

"You're standing, are you not?"

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean literally."

"I know that."

"Are you always this impossible?"

He pretended to think about it. "Yes. Actually, I make it a—oomph!" Ondina tackled him into a hug, and Erik smiled. They always greeted each other with death threats or teasing comments. Something snarky to lighten the mood. It came from two reasons. One, they both had personalities that loved to fight. Two, they always enjoyed one-upping each other. But still, somewhere in this crazy world, Erik had grown fond of the mermaid and enjoyed seeing her.

Never mind his... plans.

That was relevant to Ondina. Kind of.

Erik looked past Ondina to see Mimmi, shooting him daggers that said something along the lines of, _you touch her, and I'll make you wish you were never born._ Erik rolled his eyes and shot her a look that said something like, _I'd like to see you try, but I'm not on the train of hurting Ondina._ Mimmi glared and shot him a look that said, _oh please, you've already done that._

Erik ignored her and turned back to Ondina. He smirked at her. "I bet I'm faster."

She scoffed. "Good luck with that." With those words, she dashed out the door. Never one to be put down, Erik raced out after her. He watched as she dove gracefully into the water and was momentarily dazzled. Erik dove in after, following the bubbles she left behind. Finally, after a while, she surfaced, and he did, too. She grinned at him. "Guess you're not as slow as I thought—but I still beat you."

"That's because I had no idea where you were going!"

"Excuses."

Erik drenched her as he used his tail to slam a wave down on her. She spluttered in indignation and responded to the challenge. Erik eagerly brought up his game, and soon the only sound was their vengeful snickers and the resounding splashes as each tried to one up one another. Erik didn't think someone could make him feel so alive.

"Ondina..?"

She stopped, noticing his change of attitude at once. Her lashes fluttered on her face. "Erik?"

He chickened out. "Do you think the gods choose favorites?"

"Gods?" she echoed, a soft frown on her face. Erik smiled at her girlishness.

"Yeah. They watch over us," he said, looking up at the vast, cloud-less sky. "Like... like the stars."

"So nixies?" she inquired.

"Water nymphs? Yeah, something like that," Erik said.

"You think nixies choose favorites?"

He smiled mischievously. "Maybe."

"Well _,_ no," she said slowly, thinking about her answer. "I think... I think that we all are born with the same... well, the same soul and heart. It's the people around us that influence us. Some burn like a star, and some fall into the dark abyss, never to be seen from again. We've all been given this life to live, and... it's once in a million. And..." She locked gazes with him. "It's so special, and when it's gone, you'll never get it back."

"You believe in second chances?"

She laughed wryly. "Look at us."

"Good point."

He cocked his head and glanced at the sky as silvery drops cascaded downwards. The rain water mingled with the sea water, but it wasn't a great downpour of crystalline. It was rather a light sprinkle of graceful wintry blues, pelting them and washing down their spines. Erik grinned, scooped up some water, and threw it in Ondina's face.

She spluttered, eyes wide. Then, she smiled. Something told Erik that their playful, mischievous mood was over. She leaned closer, and Erik felt himself flush at their proximity. Her eyes looked more silver than ever, and the ocean reflected in her gaze, which was clear as a fresh mountain spring. Her voice was soft as she spoke again. "Why all the serious talk about water nymphs and favorites?"

"Well," Erik said slowly, pondering about how he should finger his answer, "some people are luckier than others."

"Yes, Erik, we know that."

He shot her an amused look. "Well, maybe nixies _do_ pick favorites. Like..."

"You think _you're_ one of their favorites?" Ondina looked amused.

"Well, if you think about it, yeah," Erik said almost defensively, but there was a soft note to his voice. "I mean, I have a great job, I'm a brilliant brother, my parents..." His voice faltered, but Erik braved on. "My parents were always there for me, and I have the best girlfriend ever." He shrugged. "It's seems to me that I am definitely blessed." He paused. "And I'm just so happy that I..."

Ondina smiled, squeezing his hand. "I know," she whispered.

 _No, you don't,_ I thought. But you _will_ know what I'm talking about...

"I've never been so happy in my... in my entire life, and..."—his gaze landed on Ondina tenderly—"it's because of you."

"Erik..."

Erik felt his heart pounding as he stared into Ondina's luminous gaze. Erik might be too ambitious, too proud, reckless, pushy, and a bit crazy, but at the end of the day, he had feelings just like everyone else and wanted to do his best. Ondina made him want to try a little harder for _her._ She made him want to be his best...

And _that_ was why Erik had been delaying his plans for so long. He didn't want to ruin what he had with her.

Erik took a deep breath as Ondina stared up at him. Her eyes were bluer than he had recalled, and her blonde locks cascaded gracefully over her shoulder. Her lips were tinged with the faintest of pinks, and she was so close to him. He rested his hand tenderly against her cheek, heart in hand. Erik was sure his expression showed his awe. "Ondina, I—I l-lov—"

"Where have you two been hiding?!"

Erik whirled around to see Raiden. Apparently, Raiden didn't notice the murderous look Erik was shooting his way. Ondina noticed, squeezed Erik's hand, and turned to Raiden, a small smile on her lips. "Hey, Raiden," Ondina said, as polite as always. "We were just hanging out." Then, a worried look crossed Ondina's face. "Something's not wrong, right?"

"Nah, everything's chill," Raiden said, grinning. Then, he paused to examine Erik's face and burst out guffawing. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing at all," Erik said testily through gritted teeth.

Raiden grinned. "I'll see you guys later." And Raiden ducked under the waters.

Ondina laughed at Erik's face. "Come on, it's not like he interrupted anything important."

Erik turned away. "Right..."

 _Why?!_

* * *

 **QotD: Who feels sorry for Erik? #IFeelKindOfBadForDoingThatToHim  
**

 **2nd QotD: Am I forcing their relationship?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Yup. Maybe, somewhere in Erik, there is a heart. Nonetheless, everything will no doubt be revealed in upcoming chapters. I'm not really an Endina shipper, but I can't say that I'm not. I think that they're kind of cute together, but I think I sort of... you know... forced them together. I mean, in this story, Ondina hated Erik, and... yeah. I probably could've done it better. Oh well.  
**

 **This chapter was quite enjoyable to write, actually. Just some Endina fluff. I don't know. It wasn't really supposed to go this way, but I couldn't bring myself to erase those precious words. I kind of wanted to make them have a kiss in the rain, but that was how it played out. Anyway, someone like Erik, who is _supposed_ to be aloof-ish, sarcastic, and too ambitious for his own good... admitting that he loves someone that isn't family... it's pretty intense.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	33. Unspoken Thoughts

**Chapter 33-Unspoken Thoughts**

* * *

 **"We might be reckless, but we're gonna do just what we do." ~Excerpt from _We Are,_ Daya  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! It's been raining; and I actually really enjoy the rain. I like the feel as the dime-sized drops cascade down from the sky and reach my flesh. It's very beautiful to watch; or maybe I'm just crazy. Is it crazy that I like to watch things like this? Kind of? I just had my Chinese test. -worried- I won't get my results until next week. Wish me luck!  
**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Ondina's head rang as she miserably watched the downpour outside. She was sitting quietly in Rita's kitchen, a bowl of prawns at one side and an untouched book on the other. Ondina rested her chin in a hand, not feeling very hungry. She watched drops slide down the window. The others were scattered around somewhere—but Ondina knew for a fact that Lyla was off gallivanting with Zac. Nixie was probably with Cam, and Sirena was probably at Ocean Cafe with David. The thought of the triumvirate brought some warm feelings from within Ondina.

"Raiden told me that you were with Erik yesterday," Mimmi's thunderous voice sounded, making Ondina jump. Trouble.

And frankly, Ondina was tired of this argument.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Ondina muttered. "I was just _hanging out_ with my boyfriend— _you_ hang out with _your_ boyfriend." Ondina sensed another quarrel coming. "Besides, you think Erik is worse than he is. He's a great guy, and you won't even _pretend_ to try to give him a chance. Tides, Mimmi, it's like I don't know you anymore." So much for their albeit shaky truce. Ondina hadn't realized that she was this angry—but she had every right to be.

"He's dangerous!" Mimmi protested. Ondina could sense a lecture brewing.

Ondina groaned. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again! I can't believe you would choose him over me. I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

Ondina's gaze went cold. "If you were my best friend, you wouldn't be asking or making me choose! Shouldn't my happiness matter? This isn't fair, Mimmi. _I_ accepted _you_ with a _land dweller._ Why can't you accept an actual _merman?_ _Erik_ would never ask me to do any of this! He would respect my choice of friends no matter how much he hated them!"

"Are you saying he hates me?!"

"No!"

" _Erik_ is the most—"

"Don't speak that thought in my presence," Ondina said in a low voice. "Erik—"

"—is using you!" Mimmi interrupted.

Tears welled in Ondina's eyes. "He loves me."

Mimmi threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "What proves that?"

Ondina thought about yesterday—when she had gone swimming with Erik. She remembered how blue his eyes were and what his gaze conveyed. She remembered him talking to her about favorites. His eyes were so clear, and he was a heartbeat away. She didn't think that he was faking it. He was _Erik._ She knew his heart—knew why he was hurting. He remembered his words: _I_ — _I l-lov_ —

Oh tides.

Could it be? Did Erik mean to say _I love you?_ Was that why Erik looked so mad when Raiden interrupted? Was that why Erik looked so pale and defeated when Ondina had brushed their conversation off? And apparently, Mimmi took Ondina's silence as resignation because triumph shone on her face. But it was the kind of triumph that was bitter. Like when you won something you didn't want to win.

"See? He—" Mimmi started.

"—loves me," Ondina said slowly, heart racing. "You weren't there when he said it... and for someone like Erik to admit that..." Ondina fell silent. Erik might turn out evil and sadistic—she knew that—but he could still feel. He could still love. Maybe it was a different kind of love, but it was there, and it was _real._ Ondina turned to Mimmi, who was watching her wordlessly. "Mimmi..."

"Okay..."

Ondina did a double take. "What?"

Mimmi took a deep breath. "Okay. You might be able to influence Erik, and..." Mimmi smiled wryly though there was little humor in that smile. "I saw your face when you said it. You were looking back on that day when it happened. But... look, Ondina, I don't want you to get hurt." Mimmi looked away, and Ondina saw that her friend's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I—I didn't want a boy to get between us. But that wasn't fair to you. I was so scared of losing my best friend."

Ondina's eyes widened. "Mimmi—"

"Chris—he's a land boy, and I really like him..." Mimmi closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears. "But Erik, he's a merman, and... whatever happens—I just..." Both girls were sobbing pretty hard by now. Ondina threw her arms around Mimmi's shuddering body, letting go of all the raw emotions and tension that flooded them.

"I'm so sorry," Ondina whispered.

"I'm sorry, too," Mimmi choked out. "This is all just so messed up."

"Yeah, and I—owh!"

Both girls landed on the ground, tails flopping pointlessly on the ground. A watery smile took hold on Ondina's face, and she saw a goofy grin spreading across Mimmi's face. "It was our tears," Ondina said just as Mimmi said, "Come on! It's _our_ tears! How is this even happening?!" Both girls grinned from ear to ear, grinning at each other like fools.

Ondina smiled softly. "We needed that."

"Yeah we did!"

"I admire your optimism."

"Of course you do."

* * *

Nixie stared at Lyla in disdain. "Yeesh. I say we tell Zac that he just so happens to be a merman."

"I'm inclined to agree," Cam said.

Lyla rolled her eyes. "Of course you're inclined to agree. You're her _boyfriend._ That's what boyfriends are for."

Nixie scoffed. "But _you_ would say that."

"Look," Lyla said with some steel in her voice, "I know that Zac deserves the truth, but... let's just wait until after the full moon."

Nixie resisted the urge to throttle the mermaid. Lyla brought up that _every single time_ they had this conversation, and it made Nixie want to hit something. But at the some time, Nixie felt some sympathy for the mermaid. _What a long and hard relationship with Zac Lyla has,_ Nixie mused. It was true—but some say that hard relationships are the ones worth fighting for. And if that was true, then Nixie's relationship with Cam was worth it.

Nixie was half-surprised when Cam held her hand. She was still getting used to the concept of having a boyfriend, but honestly, she didn't feel like much changed. Why did land dwellers make so much fuss over a relationship? Nixie had no idea, and she had no intentions of finding out. But honestly, the whole 'one love' or 'soul mate' thing was pretty ridiculous. How was _one person_ only destined for _one other person?_ Kind of stupid.

Nixie looked up as Rita entered the room. Was it just Nixie, or was the older mermaid looking more distracted than usual? Nixie exchanged a glance with Cam before saying, "Rita, should we tell Zac that he's a real merman? I mean, I say we should. What's it going to do to him? I mean, he's already _been_ blind—and from my perspective, he turned out fine. We'll just zap him with the trident again."

"Well—" Rita began.

"There were so many things that could've gone wrong with the whole trident thing!" Lyla exclaimed. "It could've killed him."

"But it didn't, Lyla," Nixie said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You two, stop," Cam said, slouching in a comfortable position.

"Shut up, Cam," both girls said simultaneously.

He raised his palms in surrender. "Rita agrees with me. You guys argue too much for your own good."

Rita paused. "Well, Zac should know the truth..."

"See?!" Nixie said triumphantly.

"—but we shouldn't do it just right now, when things are so... complicated."

Nixie's jaw dropped. She wouldn't say that her stunning victory completely fell apart, but it had certainly lost some of its luminescence. _"W-what?"_

"Then when?" Lyla demanded.

"I would say after the full moon," Rita said, matter-of-fact.

Okay, _that_ was when Nixie's victory fell apart.

"W-what—that's not—it can't—" Nixie spluttered.

Lyla's gaze shone with triumph, but the mermaid was frowning. Apparently, Lyla _still_ didn't know if she approved of the telling of Zac's heritage. How utterly and completely ridiculous. Nixie took a deep breath and slouched further into her seat, as if she was trying to make herself one with the chair. She groaned and said, "Rita? What about the pod? Mimmi told us yesterday that she and Ondina were worried about telling Veridia and the pod about this... whole heritage thing."

Rita looked close to panicking. "Veridia? Who said anything about her?"

Lyla raised an eyebrow. "You know, the leader of the mermaid council with complete authority over us all?"

Rita's face relaxed into a blank mask that revealed nothing. "Well, I suppose after we tell Zac he's a merman, we'll tell Veridia and the others..." There was something ominous in Rita's words and the way she said it. Nixie couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt that something was very irrevocably misplaced. But what? Nixie couldn't put a tail on it.

"Well, I have to order some more seafood from Ocean Cafe," Rita said, heading out of the room.

"Now _that,"_ Nixie said, "was an excuse to ditch us."

"She reacted when you mentioned Veridia," Lyla said slowly.

"Glad you used your eyes for once," Nixie said dryly.

Lyla glared. "Do you think Rita knows something?"

"Well of course she does," Nixie said, rolling her eyes. "She's _Rita Santos._ She knows _tons_ of stuff."

Lyla shoved her. "You know what I mean."

"Do I? Do I _really?"_

Lyla sighed, groaned, and got up. "Well, I'm going to go visit Zac. I'm sure the rain's let up by now." Lyla headed out, and Nixie couldn't stop the smile that began to spread across her face. Cam noticed her expression and laughed. Nixie made a face at him, but that did not erase Nixie's smile. She couldn't remember the last time she felt relaxed.

"It's weird, you know?" Cam said.

"Hmm?"

"Rita not telling us something."

"It's probably because you were here," Nixie muttered under her breath.

Cam's head jerked up. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Nixie said glibly, smiling at him until he smiled back.

But it was weird.

 _Strange._

* * *

 **QotD: What is Rita up to?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What's the weather like for you? #Rainy &Windy**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, there will be more to come of Veridia and all! Also, I hope you guys check out _Nicamon_ 's videos on YT! Such amazing editing and whatnot. Go and subscribe to _Nicamon_ please! ;)) And I'm also trying to work on a little excerpt from 'We Are' by Daya on Movie Maker IF MY DAD WOULD GET OFF MY COMPUTER. ;)  
**

 **It's going to be a sort of FMV type of thing. Oh, and FMV stands for Fantage Music Video.**

 **Because I honestly don't know what other type of music video to do.**

 **Unless... I do a Transformice music video? I think I should do a Transformice Storyline? I don't know.**

 **Well, whatever. Remember to check out _Nicamon!_**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	34. Deception

**Chapter 34-Deception  
**

* * *

 **"I'd lie." ~Excerpt from _I'd Lie,_ Taylor Swift  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I don't have much to report, and I don't want to drone on my own life. As the title suggests, this chapter is about deception. And we all know that deception is a dangerous thing. The deception will focus around two major characters. Knowing you, I bet you can guess. It's not that hard, actually. And I think that the quote I'm using for this chapter is the shortest quote I've ever used.  
**

 **Oh, and by the way, can you please check out the little FMV I did? It's on YT, and it's called 'We Are FMV.' It's by VA darkwind, of course. c: I don't know... I don't really use Movie Maker, which was the program I used to make it, a lot, and I don't really play around with animations or anything. Except on PowerPoint. Oh well. It _was_ my first ever YT video ever. **

**Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Rita Santos scrawled the finishings of her letter before signing it with a flourish. Rita paused before putting the scrap of paper under a leather-bound book. Rita was currently in her study, surrounded by books and various teas. The one she was drinking was Lady Grey. **(I've actually never tried Lady Grey or any other types of teas; I just heard of this brand somewhere.)** A sharp knock on the door made Rita look up from her search for a hefty envelope. Rita hastily pulled out an envelope and slid the letter inside before sealing the letter. She wrote two letters onto the letter: _P.C._ Rita slid the envelope under her leather-book and called, "Come in!"

Raiden Dell'oceano entered, and Rita bit her lip. Raiden said, "Yo. I was wondering if I could borrow a book about merfolk legends, and—what're you reading?" His gaze landed on the leather-bound book sitting on Rita's desk. Interest crossed his face, and Rita chuckled at his boyish enthusiasm. _I guess some things never change,_ Rita mused. His violet eyes sparkled.

"It's just something I found," Rita said casually, lifting the book up. "It's nothing of importance." Then, Rita's gaze slid to the table. Panic coursed through Rita's veins. In lifting the book, she had revealed the previously concealed letter—and more importantly, the initials. Rita quickly dropped the book back on the desk, concealing the letter once more. Had Raiden seen it? It didn't seem likely, but Rita couldn't be sure.

And if anyone could recognize _P.D.,_ it would be Raiden.

"Raiden, I have a lot of paperwork to crunch through," Rita said, glancing up. "If you're going to mediate in my study, do it some other time"—Rita wrinkled her nose—"perhaps when I'm not around." Rita sighed as Raiden stared off in space, completely to the world around him. He probably wouldn't notice if Rita left the room. "Raiden!"

Raiden's gaze snapped to her. "Sorry."

"You wanted a book?"

Raiden nodded slowly. "If you have any, yeah."

"If it isn't too much to ask, why?"

Raiden frowned. "Just curious," he mumbled, and Rita immediately regretted asking the question. Dark thoughts swirled in Rita's head, dangerous and volatile. Perhaps... perhaps it would be time to tell Raiden. But Rita's mind kept dreaming up counter-arguments like _but Raiden has suffered so much already_ or _I don't want to hurt Raiden._ Then, Rita would just keep postponing it. It didn't seem very healthy. Raiden had every right to know the truth. He had waited long enough.

Rita drew in a sharp breath. Not yet. "Alright." She gestured towards a tan-colored shelf. "There are some legends—whatever few I have." Rita shrugged as Rita turned towards the books. She watched him rather carefully select a thick book. He carefully leafed through the pages, careful not to let them crinkle. His fingers were wiry and flexible, and Rita wondered if he played the piano. She could envision his fingers dancing on the black and white keys of the instrument. Perhaps if he didn't, in another lifetime he could. His hands were certainly made for it.

Raiden's gaze flicked to her. "Thanks, Rita. I'll be careful with it."

Rita nodded. "I know you will." He strode towards the door, making his exit.

And Rita wondered if she had made the right decision.

Too late now.

An abrupt knock on the door made Rita pause. "Come in," she called.

Mimmi walked in. "Rita, I'm worried," Mimmi burst out _._

A frown crossed Rita's face. "About what?"

"Family."

Rita softened as she gazed at the younger girl. Mimmi was so young, so young yet so much pressure lay on her shoulders already. It didn't seem very fair that someone kind and charismatic should suffer. Rita had tried as much as she could, but no one had come out of this unscathed. And family... family was something terribly hard on Mimmi. She hadn't even known that she had a brother—much less a merman. "I know this is hard for you."

"An understatement. I want to reassure Lyla by not telling Zac. I want to tell Zac because I hate keeping secrets. I want to chew Ondina out for hanging out with Erik, but she's my best friend. I want to tell Chris that I'm a mermaid—and it's just tearing me apart!" Mimmi's chest was heaving, and her face was a little flushed. It dawned to Rita at that moment how much Mimmi had been keeping inside of her for so long—and now, the pressure was coming to claim her.

Perhaps, if it had been only one thing, not all, Mimmi would be able to fight through it—as it was... not so much.

"You should've come to me sooner," Rita murmured. "Sit down, Mimmi."

Mimmi tentatively sank into the seat, shaking.

"Close your eyes," Rita whispered softly. Surprise flickered over Mimmi's delicate features, but she complied. "Think of... a beautiful field. The grass is lush and cool to touch, and the sky is a vivid azure. The ocean is stretched out over you, and you take a deep breath." Rita saw Mimmi inhale deeply before exhaling. "Birds are singing in the air, and the wind billows through your hair, deliciously icy. You feel strong. You feel peaceful. You feel light." Rita paused for breath. "You close your eyes, but your other senses soar. You can hear a creek trickling, wind leafing through the grass, a bird teaching its young how to fly." Rita touched the mermaid's shoulders, and Mimmi jumped. "Open your eyes."

Mimmi blinked. "What—?" Mimmi exhaled sharply. "I could see and hear and feel the images," Mimmi murmured. "It felt so, so real."

"Meditate yourself," Rita said with a small smile. "Release your trauma."

"Meditate?" Mimmi echoed, tilting her head like a confused kitten.

"You said it yourself: it felt real. You believed the peaceful scenery. It distracted you from everything weighing down on you for so long."

Mimmi blinked. "Thank you, Rita."

"You've endured so many ordeals," Rita murmured. "But you have to take care of yourself, too."

Mimmi drew in a sharp breath. "You're right."

"Don't worry about the others—I mean, yeah, you should worry, but not at the cost of yourself. Lyla can take care of herself, Ondina is strong and confident, you will one day let Zac know you are his sister, Chris..." Rita trailed off. "Maybe... maybe one day, if you think you love him... perhaps... perhaps you can tell him... But _you_ need to take care of _yourself."_ Rita shook her head, lowering her gaze. Her eyes flashed. "You can be oblivious if you do not open your eyes." Rita had heard the double meaning in her words and wondered where it had come from.

But as Mimmi left, Rita's gaze drifted to the letter...

... and more importantly, the initials.

* * *

Erik tuned on his charming smile as he entered Ocean Cafe. Smiling faces and mysterious smiles greeted him, and Erik began to serve his first customer. Erik had never failed to please his customers—talking to Ondina once or twice wasn't his fault. The mermaid was too mysterious and awe-inspiring for Erik's own good. Somehow, she had drawn him to her. Erik worked quietly and efficiently. His blue eyes cut through the crowd and landed on Raiden. Erik frowned, immediately concerned by his brother's lack of a smirk.

But before Erik could make his way to his brother, David approached him. "Erik, there are customers waiting to be served," David said sternly but not without kindness. Then, David's gaze followed Erik's to Raiden. David's gaze softened. "Your brother will be alright. You can have your break _after_ you finish serving those customers, not before." David gestured around and hurried away.

Erik nodded numbly and set out to work. He kept a smile plastered on his face and worked steadily. The smile never wavered and never left his face. But Erik's insides were crumbling with worry. He had never seen his brother like that before—that destroyed, that empty, that _vulnerable._ The expression looked unnatural on Raiden's face, like it didn't belong there. And every time Erik turned to look at his brother, ice invaded his insides.

Erik numbly reached another table, not bothering to look at the customer. "Hello, may I take your order?" Erik's smile felt raw on his face, and the corners of his mouth twitched. Smiling felt... unnatural. Erik felt his insides churn, and he felt a distant sort of emptiness creeping along his spine, hardening his heart. Erik returned his mind back to the present.

"I'll have a—Erik, what's wrong?!"

Erik forced himself to finally appraise his customer. He reeled back, almost tripping, as he noticed Ondina. "Nothing. Why?"

"You," Ondina said softly. "You're smiling, but it looks unnatural. Your eyes aren't smiling, and you look so worried." Ondina followed his gaze, and Erik looked at her softly, grateful for her concern. Ondina would understand. "Raiden..." Ondina said slowly. Her azure gaze flashed. "You're worried about Raiden." Ondina's frown deepened. "He was fine earlier. I _know_ —I _saw_ him."

"Well, he's not okay now." Erik was _trembling._

Ondina frowned. "Go to him."

"David said—"

" _Now,"_ Ondina said with a bit of steel injected in her voice.

Erik needed no other urge. He rushed over to his brother. "Raiden!"

Raiden lifted his head up, face pale. "Erik..?" His words were slow, like he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say.

"What's wrong?!"

"Rita—" Raiden began.

"— _Rita_ did this to you?!" Erik's hands curled into fists, uncurling and curling in a rhythmic pattern. _Clench, unclench. Clench, unclench._

"No," Raiden said slowly. He looked so pale and defeated. Raiden curled up into a small ball, as if he was trying to let the ground swallow him up. He looked so small and so, _so_ vulnerable. Vulnerable wasn't the quality to describe Raiden, but now... it was the perfect word. "A letter," Raiden rasped, and Erik frowned, confused. How did a piece of paper hurt someone?

"Raiden, you're not making any sense."

Raiden's gaze locked onto Erik's, resignation in those pale violet irises. "The letter on Rita's desk... it had..." Raiden choked on his next words and didn't speak. He just sat there, very pale—like, the kind of pale that you see really tanned people have when they get sick. Raiden closed his eyes, concealing his violet orbs. His lips parted slightly, but he didn't try to speak.

"Raiden..?"

Raiden opened his eyes, terribly resigned. "The letter had two initials."

"Initials?"

"Yes. _P.D."_ Raiden shuddered. "Don't you see? It can only stand for Persephone Dell'oceano."

The world stopped.

 _Persephone Dell'oceano.  
_

 _Mom._

* * *

 **QotD: Did you know that the initials stood for Raiden and Erik's mother?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Do you think... that Persephone is _alive?_**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Oh tides! That chapter... So many mixed feelings are coursing through my veins right now. Now, I made it quite subtle actually of what _P.C._ stands for. If you remembered in an earlier chapter, I mentioned Raiden's and Erik's parents: Persephone and Caesar Dell'oceano. A _lot_ of drama coming up on that.  
**

 **Also, Raiden, Persephone, and Caesar belong to _Izi Wilson_ , so please check her out.**

 **Don't forget to check out my little YT channel: VA darkwind. ;) I will actually be posting videos of me and a friend singing. Yeah... Just the audio and some cover art. #FeelingNervous**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	35. Breakable

**Chapter 35-Breakable  
**

* * *

 **"Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?** **Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.** **So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,** **and to stop the muscle that makes us confess." ~Excerpt from _Breakable,_ Ingrid Michaelson  
**

* * *

 **A/N: As more chapters pass, the night of the full moon approaches! Wow, it's been a while since the last full moon. I think the next full moon will have a few parts. I'm thinking two parts, if I can. Unless I stuff all the information in one 2000-3000 word chapter. Andddd... I'm sure there are a lot of questions from the whole Persephone thing. So expect some... stuff. ;)  
**

 **Alright, I'll stop talking. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"Why would I go in _that?_ It's a _death-trap!"_

Lyla grinned at Nixie, whose face was twisted into a confused frown as she gazed at a silver-grey apparatus spluttering to life right before their eyes. Lyla's grin widened as she watched Rita step out of the apparatus. The older mermaid prepared to explain. "For the _hundredth_ time, _that_ is a _car._ It's used to take land dwellers to places," Rita explained, exasperated.

"No _way._ Are you _trying_ to get me killed?" Nixie scoffed.

A half-amused, half-exasperated smile lit up Rita's face. Then, she turned to Lyla. "Go in the car. Show _her_ that it's safe."

"Who's _her?!"_ Nixie spluttered, pretending to take great offense. "The devil's mother?"

Lyla grinned and swung open the door of the car. She sat down in one of the seats and glanced out to see Nixie staring at her in half-disbelief, half-distrustfulness. Lyla gestured Nixie in, trying to hide her smile but failing quite miserably. "Come on!" Lyla rolled her blue eyes at Nixie's refusal to move. "It's _safe._ Besides, we're picking Sirena up at Ocean Cafe. Then, we're going to meet Zac, Raiden, David, and Cam at the beach."

"What about Ondina and Mimmi?"

Lyla rolled her eyes. "You _know_ that they're going to join us later. Quit stalling!"

"I'm not!" Nixie protested.

Lyla remained quiet but instead opted to stare Nixie down.

Nixie sighed. "Fine."

"I knew you would give in."

"Lies."

"When I mentioned Cam, you lit up."

"Lies."

Lyla couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Zac gazed at his hands, feeling sad but not knowing why. He had been rather emotional this week, and he felt that it would only take one catalyst to break him apart from everything that was good and well. But why was he this upset? But he should... he should be at peace and don't deny the pain... but embrace it so that he could heal.

"They're here."

Zac looked up to see Cam gazing at the distance. Zac squinted as he saw the small grey car coming into view. It would be a few minutes before it reached them. He turned to Cam and nodded. Through his peripheral vision, Zac could see David, Raiden, and... Erik. You see, there was a reason Zac didn't like Erik: Erik had tried to kill him. Zac didn't blame Raiden for Erik's problems, but he still didn't like Erik at all. He still sort of hated him.

Maybe, one day, Zac would learn to accept Erik.

But he would probably never like him—and if he did, it would be due to his growing—albeit slowly—friendship with Raiden.

Hands landed lightly on Zac's shoulders. "Hey, you. I was wondering where you were."

Zac turned to see Lyla's smiling face. His spirits lifted instantly, and he felt the great weight that had been pressing down on him lift a little. He returned her smile and embraced her, letting her sweet scent wreathe around him, wrapping him in a pure bubble of warmth and love. He was so grateful for her. She just needed to be _there,_ and that was all it took for Zac to smile.

She pulled back and gazed intently in his eyes, the azure of her irises bright. "Zac, what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes. "Can you just read me that well, or is it plastered all over my face?"

A small smile twisted on her face. She squeezed his hand. "Tell me."

"I don't know." Zac frowned. "I just feel... wrong. Empty." He glanced at her, smiling a shaky, watery smile. "You help fill up that emptiness."

Lyla's gaze was distant. "It's a full moon soon."

"Yeah, it is," he said softly, following her gaze to the vast ocean.

She wrinkled her nose as wind blew sand in their faces. "Ugh, we should've brought a blanket."

"I like the sand," Zac answered.

"But it gets _everywhere!"_ she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose adorably.

He grinned. "Yes, that's the whole point of sand."

She lowered her gaze. "Thank you."

He frowned, confused. "For what?"

She didn't answer, and her head rested on his shoulder. He slung his arm around her neck and watched her close her cerulean eyes. Zac took a deep breath, and as he exhaled, his breath caused a tiny wind to flutter Lyla's hair. She glanced up at him, a small smile on her face. Her smile was small, but Zac felt like she had given him the sun. Or maybe it was the sun shining down on them.

Whatever it was, it made Zac feel better.

And that was okay.

* * *

Raiden gazed at his shaking hands, hating himself for his vulnerability. Of course, if you had just discovered that your mother might be alive and well—emphasis on _might_ —you might be in a similar place. As of now, Raiden wasn't even _beginning_ to process the news. It seemed too surreal to be real— _Erik_ had said that he had found the mangled bodies of Persephone and Caesar Dell'oceano.

A cold, bitter lump rose in Raiden's throat, and he heard footsteps head over to him. Erik's shadow loomed over him as Erik took a seat. Raiden shriveled his eyes towards his brother. So much had remained the same about Erik, yet so much had changed. Erik still had his blonde hair styled to perfection, still had those crystalline eyes, still had that tanned complexion. But, somewhere in those eyes, there was a haunted expression that revealed all the horrors that Erik had faced in his lifetime.

"Raiden."

Raiden blinked. "Yes?"

"Do you think you imagined it?"

Raiden didn't want to, but he felt angry. "Are you contradicting me?"

"I'm laying out the facts, whatever facts we have," Erik said smoothly.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just—"

"—feeling so much anguish inside you and have no one to lash out at but me?" A small smile shone on Erik's face. "Don't worry, Fulmine. We all get that sometimes. Of course, some people are better at hiding their mental, physical, emotional anguish, so it's very different for a lot of people." Erik shrugged now. Raiden smiled at that. Erik's grin widened. "All your Raiden-ness is back now."

Raiden quirked an eyebrow. "Raiden-ness?"

"Why, yes! Haven't you heard of it?"

Raiden grinned and lifted his head as Ondina approached. Ondina sat gingerly by Erik and flashed Raiden a warm, sympathetic smile. Raiden nodded at her and turned away to save himself from his brother making out with Ondina. After the sounds stopped, Raiden turned back to them. They were both a little flushed, and Raiden laughed at that uncertainty.

"You look very beautiful," Erik murmured softly to Ondina.

"And you're... nope, you look exactly how you always do," Ondina said with a teasing smile.

"'Oh, Erik, you're so handsome.' 'No, Ondina, you're so beautiful,'" Raiden said, scoffing. "And, what, pray tell, am I? Chopped liver?"

"Why, you look very nice, Raiden," Ondina said, laughing.

 _"Thank you!"_ Raiden said with emphasis as if he had waited his entire life for this sole compliment.

All three of them were laughing, and they spent the majority of the day teasing and laughing. For Raiden, it almost felt like everything was okay again.

 _Almost._

As everyone began to pack everything up, the sun had long dipped low into the sky, meeting to earth in a fierce kiss. It was gone now—the vibrant pinks, the pale violets, the fiery oranges—gone. Blackness shrouded the sky, and a few puffs of cloud slid over the almost-full moon. A few stars twinkled in the sky, but that was that. It was a bit difficult to see in the dim of the gloom.

Raiden saw Rita and quickened his pace. "Hey, Rita."

A welcoming smile lit up the mermaid's face. "Raiden, did you have a good time again?"

Raiden nodded. It was true: he _did_ have a good time. It had made him forget about everything—or most everything—that had been troubling him for a while. Raiden took a deep breath and locked gazes with Rita. "Yesterday, when I waltzed into your study... I couldn't help but notice something..." Raiden peered into Rita's eyes once more. "I saw a letter."

Rita sighed, terribly resigned. "Of course you did."

"The letter had my mother's initials on them," Raiden reminded her. " _P.D._ Persephone Dell'oceano."

Rita bit her lip but didn't speak.

"Why on earth would you write a letter to my _mother?"_ Raiden inquired dangerously. "My _dead_ mother." Silently, Raiden grieved. He didn't remember much of his mother, but he had remembered a few things. He remembered her whispering that she loved him. He remembered her sweet lilac scent. He remembered her holding him when he was afraid. He remembered how she taught him to not be afraid of the dark. Only _she_ could coax him to step into the darkness. She would hold onto his hand and whisper reassuring murmurs. Raiden entered the darkness when he was especially missing her.

And now... now, she was just... _gone._

Rita took a deep breath. "Now it is time for the secrets to all come to an end."

Raiden froze. "What're you talking about?"

Rita gazed at him softly. "Do you think that it is a coincidence that Erik found Mako, and the two of you came here?"

"That was because Erik knew the trident was here," Raiden said slowly.

"But you wouldn't know," Rita whispered.

"What?"

Rita's gaze was filled with kindness. "Persephone always knows, Raiden Dell'oceano."

"Knows," Raiden repeated, and a flare of hope lit up his heart. "You didn't say knew." Excitement lurched in his stomach. "Rita..?"

"Persephone Dell'oceano is alive. She is alive and well." Rita paused. "And I know where she is."

* * *

 **QotD: Who expected _this?_  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who thinks that something bad is going to happen? #BadThingsAlwaysHappen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! CLIFFHANGER! We all love our cliffhangers, right? Okay, it was _pretty_ blatant that Persephone was alive. Actually, you probably guessed when I made the chapter Raiden's POV. What if Persephone planned all of this? Wouldn't that be something? Anyway, apparently, Rita knows something. She knows where Persephone is... ;)  
**

 **Anyway, please check out my Zyla video/edit/storyline thing on YT. It's called 'Mako Mermaids - This Kiss - Zyla.' I have some bad editing, but... that editing only flashed on the screen for a few seconds. The video practically stars Lucy Fry (you know who _she_ is), with Chai Romruen (Zac), Dom Sherwood (Christian Ozera from Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters), and Andrew James Morley (Brandon Benedict from Lightning Point AKA Alien Surf Girls) _.  
_**

 **I'm planning on doing a Dragozera video sooner or later. With my luck, probably later.**

 **So yeah...**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	36. You Can Come to Me

**Chapter 36-You Can Come to Me  
**

* * *

 **"Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me." ~Excerpt from _You Can Come to Me,_ Austin and Ally  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky. For this chapter, however, I'm going to be sadistic and put another cliffhanger on the Persephone Dell'oceano situation, which is going to be at the end. The reason? It's actually quite simple: I want three or more chapters to work out the entire situation, which I plan on doing the following week. Also, three chapters is only to discover a bit more about he situation. They won't be solely based on it (I have more drama planned), but the main focus is supposed to be about the Dell'oceano family. Kudos to the special _Izi Wilson_ for all of her help with the Dell'oceano family, and remember that Raiden, Persephone, and Caesar Dell'oceano belong to her.  
**

 **This book will have roughly... ten or twelve more chapters. I think. I might leave it on a cliffhanger, and after I finish 'Sweet Embrace,' I'll probably start the sequel for this, which will be called 'A Dance With Magic.' I'm really not sure that 10-12 chapters will be enough to complete the story, so there will be a strong chance for the sequel, which will include more magic, more drama, and more heartbreak. Also, I haven't killed anyone off yet, and I probably won't for this story. The chapters are sadly running out of words. I'll probably make this story 100,000 words. Unless... I can't make a good cliffhanger for the end. ;)**

 **Okay, internet hugs for all! Enjoy! ;)**

 **By the way... #Austin &Ally**

* * *

 _If you want to fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need, that's what I'll be. You can come to me.  
_

Mimmi found herself humming softly along with the song as it played on the radio. She was currently at Rita's house, just letting the blended harmonies of Laura Marano and Ross Lynch lull her. Resting her chin in a hand, Mimmi lazily slid her gaze to Poseidon. The cat and his silver companion slid onto the couch, and icy panic coursed through Mimmi. She inched away nervously and watched with a bit of amusement as Moon battled Poseidon's ear, clearly delighted.

Poseidon turned to Mimmi, and she froze. Then, he turned back to Moon.

Seriously. Now _that_ had to be the best thing ever.

"Mimmi?"

Mimmi turned to the door and scurried to it for two reasons. One, she had Chris's voice and wanted to see her. Two, she was desperate to get away from Poseidon. Moon might be helping him with his ways, but once a white puffball of death, always a white puffball of death. She opened the door, flinging herself at Chris happily. "Chris!"

"Hey—oof—" He staggered as Mimmi tackled him into a deadly embrace.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too." There was something guarded in his voice.

She frowned, pulling back to look into his surprisingly half-distant, half-steely hazel eyes. "W-what—what's wrong?"

Chris took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. Mimmi was used to him being his happy, relaxed, optimistic self—this was a new sort of Chris to her. He seemed foreign. It was like... like he had a map of all sorts of land marks, and Mimmi just didn't know which one he was on. "I never get to see you," Chris said, looking as if the words pained him. "You're always with..." He shot her a knowing look. "You're always with that guy."

"That guy?" Mimmi echoed, confused.

"Yeah," Chris said, grimacing. "Tall, dark-haired, tanned, dark-eyed."

"Zac? Zac Blakely?" Mimmi frowned. She didn't hang out with Zac _that_ much. But... when Chris was around... it seemed that she did, indeed, hang out with Zac—not intentionally, of course. But how could he think that? Didn't he trust her? Of course, Mimmi's trust record might not go so well as she was currently keeping a major secret from him. "Zac's a... friend."

"A friend." Chris turned his gaze to the ground.

"Of course!" Mimmi frowned, biting her lip. "He's..."

Chris waited. "Yes?" When she didn't answer, he sighed. "Mimmi, I don't have time for—"

"He's my brother!"

Chris balked. _"What?"_

"He _is,"_ Mimmi said quietly. She bit her lip, feeling hot tears sting behind her eyes. "He's my brother, and he doesn't even know that yet." She saw the question in his eyes. "Rita Santos told me... because of some research thing. I don't know... some mythical research thing." Mimmi had added the word 'mythical' in just because she didn't want to lie to Chris anymore than she did.

"He's you _brother,_ and he doesn't _know?"_ Incredulity mixed with disbelief laced Chris's voice.

"We're going to tell him, sooner or later," Mimmi said. "It's just hard..."

"Why?" Chris said, crossing his arms in a sort of confused way.

"It's just hard..." Mimmi repeated. "His girlfriend—"

"—he has a _girlfriend?"_ Chris interrupted, seeming less freaked out.

Mimmi nodded and looked up tentatively to meet his hazel eyes. They softened as they locked on hers, and Mimmi swallowed hard. "Yeah, Lyla. Tall, blonde, tanned, blue-eyed."

A weird expression crossed Chris's face before a smile broke out on his face, like the sun shining through clouds. It was beautiful, and Mimmi felt herself smiling. "Are you mocking me?" he said in a teasing way, a grin framed out on his face. "From what I said earlier?" His grin was still on his face, and Mimmi felt like she was in the clear—from being asked if she was cheating on him. Keeping things from him... that was a whole different matter.

"Maybe," she said mysteriously.

He laughed. "Wow, thanks for making me feel this small."

"Oh, you didn't need my help with that."

He grinned. "Thanks a lot."

She smiled. "So, are we good?"

He pretended to think about it. "Well, you _did_ take this long to tell me that you had a brother."

She hit him lightly on the arm. "You never asked!"

And now, Mimmi decided that Chris's smile was the best thing ever.

* * *

"You're in a good mood."

Ondina watched as Mimmi practically skipped towards her in Ocean Cafe, a small smile lighting up her face. A smile that blatantly said, _I just saw Chris, and it was_ the _best thing ever._ The other time that Ondina had seen Mimmi after Chris, Mimmi had looked so sad. Her face had said, _I just saw Chris, and we had a fight._ Mimmi's eyes were bright, but her shoulders were drooped. Ondina had surmised that Mimmi was just holding herself together. Mimmi had also looked on the verge of crying.

Not now, though. Mimmi was all smiles.

Mimmi took a seat. "Chris was just so _trusting!_ He didn't ask for proof that Zac was—"

"—that I'm _what?"_

Ondina and Mimmi whirled around to see none other than Zac Blakely himself. He was looking amused, and Lyla was by his side, looking the very opposite of amused. She shot Ondina a look, and Ondina nodded slowly. "She was saying," Ondina said slowly, frantically thinking, "that you... that you were the best... swimmer that there ever was."

"Yup, exactly that," Mimmi said. "Bye then."

"No, wait," Zac said, "tell me."

Lyla tugged at his arm. "Zac, weren't you going to tell me about the time you won that swimming competition?"

Zac's attention returned to her. "Oh, yeah! So there was this huge wave, and..."

Ondina breathed a silent prayer of relief as Lyla dragged Zac away. She glanced at Mimmi and groaned. "We have _got_ to stop talking about that aloud."

"About what aloud?"

Mimmi made a face. "Look behind you, Ondina."

Ondina turned to see Erik, who had an amused smile on his face. "Don't you have other things to do?" she asked her boyfriend.

"No—actually," Erik said, frowning slightly, "I have to go to Principal Santos's house."

"Why?" Mimmi asked defensively, earning a glare from Ondina.

"Dell'oceano business," Erik said, saluting Mimmi. He kissed Ondina's cheek and waltzed out.

Ondina remembered Raiden's defeated expression yesterday and wondered what on earth was so big that it put _Raiden Dell'oceano_ in a slump.

* * *

Raiden paced across the room, undeterred when Moon and Poseidon strolled by his feet in a furious game of cat and mouse. Moon, of course, was the cat, and Poseidon—he was the mouse. The doorbell rang, and Raiden leapt to it. He opened it with more force than he intended, but it didn't matter now. Erik was standing in the threshold. He crossed, exchanged a glance with Raiden, and took a deep look, drinking in his surroundings.

Raiden closed the door and paused as his brother's thoughtful expression crossed the two cats. Raiden continued to pace around the room as he waited for Rita to come down from her study and talk to him and Erik. He bit his lip so hard that he drew blood. It tasted hot and metallic on his lips and was surprisingly not unpleasant.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Erik said, breaking the tension and silence.

"I have no idea," Raiden said. In truth, he _did_ have an idea, but he had no explanations.

The brothers lapsed into another bout of silence. The only noises that broke through the air was the cats darting around the room and the wind slicing through the air, blowing the curtains and giving the room an aroma of roses. Raiden glanced at his hands, half-surprised to see that they were shaking, before folding them in a futile attempt to still the rapid movement.

But he wasn't the only one nervous.

Erik was no longer his cocky, _I'm-king-of-the-world_ self. Instead, Erik had opted for an eerily unfamiliar silence, gaze fixed straight ahead. His long lashes cast dim shadows over his face, and even though his eyes were open, it didn't seem that Erik was paying any attention to the vase in front of him. Erik seemed lost in a world of his own—as he should.

Raiden sauntered into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. His hands shook so much that he couldn't keep a firm grip on the glass. Before he knew it, the glass slid out of his fingers and hit the ground, spraying its glutinous contents all around it. The worst of it hit Raiden, and he could feel thin pieces of glass impale themselves in him. His appeared, and he hit the ground—due to the water—causing him to grimace in pain.

"Raiden, are you okay?" Erik was by his side almost immediately, sweeping up the broken pieces of glass as well as removing the shards from Raiden, causing Raiden to grimace. He glanced at the bloody wounds, and his tail disappeared. Erik put on some gloves and mopped up the spilled water. He used a damp paper towel to pick up the pieces of glass before wrapping them in newspaper and sliding it into the trash.

"God, I'm so clumsy today," Raiden said, swearing under his breath.

"Anxious," Erik corrected. "Anxious, not clumsy."

Raiden tried to smile but ended up grimacing. He let Erik bandage his arms gingerly.

"What's going on here?"

Raiden turned to see none other than Rita Santos enter the room. A slight frown played on Rita's face as she took hold of the situation. Before Raiden could speak, Erik said, "I broke a glass, and it ended up in Raiden." Raiden smiled gratefully at his brother, and Rita strode over to them. She examined Raiden's arms by removing the bandages.

"Not severe but painful, right?" she said.

"Yeah," Raiden admitted.

Rita extended her hand over him, and Raiden noticed the shiny moon ring on her ring finger. It lit up like a supernova, channeling its healing magic into Raiden. Raiden was distantly aware of his brother's awed gaze. A sensation of cold blasted Raiden, and just like that, it was replaced by a warm sensation. Heat prickled from his fingertips, and the cuts sealed, light scars replacing the lacerations.

"Tell me about Persephone," Raiden choked out. "I need to know. _Now."_

Rita sighed. "This isn't going to be easy to listen to—as it is hard enough for me to tell."

Raiden nodded. "I wouldn't expect it to."

Rita took a deep breath. "It all began with one promise—a promise that seemed harmless at the time but ended up being the most deadliest of weapons."

* * *

 **QotD: *Dramatic Music* CLIFFHANGER! So, what do you think is the promise?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who's a Chrimmi shipper?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! You'll have to wait until next week to discover EVERYTHING... Or most everything anyway. So me being a sadistic monster cut off the explanation at this cliffhanger. Horrible, right? But at least you know that there is a promise. I hope you don't hate me too much for that.  
**

 **Please check out my new YT video: Mako Mermaids - Lightning - Zyla. (But I honestly don't know how to edit. x3)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	37. Part 1-The Broken and the Bruised

**Chapter 37-Part 1-The Broken and the Bruised  
**

* * *

 **"All those words came undone and now I'm not the only one f** **acing the ghosts that decide if the fire inside still burns." ~Excerpt from _Breathe Again,_ Sara Bareilles  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! Here is the first part of the Dell'oceano family three-chapter part thing. You'll just see what my dark and dangerous mind dreams up. Anyway, let's get back to some other interesting news. I'm planning on doing 'A Dance With Danger.' I mean, like, getting bits of episodes together and meshing them together. I don't know. I'm not that good at editing yet, but I want to do this.  
**

 **Scenes from Mako Mermaids, Vampire Academy, Lightning Point, and a few other shows that need serious editing to make it work will be in the series. I'll start making the episodes, and when I'm done with this book and the series, I'll create a trailer for it. Each episode won't be very long; they'll probably vary from 5-15 minutes or so. Some episodes will be two chapters, others will be one. I'll see.**

 **Of course, I'm concerned about a few things in particular: Raiden, Persephone, and Caesar. You'll see why I said the last two in this chapter. But if you could review or PM me a few actors or actresses who might be possible for the roles, I would be eternally grateful. The whole series might be released in the summer (which is so long away), but I think I'll finish it sooner. Nevertheless, this won't be easy as I take time to write, too (along with some other stuff), but I'm fairly confident.**

 **So if you like the story and don't want it to end, don't worry: a series will be fabricated. I'll probably make 2 episodes a week (I mean, yeah, I'll start off slow, but gradually speed up), so we'll see how this goes. And... I'm probably going to mess some lines together to make a sentence that wasn't actually used. And, um, I'm probably crazy for doing this, but hey! I can do whatever (no matter how pointless) I want with my life! ;)**

 **Okay. I'll stop talking. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

"When you promise something, you give up a part of yourself. You let others let see that part—that makes you vulnerable. It makes you remarkable. But Persephone's story is not one that ends with a happy ending. No, she's fairly certain that it will come—just... not yet." Rita took a deep breath. "You two, blood of the same Dell'oceano blood, please take it upon yourselves to forgive me for all the misgivings..."

Raiden looked up and exchanged a glance with his brother, who was sitting stiffly by him. Raiden blinked, troubled. He didn't know what to say. He _wanted_ to forgive Rita for keeping this from him, but... he wanted to hear his mother's tale first. Perhaps Rita would tell him and Erik how Persephone met Caesar. Did Rita know how they fell in love? "Please continue," was all Raiden said.

Erik's back straightened. "How do you know this?"

"Good question," Rita said with a small, slight grimace. "But let's get on with the story, as Raiden says."

"So you're going to tell us all about Mom?" Raiden asked softly.

A smile formed on Rita's face. "Why tell you... when I can show you?"

And before Raiden could say 'oh tides,' the world disappeared before his very violet eyes—

—dragging Raiden down with it.

* * *

A young girl—perhaps a teenager—came into view. Her eyes were clear and wide and blue. Her lips were slightly parted in awe as she watched some dolphins spin and speed through the water. The girl's legs dangled gracefully from a rock, and her clothes were foreign. Raiden frowned before realizing what Rita Santos had done. Perhaps these were his mother's memories. His heart leapt as the visibly younger Persephone dove gracefully into the water from her perch on a rock.

And Raiden wondered, for one suffocatingly excruciating moment, why Persephone had to leave, allowing him to believe that she was dead.

"Raiden!" Raiden turned to see his brother by him, the same pale, translucent sort of transparency as a ghost might be. Raiden frowned, suddenly self-conscious of himself. He glanced down to see his body, but he was yes indeed the same sort of weird ghost-like material Erik was. Creepy... but useful. All of Erik's normally vivid features were washed out, making Raiden's brother look more like a ghost than a merman. Erik shot Raiden a look that said something like, _what's going on?_ Raiden shrugged and looked for his mother again—but she had disappeared.

Raiden mentally hit himself on the head for getting distracted. " _Now_ look what you've done!"

A frown furrowed Erik's brow. "What?"

"It was Mom!"

"Mom?" Erik said, uncomprehending. "I don't understand..."

Raiden groaned. "I'm not kidding. She was right there." Raiden stabbed a finger at the large, over-sized rock. "Then, she jumped into the water."

 _"What?!"_

"Come on!" Raiden didn't bother waiting for his brother this time. He just ran—inasmuch as he could. It felt unnatural here. It was after a while when Raiden realized that he was not, indeed, running. He was rather gliding. Weird but helpful though. Raiden realized that his mother must be underwater. Hello, she just _dove_ into the water.

Tentatively, Raiden dove under the waters, wondering what might happen. It appeared as though he hadn't indeed actually touched the water. It felt cool but unnatural against him. It was harder to swim now without his fins—but the years of surf training that Raiden had received earlier in his life was clearly shown. He braved through the waters easily.

He entered the moon pool after following a trail of nearly fading bubbles to find Persephone. Persephone touched the rim of the moon pool, her graceful fingers trailing against it. Raiden realized with a start that it was the same way he trailed his fingers against the wall in a moment of anxiety. _I guess I know where I got those traits from._ "Raiden!" Raiden turned to see Erik, who had finally joined him.

Erik then froze, realizing who was in front of them. Persephone turned their way, but it was like she looked through them. Raiden let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Persephone couldn't see them. Of course, he wouldn't expect her to, but he missed her so, _so_ much. Usually, he would only miss her each day. Recently, it seemed every breath he took was filled with grief for his mother.

"Mom," he breathed, sad.

Persephone didn't seem to hear him. Her beautiful eyes shriveled to the spot right by Erik, and the water quivered there. A mermaid surfaced, dark-haired with equally dark eyes. "Seph," the mermaid said as she emerged from the rippling pool, "you went to see _him_ again, didn't you?" There was a half-angry, half-exasperated note to the dark-haired mermaid's voice, and her gaze was calculating.

"Nice to see you, too," Persephone said with a roll of her eyes.

"Seph..."

"It's not that big a deal," Persephone scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Not that big a deal?! You don't seem to understand the severity of this situation," the other mermaid exclaimed. Her tone was stern, sharp—but her gaze was sympathetic. "Caesar is bad news—didn't you hear about that prank he played yesterday?! Dolphin blood and gore was plastered _all over_ the entrance of the moon pool!" Incredulity radiated off her tone, as if she was somewhat surprised as to how and why someone would challenge the pod with such a prank. This piqued Raiden's interest.

"Don't worry, Kiki," Persephone murmured. "It wasn't real." Then, Persephone began to hum a sort of melody under her breath.

Kiki looked up sharply. "What's that?"

Persephone hummed a few more notes before looking up smiling. "Just a little music." Persephone hummed again, blue eyes wide with child-like mischief or mystery. Then, Raiden realized that he recognized the tune. It was a song Persephone had sung to him, to lull him on those sleepless nights. Raiden closed his eyes, and just for a heartbeat, he was there, in Persephone's arms when he was a mere three years old, as she lulled him to sleep. He opened his eyes again regretfully.

"You know, one of these days, you'll be executed once everyone knows about Caesar," Kiki joked.

Persephone smiled a little, but her gaze darkened.

The vision melted away into a new scene, showing Persephone with a wiry young man. Both were on land and were looking very happy. Nervous but happy. Perhaps, despite Persephone's confident words, she felt doubt. Persephone threw a fistful of sand in Caesar's face, making him blink in astonishment. Then, a smirk twisted on his face. He scooped up a pile of sand and launched it at his companion, who squealed in delight.

Raiden felt his heart leap as he gazed at his parents, who were young and carefree.

"Persephone," Caesar said, looking at her softly.

A delicate flush colored Raiden's mother's cheeks. Then, a mischievous smile lit up her features. "Come on." She dove under the waters.

"Hey!" Caesar exclaimed, ducking under the waters, too.

Raiden followed his parents, brother following him. And as Persephone led Caesar to the moon pool that she had met Kiki earlier, Raiden felt two things. One, a flare of panic. Were mermaids _supposed_ to show mermen the moon pool? Raiden didn't think so. Two, a wave of affection. He had remembered seeing his parents together when he was the very young age of four. He thought of them as 'the dolphin and the tide pool.'

Persephone, of course, was the dolphin. Caesar was the tide pool.

Raiden watched his parents. Caesar's gaze was locked on Persephone. Raiden felt uncomfortable now. Somehow, without even knowing it, Raiden knew that something was very, very wrong. He shifted uncomfortably for a few moments. He turned to Erik, who nodded discreetly. He had felt the ominous tension, too. Raiden drew in a sharp breath.

And a shadow crossed over Persephone and Caesar.

A heartbeat later, Persephone screamed—

—and when she did, Raiden did, too.

* * *

 **QotD: What just happened?  
**

 **2nd QotD: What movie or show has the words 'how are you?' spoken by a girl? #MaybeIJustReallyHaveBadLuckAtFindingSomethingForADWD**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! First of all, I'm going to refer to 'A Dance With Danger' as ADWD from now on. So, this book only has 9 or 10 chapters left in it (which I don't think is enough as I haven't finish a lot of plot lines and everything), so 'A Dance With Magic' (ADWM) will soon be birthed into the world.  
**

 **Yeah, like, right after I get a good cover for it.**

 _ **And**_ **finish 'Sweet Embrace.'**

 _ **And**_ **finish the ADWD series that will be posted on YT in the summer (if I'm lucky), judging by how much time I need to use to work on it.**

 **Seriously. One. Freaking. Episode. Is not even done yet. *sigh***

 **Also, please send _Izi Wilson_ warm wishes as her book series 'The Golden Quartet' was banned from this site. I don't see how. It doesn't make sense. She added song lyrics to 2 of the 4 (yes, four, let that sink in) books, but she _credited_ them, so... yeah. I don't really understand it. So please give my friend Izi some love! I don't own Raiden, Persephone, and Caesar Dell'oceano. They belong to Izi, so check her out! She's been so supportive throughout this series (actually, she's been supportive on _everything_ I've done since I've joined and got to talking to her), so thank you so much.  
**

 **Also, while I'm giving out thanks and internet hugs, let's also say a warm thank you to _Catm222_ for her lovely reviews! Please check out her infamous stories! #Auslly**

 **And yeah. I know that I made this chapter extremely short with extremely long A/N's. But I just had so much to talk about. Whoops.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	38. Part 2-The Sorrowful and the Sacrificial

**Chapter 38-Part 2-The Sorrowful and the Sacrificial  
**

* * *

 **"Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath.** **Feeling like I'm walking my last steps.** **Look at all of these tears I've wept.** **Look at all the promises that I've kept." ~Excerpt from _Purpose,_ Justin Bieber  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I'm sorry that the last chapter didn't show much, but I'm going to try to make this one count. I'm going to aim for a much higher word count and make it, like, less than 3000 words but more than 2,700 just because. Thank you lovely readers, and I hope you're excited for the ADWD series. It is currently in the process of creation! It's going to be based off ADWD, not a continuation. The continuation is the sequel ADWM (A Dance With Magic), which will be (hopefully) released in the summer!  
**

 **Internet hugs for all!**

 **Okay, I'll shut up. On the A/N, I mean. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

If you asked Raiden if he wanted to see something utterly grotesque that send him over the edge a month ago, he'd cockily answer ' _nothing scares me.'_ As of now... not so much. You see, Raiden was strong and could handle himself in pretty much _any_ situation. But family..? Family was something he had never made his peace with yet. Of course, it was hardly Raiden's fault.

He was raised a certain way, and no one can begrudge him of that.

But as he watched in undisguised horror as a mermaid pressed a dagger against the tender flesh of his mother's neck, he just wanted to choke the life out of the mermaid who had done it. She had dark eyes, but Raiden did not recognize her. But somehow, he felt that he had heard of her before. Caesar was by Persephone, frozen in fear. If he did something, Persephone could be slaughtered right then and there. If he didn't, Persephone could _still_ be slaughtered. There was no way out of this situation. The outcome would still be bad, not unless Caesar had a secret ace up his sleeve.

And even then it would be shaky.

And even if some thought of Raiden as this invincible hero—which he was, most of the time—he was still deeply vulnerable to the things that mattered most to him: his family, his brother, his friends, and his comrades. If something happened to any one of them, he would be completely and utterly destroyed—as unbelievable as that prospect sounded.

Raiden noticed his brother's clenched fists. Erik's face was slightly red. It was at that point when Raiden realized how horrible—how much _more_ horrible—this was for him. After all, it had been _Erik_ who had found Persephone's and Caesar's... d-dead bodies. Anguish screamed at Raiden, and he choked on his own thoughts. Rage nearly tore him apart, and Raiden collapsed in an uncontrollably shaking ball.

"Raiden," came his brother's quiet voice.

Raiden peered at him. "I don't want to watch," he said in a flat, shaky voice.

"Me, either," Erik said in a small voice. "But it's far worse not knowing."

Raiden stared, aghast. "I can't."

But with a bit of Erik's reassuring murmurs that reminded Raiden all too well of his mother reassuring him when he was afraid, Raiden forced himself to look up. He had previously tuned out the voices, but Erik was right: it was worse not knowing, no matter how horrible the truth was. And Raiden didn't need his brother to repeat the horrors just because Raiden wasn't man enough to see what had happened.

Raiden took a deep breath, letting himself into the grotesque surroundings. Persephone's blue eyes were wide with fear, but it didn't seem that the fear was for herself. The fear was for Caesar, not her. But somewhere in those azure optics was the purest sort of rage that Raiden had ever known. In his life, he had never seen his mother quite so angry.

"I can't believe you!" Persephone yelled, but a bead of blood appeared on her throat.

"Please, don't talk," Caesar whispered, voice ragged.

The dark-eyed mermaid gazed at Persephone, a ragged smile twisted on her face. It seemed so unnatural that Raiden almost turned away. It was the face of a monster, he realized. The mermaid herself wasn't... didn't look that horrible. But her beauty was twisted in that evil, sadistic way. It was utterly chilling. "Oh, Persephone," the mermaid hissed, "if only you were smarter... Perhaps Kiki was right."

"What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing," the mermaid said, smirk widening. "Yet. Of course, don't you know that the more you struggle, the easier this will be for me? I have waited a long time for this—and now, I even have proof and a viable reason." She stabbed a finger in Caesar's direction. The merman looked bewildered. "Him. You brought filth into the sacred pool of the moon. Of course, perhaps it is better to let him suffer."

"You monster!" Persephone gasped.

"Monster? Hmmm..." the mermaid mused. "I have been called many things, so why not monster?"

Caesar scowled. "Let her go." He raised his arm, causing ice to form and swirl dangerously towards the mermaid whose name Raiden couldn't quite recall. And it didn't exactly help that his parents weren't speaking the name. But the ice disappeared in a small _poof,_ inches away from the mermaid. The mermaid laughed, a twisted sound that made Raiden's skin crawl.

Raiden closed his eyes as the mermaid raised her weapon at Persephone. He heard the blade whistling through the air, and he heard the audible _thwack!_ as it hit Persephone's flesh. Persephone screamed. Raiden knew when his mother was in pain and when she was just worried. And this was definitely the first. The way she had _screamed._ And when Persephone did, Caesar did, too.

Raiden cried out. "Mom!"

And he opened his eyes to see a bloody mess, and a dagger sinking in the water. The mermaid was nowhere in sight. But Persephone... Persephone was covered in blood. Blood trailed down from her throat, and lacerations raked on her arms. Blood—Persephone's blood—colored the waters crimson. Caesar was pleading, and Raiden couldn't understand the words.

All Raiden could feel were the hot tears that blurred his vision and streamed down his cheeks, mingling with the sea water.

* * *

 _Close your eyes and_ breathe, _Mimmi._

Mimmi inhaled, talking Rita's advice. She had been meditating regularly, but it still felt awkward. She wanted the mermaid's soothing voice to lull her into that fantastical world—the world that made Mimmi feel as if she was flying. Like... like flying without ever feeling that she would fall. She could soar for miles, drinking in her surroundings and letting herself believe that everything was okay. Just okay.

"Mimmi..? Are you... _meditating?"_

Mimmi's eyes flew open as she heard the familiar voice. She glared hard at Zac, whose quizzical expression caused a mix of emotions to rise in Mimmi's chest. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._ Then, she turned back to Zac. "Umm... would it be weird if I said yes?"

"Yes!" He took a seat by her. "But I'm curious. So amuse me."

"I'm not your bitch."

He laughed. "Fair enough."

Mimmi got up, groaning. "Well, you just ruined my meditating session. I'm going to find Rita." She paused at his quizzical look. "It's to release my trauma. Rita's been helping me. But she wants me to be able to do it _without_ her help. So far..." Mimmi trailed off, feeling awkward, and took a few steps forward, stumbling slightly. "Not really working."

"Then I'll help you!" Zac said brightly.

Mimmi wrinkled her nose. "No offense, but you're the last person I'd ask. Why don't you go bother your girlfriend?"

A small smile curled onto Zac's lips. "She's with her triumvirate, trying to control that ragtag group." His face was swelling with pride, and Mimmi held back a laugh. Only a slight smile on Mimmi's lips revealed her current mood. Zac laughed, showing extremely white teeth, and once again, Mimmi felt that awkwardness of their one-sided sibling moment. One-sided because he didn't know that they were related.

"Triumvirate..." Mimmi echoed.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," Mimmi said. Then, she added, "Hey, since you have nothing to do, want to help me find Rita?"

Zac shrugged. "She's probably in her study. I'll walk you there."

Mimmi grinned. "Always so gallant, my brother." She froze. It had slipped out before she could stop herself—Mimmi mentally hit herself on the head. How could she even _consider_ telling him that right _now?_ It was only a few days until the full moon. There was no one she could mess up _now_. Mimmi was the second most bewildered person in the room at her words. The first, of course, was Zac Blakely himself.

"Brother?" Zac echoed.

"A figure of speech," Mimmi said quickly, looking away.

Zac frowned. "I—alright..." He didn't seem entirely convinced, though.

Mimmi took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go to Rita's." As they walked in an uncomfortable silence, Mimmi felt her heart tug violently in her chest, as if it wanted to break free from her vise-like grip. Mimmi didn't realized that she was holding her breath half the time as she walked. **(I actually don't realize that I hold my breath when I write sometimes, and then, I have to kind of force myself to breath; is that weird?)** She bowed her head low, letting her dark hair form a curtain over her face.

She knocked on Rita's door. No answer.

Why was Mimmi _not_ surprised? Mimmi waited for about two seconds before using her powers of telekinesis **(I'm not sure if that's the power, but oh well)** to force open the door. She saw Rita Santos, sitting opposite of two figures. One of them caused a wave of fondness to flow through her heart. But the other... it caused a blinding wave of black hatred to soar through her soul.

Raiden Dell'oceano was sitting very still. His brown hair with golden streaks was lit up to all its brilliance as a patch of sunlight hit him, and his lids were stretched tightly over his violet orbs. His mouth was twisted in a grimace, and his fists were curled. Erik's blonde hair looked so pale and platinum in the pale dim of the light hitting him, and his eyes were closed, too. His long lashes cast shadows along his face, and a scowl seemed permanently ingrained into his face.

"Rita?!" Mimmi called.

Rita's concentration snapped—Mimmi saw it—and the older mermaid looked furious for a heartbeat. The Dell'oceano brothers' eyes opened, and concern tugged at Mimmi's heart as she saw horror—unmistakable horror—in the younger Dell'oceano's eyes. Rita took a deep breath. "Sorry, Raiden, Erik." What the _hell?_ Why was Rita _apologizing_ to that _monster_ of a merman?! Mimmi meant Erik, of course, not Raiden.

Raiden got up and raced out of the room. Mimmi thought that she heard him sob.

Erik scowled and ran out after his brother, calling, "Wait, Raiden!"

"What happened?" Mimmi said quietly.

"He saw..." Rita bit her lip. "He saw Persephone die..."

"T-that's not—" Mimmi spluttered. "You said that his mother was _alive."_

"I'm not saying she died... _fully."_ Rita shook her head sadly. "He was at the part where Caesar was... was promising." Rita shuddered. "It's utterly gruesome."

"Who _did_ this to her?!"

"Veridia," Rita said, mouth hardening. "She came back to Mako to finish the job."

* * *

 **QotD: Who knew that it was Veridia?! #IWasSoObviousOnItThough**

 **2nd QotD: Who's a Zimmi fan?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Yup, shocking, right? Well, maybe shocking isn't the right word. Maybe... atrocious is the right word. I don't know. My brain isn't working right now. Anywho, the last part 'The Recovering and the Remorseful' will explain a whole lot more. And I think that the quote I used for this was actually... I don't know... concerning the story.  
**

 **I actually like the song _Purpose_ by Justin Bieber, but I'm no Belieber. I will _never_ be a Belieber. Maybe it's because I'm biased.**

 **Now, I must work on the ADWD series.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	39. Part 3-The Recovering and the Remorseful

**Chapter 39-Part 3-The Recovering and the Remorseful  
**

* * *

 **"When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you." ~Excerpt from _When I Look at You,_ Miley Cyrus  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky, and here's part 3! This quote... well, I actually like the song, and I just thought that the quote would go well. The song was made... 4... 5 years ago? Maybe six. Something like that. But let's just hope that my writing doesn't suck. I feel so raw and defeated, and I don't know why. Living can carve you open. You can't... you can't choose how you get hurt; you can't choose what wounds you, but... in some ways, you can choose what seals the scar.  
**

 **I'm probably going to listen to some Austin & Ally songs or R5 songs later to bring up my mood.**

 **Oh, and I'm binge-watching Mako Mermaids Season 2. I started yesterday and watched ten episodes before I had to go to sleep. I'm planning on doing off with the rest; I watch them on Dailymotion, by the way. It's a good site to watch stuff. I actually think I like Season 2. But a part of me will probably always... dislike it because... you know, Lucy Fry and Ivy Latimer. Ondina and Mimmi... they're funny and unreasonable and just... makes me feel light-hearted, but... some things will never change.**

 **And I'm stuck with Lyla and Nixie. #WhenYouHateAndLoveAMovie (I hate and love VA; the reasons are pretty blatant)**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

It was too easy to pass on pain when pain was all Raiden felt.

To say that he was just frustrated would be generous—an understatement.

Raiden felt completely and utterly destroyed and distraught. He felt as though someone had scraped out his organs—and none too gently at that—and replaced his insides with metal. Every movement sent ice invading his veins. _Too bad they didn't get my heart,_ Raiden thought glumly. _At least then I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of this. At least I'd be numb._

"Raiden!" a voice called from outside his door.

Raiden scowled. "Go away, Erik!"

A rap sounded on the door again, and Raiden grabbed a lamp and chucked it at the door, making sure his message was understood. Raiden stood there, panting, and watched the pieces of the lamp decorate the ground mournfully. There was another knock on the door—this time more tentative—and Raiden glared. "Get out, Erik!" he screamed, grabbing a glass of water and flinging it at the door. Water dripped pathetically down the wood of the door. For a moment, Raiden felt ashamed. This was _Rita's_ stuff, not his. He didn't have a right to throw it.

"Not Erik!" called a different but familiar voice.

Wearily, Raiden opened the door with his powers. Lyla stared at him, eyes wide. She gingerly stepped over the glass and lamp shards Raiden offered her an apologetic smile that was genuine but felt awkward on his face. She nodded and closed the door with her powers. Lyla took a deep breath. "Raiden, I know of Persephone." In a smaller voice, she added, "I know of Veridia, too."

And Raiden burst out crying.

He cried through several _boxes_ of tissues, not pausing to even breathe half the time. Lyla didn't hold him and tell him that everything would be okay, like how Raiden kind of wanted her to. She passed hi tissues and watched him in that silent way of hers. Her blue eyes were intent but unreadable. Somehow, that was exactly what Raiden needed.

"It's just so _messed up_ right now," Raiden burst out. "And Veridia will just keep targeting everyone I love until they're all dead and gone. And then, she'll probably kill me to." He threw his hands in the air. "And you know the worst part? I can't do anything about it! I can only stand there. It's almost like saying, _'Hey, Veridia, go on and kill everyone. I won't stop you.'"_ Raiden lowered his head, weak. "And maybe... if I did things a bit better, my own _mother_ wouldn't have left me."

"That was _not_ your fault," Lyla said quietly. "Raiden, I think you should go see the rest of the story."

"Why?" Raiden said, despair written all over his face.

"Two reasons. One, it's worse not knowing. Two, you don't know if your mother had a choice."

Raiden closed his eyes. "That would be a beautiful lie to believe." Raiden's gaze slid over to the piano in his room. It was dusty—he hadn't touched it. But Raiden strode over to it and played a few notes on it. Then, Raiden used his fingers to brush away the dust. He looked down at his hands to see gray dust collected between his fingers, caking his fingernails. Raiden wiped his hands on his shorts and lightly played a few keys. _"Look at the sky, it's a gray sheen. Look at the ground, it's full of memories. Maybe it's time that I should think about the choices... the choices."_ Raiden took a deep breath. _"Finally free, is that what you call it? Maybe it is just a dream. Someday I will find my peace. Too little choices... for me."_

"What's that song?" Lyla asked softly.

Raiden flushed a little. "I don't know. I guess just a song I wrote on the spot." **(It's actually a song _I_ wrote; it's not on any social media; but I play guitar, not piano; but it's probably boring you because you don't know the tune of it. If the words are like different songs... well, it's just a coincidence. I just write songs about love and nature and determination usually.) **Raiden shrugged and touched the piano. "I haven't played piano in a long time. I thought that I'd be rusty."

Lyla smiled softly. "You should sing with Sirena sometime."

Raiden took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Distracting me." Raiden got up. "I'm..."

"Ready?" Lyla said hopefully.

Raiden shook his head. "No, but I'll do it anyway. There's no way I could be prepared for this—nothing could prepare me. It's one of those things." He sighed and glanced down ruefully at the shards of broken glass at his feet. He glanced back at Lyla. "Remind me to pay Rita back for the... damage I've caused." Raiden shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Lyla nodded. Her gaze sharpened. "Go on, Raiden. And hey, no fear..."

Raiden caught her gaze, nodded, and slipped through the door.

* * *

Water churned around a vast pool—no, it was not a pool, not quite. It was the trident... A trident pool? The overhead glimpse melted away into a place underwater. There was a symbol—the trident. And then, the images morphed into the moon pool. There was an overhead view of the full moon, bright and big and white. Now, there was the aerial view of the trident pool, and—

Mimmi gasped, staggering.

"Mimmi!" Ondina said. "Mimmi, what's wrong?"

Mimmi shook her head. "It's..." Finally, she gave trying to fabricate some random excuse. But Ondina had already figured it out.

"You had that vision again? The one you had with Zac a few days ago?" Ondina said, gaze concerned. Mimmi nodded. A few days ago, she and Zac had been hanging—it was actually forced by Ondina, who wanted them to have some quality bonding time together. But that day at the cafe, Ondina had remembered Evie and Carly watching them. Evie didn't look bitter, just confused.

Of course, Evie had cornered Mimmi later and demanded, "What happened there?" Mimmi had told Evie the honest truth: "I don't know. It was just a vision..." Evie had promised that she wouldn't do anything about it when Mimmi asked her not to, but Mimmi wasn't so sure now. Mimmi got up quickly, and Ondina tugged on her arm again, worried.

"Mimmi?"

"I need... I need to talk to Evie," Mimmi said quietly.

"Evie? What do you need with the land girl?" Ondina said, confused. "And what about Zac?"

" _You_ get Zac—actually, just... just talk to him, and I'll—I'll be right back." Mimmi ran out of the grotto, her thoughts so confusing. She dove into the waters of Rita's mer-cave, racing to Ocean Cafe. Once she arrived, she hurried inside the cafe. She saw Evie talking to Carly at Evie's shop. Mimmi hurried over and said, "Can I borrow Evie for a second? Thanks." And she dragged Evie away.

"Hey!" Carly said, frowning.

"I—I'll be right back," Evie muttered to Carly and glanced at Mimmi. "What's going on? Is it Zac?" Mimmi winced. It was an understatement to say that things were shaky between Zac and Evie. They weren't really on a talking basis, but—to Mimmi's surprise— _Lyla,_ Zac's _girlfriend,_ had wanted them to patch things up. After a few talks, Evie and Zac just got a few things sorted out.

And Mimmi just felt _really_ sorry for her brother.

"Well, you know the vision thing I told you about earlier?" Mimmi asked.

"Yeah," Evie said slowly. "What does this have to do with Zac?"

"Well, he has these visions, too," Mimmi said, groaning. "I _really_ wish that you were friends with Zac earlier. You should know about this—you _do_ care about him." Mimmi took a deep breath, her blood pulsing. Seriously. _Cam_ was told about _everything._ Mimmi grimaced at the thought of Erik. He, too, was told about everything. Evie, who knew about their mer-secret, should know, too. Evie had covered for them countless times. "Well, turns out, I'm Zac's sister!"

"You're _what?"_

"Oh, and you _did_ know that he was blind once?"

"He was _what?!"_ Evie's voice rose under it was almost a shriek.

Mimmi sighed. "Yeah, I think you need to come to the grotto."

"Grotto?"

"Rita's grotto," Mimmi explained.

"The principal has a _grotto?!"_ Evie said in disbelief.

"Long story." Mimmi glanced at Carly. "Tell your friend, and let's go."

Evie took a deep breath. "I—alright."

* * *

Lyla glanced at Ondina. "Where did Mimmi go?"

Ondina paused. "What would your reaction be if I said Evie?"

"Wait— _what?"_ Lyla shook her head. "Never mind that— _why?"_

"Do I look like Mimmi's best friend to you?"

Lyla shot her a look.

Ondina sighed. "Fine, she just said that she wanted to talk to Evie. And by the way, where is your boyfriend? Mimmi just had a vision, and"—Ondina shot her a look that clearly said, _you know that thing about Mimmi and Zac being related?"_ —she just wanted to get Evie while she wanted me to get your boyfriend. I don't know why—she didn't tell me. She just... kind of... _went._ But you know Mimmi: she needs to know—"

"—everything," Lyla finished, smiling.

"So where's your boyfriend?"

Lyla sighed. "He has a name, you know?"

"I'm not his bitch—I don't need to remember some stupid land boy's name," Ondina said with a roll of her eyes. Then, she looked mildly horrified. "No offense."

"None taken," Lyla said, nodding.

"I don't know how long it'll take for—oh hey, Mimmi's back."

Lyla glanced up to see Mimmi. The mermaid looked a little flushed, but she was there, and Evie was by her, looking _extremely_ bewildered. Lyla got up and looked to Mimmi. Then, she exchanged an exasperated glance with Ondina. "Mimmi, what is Evie doing here?" Lyla paused. "I mean, not that you're not unwelcome, but—"

"—you're just not welcome," Ondina cut in.

Evie glared. "Then why am I here?"

"Good question," Mimmi said. "Allow me to answer..." Mimmi's answer died down as her gaze drifted to the threshold. Lyla followed her gaze to see Zac. Zac had entered the room with a happy smile on his face, but now... he looked more confused than upset. Lyla took a deep breath and turned to Mimmi. Mimmi fell silent as his approach, and an uncomfortable silence fell into the room.

"Evie, what're you doing here?" Zac said, stepping to Lyla's side.

"I'm not sure... Ask Mimmi?"

"Okay..." Mimmi said, still looking weirded out. "Look, Zac, I know that you and Evie have... problems now, but get over them. Evie needs to know the truth about everything. And before anyone asks why, it's because... well... Zac, you know why, right? You saw Evie in the land entrance, too, right? That means that Evie plays a part in all of this."

"So Evie could be related to you, too?" Ondina mused.

Lyla froze, shooting a warning look at Ondina, who had fallen uncharacteristically silent. "What did you say?" Zac said, voice dangerously quiet.

Lyla buried her face in her hands. "That's it. We're not waiting until the full moon." She glanced at Ondina. "Can you get Nixie and Sirena? And yeah, I know that they're at the moon pool, but..." Ondina nodded, agreeing for once instead of just arguing, and dashed off. Lyla looked up at Zac, never feeling more afraid. "Zac..."

"Wait—you guys haven't told him yet?" Evie said, frowning.

"I told you—it might make him retreat back into blindness," Mimmi hissed to Evie.

Lyla opened her mouth to speak, but Raiden entered the room, Erik following. Lyla frowned, immediately concerned. She noticed Erik's despair and Raiden's resignation. She closed her mouth. _This_ was the moment where she had never felt more afraid. She took a deep breath. The news couldn't be good—judging by the looks on the Dell'oceano brothers' faces.

"Raiden, are you okay?" Zac said, frowning.

Raiden took a deep breath. "How can this possibly be okay?" The volume of his voice grew.

"Raiden, what happened?" Lyla said.

Tears streaked down Raiden's face. "My mother... my mother... I..."

"What's going on?" Evie said, glancing at everyone.

Raiden didn't bother wiping away his tears. "Don't you see? Veridia is my mother's sister—my aunt tried to kill my own _mother."_

* * *

 **QotD: BOOM. Who expected _that?_  
**

 **2nd QotD: What's going to happen to Evie?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Wow, I'm sure that that's a lot to capture in one whole chapter. We have drama about the whole sibling situation, there's something about Evie, and on top of everything, the Dell'oceano business. Now, I didn't exactly hint at Veridia being Persephone's sister; I wanted it to be a surprise, you see?**

 **I began binge-watching season 2; that's why I took ages on this chapter. I just wanted to keep watching. I'm not done yet; I still have a few more episodes to watch. It's a fairly good season, but I'm so biased. Anyway, I'm really glad that I decidedly to watch this. I'm also glad that I decided to update this like this. I was considering... other options.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	40. The Parting of Ways

**Chapter 40-The Parting of Ways  
**

* * *

 **"This song is for you, for everything we've been through. It's been so long overdue. I just want to say 'thank you.'" ~Excerpt from _Thank You,_ Jason Chen  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! As the title suggests, there will be a parting of ways. Of course, if you remember a certain chapter number, you would know who is parting with who. Actually, maybe that's not right; but oh well. Let's get right into it! But I just want to say a few things first: this has truly been an incredible ride, and I'm so grateful to all that have read and supported this story. Sadly, this book is running out of words, and it will only continue to be over 100,000 words (which is my goal, by the way) if I can't find a good way to end it.  
**

 **I don't want this story to be the one that takes forever to load because of the world count, and it's far more discouraging to click on a story that's so long if you haven't been with it from the start. (Well, not for me; I can read pretty much anything, so I would be grateful if you recommended some fanfictions for me to read.) Anyway, I'm just so grateful. This story is planned to have 5-7 chapters left, depending on what I plan out.**

 **But it's not like the story's over just yet!**

 **There will, of course, be a sequel, ADWM (A Dance With Magic), which is planned to be released after I finish 'Sweet Embrace.' Well, unless I just want to get started on ADWM and just put SE (Sweet Embrace) on hiatus. Seriously; third person is much easier to write for me (I think; well, maybe only sometimes), but I do love the comedy in SE (well, _I_ think it's funny; you might think it's as funny as a cow vomiting; which I have never witnessed before so I don't know), in it, so there's that.**

 **And I didn't mean for this A/N to be so long. So... enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Poseidon was sitting on his haunches and watching the tension in the grotto as if it were a sitcom with undisguised delight. There was Evie, the newest addition to Poseidon's 'to be scared' list, in the corner. And then there was Zac and Lyla, sitting side by side in a very serious manner. But even _they_ had the nerve to look uncomfortable. And, of course, on the other side of the room was Nixie, Cam sitting by her legs. Mimmi, Ondina, and Sirena were sitting close, whispering in hushed voices. The Dell'oceano brothers sat next to each other, and Rita herself was pacing in the room, visibly frustrated.

"What's going on?"

Poseidon looked to his side to see Moon. "You know, the usual," he meowed casually.

The silver tabby glared, evidently not amused. "Not helping."

"Wasn't trying to."

That earned him another glare from the silver she-cat. Poseidon pretended that he didn't notice, causing Moon to swipe at him with sheathed claws. Poseidon puffed out his fur, and he turned back to the merfolk in the room. The air was naturally filled with the scent of sea-water, but this time, the scent was intensified by, say, about a _million times._

Finally, Rita said, "Zac, you should know something."

"You guys have been keeping things from me?" Zac said, gaze turning hard.

Lyla turned to Zac, and his attention was drawn immediately to her. He shot her a questioning look, but there was something guarded in his dark eyes—eyes that might go blind after the explanation. Poseidon watched with open amusement as Zac's face flushed. Lyla drew in a shaky breath and turned to Mimmi, shaking her head. "Mimmi."

Mimmi stood up and turned to Zac, gaze not quite certain. "You're my brother."

Shock shone in those piercing dark irises. Then, bafflement replaced that astonishment. "That—that can't be right," Zac spluttered. But as Poseidon watched the merman take in the distraught expressions and wide eyes, he knew that it now hit Zac. Zac stared, wide-eyed, at Lyla. And just kept... well, _staring._ "You knew this?" Apparently, Zac took her silence as a 'yes.' "All of you?"

"Yes," Lyla said, her voice not quivering but her gaze low. "You're a real merman."

Mimmi stood up before Zac did. "Stop," she said. "Please. You're my brother—let me help you."

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm not your brother," Zac said, voice cold.

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably on his haunches.

"Zac, this isn't something you can ignore," Lyla said, frowning. But Poseidon could feel the relief radiating off of the mermaid. Zac hadn't gotten blind—yet. "But _listen,_ Zac. We were just worried about you. Rita said that you might retreat back into blindness if something huge happened." Poseidon's owner shot Lyla a look that said, _why did you just drag me into this?_ Lyla merely shrugged apologetically.

"And you didn't think a warning would've helped?" he demanded.

"We weren't sure if it would happen," she said in a small voice.

"But I didn't," Zac said in a loud voice.

"You recovered—you're stronger now," Rita said. "If we told you before, you might've retreated back into blindness."

"Are you saying I'm weak?!" Zac demanded.

"We're just worried about you!" Mimmi burst out.

"I don't _need_ you to worry about me."

Ouch. Poseidon twitched his whiskers as he distantly watched Moon groom her fur. Zac's gaze was dark, and Poseidon headed over to _Mimmi,_ despite his hostility towards her. He rubbed his head against her, purring. It felt awkward, but Mimmi's stiff body relaxed. She looked close to crying—and if she did... and the water dripped into Poseidon's fur... well, let's just say that he wouldn't want to be Mimmi.

But Lyla had an answer for that, too. "Well, we still worry anyway, whether you like it or not," she snapped. "So you're stuck with us."

He turned to her, furious. Then, that fury faded away into confusion. Then, he frowned, as if his brain was piecing pieces together. Then, he turned to her with an almost soft look in his eyes. His lips twisted into an unnatural smile—even _Poseidon,_ being a cat, could tell. Then, Zac's gaze darkened, the light fading from his eyes like the flip of a switch. Zac was shaking, and his gaze sought out Rita's. "What's going to happen to me?" He flinched away from Lyla's touch.

"Let us help you," she murmured in a soft, angelic voice.

He stared at her, looking lost. Poseidon's heart shriveled up. "My... parents," he said quietly.

"Are still your parents," Rita said sharply.

"Zac, you can't let _one thing_ change the bond between you and your parents," Mimmi said fiercely. Zac didn't look up. And although Poseidon tended to lay on thick antagonism and hostility towards her, he felt that her words might strike home—emphasis on 'might.' "Your parents care about you, and if you think that something like this is going to change years of love and comfort, you're wrong."

Zac stared at his hands, and he looked so _lost._ "Who am I?" he whispered. It was like he felt that his identity was stripped away from him.

"You're Zac—you've always been Zac," Lyla said.

The whole room seemed to hold its breath. Poseidon was acutely ware of Moon's stiff pelt, but he dared not move even a whisker. Was it some sort of delayed effect for Zac's blindness to kick in (if he _would_ go blind, that is), or was it something different all together? Poseidon's milky, pale eyes rested on the merman, anticipation roaring through his blood.

Zac swallowed hard. Then, he ran out of the room, eyes bright with something Poseidon thought were tears. Lyla stood up to go after him, but Rita's voice cut through the air. "Don't," the older mermaid said, shaking her head. "Don't go after him." Rita looked half-exasperated at the stubborn look Lyla shot her way. "He needs to escape. You know him better than anyway else here."

"But you saw it, didn't you?" Rita said somberly. "He was on the verge of it. Zac is capable of great things—if he doesn't stop himself. Often, you are your worst enemy." Rita shook her head. "Suffering is only the first part. But shock and disbelief... they numb him now... but once that's done and dusted... once the realization has him in its vise-like grip..." Rita trailed off, not needing to say what everyone already knew. It would only cause more grief.

And Poseidon began to wonder what horrible thing was going to happen next.

* * *

Moon sat on the ledge of Rita's balcony in her house. Even without Poseidon telling her, she knew that something was irrevocably wrong. The grotto felt more like a place of darkness, and Moon did not want to put more pressure on Poseidon, for only he could comprehend the land dwellers. If Moon felt this bad, she couldn't even _imagine_ how Poseidon must be feeling.

Or those land dwellers.

"I was wondering where you went off to," came a familiar purr.

Moon turned to see Poseidon, and her heart shriveled up even more in her chest. "I just... needed to go... That room." She shivered though it didn't have much to do with the icy wind seeping through her pelt. Poseidon pressed his thick pelt against hers, and Moon's paws began to heat up. Well, that solved the heating problem. The others? Not so much.

"Poseidon," Moon began, but he swiftly said a, "I'm so glad, that through everything, I still have you," at the same time. Moon buried her face into his neck, letting his husky scent wreathe around her. She hummed, her purr reverberating loudly in her throat. Sadness ached in Moon's throat, and she lifted her head forward to let their eyes meet. Pale jade-green met emeralds. His heart shone in his eyes.

"You are," Poseidon murmured, voice delicate, "the one thing that gets me through the hard times."

"Poseidon..." There was no way Moon could delay this.

His paler-than-jade eyes locked onto hers. "Yes, love?"

Moon let out all her air. "I..."

"Are you procrastinating?"

"Fine." Moon batted at him, but her light-hearted mood drained away in an instant. "I'm leaving."

He blinked and didn't seem to understand. "Where?"

"Away," Moon said, lowering her head. "To a different owner." She shrank back as she watched disbelief crowd out Poseidon's features. The cat looked completely and utterly _destroyed._ It was a look Moon had never seen on him—a look she was sure she would never want to see again. "I was never really going to stay here forever. You knew that, right?"

Poseidon was just staring at the ground so hard as though his eyes might burn a hole in the ground. He stared at her. "No, you can't." He sounded desperate, and Moon's heart called out for him. She watched tears bud into his beautiful almost-jade eyes. The tears were clear and crystalline, and they slid down his face. Poseidon bowed his head, closing his eyes.

"Poseidon," Moon whispered, burying her face into his scruff.

"Go," Poseidon said, turning tail. "I don't care."

Moon stared after him. He didn't come back.

 _Maybe this is for the best._

But Moon couldn't tell her heart that.

* * *

Poseidon looked up at the clear white moon. It was a just a few days until the full moon, but Poseidon didn't care anymore. He stared out at the ocean and heard footsteps—presumably Rita's—stride towards him. Poseidon bounded towards the water, letting it engulf him for a moment. He headed back into the sand, dripping wet. He shook his fur, and water drops flew everywhere.

Poseidon tilted his head up and let out a deep keening, lonely yowl.

 _Was this what heartbreak felt like? Then I don't want to go on living._

* * *

 **QotD: Who thinks that this is the end of... er, Mooneidon? #WeirdShipNames  
**

 **2nd QotD: What's going to happen to Zac?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I think that I made this pretty much a filler chapter. I mean, it didn't really explain too much. Poor Poseidon. But the reason that I didn't update this _way_ sooner... well, it's because I was working on something on Movie Maker. It's a sort of VA trailer GMW style. GMW (Girl Meets World) is a show my sister watches (I don't watch it), but the characters just reminded me of VA... so there. But the trailer isn't done... I still have to finish a bit of it, and it will most likely be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Now, the whole situation with Veridia and all will be explained in _the next chapter,_ so don't fret! Okay, I'm done talking.**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	41. Part 1-Let's Start With Impossible

**Chapter 41-Part 1-Let's Start With Impossible  
**

* * *

 **"If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about.** **Then baby, you're perfect.** **Baby, you're perfect.** **So let's start right now." ~Excerpt from _Perfect,_ One Direction  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I don't really have much to say... Enjoy! ;)  
**

* * *

Apparently, even after all that Zac had endured, God thought that he must suffer more by not getting much sleep. On the contrary, Zac had nightmares whenever he slept, so maybe he wasn't _that_ unlucky. But tossing and turning all night with a million thoughts (one standing out in particular) ringing in and out of his head did _not_ help. At all.

 _Mimmi_ was his sister. That was so beyond Zac's real world figure that he had no words for it. _No,_ he _didn't_ — _couldn't_ —believe it.

The door flew open, and Zac looked up to see Lyla. She looked so worried, and Zac let her embrace him. "We're all so worried about you," she said, her mouth twisted into a frown. Her ocean-colored eyes stared him down, and Zac looked away. She squeezed his hand, and he squeezed back but didn't say anything. He didn't want anyone around, not even her.

But he appreciated everyone's concern—they knew that... right?

"I know," he said sort of stiffly. "I'm... sorry for... you know— _yesterday."_ She closed her eyes, her frown deepening. She looked confused now, as if she was unsure whether or not to leave. Her face was so sincere, and Zac sighed. "You know me so well... I just— _Evie_ knew before me. And Mimmi... she kept trying to talk to me... I had no idea." He buried his face in his hands. "I just don't know what to say to reassure everything, and the weight of everything is just bearing down on me, and—"

"Shh," Lyla whispered. Her lips brushed against his cheek, and Zac shivered. It was something he couldn't help—a weakness he could not shake. Lyla shook her head. "You don't have to deal with it alone. You don't even have to deal with it right now... but _later..._ " Lyla glanced out the door, and Zac followed her gaze. "This is probably weird for you, but... it's not _all_ that bad, right?" Uncertainty laced her voice.

"No," Zac said truthfully. "I'm a _merman._ I mean _really_ a merman."

Of course, he didn't really want a sister. Accepting Mimmi would be like saying outright that his parents had lied to him all his life.

"Yes, you are," Lyla murmured softly, her voice barely a whisper.

Zac took a deep breath, but his lungs felt clammy and shut in his chest. His heart felt distorted against his rib cage, and his skin curled tightly over his bones and other various parts, tight and hard. Zac felt that he was barely holding himself together. Perhaps... if it was just something... a tad smaller... he would be okay. Zac turned to Lyla. "This is too hard... I mean, why couldn't it have been toned down? Why couldn't Mimmi be like... like, a _cousin?_ Is it _really_ that hard?"

Lyla smiled ruefully. "Oh, how will you ever survive?"

"I know, I mean—" Zac stopped, outraged. "Wait—did you just use _sarcasm?"_

"Yeah, got a problem?" Lyla said, smirking. "Tell someone who cares."

It was very tempting for Zac to just ignore all of his problems and just stay in that blissful moment with Lyla. But, much to his regret, he could not. He took a deep breath, almost forgetting how to breathe for one, excruciating moment. But Lyla noticed his change of mood almost immediately. She placed her hand over his. "This is inevitable, Zac."

"I know. I just had a feeling I would have more time."

"You're not the only one with casualties," Lyla said quietly. "Raiden... he just learned that _Veridia_ is his _aunt._ And Erik's, too. They're both hurting. And the people that care about them are hurting because they don't like to see them hurting." Lyla closed her eyes. "You're special, Zac." She looked up to meet his eyes. "More than you give yourself credit for."

He smiled, also remembering that line. "I don't know how I could've done it without you."

She smiled at him earnestly. "And the people who love and care about you... Zac, we're not going anywhere."

He smiled. "Then you're the first."

"No, not the first," she corrected. "Just one of them."

"I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Not against my superior logic."

* * *

"I'm going to kill Veridia."

Raiden looked up, almost exasperated, at Erik. Erik's mouth was twisted into a grim smile, but his eyes held all of the seriousness that this situation needed. "She's the leader of the mermaid council," Raiden reminded him, though he himself yearned to choke the life out of the pathetic excuse for a mermaid. "And you say that every day," Raiden added.

Erik looked frustrated. "I'll slit her throat, cut off her wrists, and—"

"Okay, you can stop now—I get your point," Raiden said quickly, sort of grossed out by his brother's... unique ways of revenge. God, it was a _mermaid,_ not some mass murderer—but that wasn't to say that Veridia _wasn't_ a mass murderer. Maybe it was because of Raiden's softer ways, but, somehow, Raiden didn't exactly want Veridia to be killed. He wanted her to suffer, but... honestly... sometimes, torturing was better than death. At least with death it would be over.

And yeah, the part about Veridia being his family was viable, too.

"I don't see how you can sit still and not want to tear something apart," Erik growled, and Raiden was once again reminded by the shredded pillows in the corner by Erik. He had remembered hearing the fabric tear in Erik's hands. Of course, the pillows weren't even _Erik's._ They were Rita's—and Erik's fine demonstration of ripping a pillow apart didn't exactly help.

"You tore all of the pillows," Raiden pointed out. "If you want to release some anger, do it elsewhere. Rita's not going to let you come here in the grotto if you're going to take out your anger on her furniture." Raiden silently added that more than just a few of the Mako gang didn't trust Erik. At all. Of course, Raiden could see why they couldn't—Erik was naturally an idiot—but Erik _was_ Raiden's brother.

Erik rolled his eyes. "They're pillows, not all you can eat buffet and prawns."

"But _of course_ you would think that. They're not yours," Raiden huffed. "No point adding 'damaging property' to your list of sins."

"I shredded a pillow, not a person."

"You shredded more than _one_ pillow," Raiden corrected.

Erik looked as if he was resisting the urge to throw some of the feathers from the pillows at Raiden, and Raiden chuckled. The fact that Erik willed himself not to was a huge improvement. Erik would usually just throw himself in the action before discovering the consequences. It wasn't to say that Erik was _good_ at it yet, but... he was getting there. Besides, wasn't there the saying 'old habits die hard'?

Ondina and Mimmi entered, and both of the girls froze as they took in the large, feathery mess. Ondina groaned. "Not again! Erik, you damage the house every time you overreact!"

Erik looked greatly offended at the accusation. "Why are you pointing fingers at me?" he demanded.

"'Cause you're the only one stupid enough to do something like that," Mimmi said, glaring.

"And I didn't damage the house!" Erik huffed.

"You damaged the furniture," Ondina pointed out. "You get points for not doing _that,_ but still. You should be more like Raiden—tides, _you_ should be a better role model, not the other way around! You're _supposed_ to be a good role model for your brother—you want us to _trust_ you, right?" Ah yes, Ondina had pulled out the special card that Erik couldn't possibly resist—and it _was_ Ondina.

"Of course!" Erik said earnestly.

Mimmi shook her head in disapproval. "You have bad taste in guys," she told her friend.

"I also have bad taste in trustworthiness, but do you hear me complaining?" Ondina said. At Mimmi's silence, she added triumphantly, "I thought so."

Mimmi looked as if she was resisting an eye-roll. "But of course you do."

Raiden grinned, but his grin faded away just as soon as it came. "I thought you were going to do something with your guy," he told Mimmi.

Mimmi looked offended at her boyfriend being called 'your guy.' "His name is Chris, and he's at the Marine Park today."

"Of course," Raiden said.

"Don't 'of course' her," Ondina said hotly.

"It's okay, Ondina," Mimmi said, her attempts futile.

But that didn't stop Ondina from glaring at Raiden. Raiden himself merely shrugged, smirking at Ondina's oh-so-terrible attempts at stoicism. Raiden exchanged an equally exasperated glance with Erik. Raiden took a deep breath and was sure his eyes—his wonderfully violet eyes—were glittering with danger and something else.

"Same team, everyone," Erik said, and Raiden laughed aloud.

"Did you seriously say _same team?"_ Raiden said between bouts of laughter.

Erik shifted uncomfortably, but smugness evaded his eyes. "Uh, yeah."

But Raiden's light-hearted attitude didn't last. He groaned as Ondina told a horrible joke. It was so bad it was _laughable._ Of course, Ondina looked so pleased at everyone bowling over in their laughter that she probably couldn't tell how bad that joke was. "I'm going to go for a swim," Raiden muttered, and he hopped off his spot on the floor, clearing the distance from his previous location to the mer-cave. He relocated to Mako Island as soon as he hit the water, streaming there so fast that he was sure that he beat his record.

Raiden entered the moon pool, not sure why he had headed there. He waded around for several moments.

Then, he looked up to see the perfect orb overhead, showcasing the sky in all of its crystalline glory.

And Raiden couldn't help but wonder where his mother could possibly be...

* * *

 **QotD: Where do _you_ think Persephone Dell'oceano is?  
**

 **2nd QotD: When do you think Zac will confront his parents (if he confronts his parents)?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, this chapter didn't exactly review too much, but that's because I'm debating whether I should add in a major plot point and end it as a cliffhanger at the last chapter of this book or just move the plot point to ADWM (A Dance With Magic). I'll probably throw in some Evie in the next chapter along with some Mimmi. Yup, a lot of things involve Mimmi.  
**

 **And then, we'll see what I can do about the whole Erik/Ondina relationship and the Erik/Raiden bromance.**

 **And... what was I going to say? Oh yeah! I would really appreciate it if you checked out my Vampire Academy Girl Meets World Trailer thing. I'm not exactly sure _what_ I wasted my life on, but... -grins sheepishly- I'm crazy, right? And... there's something that I've been thinking of doing, but... I'm just _not sure._ I mean, I'm thinking about posting a cover of _All We Know_ by the Chainsmokers, but... I don't really know... Anyone have any advice?  
**

 **And... ;) I'm thinking about doing a one-shot drabble thing... sooner or later. Summary: "Mimmi walks in and sees Ondina and Chris doing the impossible." It won't be quite like you would expect it to be, but I suppose that that's the fun part of it. But it's intriguing, I think... So I have to go and crack this fic. It'll be posted on my 'Drabbles and Songfics' fic as a drabble; unless I find a good song for it. ;)**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	42. Part 2-Let's End With Unstoppable

**Chapter 42-Part 2-Let's End With Unstoppable  
**

* * *

 **"I'm taking control. My heart can't say 'no.'" ~Excerpt from _Wildside,_ Adventures of Babysitting  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! I wasn't originally sure whether or not if I should make this part 1, part 2 thing, but here you go. I think that 'let's start with impossible' and 'let's end with unstoppable' has a good ring together. As I said in the previous chapter, I'm going to see what I can o about Evie and Mimmi; I mean, yeah, I know what their purposes are and all, but you know... it's all in the process of typing it all up in the exact formation your mind has.  
**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

Evie, for one, did not know why she was dragged into the merfolks' mess. Yeah, there was the thing about Mimmi seeing her in a vision or something that she had shared with Zac, but let's gloss over that. But, as much as Evie wanted a regular lifestyle, she knew that she would somehow get sucked into the mess as she knew their secret—or, in this case, secret _s._

But it seemed that she was no longer in charge of her life and was struggling to comprehend it all and make it work. Yes, it helped that everyone—or most everyone; Ondina was a bit... okay, not a bit, but totally obnoxious yet caring—accepted her. And yeah, sure it helped that she and Zac were more or less awkward do to some lengthy discussions enforced by Zac's girlfriend. But still there were variables that needed to be looked over—say, like the fact that she had no idea whatsoever why she had agreed to be plunged into this mess.

"Evie."

Evie looked up to see Lyla approaching her, a tentative yet genuine smile on her face. If you'd told Evie that she wouldn't hate Lyla a few months ago, she wouldn't have believed you. As it was, Evie was quite grateful for the mermaid's company. "Hey." Evie knew that Lyla had gone out of her way to make sure that Evie felt at home—more or less at home, anyway—and it was thanks to Lyla, Rita, and Mimmi that Evie didn't feel like a complete and total stranger. And even though Evie occasionally saw Cam and Sirena, both were pretty busy. But they were still very nice to her.

"How are you?" the mermaid inquired, taking a seat by Evie. Evie didn't live with them—though they had wanted that because they wanted to experiment on her and give her some therapy—but Evie spent the majority of her time at the grotto, calling in sick at Ocean Cafe quite a few times in a week just to let the merfolk scrutinize and examine her, which in turn she was rewarded with feeling like a lab animal.

"Okay—inasmuch as I can be," Evie said wryly, "considering the circumstances."

"I'm glad," Lyla said, her smile small but growing. "We're all so grateful for the sacrifices you've made. You don't _have_ to hang here all the time, regardless of what the others might say. Even the smallest bit of freedom would be considered a great, heavenly gift shrouded in light when you're cooped up in here for so long." Lyla gazed around wistfully.

Evie frowned, detecting some gloomy feelings. "You're cooped up in here?"

"Rita doesn't want to take any chances." Lyla took a deep breath, her blue gaze deeply troubled. "Yes, we're allowed to go out, but there are strict regulations. One, people _must_ be around—witnesses and whatnot. Two, don't go anywhere alone—unless you're meeting with someone, and you're alone for less than five minutes. Three, no nighttime trips." Lyla shook her head sadly. "It's all for our safety, but it can get... difficult."

"Sacrifices for safety," Evie mused, shivering. "But the thing about Veridia is just creepy. If she... if she finds out that I am associated with you guys, do you think that she'll come for me? As bait?" And that was the moment Evie let out her deepest fear. There was nothing scarier than a knife-wielding mermaid with a deep sense of blood-thirst.

Lyla shook her head slowly. "No, you're safe here. We won't let anything happen to you."

Evie smiled, grateful and somewhat reassured. "Thanks, Lyla."

"No, thank _you."_

Evie smiled and decided very nicely that Lyla was definitely better as a friend than an enemy. And Evie could see why Zac loved her so much—Lyla could see right into your soul, and she could make you feel better, never mind the person. Lyla's stubborn, prickly attitude shielded and concealed a really deep, knowing, genuine person. It was like Lyla had a certain charisma around her. It was utterly exhilarating.

So Evie simply said, "You're welcome, then." Then, feeling a little comfortable, she added, "How're you and Zac, by the way?"

Lyla opened her mouth to respond, but a tall, lean figure entered the room at the same moment. Joy lit up Lyla's features as she swirled around to look at the figure, and Evie looked up to see Zac. A mix of emotions rose in Evie's chest, but Zac's attention was trained solely on Lyla. He headed over to her with that big smile on his face and wrapped Lyla in a tight embrace. Lyla smiled and grinned at Evie. "Speak of the devil."

Evie smiled a tight smile. "Yeah."

Zac finally released Lyla and turned to Evie. "Hey." Yup, the awkwardness was definitely back.

Lyla smiled coyly, and Evie realized what Lyla was going to do. Evie shot her a look that said, _please no, don't leave me._ Lyla smirked in a smug, not mean, way. "I'm going to do something for Rita," Lyla said smoothly, getting up. Zac looked as awkward as Evie felt as Lyla stood up. Lyla grinned and shot Evie a look that said something along the lines of, _this ought to be interesting_ before leaving.

Evie buried her face in her hands. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Zac looked away. "Wow. I have such a great girlfriend. One who ditches me."

Evie cracked a smile. "She _is_ great."

"Yeah, she is." Awe sparkled in Zac's dreamy gaze, and Evie choked down her bitterness. "She just... she lights up the whole room, and... she's... this light that pulses and glows in the dark." Zac glanced at Evie for a heartbeat. "She's not the first you see in a crowd, but... _she's_ the one you remember. She's the one you want to see again..."

Evie looked away. "She certainly is something special. I can see why you two are soulmates."

Zac turned to Evie. "You make me smile," he said truthfully with a sort of softness in his eyes, "but she takes my breath away."

"Yeah..." Evie looked pointedly at her fingers. "She's good for you," Evie choked out.

"Sometimes, she's the only thing that gets me through the day," Zac said with a small shrug. "But... I don't..." He turned to Evie. "I want _us_ to be friends. We've been so... distant since... since everything... And if... if Veridia took you..." Zac looked away now. "I would still feel like my world would be falling down. Evie, I care about you, and a bond forged by seven-year-olds playing in the sand made that; what I'm saying is that our break up doesn't change that."

Evie nodded. "I feel the same way."

"I'm sorry," he told her, "that things didn't work out."

"I'm sorry, too."

* * *

"I missed your smiling face yesterday—where were you?"

Mimmi smiled as she jogged towards Chris. His hazel eyes lit up as they landed on her, and she felt butterflies rise in her stomach. And she told them, very firmly, to stop. "Chris!" She leapt into his arms despite the voice in her head telling her, _what in the seven oceans are you doing?_ Mimmi smiled at him softly, and she watched the familiar smile creep up on his face. She felt her own goofy grin spreading across her face.

His gaze seared deep into hers. "So, where _were_ you?"

She looked away. "Some family stuff." That was the excuse that she had used a lot. It was either that or _a family emergency popped up._ Chris seemed frustrated about it, but he never stayed angry for long. His gaze narrowed, which made Mimmi suspect that she would either have to come clean or spend a night dreaming up excuses that were actually believable.

"Your family sure has a lot of stuff," Chris said, gaze averted.

"You know how it is," Mimmi said, meeting his gaze. "Sirena was sick, and then Rita needed help with paperwork, and then Zac—"

"It's okay," Chris said soothingly, his hands on her cheeks. "None of that matters now."

"But it's _not_ okay. I've been neglecting you, and we barely get to see each other as it is," Mimmi said sadly.

Chris frowned. Then, his face turned thoughtful as he gazed at her. He frowned again, and Mimmi could see pieces clicking into place in his head. His gaze lit up, and Mimmi knew that he had an idea. "Why don't you get a job here, then?" he said excitedly. "Then, we could hang out while working—and this working stuff takes real commitment. Your family will let you." He looked so eager, and Mimmi knew that he would find a way to make her agree—not that she needed much persuading.

On the other tail, it was a _Marine_ Park. It could expose her.

But it was a risk she would have to take. She owed him _that_ much at least.

"It would be nice," Mimmi conceded, trying hard not to smile but failing.

"See?" he said triumphantly. "It could work! _We_ could work!"

She smiled and hugged him again. "I'll have to ask Rita, but she's not one to disrupt an educational mind."

Chris grinned. "Thank you." Then, his smile turned into something much softer, and Mimmi saw that smile that was almost shy—the one he rarely wore on his face. Chris leaned down, his hands caressing her cheeks ever so softer, and pressed his lips down against hers. His lips were soft and eager against hers, and Mimmi's blood boiled with everything she felt for him. The kiss turned into something softer and sweeter, but it also increased in intensity and lust. In truth, it was everything and nothing.

And that was the moment when Mimmi didn't hate Erik for liking—maybe even loving—Ondina, because Mimmi didn't think love was like _this._

But it was truly something amazing, and Mimmi would never want to give it up.

When they kissed, all of Mimmi's fears disappeared. All of her troubles with her brother and Ondina and everything else in the world came to a still as she kissed him. Kissing wasn't as weird as she thought it would be—it felt natural, as if she had known how to do this since the beginning of her life. It felt free and wonderful, and Mimmi felt that she could fly—fly without ever being afraid that she would fall into the dark abyss.

But with Chris... she felt like she could soar for hours and hours, as long as he was there with her.

As they pulled back, Mimmi could see a glimpse of eternity in his eyes.

* * *

" _You're_ in a good mood."

Mimmi looked up to see Sirena sitting by her with a smile on her face. Sirena was accompanied by Ondina, and Mimmi blushed. "Oooh, she's blushing!" Ondina squealed, her gaze curious. "So, what happened?" Mimmi couldn't stop smiling for a few minutes straight as she decided what she was going to say. Her friends gazed at her, expectant.

"Chris kissed me." There was no other truth than that, and Mimmi would tell it like it was.

Sirena's eyes widened, and her smile grew. "That's wonderful!"

"He _kissed_ you?" Ondina said, eyes wide.

"Yeah," Mimmi said, sighing dreamily as she recalled the feel of his lips against hers and the love and lust that burned through her body and soul. She had remembered his rare, shy smile that had appeared on his face before he had leaned down and locked their lips together in a powerful kiss. Maybe it was the power of a first kiss, but Mimmi thought that it was something much more.

"How was it?" Ondina said, taking a seat by Mimmi.

"It was... indescribable," Mimmi breathed. "I felt so powerful, and I felt unstoppable..."

"Huh, a land boy," Ondina said, a thoughtful look on her face. Then, she smiled. "As long as he doesn't hurt you. And as long as he makes you happy."

"He makes me _more_ than happy, Dina," Mimmi said, sighing contentedly.

As the day drew to a close, and the Mako gang relocated to the moon pool, Mimmi closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **QotD: Where are my Chrimmi shippers?  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who's a fan of High School Musical? #IWasLegitListeningToThoseSongsWhileWritingThis**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I just loved writing this chapter, and my love for Chrimmi is growing. I think that they are so cute together in season 2, and I was wondering how I should do this. I won't make this A/N _too_ long, like I do somethings, but there are only a few chapters left in this story... What a shame, this was so much fun. But enough of that sad stuff! But I seriously don't know how I should end this, so...  
**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	43. His Kind Hazel Eyes

**Chapter 43-His Kind Hazel Eyes  
**

* * *

 **"It's the start of something new.** **It feels so right t** **o be here with you." ~Excerpt from _Start of Something New,_ High School Musical 1  
**

* * *

 **A/N: My sister says that I'm a cheesy romantic. Is that true? Enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

Sirena watched with undisguised amusement as she watched Ondina throw a pillow at Erik with a remarkably good accuracy. It landed on his torso, and he quirked an eyebrow at Ondina, who was grinning gleefully. Then, Sirena realized why: the pillow exploded, showering Erik with its feathery embrace. Sirena exchanged an amused glance with Lyla and Nixie, who sat by her sides. Meanwhile, Ondina was bowling over in laughter.

Erik spat out a few feathers, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

Nixie grinned devilishly. "Actually, that's something I should've thought of doing to Cam."

Cam, who was sitting by the brunette's side, sprang up from his seat. _"What?!"_

"Joking, joking," Nixie said, smiling as Cam sat back down somewhat cautiously. Nixie turned to Sirena and Lyla, smirking like the devil she was. "No, I'm not," she hissed in a hushed whisper. Cam turned to her questioningly, but Nixie merely laced her fingers with his and shot him a smile far too wide not to be mischievous. Nixie looked so smug.

Lyla rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "When is Cam going to realize that his girlfriend is one to play pranks on him every single day?" Lyla asked Sirena.

"Hmm..." Sirena pretended to think about it. She grinned. "I don't know. Let's say... _never?"_

Sirena turned back to Ondina and Erik as soon as she heard another 'poof.' She watched layers of feathers coat Ondina, sprinkling all around her and making her have a bit of semblance to a snow angel. Ondina only blinked away some of the feathers. Erik, on the other tail, was looking very smug indeed on his perch on the other side of the room. He was scared, sensibly so, too.

"Erik!" Ondina yelled, spitting out feathers.

Erik chuckled, like he knew how cute Ondina was covered in feathers. "Revenge came," he said, clearly satisfied.

Sirena smiled, feeling a sort of wistfulness creep through her. She knew she was a bad person for it, but she liked Erik's and Ondina's—albeit shaky—relationship. Sure, she had her own relationship with David... but he didn't know half the stuff going on with her life, and that was _not_ how a relationship was supposed to work. She sighed, slightly frustrated.

Sirena watched Lyla's gaze light up as a certain dark-haired merman entered the grotto. Zac's gaze was trained directly on Lyla's, his happiness shining like a beacon in his dark, chocolate-colored eyes. Sirena felt that same wistfulness run through her as she watched her friend embrace Zac. Sirena shifted her gaze to Nixie, who was teasing Cam about one thing or another. _Cam_ knew, and David was a lot more trustworthy! Sirena didn't see how that was fair.

But, as always, Sirena bit her tongue and let her feelings slide past her.

"Hey, Sirena," Lyla said, turning to her. "Are you okay?"

Sirena nodded, faking a smile. "Yeah, why?"

Lyla's frown deepened. "You just seem upset."

"Everything's cool," Sirena said, wondering how long it would take to get Lyla off her tail.

Lyla rolled her eyes. "The way that you said that proves something is wrong." Lyla exchanged a glance briefly with Zac before turning back to Sirena. "Is it... about..." _No, no, no,_ Sirena thought miserably. _It's like the mermaid has a sixth sense for everything with romance._ "Is it about David?" Lyla asked softly, gaze filled with kindness.

"More or less," Sirena said, averting her gaze away.

Zac shifted uncomfortably. "You want to tell David."

"Don't you think he deserves to know that his girlfriend is a mermaid?" Sirena asked, exasperated. "I mean, he's not like you, Zac. He's not going to get angry like that. He doesn't have that in him." Sirena smiled a little, a small but genuine smile this time instead of that horribly faked smile. But Sirena's smile faded. "I just... I know it's a huge risk, and I just..." Sirena squeezed her hands tightly to stop them from shaking.

Lyla offered her a sympathetic smile. "I know..."

"I'm going to go to Ocean Cafe," Sirena mumbled.

Lyla took a deep breath. "We'll support you—whatever decision you make."

"I know you will—I just hope it's the right decision."

* * *

"Is he late _again?"_

David looked up to see Carly, who had an angry scowl marring her glowing, platinum features. There was no question as to who 'he' was. Carly only reserved that angry tone for _one_ person. David scoured the cafe for a few brief heartbeats, but there was no sign of the tall, blonde employee with unnaturally blue eyes that seemed to glow with surreal colors.

"Yes," David said rather bitterly. David wasn't usually a bitter person, but Erik drew hatred deep in his heart.

"You should fire him," Carly said for the hundredth time.

"I know," David said, sighing, "but I want to give him a chance."

Carly glanced at him dryly. "A million chances?"

David looked to as the door swung open. His cold mood evaporated instantly as his gaze landed on Sirena, in all her platinum perfection. His breath got caught as their gazes collided. Sirena headed over to him, gaze bright and shoulders caved inward. He smiled at her and nearly stumbled as she embraced him tightly. _Very_ tightly. But he hugged her back, letting her sweet scent wreathe around him.

"Sirena," David murmured, smiling at her.

Carly smiled a little. "I'll get the other customers outside, David." She shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe Erik'll be there, though I highly, _highly_ doubt that." David watched Carly go with a sort of fondness. Their friendship was strong, but David was already so gone for Sirena. He had fallen in love with her the moment he had laid eyes on her. _Love at first sight._ Before, maybe David would've been a been uncertain about that, but now? Not so much.

"Sirena, there was this new song that I thought we should try," David said, leading her towards an empty table. His guitar was leaning against it, and his guitar pick rested on the table on top of a piece of paper. Sirena followed him, and David pulled out a seat for her. She sat down, her gaze landing on the paper. David picked up his guitar and said, "This song is called 'if you only knew.'" **('If You Only Knew' is actually one of my favorites songs; it's from the British show _The Lodge,_ so all credits go to _The Lodge_ and anyone associated with _The Lodge_ or the song.)**

Sirena smiled. "This looks like a nice song."

"It is," David agreed, his spirits lifting. He strummed a Csus chord **(This might not be the exact term, but that's what I was taught.)** in a down-up-up-down-up-up-down-up-down-up pattern (v^^v^^v^v^) before using the same pattern to strum a G chord, which was followed by a D and then an Em and occasionally an Em7. He let Sirena's lovely voice ring through the air. **(I might actually do a cover of this song on my channel...)**

"New song?"

David turned to see Erik. David stopped strumming his guitar, causing Sirena to pause. David glared at Erik. If the guy was going to be late, did he _have_ to spoil the romantic mood? "Yes, Erik," David said stiffly. "Now get to work. There are customers that need serving, and we can't have you continually showing up late and spoiling everything." The words were blunt—blunter than David intended them to be—but they were true.

"I—alright," Erik said, frowning a little.

Sirena got up, gaze bright. "Sirena—" David began, but the girl stayed standing, her gaze, brimming with tears, was trained on the ground. "Sirena, did I—what did I say?" He put his guitar down and touched her face gently. Her tears trailed down her face, touching his fingers. He brushed away some of her tears and drew her in a soft embrace. "Don't cry," he murmured. "Everything's going to be okay."

When they pulled back, Sirena was shaking but no longer crying. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you," David said honestly.

"But _you_ would say that," she said, a smile twisting on her lips.

"It's true," he murmured truthfully.

"David..?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you have a moment?" she asked him, looking as if she was anticipating something but very unsure on whether or not it was the right thing to do. But her gaze was so clear, and she was so radiant. He nodded and let her lead him outside. She pointed out at the ocean and turned back to him, the infinite blue reflected in the blue of her irises. "What do you see when you look out there?"

"The ocean," David said softly. "The color of your eyes. Safe... Like a lighthouse guiding me home."

Sirena's smile turned softer. "If I told you something, would you believe me?"

"Of course," he said, looking up.

"Then trust me," she said, grinning now.

Sirena then ran, towards the pier, and jumped. David's hazel eyes widened, and he raced after her, fear pulsing through him. He looked below at the churning waters, looking for Sirena, but, as puzzling as it sounded, she wasn't there. "Sirena?" he called. "Sirena!" Anxiety pulsed through him. "Sirena?!" The churning waters before danced with bubbles, but Sirena wasn't there.

"David!"

David searched before his gaze landed on Sirena, in the water. He frowned—until she concealed other parts of her. Where he had expected legs, he saw a... _tail?!_ His eyes widened as Sirena smiled hopefully at him. She looked so angelic, even in the water, and David was only aware of his blood pounding in his ears. "Sirena, I don't know how to break it to you, but you, um, sort of have a tail."

Sirena nodded, face radiant. "David, I'm a mermaid."

And David promptly fainted two seconds after.

* * *

Sirena paced across the grotto, occasionally glancing at David's limp, unresponsive body. He seemed to be in shock. Then, she watched Rita pour something on his face. David's eyes shot open, and Sirena let herself breathe again. David got up, looking very groggy. His hazel eyes flashed with uncertainty. "W-where _am_ I?" His eyes widened. "Principal Santos?!"

"David!" Sirena rushed over to him.

David's disbelief grew. _"Sirena?!"_ He frowned. "Sirena, I had the weirdest dream ever. You had a _tail."_

"David," Sirena said slowly, excitement dimming, "that wasn't a dream."

" _Not_ a dream?" David said slowly. He frowned. "So you're _really_ a mermaid?"

Sirena felt herself flush red. She could feel the others' gazes burning into her back, but she didn't flinch. She met David's gaze clearly. His hazel eyes were filled with love and something akin to confusion, which wasn't surprising considering the strange circumstances. "Yes, David, and you can't tell anyone. You won't tell anyone, right?"

"If you don't want me to, I won't..." He frowned. "Mermaids are from myths."

"Oh, so we're all myths now?" Nixie asked, clearly offended.

Lyla nudged her in the ribs. "The guy just learned that the love of his life is a fish—give him a break."

"But _still,"_ Nixie said, scoffing.

"Loyal," Raiden mused, nodding at Erik. "Just do us _all_ a favor—not just your girlfriend—and don't tell _anyone_ that we're all merfolk—Rita"—Raiden glanced at the stern look Rita was giving him—"I mean, Principal Santos included." Raiden paused for a moment. "Or you might just be taking a trip to the hospital," he warned almost comically.

David got up and clasped his hands around Sirena's. "Sirena, that's amazing."

Sirena kissed him softly, and she felt his fingers get tangled in her long, platinum hair. His lips were soft and warm and eager, and a million emotions swarmed through Sirena, making her feel as light as a feather. Her soul burned deep, and all she could hear was her beating heart, leaving her breathless as her emotions trapped themselves in her mind.

Cam grinned. "You see? Just your average Disney movie."

Sirena gazed into David's kind hazel eyes. She knew where she stood with him.

And perhaps the others could find where they stood, too.

* * *

 **QotD: Who's a Direna shipper?  
**

 **2nd QotD: If you had to change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! I know that I haven't written a lot about Direna, so here's some fluff for you. Did I..? Let me see if I wrote something about all the ships I'm going to include in this. Zyla, Chrimmi, Cixie, Endina, Direna, Mooneidon... Huh, I guess I did. xDDD Of course, some are more than others. ;)  
**

 **I had so much fun filming a Transformice Gameplay with my sister and then with my friends and my sister! So please feel free to check them out on my YT channel: VA darkwind. I subscribe to my sister: Mint Truffle. You probably won't find her name if you type in "Mint Truffle" in YT, but she commented on the first Gameplay video. So there's that. ;) Of course, you're entitled to sub whoever you want, so there's that. (Wait, didn't I just say that?)**

 **Oh, and please check out the trailer of my upcoming series _Tails of a Soul Speaker!_ It's a trilogy, and 2/3 books are complete. The last one is in the making of. More information is listed in my profile! And thank you to everyone who has read and encouraged this story; you guys are awesome! It makes it a bit easier to write (though I just write to please myself and just because I _want_ to), and your reviews make me smile! Literally!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	44. Heart Beats

**Chapter 44-Heart Beats  
**

* * *

" **So throw your hands in the air.** **Come on and make this count.** **It's only you and me, never mind this crowd.** **Do the way you do it." ~Excerpt from _Like Nobody's Around,_ Big Time Rush  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! It's been a long day, even though it's barely started. Talk about needing to satisfy a lot of people all at once. I've got a life, too, you know? Don't dump all your problems on me! Sorry about that mini rant. I just feel so tired all the time, but right now, all my focus will be directed in this chapter. And I still have to film another gameplay with my sister. #ILoveMySisterButSheCanDriveMeInsaneSometimes  
**

 **Just give me some time, and I'll get it all done... And I really hate begging; it makes me discouraged even though I _want_ to help or do something. But I don't like to complain, so I don't understand why I'm doing it right now. But enough of that sad talk! Once I shove that Zyla video on my channel, I'm going to feel a lot better. But I would feel a lot better if I got this chapter out of the way, too.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Mimmi took a deep breath and glanced at Ondina. "I want to talk to Zac," she said, for about the hundredth time—no, scratch that; it was definitely the millionth time. But no matter how many times Mimmi said it, she knew Ondina's answer would be the same? Why? Well, because Zac was never going to change his mind—at least, not now, that is.

"He doesn't want to talk to you," Ondina said, glancing at Mimmi briefly.

"Why?" Mimmi said desperately. "He's my _brother."_

"Talk to Lyla," Ondina said, sighing as she stroked Poseidon. The cat looked unusually glum—of course, that was probably due to the fact that his mate, Moon, a stunning silver-gray tabby she-cat with piercing emerald eyes, had gone back to her owner. Mimmi had never seen the cat so utterly _destroyed._ "Lyla'll convince Zac to talk to you. She already made Zac talk to Evie."

Mimmi smiled at Ondina. "That sounds like Lyla alright. Of course, I don't know why she would want her boyfriend and her boyfriend's ex to hang out together." Mimmi could imagine the blonde-haired, blue-eyed mermaid demanded that Zac talk to Evie. She could imagine the fear and awe in Zac's gaze, and she could understand the fear. Lyla was daring and bold, unafraid to speak her thoughts.

Ondina rolled her eyes. "She obviously knows he loves her—after all, he basically broke up with his girlfriend for her. If that doesn't show real relationship commitment, I don't know what does." Mimmi laughed, and Ondina looked so pleased with herself. _At least one of us is having the time of her life,_ Mimmi thought dryly, still smiling.

"True," Mimmi mused. "But I don't know where she is."

Ondina rolled her eyes. "She's upstairs—quit stalling."

Mimmi sighed. It was just as well. "Alright. Thanks for your help," she said sarcastically. But Mimmi's overall mood was quite optimistic. She hurried upstairs and exited the grotto. She heard voices and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as Mimmi was close enough, she paused, staying out of anyone's view. She stole one quick peek and saw Zac and Lyla. Sirena and David were sitting across them.

"Zac, you _know_ this is inevitable," Lyla was saying, her gaze trained on Zac.

"I can still postpone it," Zac argued.

Mimmi's heart sank. They _had_ to be talking about the whole sibling thing.

"No, you _can't,"_ Lyla said sternly. "Someone's going to end up getting hurt."

" _I'm_ already hurt," Zac persisted.

"Zac, think about Mimmi," Lyla said, scowling now. Mimmi wondered if they knew that she was in earshot—probably not because the conversation, if you could call it that, progressed. "Nerissa probably wanted the two of you together, close at least. She's your mother—you should at least _pretend_ to be grateful to the _woman who endured giving birth to you."_

Zac's gaze went cold. "The mother who deserted me."

"How can you hold a grudge against her if you don't even know what happened?" Lyla demanded, standing up.

"Lyla, calm down," Zac said, clearly sensing a storm brewing.

"Calm down?" she repeated angrily. "You're not even _giving_ Mimmi a chance! How can you expect me to just _calm down?!"_ she demanded.

Zac's fingers circled around her wrist. "Don't fight with me," he whispered, gaze bright. "You're the most important person in my world." His voice cracked as he spoke his next words. "How can I lose you?" he pleaded, gaze terribly dark and resigned. Mimmi felt her heart shrivel up in her chest as she stared at her brother.

"Apparently, not important enough that you won't talk to your own _sister!"_ Lyla said, but her gaze softened.

Zac shook his head. "I'm not ready."

"You don't have much of a choice," Lyla said dryly. "You can either do it and get over it now, or let it weigh down on you."

Zac took a deep breath. "I—alright..." He looked miserable, and Mimmi watched Lyla embrace him tightly. She whispered something in his ear that was undecipherable, but Zac's gaze softened into something warmer. Mimmi didn't need to be an expert to know that the words were fierce murmurs of comfort. That was just the way Lyla was. Bold, radiant, fierce, witty, and... gentle.

Mimmi entered, and everyone turned to look at her. Lyla frowned, as if she was pondering about how much Mimmi had heard. Mimmi shook her head sharply, and Lyla exhaled, comprehending. Lyla's frustration melted away. She turned to Sirena and David, and the two stood up as if Lyla had given them a mandatory signal. The three exited, and Mimmi was alone with Zac.

"Zac," Mimmi said eagerly, heading over to him.

"Mimmi," he said, voice distant and somewhat dismissive.

"You heard Lyla—we have to talk."

Zac flinched. "I don't know what to say."

"I want to get you know you," Mimmi said softly. "You're my brother."

Zac took a deep breath and turned away.

Mimmi sighed, frustrated. How much longer would she have to keep this up?

* * *

Erik handed a customer her smoothie, shooting her a brilliant smile that made her gush. He took a deep breath. He _tried_ to show up early at work to impress David and Carly, but they never seemed to be very interested. Ondina entered, and Erik's mood immediately lightened considerably. "Ondina!" He waved at her. She grinned and headed over.

"Erik!" She embraced him.

Carly glared at Erik. He grumbled, "Why does it seem that Carly hates me?"

"It's because she _does_ hate you," Ondina said.

Erik scoffed. "Have you forgotten that no one is capable of hating this?" He modeled his body.

Ondina rolled her eyes. "But of course _you_ would think that."

Erik scoffed again but said nothing. He headed to another customer in hopes of lightening Carly's perpetual sardonic mood—of course, Erik was told from multiple others that Carly was usually an optimistic person, but Erik had yet to see signs of that. Yet... the thing that Ondina said about Carly hating actually made sense if you put it like that.

Of course, Erik would never really admit that.

After another few minutes of serving customers nonstop, Erik headed back to Ondina. She rolled her eyes. "Don't you have more customers to serve?" she inquired, pointing at the customers in their seats. Erik ignored the barb, and Ondina crossed her arms. She wrinkled her nose adorably, and Erik fought the urge to throw his arms around her.

Though Erik had many faults—and could be considered a bad person at times—he did truly care about Ondina.

"Erik, quick fooling around and get to work!" Carly yelled from across the room.

"In a minute," Erik called.

"Quit procrastinating!" Carly snapped.

Erik exchanged a rueful glance with Ondina—though Ondina's gaze was more amused than rueful—and picked up a notepad. He headed over to the closest customer and took her order (Erik tended to take orders from girls; they thought that he was easy on the eyes, and he could usually get his way around with them easily). Besides, when Erik took their order, they tended to forget that they had been waiting a while for their food or beverage.

Raiden entered, and Erik hurried over to his brother. "Order something," he hissed, "or Carly'll hate me even more."

Raiden's eyes widened in mock-astonishment. "Did you just say that Carly hated you? Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

Erik grinned and gave Raiden a one-armed hug. It was brief—so Carly wouldn't see—but both Dell'oceano brothers enjoyed the brief closeness. "So, how may I take your order, sir?" Erik inquired politely, managing to hide his smugness, but he was sure his happiness shone out of the sapphires of his irises. Raiden chuckled at Erik's gentlemanliness.

"A lobster with a side of prawns please," Raiden said, smirking.

"Alright then," Erik said, jolting down a scrawl of notes on his notepad. He hurried to get his brother's order and winked at Ondina on the way. She grinned, rolled her eyes, and headed over to Raiden's table. Erik quickly grabbed Raiden's food and delivered it. Raiden picked up a prawn and chewed on it thoughtfully. Ondina stole a lobster arm from Raiden's plate, and he merely shot her a half-hearted glare before helping himself to the other lobster arm.

Ondina grinned. "Can you get us some drinks? The usual, of course."

"Anything for you," Erik said, smirking.

He quickly grabbed two drinks—making sure that they were the correct ones, of course; Ondina would never forgive him if he got her drink wrong whereas Raiden, being the guy he was, would brush it off and only give Erik a hard time on it, say, _every time he ordered a smoothie from him_ —and hurried back to the table. He passed a drink to each.

Ondina sipped it. "Ehhh, sketchy but not bad."

Erik practically glowed. That was high praise with Ondina. He pressed a kiss on her cheek, and he felt his heart racing all over again. He thought that he had it under control now. He didn't think that her gentle, butterfly touches could invoke so much passion within him, but it seemed that she could still do it—and maybe he secretly enjoyed the feeling.

"I'm still here, you know?"

Erik grinned at his brother. "Yeah, we know." He turned back to see Carly's angry scowl. "I gotta go. Duty calls." He hurried over to the clearly pissed off Carly. Her lips were pursed together in an extremely pissed off way. Her arms were crossed, which added to the 'scariness' of her. He headed over, shoving his hands into his pockets in a very 'bad boy' sort of way.

"This isn't your time to socialize," Carly practically growled.

Erik blinked. "I wasn't. I was serving."

"And it was a coincidence that you were serving _your brother and girlfriend?"_

"Of course," Erik said, but a voice in his head sang, _coincidences aren't real with us._

"If you do this again, I'll file a complaint against you to David and have you fired for good!" Carly threatened.

He took a deep breath. "Carly, I think you're overreacting."

"And _I_ think that you're going to find yourself jobless soon," she retorted, storming off. Erik stared off her. Surely he could convince David not to fire him—he _was_ a good waiter. It wasn't his fault his friends and family were around the cafe so much. After all, Rita _had_ wanted them to stay close together in case of any potential threats.

Erik's mind went back to the trident...

...and he wondered for one excruciating moment if the trident react to him. Surely it would. After all, he, too, had the Dell'oceano blood.

* * *

 **QotD: What is Erik planning to do? ;))  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who's a fan of BTR? #AllKindsOfAwesome**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Well, that adds a damper to the plans. It's kind of like Erik is half a good guy half... a really ambitious person who could get into a lot of trouble. I'm _planning_ for there to be one chapter left in this book, but... I'm really not sure if I should do that. I mean, I kind of _want_ to, but... I don't want to leave ADWD! Of course, there's ADWM after that, but you know how it is... I'm feeling sort of wistful.  
**

 **Of course, if I end it with one final chapter, expect a cliffhanger! ;))**

 **Don't forget to check out the trailer to the first book in my 'Tails of a Soul Speaker Trilogy,' which is a Mako Mermaids and Vampire Academy fanfiction! The first book 'Just a Little Farther' will be released on January 8th (or somewhere around that time), just because... ;) It's actually going to be my birthday on January 8th, and with everything going on here, I want to have time to finish up a bunch of stuff!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Dar** **kwind**


	45. Final Confrontation

**Chapter 45-Final Confrontation  
**

* * *

 **"I came alive since you hit me like a freak train, ooh, I did a double take, burning like a summer day." ~Excerpt from _Tidal Wave,_ Bunk'd**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's Darky! So it comes down to _this!_ Enjoy. ;)  
**

* * *

When Zac stared at Mimmi, he saw his whole life being a lie. When she saw him, she saw someone that had been taken from her years ago. It was a complex situation for the both of them, and it didn't exactly help Zac that it was a full moon that very night. It would be a few hours until the sun went down, and Zac dreaded every second ticking off to doom's day.

"Look," he said, "I know now that I can't get rid of you."

Mimmi scowled. "I'm trying to help you."

"I know that now," Zac said quickly. "But you have to understand that this isn't easy for me." He glanced away bitterly. "It's easier for you to understand—you've never had any other family." He regretted his words but felt too stricken to apologize. "That's not what I meant—what I'm saying is that my parents... they've been lying to me. My whole life is a lie." He stared at her. "How would that feel, Mimmi? To pretty much who you are and who you want to be and have all of that twisted and destroyed."

"I—" Mimmi bit her lip. "I'm sorry about that, Zac, but you can't just hide me in the corner of your life. Your parents are your parents, and you _should_ tell—confront—them that you know. But that doesn't make your love or their love any less real, Zac." Mimmi took a deep breath, and Zac thought he saw a glimmer of relief in her eyes that he was actually listening to her now. "You're surrounded by people who love you."

Zac took a deep breath. "Alright." He stood up and began to head out the grotto. He turned back to her. "You know... I've always wondered how it would feel to have a sister," he murmured, voice barely audible. But Mimmi looked up. "And... despite everything that's happened," Zac said, considering his words for a long heartbeat, "it hasn't been all that bad." He grinned. "Better you than Nixie."

Mimmi grinned back. "No kidding. She would have your throat if she found out she was related to you."

Zac smiled, and the two laughed. _Laughing_ with his _sister._ Maybe the universe wasn't so cruel after all. It would've been nice to hug her right then and there, but he wasn't ready for that—not yet, anyways. So instead, he shook her hand sort of awkwardly, feeling incredibly stupid at his actions. Then, he hurried out of the grotto. He could hear Mimmi laugh behind him. He felt a smile spring on his lips.

Zac was about to dive into the mer-cave when someone—two someones—surfaced. Zac squinted to see Lyla and Nixie. Both stared at him for a long heartbeat. Then, Lyla said, "You're going to do it, aren't you?" she said softly, and Zac nodded, not speaking. "Then we'll come as moral support," Lyla said, locking gazes with him. He heard her unspoken words: _also for protection._ But Zac felt that he could protect them better than they could he.

Of course, he'd never admit that. Nixie would throw a fit.

He nodded, but Nixie gawked. " _Me?_ As freaking _moral support?_ You're joking, right?"

Lyla rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Zac slid into the cool waters and joined the mermaids. Together, the trio dove under the waters, speeding over to his house. They surfaced cautiously and dragged themselves on land. As soon as their tails dried, the three merfolk headed over to Zac's room, and, to his surprise, his parents were there. His mother, Lauren, was saying something to his father, Rob, but their conversation ceased as soon as the three merfolk entered.

"Zac," Lauren said, somewhat stricken. Rob looked uneasy. Lauren's gaze slid over to Lyla and Nixie, and Zac felt both of the mermaids shrink back at the power of his mother's—if he could still call her that—gaze. Lauren nodded and gestured all of them in. "Come on, no need to stand in the threshold. Come on in. Rob and I were just... cleaning up around here."

Nixie scoffed and muttered, "More like waiting for your son to come home."

Lyla glared daggers at Nixie and nudged her in the ribs. Nixie scowled but said nothing. Zac took a deep breath and entered, Lyla and Nixie right behind him, as silent and deadly as ninjas. Zac took a deep breath. "I want to know why you lied to me all of these years." Lauren's mouth fell open, but Rob was more composed—only his eyes showed his surprise. "I know that I'm not really your son."

"Not really our _blood_ son," Rob corrected.

"We consider you as our own," Lauren said, mouth twisted into a sad, vacant way. "We loved you from the moment we saw it—and we only took you because you were just this tiny thing." Nixie snickered at this, and Zac felt himself redden. "And we loved you, and you were all alone." Lauren shook her head, her head hanging down in despair.

"We couldn't have any children," Rob explained, "so we took you in as our own."

Zac felt himself shake violently, and he turned to Lyla, who squeezed his hand reassuringly. Their gazes locked, and Lyla nodded. Zac nodded slowly and turned back to Lauren and Rob. He took a deep breath. "Where did you find me?" he asked softly, feeling all gazes training on him. His palms heated up, and he felt Lyla go rigid by his side. He turned to her questioningly, and she glanced at their linked hands. Zac realized that he had clenched his fingers around Lyla's in a vise-like grip in his agitation. He quickly released her hand, mouthing his apology.

"We found you on this lovely beach," Lauren said automatically, like she had expected that question. She smiled adoringly at Rob. "Your father and I used to take romantic walks on that beach. We would watch the sunset, and we considered it a lucky place ever since we found you there—because if it you to us, then perhaps we were the right people to take you in and care and love you and watch you grow up."

Zac was crying pretty hardly by then, and he felt Lyla wrap him in her embrace. Then, he felt his parents join in—and eventually, a hand patted his back awkwardly. It was obviously Nixie. She wasn't a sentimental person—not really—but she still tried to comfort him—and for some reason, that made Zac cry harder. Mimmi was right: he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by people who loved and cared about him.

But somehow, some of Zac's dread about the full moon was pushed back.

* * *

Erik watched Evie enter Ocean Cafe. Evie's gaze was bleary, and she looked so pale. Her hair was disheveled, but Evie didn't bother smoothing it out. Her eyes were dull with exhaustion, and Erik headed over to her. Did something happen with the others? Was Ondina okay? Was Raiden okay? Erik bit his lip and tried not to grimace as he looked at Evie full on the face. "Hey, Evie."

Her weary gaze flicked over to him. "Erik?"

"You've been missing from here for a few days," Erik observed. "Carly's getting worried."

Evie nodded softly. "I was wondering whether I should ditch or not." She shrugged, looking very miserable. "I realized that I have a job to do—no matter how I feel." Evie closed her eyes and opened them regretfully. "So what do you want Erik?" Before he could say anything, she added, "And don't say _'why do you think I want something'_ because that won't work."

"You know, you should really... take it easy, Evie," Erik said. "Maybe take a bath or something."

"Is bathing seriously your solution to this?"

"It's very calming," Erik said defensively, "and I should know better considering the fact that I'm a _merman."_ Erik touched Evie's shoulder and said, "Seriously. You look terrible." Evie glared at him. "I mean..." Erik trailed off sheepishly. Sheesh. Even tired and disheveled, women could have a fire that burned within their souls. It reminded Erik too much of Ondina. "Look," he said sternly, "don't work today." He glance ruefully at the bags under her eyes. "You look like you haven't been sleeping."

Evie took a deep breath. "Thanks. I'll do just that." She yawned. "But first, I need to talk to Carly."

"Her?" Erik asked, dumbfounded. "Why _her?"_

Evie rolled her eyes but said nothing. She merely headed over to Carly, who embrace Evie swiftly after shooting a glare at Erik. Erik shrugged and waltzed out of Ocean Cafe. He headed over to the grotto via the mer-cave and entered. To his surprise, everyone was there, save for David and Evie. Everyone turned to Erik as he entered, and he felt his palms heat up. "What's going on?" he said softly.

Raiden stood up. "We're going to use the trident to destroy Veridia." He paused. "Rita has a theory that Veridia will come—it's a full moon, and the stakes are too much. We can't rule anything out." Raiden paused for breath, violet eyes flashing in indecision. "Then, we're going to destroy the trident once and for all. I'm in charge of that," he added.

Erik pursed his lips. "You're destroying the trident... and Veridia's going to be at Mako tonight?"

Rita sighed. "We don't know that for sure, but surely it's time. It's a full moon."

"We're going to have land entrance guards," Mimmi said. "Cam, Nixie, David are in charge of that. Surely Veridia's not evil enough to kill off an innocent land boy. And Veridia's not stupid either—someone's bound to notice if David's dead. The rest of us are going to guard Rita's mer-cave and the moon pool. It'll be risky enough, but we're fairly certain we've got everything."

"You want to take that risk?" Erik said, turning to David incredulously.

"Yes," David said calmly.

"So who's doing what?" Erik said, intrigued.

"I'm leading the group for the moon pool with Ondina and Zac," Mimmi said. "You, Lyla, and Sirena are going to be guarding the mer-cave, and Raiden's going to be with you, but he won't be in the water. The trident will be in the grotto, and Rita will be in the grotto in case of injuries. At the first sign of danger, Sirena's going to go to the grotto to get back up, and that back-up will be Zac and Lyla."

"You think Veridia will be scared of me?" Erik said, frowning.

"You're a merman," Mimmi said softly. "And we need to protect Raiden, but if there's any sign of Veridia, he's going, too."

"This is well thought out," Erik mused.

"We can't take any chances," Zac said, gaze narrowed into dark slits.

"And if Veridia _doesn't_ come tonight?" Erik said. "I mean, she's not stupid. She'll know we'll be ready, and she'll strike when we're at our weakest. You _know_ how they work. We don't know what Veridia is or isn't capable of. She might not even be at Mako anymore for all we know. I shouldn't be stuck in the mer-cave—I should be out at the front lines."

"No," Nixie said firmly. " _Zac_ is the one with the special destiny—Veridia needs to see _him."_

"And if Veridia doesn't come tonight, we'll consider this a successful preparation for the real thing," Lyla said steadily.

Erik took a deep breath. "Can I see the trident—I want to make sure it's safe for Raiden."

"Of course it's safe for him—he controls it!" Ondina exclaimed incredulously, a hint of worry lacing her voice.

But Raiden understood—well, some of it anyway. Erik was entitled to a few secrets of his own. Raiden nodded and led Erik over to the special room. Raiden pulled a key from his neck and slid it through the lock. _Click._ It slid open, and both Dell'oceano brothers entered. Erik's breath got caught as he saw the silver trident in all of its glory. The green stone was now emerald fire, and Erik could _feel_ the power emanating from the trident.

Erik couldn't help himself.

He reached forward and placed his hands on the trident—and that was the moment when Erik _truly_ felt the power. Feeling it from a distance was _nothing_ — _nothing_ —compared to this. He heard Raiden's yell, but he ignored it. The power swirled around Erik, building up at an immense rate. But just like that, an invisible barrier flung at Erik, shoving him against the wall. Raiden grabbed the trident, eyes wide. Emerald fire reflected in Raiden's violet orbs.

"W-what _was_ that?" Erik choked out.

"You can't control it, Erik," Raiden said sharply. "If you can, then you can only do it for a few moments. Don't let it hurt you."

"It's powerful," Erik breathed, an ambitious glint lighting up his blue eyes.

Raiden's gaze darkened, but he said nothing...

"I'll stand by you, Fulmine," Erik said, embracing his brother. "I'll _always_ stand by you."

* * *

The moon rose high in the sky. Zac turned to Mimmi and Ondina. They were about to head over to the moon pool. He felt a hand brush against his arm, and Zac turned to his side to see Lyla. He softened and touched her face softly. "We'll get through this," he murmured. "You know that French class I took for one year?" he asked her softly.

Lyla nodded and cracked a smile. "You might die, and you're thinking about _French?"_ She shook her head. "I just don't understand you sometimes."

"We will survive," he said softly.

"What's that have to do with French?" she asked him softly.

"I hate to break it to the both of you, but we're kind of on a time crunch," Ondina pointed out. Ondina looked reluctant to say that, but it _did_ have to be said. Zac needed to say his good-byes quickly. He squeezed Lyla's hands and leaned forward, locking his lips against hers. Fire bloomed around them, and Zac could feel his blood roaring—he felt so _alive._

Then, he pulled back reluctantly. "I'll see you later,"" he said softly.

"Stay safe," she said, voice cracking.

"Always," he told her. And he was off, leaving before he could lose whatever courage and nerve he had left. He let Mimmi and Ondina swim ahead of him, but he still maintained a quick pace. They arrived at the moon pool shortly after. Zac turned to his sister. "Mimmi, I'm sorry that I didn't... didn't accept you before. I should've..."

Mimmi's gaze softened. "That wasn't your fault. It's pretty hard ignoring how you were raised."

Both siblings stared at each other with smiles on their faces, clearly pleased. Ondina rolled her eyes. "You know, it would be a good time for you two to hug right about now," she said. Zac grinned lopsidedly at Mimmi and embraced her swiftly. The hug started out awkward but ended out as something sweet and nice. Zac grinned as they pulled back.

"So _that's_ what a brotherly hug feels like," Mimmi mused just as Zac said, "So _that's_ how it feels to hug a sister." Both grinned.

The moon rose overhead, and Zac could see the moonlight in Mimmi's and Ondina's eyes, making their blue eyes look like a silvery sheen. Zac inhaled the scent of sea water and watched the moon pool bubble around them, churning with magic and life and light. Zac felt a terrible sense of foreboding, and he exchanged a shaky glance with Mimmi and Ondina.

"If you move, my dagger will slip, and your sister will die," a voice hissed in Zac's ear.

Zac froze. Mimmi, who was directly be his side, had a hand slapped over her mouth and a dagger at her throat. Zac was powerless to do anything, and he could see terror in his sister's eyes. But Zac shifted his head to see—

"Veridia!" he gasped.

But just like that, a long, thin mirror shard slammed into Veridia's back, so far in that the impaled edge stuck out. Veridia's smirk froze, and her eyes went glassy. Then, the light died out of them. Zac gasped as Veridia's knife slipped from her fingers and clattered onto the ledge of the moon pool. Zac looked up to see Erik. Zac frowned. "Erik, you're supposed to be with Lyla..."

A crazed smile spread over Erik's lips. "Supposed to be," he echoed.

Panic shot through Zac. "What have you done with her?" he demanded, shoving Mimmi and Ondina behind him. Then, Zac noticed what Erik held in his hand: a sparkling silver trident. Zac's eyes widened. "Raiden was supposed to have that... You—what on earth did you do to him?!" Zac demanded, shoving Mimmi and Ondina further back.

"Nothing," Erik said, that crazed smile widening. "Raiden proved most unwilling, so I took measures in my own hand and forced it away from him. Telling Lyla and Sirena that Raiden was hurt brought them away from the mer-cave, and it let me sneak up behind them and dispatch them, too. Then, I told Rita that Lyla and Sirena were hurt and dispatched her, too. So there's no back up coming. Nixie, Cam, and David don't know."

"But— _why?"_

"Oh, Zac," Erik rasped. "How clueless you can be? There's the revenge bit, but I've still got your loved ones. But that's not enough." Erik pointed at the trident in his hands. "I had to get my brother vulnerable to take some of his powers to control this. But I can't do that forever. I need _your_ powers. _You_ are the son of the most powerful mermaid alive."

"Ondina, Mimmi, get out of here!" Zac screamed.

"We won't leave you!" Mimmi yelled.

Erik's gaze turned bloodthirsty now as he raised the trident. "You can surrender yourself, Zac, and your loved ones will be safe. Tell me: is that not a fair trade? All their lives for yours? You were never truly unreasonable—not to the ones you loved the most. This will give me ultimate power." He turned his gaze on Ondina. "Join me, Dina," he rasped.

"I will _die_ before I do _that,"_ Ondina said, pale and stricken.

Power surged around the trident as Erik lifted it. Zac lifted his hands, trying to fight the trident's current with his own. He felt Mimmi and Ondina join him. But the trident merely absorbed the power from the trident until Mimmi and Ondina's rings were out of power. "Get out of here!" he screamed to them. "Go to Lyla and Rita and the others! Stay safe!"

Zac submerged himself in the water and propelled himself upward, his hands snagging around the handle of the trident. Both mermen wrestled the trident, and Erik fell into the moon pool, still grappling for the silver trident. The trident's stone pulsed greener than ever, reminding Zac of the Fifty Moons Potion. "Nous survivrons," Zac screamed. "I won't let you take this, Erik!"

Erik couldn't opt for taking the trident from Zac, and before Zac could find out what Erik was up to, Erik stabbed the trident into Zac. Zac heard screaming—first, his own—and then Mimmi's and Ondina's. Zac felt pain score against his torso, and he saw the bloody trident points. Zac felt his energy draining away. Then, he felt Erik slam the trident's power towards Mimmi and Ondina. He heard their screams, but the rest of his strength was draining away.

"Nous survivrons!" Zac screamed—just before Erik dragged him away, the trident still pulsing in his fist.

* * *

Lyla opened her eyes and saw Sirena waking, too. Lyla's blood ran cold, and she hurried up, helping Sirena up, too. "What _happened?"_ Sirena whispered as both mermaids turned to see Raiden Dell'oceano. Raiden's face was too pale, and his eyes were closed. Lyla nodded at Sirena, and both girls extended their moon rings, healing Raiden.

Raiden's eyes shot up. "It's Erik!" he yelled.

"Raiden, you need to rest," Sirena said comfortingly. "You've been through quite the ordeal."

"No!" Raiden thrashed around, gaze terribly resigned. "He got the trident—got my... my powers." Raiden leapt to his feet and winced, crumpling. Lyla and Sirena managed to catch him. Then, Raiden's gaze landed on something behind Lyla. Lyla followed his gaze and froze. Raiden's eyes widened in terror. "He did this—to me, to you, to Sirena, to Rita!"

"Who?" Sirena said urgently.

"Erik!" Raiden screamed. "He's a traitor!"

Lyla's eyes widened. Lyla raced out of the room and into the grotto. She searched for the trident, but it wasn't there. A cold feeling settled into the mermaid's chest as she scoured the room. She saw Poseidon creep out from behind a shelf. "Poseidon?" Lyla said, and the cat led her to the mer-cave. Lyla searched, but there was no Erik there.

Lyla dove into the waters and sped over to the moon pool. She surfaced and smelled the distinct aroma of blood. Lyla's eyes widened as she saw Mimmi and Ondina in a corner, gazes blank. "Mimmi! Ondina!" Lyla hurried over to the mermaids. Mimmi blinked and looked up at her. Recognition shone in her eyes, and Lyla stared around in horror. "Where's Erik? Where's Zac?" she asked desperately.

"Erik betrayed us," Mimmi croaked out. "He betrayed us all."

Tears streamed down Ondina's face. "He used the trident against us."

 _"What?!"_

Mimmi shook her head, tears streaking down her face. "He... t-took Zac."

Lyla's heart froze. "No—tell me you guys are lying."

Ondina shook her head. "Zac said something... Like... nos survivors or something..."

"No," Mimmi said slowly. "He told us something like nous survivons." Mimmi frowned. "No, that's not it. It was like... It had the nous part in it, I'm sure of that." Mimmi sagged in exhaustion and resignation. "He said something like... nous survirons... No, he said nous survivrons to us! Yeah, that's it! Nous survivrons!" Mimmi said. "That's exactly what he said to us. But I don't understand it."

Lyla froze. _You know that French class I took for one year?_ he had said. _We will survive._ Nous survivrons. Survivrons sounded too much like survivors or survive. _Nous survivrons._ It _had_ to mean _We will survive,_ because if it didn't, what _could_ it mean? Lyla stared at Mimmi and Ondina, unable to form words. Tears spilled from Lyla's eyes as horror stabbed at her heart.

Zac's last words hadn't been for Mimmi and Ondina—they had been for her.

 ** _To be Continued..._**

* * *

 **QotD: Who expected _THAT?_  
**

 **2nd QotD: Who has heard of the song 'Tidal Wave' from the show 'Bunk'd'?  
**

* * *

 **A/N: Review your answer to the QotD! Man, that was, like, 4000 words, that chapter. But that was just how it had to be done. To some, this will be more of a surprise. To others... I'm sure you expected _something_ akin to this. But that's the end of the book! I told you that I would leave it at a cliffhanger... I feel really bad about it, though.  
**

 **I'm sure your head is running through a lot of things, so I won't keep this A/N longer. Thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, and supported this book. This has been such an incredible journey, and I couldn't have done it without you guys! (I mean, I could've, but it wouldn't have been as good as this.) Special thanks to _Izi Wilson_ and _Catm222_ for supporting this journey, and I can't thank you guys enough for everything that you've done for me! ;) I cannot express my gratitude in this alone.**

 **Be sure to stay tuned for 'A Dance With Magic,' and be sure to check out the trailer to my upcoming book 'Just a Little Farther.'**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated (criticism _and_ praise) though not necessary. But what writer _doesn't_ like reviews? ;)**

 **~Darkwind**


End file.
